Le Hokage Renégat
by Lord OGM
Summary: Enlevé dès la naissance, élevé dans l'Ombre, pour servir dans l'Ombre, Uzumaki Naruto est formaté dès son plus jeune âge, avec un seul but : servir. Pourtant, avec le temps, germent les graines de la révolte : quittant l'ANBU, Naruto se réveille, et se révèle au monde et à lui-même dans une triste aventure. Voici l'avènement du 6ème Hokage.
1. Commentaires de l'auteur

**Les commentaires plus ou moins constructifs de l'auteur**

Comme le titre l'indique joyeusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre, mais plutôt d'un lieu four tout où je mettrais les diverses informations que j'ai à vous faire parvenir, tant vis-à-vis du résumé de l'histoire, que pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, que pour mes diverses interrogations, projets d'histoire et bien d'autres choses encore.

Je vais donc commencer en mettant le résumé de l'histoire, celui disponible dans le petit encadré de présentation, puis je suivrais avec un résumé légèrement plus détaillé et conclurait avec un véritable rappel des événements, ainsi vous êtes prévenu du possible spoil pour la troisième partie. Je le fais car j'ai reçu des reviews qui faisaient état de plusieurs incompréhensions au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, et vu qu'elle sera longue, vaux mieux éviter ce genre de petits tracas tant que c'est évitable.

 **Résumé**

Enlevé dès la naissance, élevé dans l'Ombre, pour servir dans l'Ombre, Uzumaki Naruto est formaté dès son plus jeune âge, avec un seul but : servir. Pourtant, avec le temps, germent les graines de la révolte : quittant l'ANBU, Naruto se réveille, et se révèle au monde et à lui-même dans une triste aventure. Voici l'avènement du 6ème Hokage.

 **Résumé complet**

Naruto Uzumaki a été enlevé à sa mère à la naissance alors qu'elle agonisait auprès du cadavre de Minato Namikaze, formé par l'ANBU racine pour devenir une arme. A l'aube de ses onze ans, il se voit confier une mission pas comme les autres et renoue des liens avec la réalité, c'est alors que commence une chasse à l'homme qui va retourner le continent tout entier.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi Hatake est en proie aux tourments de son passé, il avance à petit pas, soutenue par ses fidèles amies qui luttent pour lui sortir la tête de Icha Icha Paradise. Le Sandaime Hokage, sous l'influence de Mikoto Uchiwa, va lui remettre la charge d'une équipe pas comme les autres, n'étant composée que de deux shinobi : Uchiwa Sasuke et Haruno Sakura. Commence alors un apprentissage haut en couleurs, où se mêlent et se démêlent humour, indifférence, compréhension et incompréhension de la nature et des choses qui unissent les hommes.

L'Akatsuki n'est cependant pas portée sur la paix qu'a imposé Hiruzen Sarutobi, aussi se lance-t-elle dans une chasse aux Démons à Queues, réussissant à capturer nombre d'entre eux mais échouant à retrouver Gaara du Désert, L'Homme-Poulpe et Naruto Uzumaki. C'est pour faire sortir le renard de sa tanière que Pain, leader suprême de l'organisation, lancera une attaque dévastatrice sur Konoha, apportant avec lui la mort et le désespoir...

 **Rappel de l'avancement de l'histoire**

Nous avons dépassé l'attaque de Pain, qui a finalement été repoussé malgré de lourdes pertes pour le village de Konoha, à l'image de Shikamaru Nara, Hiruzen Sarutobi et bien d'autres. L'Akatsuki a elle aussi essuyé de lourds dommages : Konan et Hidan ont été capturés ou tués, faisant en sorte que sur les quatre attaquants, seuls deux ont pu s'échapper lorsque qu'Itachi à trahi le groupuscule.

L'aîné des Uchiwa est actuellement le Hokage du village, il doit lutter pour maintenir sa position car il est détesté par tous, il a réussi avec succès à s'attirer l'amitié de Yugao et de Tsunade, mais les fondements de son pouvoir sont fragiles. Il a donc décidé d'éloigner Sasuke durablement, et de décrédibiliser Kakashi qui s'est révélé être un chef de talent pendant l'attaque, organisant la défense et l'évacuation du village alors qu'Hidan et Kakuzu semait la mort de toutes parts. Le Hokage n'est pourtant qu'au début de ses combats pour garder le contrôle sur le village, car son plus grand adversaire n'est pas encore présent : Jiraya s'est retiré chez les Crapauds après sa défaite contre Pain pour s'y faire soigné, il est actuellement accompagné de Konan qui a perdu l'usage de ses bras des suites de son combat contre le Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto a déserté le village après avoir détruit l'ANBU racine, il a fait un détour au pays des vagues où il a rencontré Zabuza et Haku, livrant une bataille sans pitié à leur encontre avant de devenir l'ami du chasseur de déserteur de Kiri. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est embarqué pour le village caché du pays de l'eau où il a confronté Yagura au cours d'un combat dantesque, réussissant finalement à le défaire après avoir assaillit la population sans défense. Il s'est alors attaché la haine de tout un pays, qui n'a cessé, pendant ses années d'errances, de lui envoyer des équipes entières afin de le tuer. Il s'exilera sur une île au milieu de l'océan et vivra seul pendant plus de trois ans, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Hidan et Kakuzu, qui chercheront à le capturer avant qu'ils ne soient tous ramenés à Konoha.

(Pour plus de détail sur un personnage, une analyse de son comportement ou un petit doute, laissez un commentaire ou envoyez moi un message privé)

 **Les idées pas très constructives de l'auteur**

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas auto-spoilé si vous venez ici pour découvrir la fiction, mais il y a plus de plus en plus de chapitres, et il est facile de se perdre quand on sait que ça fait presque un mois et demi que l'on a commencé notre petit chemin.

Alors, dans ces commentaires, je voulais tout d'abord remercier les gens qui commentent et suivent depuis le début, il n'y a rien qui ne me fait plus plaisirs que de voir une alerte review dans ma boite mail quand je m'ennuie sur les bancs de la faculté. Je pourrais dire la même chose pour la prépa, mais on a pas internet dans les vieux bâtiments... méchant lycée, méchant. Donc j'ai été obligé, noté bien l'obligation, de lire tout D-Gray Man et l'intégrale de Naruto depuis le début de l'année, j'ai donc trois nouvelles idées de fiction, je ne sais pas si j'écrirai dessus où si ça intéresserait quelqu'un mais voilà un résumé concis de ce qu'elles contiendraient :

La première serait un cross-over Naruto/D-Gray Man, Naruto perdant son combat contre Pain et se faisant aspirer par le Gedo, il se retrouverait propulsé dans un autre monde, sous la forme d'un gentil et petit Renard à Neuf Queues, il y serait ramassé par Klaud Nine (La Générale avec le fouet) et deviendrait une arme anti-akuma de haut rang. A mi-chemin entre quête pour rentrer chez lui et histoire d'amour, il retrouvera les autres Jinchuriki et devra lutter pour protéger sa maîtresse des attaques du compte millénaire.

La seconde concerne uniquement l'univers de D-Gray Man, ce serait une histoire d'amour toute bête et toute gimauveuse, oui, j'ai envie d'écrire de la guimauve en ce moment. Entre Allen et Lenalee pendant l'arc où ils vont chercher Miranda. Les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi facilement que dans le manga, et ils se retrouveraient enfermé pendant une longue période, ayant le temps de faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre pendant que Komui deviendra fou de l'autre coté de la barrière, cherchant un moyen de retrouver sa sœur chérie... Amour et rigolade au programme, avec une touche de drame car il ne faut pas oublier Road qui est infiltré dans le cocon.

Et la troisième concerne Naruto, du bon et du vrai Naruto. J'ai remarqué, aux cours de mes lectures, que Naruto enfant était souvent présenté avec les neuf queues de Kyubi sous lui, sous la forme d'ombre. L'idée de la fiction est résumé, il aurait des queues d'ombre en guise de défense, comme Gaara. On serait alors plongé dans un Konoha plus sombre, mais aussi plus respectueux du Jinchuriki, veillant à ne jamais l'énerver et le gardant toujours en état de combattre, l'acceptant et le rejetant dans un même temps, dans une relation étrange qui ferait de terribles dégâts sur la psyché d'un enfant. Viendrait avec son pouvoir un certains nombre de faiblesses, il serait extrêmement fort, quasiment invincible par moment, mais totalement vulnérable à d'autres... Tout en ayant un conseil de Konoha plus dur et plus réaliste, qui marquera Naruto d'un sceau semblable à celui de l'oiseau en cage pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rebeller, sous risque de voir sa cervelle frire et couler par son nez. On aurait en quelque sorte la quête d'un enfant qui ne veut pas être un tueur et un Démon, mais qui devra se résigner à combattre sous peine de souffrir, luttant contre le Renard qui fait pression sur son esprit et évitant de s'attirer les foudres du conseil.

 **Les questions encore moins constructives de l'homme qui écrit ce chapitre**

Vous vous souvenez du chapitre où j'avais râlé car il y avait plus de reviews ? Et bien, je recommence, oui oui, je râle tout le temps, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais il y en a de moins en moins alors que le nombre de vues ne cesse d'augmenter, j'en arrive donc à nouveau à me poser les mêmes questions que précédemment : flemme ? Ou alors, au vu de l'évolution de l'histoire et du fait qu'Itachi ait fini Kage, ça ne vous plaît plus ? En tout cas, plus de retours seraient acceptés, remerciés, et les critiques seront fêtées.

A ce sujet, j'ai appris recensement qu'il fallait justifier un texte avant de le publier, vous savez la petite icône qui se trouve après serrer à droite, centrer, serrer à gauche. Et bien je ne l'ai jamais fait, car je suis juste un scribouillard, du coup je vais tout actualiser prochainement, donc si vous vous souvenez de méchantes coquilles sauvages perdues dans les chapitres, faites le moi savoir, je lancerai mes pokeball correctrices dessus et tenterai de toutes les capturer.

Dans le même ton, j'ai appris que le tiret que j'utilisais : – n'était en fait pas le bon, celui qu'on doit utiliser c'est : — … Oui, moi aussi j'ai râlé en voyant la différence, je vais voir s'il existe un moyen de tout modifier d'un coup sur un document oppenoffice et mettre à jour ce détail. Je présente mes excuses à ceux que ça aura pu déranger. Pour la petite histoire, le gros tiret, il a un nom super compliqué que je me suis empressé d'oublier, est utilisé quand un personnage parle, et le demie long tiret, est là pour remplacer les parenthèses. Je vous ai appris quelque chose ? Comme quoi ça à du bond de lire les commentaires pas constructifs.

Pour rester dans le cadre du titre, le dernier chapitre et ce qui était développé ne vous à pas trop choqué ? Vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de retour la dessus, je suis perplexe... Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique et encore moins ce genre de fiction, mais je me devais pour les dénoncer, d'écrire un truc sur le sujet... Car sérieusement, ça commence à me pomper tous ces harem où les personnages féminins n'ont que pour caractéristiques d'être jolie et de vouloir se faire sauter par le héros godlike de l'histoire. Du coup, j'ai pris des personnages qui ne s'aiment pas, il y a au mieux un soupçon de respect et d'indifférence, et qui ont des faiblesses (Sasuke qui est totalement perturbé, Kushina qui vire dingue et Kurenai qui a peur pour sa fille même si elle tente de se le cacher à elle même (voir chapitre avec Shikamaru) et on verra ce que ça donne. Si jamais je vire dans les trucs débiles par erreur, je vous donne le droit de me fouetter.

Ensuite, vu que je poste moins fréquemment, vous préférez des chapitres plus gros ? Où je reste sur la base des trois milles que je peux écrire sur un coup de tête ?

 **Une petite conclusion qui espérons, sera constructive**

Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que je m'inquiète pour Powerdivin qui a disparu de la circulation, ainsi que Scoual, Batman Joker ayant sûrement oublié que nous avions fait un bon de trois chapitres depuis son dernier passage. Merci à Serpent d'Argent qui est présent à chaque chapitre, Flamelle qui me fait culpabiliser quand je remarque que j'ai rien glandé depuis plusieurs jours et Cristal de Glace qui a manifestement un problème d'actualisation de mes chapitres... Oui, tu commentes toujours l'avant dernier chapitre et jamais le dernier paru, du coup il te faut attendre le suivant pour donner ton avis sur le précédent, c'est étrange, pour moi tout du moins. Et merci au Poussin Fou qui a du bien rire en lisant le chapitre cinq de l'Orgeuil.

Fêtons l'avènement des dix-huit milles vues sur l'histoire, encore quelques chapitres on passera la barre des vingt milles, ensuite on attendra les cinquante milles pour se réjouir.

Si jamais je venais à porter une actualisation à cet avant-propos, ce sera signalé en fin de chapitre, merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Massacre au clair de lune

La nuit venait de tomber et la lune éclairait la petite ville de Taina, elle était nichée au cœur d'une vallée verdoyante et se trouvait seulement quelques heures de Konoha, le village ninja le plus renommé du continent. Une douce atmosphère de paix et de calme planait sur la cité qui s'endormait, quelques habitants s'amusaient dans des restaurants mais la majorité fermaient déjà les fenêtres et se préparaient à se coucher. Tant pour se prémunir des insectes nocturnes que pour reprendre des forces pour le travail du lendemain, c'était la période des moissons et le travail au champ était difficile pour cette ville dont la majorité de la population était paysanne.

L'humeur était à la fête et à la joie, la moisson était bonne et les réserves de blés pour l'hiver seraient suffisantes, la ville pourrait même vendre le surplus au village shinobi. Ce serait une entrée d'argent salvatrice, la précédente guerre ninja avait nécessité l'engagement de nombreux mercenaires pour garder le village et ce dernier avait du s'endetter pour survivre. Cependant, cette époque était désormais loin et la paix régnait à nouveau, apportant avec elle son lot de naissance et de croissance, seul restait les souvenirs qui s'effilochaient avec le temps.

Il eut mieux valut que la guerre ne reste qu'une résurgence du passé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et déjà approchait l'homme qui mettrait fin à cette quiétude. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année et vêtu d'un uniforme des forces spéciales de Konoha s'en venait, il portait un masque blanc peint de motifs représentant un corbeau. Il se posa silencieusement sur un des nombreux pilonne de la ville et observa silencieusement les lieux, cherchant chaque issue, chaque cachette. Les forces de polices qui patrouillaient régulièrement pour assurer la sérénité des rues ne le remarquèrent pas, non pas par manque de vigilance, mais par inexpérience. Les civils avaient perdu l'habitude de regarder les toits, la peur des ninja s'étaient effacées dans la douce torpeur de l'après guerre.

Naruto, le ninja qui était venu accomplir sa mission, n'en comprenait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. Il devait traquer et assassiner un groupe de déserteurs, en cas d'escarmouche en milieu urbain, il ne devait laisser aucun témoin. Danzo lui avait expressément fait comprendre que l'affrontement devrait avoir lieux dans une ville, afin de masquer le but principal de l'opération, l'élimination d'un cartel qui distribuait des drogues dans les bars les plus mal famés de Konoha. Cependant le ninja entraîné depuis sa naissance ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait massacrer impunément autant de civil.

Son endoctrinement qui avait commencé avant même qu'il ne sache parler lui interdisait de poser des questions, mais son esprit ne pouvait que s'étonner devant ces ordres saugrenus qui étaient en total contradiction avec la règle numéro une. _Il devait protéger Konoha_. Il devait protéger le village à tout prix, s'il le fallait il devait donner sa vie, son âme et même plus tant que le village perdurait, c'était son unique mission, son mantra, sa raison d'être. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à l'assaut, il ne comprenait plus. En quoi détruire une ville paisible servirait Konoha ? Cette question resta sans réponses et il finit par croiser ses doigts dans un signe de condamnation. Des clones consistants apparurent, une petite vingtaines et ils se mirent en mouvement, pénétrant les maisons se trouvant sur la bordure extérieur de la ville et tuant tous les habitants avec une froide détermination.

Ils remontèrent rapidement les différentes avenues du village et la lune se refléta sur les lames ensanglantées, comme tant de petites dents se refermant sur une proie sans défenses, les clones défoncèrent les portes et supprimèrent toutes résistances. Un hurlement déchira le calme, peur, souffrance et incompréhension s'y mêlèrent un bref instant. Pourtant le mal était fait et déjà de nombreuses lumières s'allumaient dans toutes la villes. Les forces de polices quittèrent la caserne précipitamment, à moitié habillé, et coururent vers la source du vacarme. Ce genre de hurlement était annonciateur de malheur et l'oreille de l'homme était faite pour le percevoir à des kilomètres, les soldats ne se faisaient pourtant pas d'illusion, si le cri s'était tue, c'est qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la victime. Ils espéraient seulement arriver sur les lieux assez rapidement pour arrêter le meurtrier.

Au fur et à mesure que l'unité composé d'une vingtaine d'homme avançait, elle réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas, le quartier dans lequel elle venait de s'aventurer restait silencieux. Trop silencieux pour que ce soit naturelle, les premières personnes qui auraient du réagir étaient les voisins, ces derniers devraient déjà avoir envahi les ruelles et se presser pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourtant il n'y avait personne dehors.

— Vous deux, fouillez les maisons, vous là bas, retourner au quartier général et envoyé un message à Konoha ! Le capitaine, stressé et apeuré commença à crier ses ordres avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le lieu du crime.

L'unité se scinda en plusieurs groupes, certains s'aventurant plus avant et d'autre entrant dans les bâtiments, les armes furent dégainer quand on remarqua les porte défoncées, les volets de bois étaient brisés et pendaient pitoyablement après leurs gonds. C'est alors qu'ils virent les flaques de sang, encore chaudes pour la plupart, s'écoulant le long des rampes d'escaliers, traversant les plafonds, colorant les matelas, s'étalant en belle corolles ou en feuilles d'érables. Ce qui attira l'attention des officiers de polices, plus loin même que ce massacre aveugle, fut que toutes les victimes avaient les yeux fermés, les tueurs avaient prit le temps d'accompagner chaque corps dans leur chute et avaient attendu le dernier soupir.

Un signe d'hommage, de respect ou de culpabilité, ces hommes ne surent qu'en penser mais déjà leur fin s'en venait. Naruto n'avait pas encore déserté les lieux, ses clones continuèrent leurs œuvres de morts, laissant ses armes chanter son désespoir et son incompréhension alors que de plus en plus d'innocents tombaient sous ses coups. La nuit s'annonçait longue et fatigante mais déjà la résistance s'organisait sous les attaques silencieuses de l'ANBU. Le ninja pu voir ainsi de nombreux actes d'héroïsmes, des pères tentant de cacher leurs enfants, des mères suppliantes, des voisins solidaires, mais surtout, les déserteurs qui contre-attaquèrent, tentant de créer une ouverture dans l'étau qui enserrait la ville. Ils essayèrent de toutes leurs forces, une cinquantaine au départ, puis de moins en moins nombreux à chaque assaut, s'alliant au villageois et aux forces de polices, tentant par tout moyen de passer les clones d'ombre de leur bourreau.

Ce ne fut cependant pas une résistance inutile car un homme plus malin que les autres mis soudainement le feu à un entrepôt, dans l'enfer des combats le bruit passa et petit à petits, les hommes embrasèrent la ville. C'était un appel à l'aide, un hurlement silencieux adressé à la nuit, avec le fol espoir de voir Konoha répondre comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Les réserves de feu d'artifices de la ville s'allumèrent à leur tour et le ciel sans nuage fut éclairé de nombreuses explosions, le bruit se répercutant sur les montages rocheuses, un soupir de soulagement traversa les combattants... L'aide allait arriver, il fallait juste tenir et survivre à ce monstre sans visage qui les tuait les uns après les autres. Nombre d'habitant de la ville perdirent la vie en regardant le ciel, on y voyait par intermittences les étoiles, mais ces dernières reculaient rapidement devant la luminosité du brasier. Les maisons étaient proches les unes des autres et le feu se propagea avec vélocité, forçant les femmes et les enfants à quitter les habitations sous peine de finir brûlés.

Rapidement, cet acte d'héroïsme qui aurait du offrir un souffle d'espoir aux survivants se transforma en une condamnation sans appel : quitter les demeures et mourir dans la rue la gorge tranchée, ou rester et mourir brûlé. Ce fut le choix le plus dur que de nombreuses familles durent se résoudre à prendre, et petit à petit les maisons se vidèrent, les familles avançant doucement dans la rue en attendant la sentence. Naruto passa parmi ces groupes, toujours avec cette même précision, frappant de façon à ce que ses coups soit les moins douloureux possibles, il accordait une mort rapide et généralement indolore, malheureusement pour lui, rien ne cachait à ses yeux l'horreur de ses propres actes.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, il était un membre des forces spéciales de Konoha et il ne devait laisser aucun témoin. Homme, femme ou enfant, personne ne devait survivre et personne ne survécut, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il frappa, trancha et acheva des blessés, certains gravement brûlés, d'autres suffocants dans la fumé. La peur, l'incompréhension et la haine qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de ses victimes faisaient trembler son bras, il perdit en précision au fur et à mesure que la fin de son travail approchait, l'aube montait doucement dans le ciel et Naruto sombrait avec elle.

Il devait protéger Konoha, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il protégeait le village, il ne faisait que massacrer des innocents. Ses clones aussi souffraient, quand le soleil apparut à l'Ouest le village s'éteignit, vidé de toute vie. Seul grondait le feu, sourd et fort, les clones disparurent un à un, non pas en s'annulant, mais en s'immolant. Et les souvenirs de cette soirée vinrent frappés les prémices de la conscience du soldat, il les avaient déjà vécu une fois, mais ils se répétèrent, tous pareil, les mêmes scènes rejoués encore et encore, avec des personnages différents mais aux réactions semblables. Ici le courage d'un père, ici l'abandon d'un enfant, l'abnégation d'une mère et les supplications d'un vieillard.

Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit les ninja de Konoha investirent les ruines fumantes du village, ils étaient nombreux, des dizaines voir des centaines. Il avait échoué, le village avait échoué, en cherchant à se protéger d'un mal qui lui était inconnu, Naruto avait le sentiment de s'être condamné.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La prise de parole intempestive le tira de ses réflexions. La personne qui lui avait parlée était encore jeune, c'était une femme aux cheveux rouges qui lui arrivait à la taille, c'était une Jounin de Konoha, elle portait l'équipement réglementaire et semblait relativement dépassée par la situation. Kushina Uzumaki avait été chargée de venir voir ce qu'il se passait, l'Hokage avait envoyé de nombreux ninja car il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Tout le long du voyage elle avait espéré que le Sandaime avait fait erreur, la guerre ne pouvait recommencer après tant d'années de paix, et pourtant, quand elle arriva aux abord de la vallée, elle reconnu les flammes caractéristiques d'un village incendié. Elle sut avant même d'arriver sur les lieux qu'elle ne rencontrerait que mort et désolation, et pourtant, au cœur même de la tourmente elle découvrit un autre ninja de Konoha, manifestement épuisé et en état de choc.

— Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Elle ne chercha pas à le brusquer, l'homme n'était pas blessé mais son masque était couvert de suie, un ANBU de Konoha, un ninja d'élite qui avait du patrouiller dans les environs quand le massacre avait débuté. Kushina regarda la place du village, des dizaines de corps sans vie s'y entassaient, certains étaient de simple civils, d'autres des officiers de polices et finalement ceux là même qui avaient du lancer l'attaque dévastatrice : une groupe de déserteurs. Au vu du rassemblement sur la grande place, l'AMBU avait du arriver avant la fin des combats, mais il avait été trop tard pour sauver la population.

— J'ai échoué... Fit Naruto d'une voix rauque, il avait conscience de la présence des ninja qui l'entourait, mais ne leurs accordait aucune importance.

— Je vais aller chercher un médecin, ne bougez pas Shinobi-san, le prévint doucement Kushina alors qu'elle commençait à reculer calmement, sa main droite faisant un signe de paix alors que l'autre cherchait discrètement un kunaï dans sa ceinture. Tout est finit maintenant, nous allons rentrer à Konoha et …

— Je dois protéger Konoha, l'interrompit l'enfant, il avait réagit quand elle avait nommé le village.

— Nous protégeons tous Konoha, le rassura l'ancienne femme du quatrième Hokage.

Elle avait compris que l'enfant qui lui faisait face avait été perturbé, il devait être terriblement dangereux pour faire partie des forces spéciales à son âge et pour opérer seul. Hélas, il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans l'art de la guerre et voir un tel massacre sans n'avoir eu aucune chance de l'empêcher avait du le perturber psychologiquement.

— Je dois retourner à Konoha, faire un rapport, j'ai échoué. Je dois retourner à Konoha !

Il partit en courant, sa destination ne faisant aucun doute dans l'esprit de Kushina, elle soupira tristement en voyant l'enfant bondir au dessus des maisons qui se consumaient et commença à le suivre, elle ne voulait pas trop s'approcher de ce ninja sans repères. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités, mais un enfant d'une dizaine d'année portant la livré des ANBU était par nature un génie, et s'il était du niveau d'Itachi Uchiwa, alors elle n'aurait aucune chance s'il se retournait contre elle.

Le ninja était rapide et Kushina faillit le perdre de vu, cependant elle connaissait elle aussi le chemin et même si elle ne put l'observer de tout son saoul, elle resta néanmoins assez proche pour lui venir en aide si jamais il s'effondrait de fatigue. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la femme qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace, de ce qu'elle en avait vu, le garçon avait tué tous les déserteurs, personnes n'aurait pu s'enfuir face à quelqu'un d'aussi rapide que lui.

Konoha était à cinq heures de marche du village dévasté, mais pour un ninja qui avançait en sautant et en traversant la forêt, le voyage prenait moins d'une heure. L'aide était arrivé tard car le Hokage avait du organiser l'envoie de ses ninjas, il ne savait alors pas ce qu'il se passait et ça aurait pu être un piège ou une diversion pour affaiblir le village en le vidant de ses effectifs. Konoha était en état d'alerte maximale. L'ombre d'un oiseau de proie passa au dessus des arbres, le Hokage allait recevoir le premier rapport de situation avant même que Kushina ne soit rentrée, c'était en l'espèce une excellente chose.

Tous les hommes sous sa direction avait remarqué la présence de l'ANBU et son départ précipité, ils avaient du en arriver aux mêmes conclusion qu'elle et demander à l'Hokage de tenir une équipe d'urgence prête à recevoir ce combattant fatigué. Elle n'imaginait pas à qu'elle point elle avait tord...


	3. Qu'est-ce que Konoha ?

Naruto filait comme le vent en direction de la muraille de Konoha, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, corriger l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Pour y arriver, il ne voyait qu'une seule et unique solution, il devait éliminer son supérieur et tous ses compagnons d'armes. _Il devait protéger Konoha_ , hors, si Konoha n'avait plus la clairvoyance de se protéger elle même, il ramènerait la lumière.

Danzo Shimura était resté trop longtemps enterré, il ne connaissait plus le monde et avait oublié que la guerre était finit. On ne massacrait pas la population d'un village ami lorsque l'on voulait chasser un groupe d'individu. Naruto ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était inutil. Il était une arme et un instrument utilisé par le village pour faire valoir sa suprématie, hors Danzo n'était pas le village, c'était le Hokage qui donnait les ordres.

Du coup, Naruto avait décidé de la marche à suivre, il allait éliminer les forces spéciales et tuerait ensuite le Hokage si ce dernier ne se révélait pas digne de protéger Konoha. Le Hokage était le meilleur ninja du village, il aurait du savoir pour la mission et trouver un plan pour ne pas tuer tous les civil.s Dans l'esprit du garçon, quelques pertes étaient tolérables, mais pas un massacre aveugle comme celui auquel il venait de se livrer. Lui même n'était pas coupable, il n'était que l'instrument de la volonté des dirigeants, cependant, comme chaque arme, il arrivait un moment ou cette dernière gagnait un nom.

Il passa la muraille du village d'un seul bon, Kushina le suivant de près mais il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il l'épargnerait tant qu'elle n'interférerait pas. D'ailleurs, à peine le mur d'enceinte passé elle se sépara de lui, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la tour du Hokage. Deux ANBU de la Racine se dressèrent sur son chemin.

— Soldat, que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto ne leurs laissa pas le temps de le questionner plus avant, il dégaina l'épée avec laquelle il avait tué tant d'innocents et se porta au contact. De nombreux ninja étaient en alerte depuis l'aurore et dès que l'acier rencontra l'acier, l'alerte fut donnée. Des Chunin et des Jounin se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la mêlé, mais quand ils réalisèrent que les hommes qui s'affrontaient portaient tous la livrée des ANBU ils reculèrent prudemment. Ils prirent position et installèrent un périmètre de sécurité, évacuant les civils au plus vite alors que la sonnerie de l'alarme résonnait contre la falaise. Des nuées d'oiseaux recouvrirent le ciel, couvrant le champ de bataille de ses ombres mouvantes, Naruto évoluant parmi elle avec une détermination sans faille.

Les toits furent bientôt le lieu de rassemblement de toutes les forces militaires de Konoha, mais seuls les ANBU de la racine se précipitèrent au combat, tombant les uns après les autres sous les coups enragés de Naruto. Il était plus rapide, plus agile et plus féroce que n'importe quel ninja, son uniforme portait de multiples déchirures et son masque était méconnaissable, recouvert de sang séché et de suie. La nuit précédente son bras avait faiblit au cours du massacre mais il avait recouvert toute son énergie et il n'hésitait plus, il brisait la garde de ses adversaires, les surprenants avec des attaques détournées, des feintes violentes et des changements de directions hâtifs. Il quitta rapidement les toits pour évoluer dans les rues désertées, n'arrêtant jamais de courir, bloquant tous les projectiles qui le ciblaient et renvoyant à l'occasion de courtes salves, chacune faisant mouche.

De toutes les forces entraînés par Danzo, il était celui qui avait reçu la meilleur formation et son endurance hors du commun primait sur ces ninjas qui n'avaient plus connu l'enfer des combats depuis des années. Il y avait un monde entre l'entraînement et le combat réel, Naruto avait baigné dans le sang et les missions à hauts risques depuis qu'il avait 6 ans, sa vie n'était qu'une succession de batailles et de meurtres. L'expérience qu'il avait acquis au quatre coins du continent et aux mains des plus stricts maîtres se révéla implacable face à la racine qui perdit tous ses meilleurs éléments avant même que l'Hokage ne rejoigne le combat. La voix du chef du village tonna par dessus les passes d'armes, il n'y avait pas de cris, pas de suppliques, l'affrontement se résumait à de simples échanges unilatéraux et silencieux, personne n'en réchappait.

— Que toute personne qui n'est pas un ninja de rang A quitte la zone de combat !

Hiruzen Sarutobi balaya le champ de bataille mobile avec une tristesse non feinte, des dizaines et des dizaines de corps s'entassait le long des rues. Des ninja médecins tentaient vainement de maintenir les blessés en vie mais c'était peine perdue, il savait que les lames avaient toutes été enduites de poisons. L'affrontement avait commencé près de l'académie et n'avait cessé de se déplacer, heureusement, il ne voyait aucun civil parmi les victimes, seuls des hommes expérimentés s'étaient lancé au combat, il n'y avait pas encore eu de dégâts collatéraux. La bataille se résumant pour l'instant à des échanges rapides de Taijutsu, de Kinjutsu et de projectiles à haute vélocité, aucune technique ne faisant appel à du chakra n'avait été utilisées. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébral du vénérable ninja, il avait repéré l'adversaire, c'était un enfant et Hiruzen ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui alors même qu'il passait la défense d'un homme portant un masque de Tigre.

— Qu'as-tu encore fait Danzo ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même, s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris de Kushina et de Kakashi qui l'avait escorté. Ne me rejoignez pas dans ce combat, vous n'êtes pas de taille.

Les deux Jounin d'élite acquiescèrent, observant avec un certain respect mêlé d'horreur le ballet auquel semblait se livrer les forces spéciales. Un autre corps fut expulsé hors du maelstrom et le combat changea de ruelle, obligeant les Jounin à se déplacer pour garder un œil sur l'escarmouche. Le Hokage le rejoignit rapidement, toujours vêtu de sa cape et de son chapeau, à peine pénétra-t-il dans la zone d'affrontement qu'il se retrouva ciblé par une dizaine de shuriken. Il les contra aisément avec un vieux kunaï qu'il gardait toujours dans sa manche et s'éloigna rapidement de l'enfant, laissant passé devant lui deux sabreurs qui semblaient combattre en duo.

Maintenant qu'il était au contact il pouvait étudier les mouvements de son adversaire, le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années mais il se battaient d'une façon élégante. Il dansait littéralement entre les lames, la sienne, petite et recouverte d'une enveloppe de chakra semant la mort à chaque parade, il n'était pas porté sur la défense et ne semblait pas vouloir reculer. Il se jeta entre les deux coéquipiers, brisant leur cohésion. Avant que Sarutobi ne puisse intervenir il en frappa un à la poitrine de son petit point, brisant les os et les organes, déformants la veste de protection et expulsant du sang le long des murs d'une chaumières. L'homme n'était pas encore mort mais la vie le quittait, il poussa un ultime grognement et tenta d'assener un coup d'estoc, le garçon tourbillona sur lui même, tranchant le bras affaibli et égorgeant le second ninja.

Naruto n'arrêta pas son mouvement et lança sa dague sur Hiruzen qui du relever sa garde, l'épée courte crissa le long de son kunaï. Par mégarde les yeux de l'Hokage furent attirés par les étincelles que provoqua l'union brève de l'acier et il ne vit pas venir le coup dévastateur qui lui coupa le souffle.

— Hokage-sama ! Cria Kakashi en s'interposant, bloquant l'attaque suivante qui se serait révélé fatale. Le ninja-copieur avait relevé son bandeau, laissant son sharingan luire à la lumière du jour. Cela ne déconcerta pas son adversaire un seul instant, Kakashi prédit le coup de pied avant avant qu'il ne soit donné et le para. _Il est fort !_

Il avala de travers quand le genoux de Naruto rencontra son avant bras, heureusement qu'il avait équipé ses protections sinon son membre se serait fracturé. Il croisa subrepticement le regard bleu glacé de l'ANBU et se jeta en arrière quand le Jinchuriki tenta de lui donner un violent coup de tête. Kakashi en resta pas sur la défensives et concentra son chakra, le modulant le long de son bras pour faire apparaître la technique qui lui avait permis de se faire un nom il y a plusieurs années.

— Chidori ! Le cri lui échappa, il n'avait pas voulu parler et n'avait fait que penser au nom de la technique. Mais le petit point de Naruto s'était violemment enfoncé dans son ventre pendant l'instant de déconcentration qu'avait nécessité la malaxation de son chakra.

Kakashi était cependant expérimenté et ne relâcha pas le contrôle de son énergie, il garda l'attaque entière et tenta de porter un coup à l'enfant. Naruto esquiva, jouant sur sa taille et son agilité, il se retourna en l'air et asséna un coup de pied retourné au visage du Jounin, le faisant chuter en arrière.

— Pas ton combat ! Naruto n'avait pas crié, mais dans le silence laissé par la dissipation de la technique de Kakashi, ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe aux oreilles de tous les ninja proches.

— Je dois protéger le Hokage, répondit le ninja aux cheveux blanc, avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Kakashi savait qu'il allait perdre le duel, son adversaire se refusait à faire usage de mudra et se contentait d'utiliser des techniques de combat rapproché, ne lui laissant aucune pause et n'offrant aucune ouverture. Si l'enfant n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une technique élémentaire, Kakashi aurait pu prendre l'ascendant en le copiant, mais en l'espèce il affrontait quelqu'un de plus rapide que lui, de plus fort et de mieux entraînés.

— _Pourquoi est-ce que Gaï n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui_ ? Jura-t-il intérieurement avant d'éviter une série de coup de pied dévastateur. _Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à cette allure._

Kakashi était totalement hermétique à ce qui l'entourait, il n'avait plus le temps de regarder autour de lui, il était concentré sur les mains et les jambes de l'ANBU, tentant de prévoir ses futurs attaques. Le Sharingan aidait bien mais même s'il voyait les coups venir au ralentit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de faiblesse dans le Taijutsu de l'enfant. Il dégaina un autre kunaï et recula encore, se collant à un mur, il était acculé.

L'enfant rompit pourtant le combat pour se jeter en arrière, Enma le roi des singes, l'invocation du Sandaime Hokage, venait de les rejoindre. Le Singe repoussa facilement Naruto et bombarda son jeune adversaire d'attaques surpuissantes. L'ANBU n'était tout simplement pas assez rapide pour contre-attaquer et la tendance s'était complètement inversée, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sous les assauts furieux du Sage. Kakashi prit de la distance et analysa la situation, profitant de l'accalmie pour reprendre son souffle.

Hiruzen s'était séparé de sa robe et du chapeau des Hokage pour porter sa tenu de combat, son regard était de glace alors qu'il composait une longue série de Mudra. Le gentil vieillard avait laissé place au ninja de rang S et son visage était inexpressif. Il n'y avait plus aucun ninja des forces spéciales et plusieurs bâtiments étaient en proie aux flamme près de la Tour du Hokage. Le conseil avait été attaqué, des ninjas s'activaient pour repousser éteindre le feu et fouillait chaque demeure à la recherche de l'incendiaire.

— Katon - Karyū Endan !

Le vieil homme, surnommé le professeur car il maîtrisait toutes les techniques de Konoha, cracha un jet de feu continu qui prit la forme d'un dragon. L'attaque se précipita sur Naturo et l'engloutit, les flammes firent rapidement fondre tout ce qui se trouvait à porté tellement elles étaient chaudes. Le combat avait conduit Enma et Naruto dans une petites chaumières qui explosa sous la pression, l'onde de choc qui en résulta brisa les vitres alentours.

— Un clone, affirma l'Hokage. A la tour, vite !

Il se précipita vers le centre du village, courant aussi vite qu'il ne pouvait et distançant Kakashi aisément.

— Je n'en reviens pas, personne n'a réussis à lui porter un coup direct, haleta le grand Singe qui le suivait de près.

— C'est un ANBU de la racine, expliqua Hiruzen alors qu'il braquait son regard imperturbable vers la tour qui s'approchait. Danzo devra répondre de ses actes pour le massacre de ce village et pour la formation d'un enfant, la loi Itachi interdit l'apprentissage de techniques ninja à tout enfant n'ayant pas fait son cursus à l'académie.

— Force est de constater qu'elle n'a pas été respectée, le petit est rapide et fort, en plus de nous deux, seul Tsunade et Jiraya pourraient l'affronter sans courir à la mort.

— On s'appesantira sur ce genre de réflexions plus tard, il n'était qu'une diversion, son véritable objectif était les sous-terrain, je sens des chakras disparaître, il est entrain d'éliminer l'organisation de Danzo.

— Nous devrions le laisser faire, il n'a pas manifesté de velléité particulières pour les ninjas normaux, mis à part pour toi.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Le Hokage, sincèrement intéressé par l'avis de son frère d'arme.

— Les grands combattants peuvent lire dans l'esprit de leurs adversaires, j'ai lu dans celui du garçon, veux-tu savoir ce que j'y ai vu ?

L'homme et le singe arrivèrent sur le toit, Hiruzen ne parti cependant pas en chasse comme il l'avait initialement prévu, si son ami ne voulait pas combattre, alors il écouterait ses arguments avant de prendre sa propre décision.

— J'y ai vu de l'incompréhension, de la peine, de la douleur, de la lassitude aussi... Cet enfant est un tueur, mais cette nuit il a fait plus que tuer. Il a massacré et ça a fragilisé sa psyché et les certitudes qu'il avait acquis dans sa courte vie. Il n'a pas tué Kakashi Hatake alors qu'il le pouvait, il n'a pas éliminé Kushina Uzumaki alors qu'elle le traquait dans la forêt, il n'a supprimé que les hommes de Danzo et s'est lancé dans une purge de ses complexes. De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas un ennemi, juste un ami un peu perdu et qui ne s'exprime que par les armes, il n'a jamais rien appris d'autre de toute façon.

Hiruzen acquiesça doucement aux paroles de son camarade, il avait mené de nombreuses batailles à ses cotés et son avis était toujours plein de sagesse. Danzo, bien que servant loyalement Konoha depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait souvent un point de vue divergeant de celui du vieil Hokage, il en payait aujourd'hui les frais. Hiruzen ne souhaitait pas la mort de son adversaire politique, mais les méthodes brutales et violentes de celui-ci, avait à de nombreuses reprises dégoûtés les rares alliés du village. Le Hokage devait parfois penser à la sécurité du groupe avant celle de l'individu, et même si ça ne l'enchantait guère de faire ce choix, il se rendait compte que l'attaque de Naruto n'était pas la première crise provoqué par Danzo.

— On va l'attendre ici, peut-être qu'une fois la tension descendu, il sera d'humeur à parler, assena Sarutobi en prenant position, préparant le terrain.

Enma fit un tour du toit avant de se poster près de l'entré supérieur du bâtiment, le ninja ne pourrait sortir rapidement des sous-sols que par cette échappatoire, et il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup.

— Ce sera un combat difficile, on ne connaît ni ses affinités ni ses techniques, commença le vieux singe. Je le prendrais au corps à corps si jamais il ne veut pas parler, tu me couvriras et tentera de l'immobiliser. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer un enfant qui s'est perdu.

— Si jamais il attaque le village, je serais sans pitié, le prévint Sarutobi.

L'homme et la bête se toisèrent férocement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'accorder, le village et les habitants étaient la priorité. Danzo payait pour ses crimes de la main de ceux qu'il avait utilisé pour les commettre. Le duo n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais si ce règlement de compte devait affecter les effectifs réguliers de Konoha ou ses habitants. Alors ils n'y aurait aucun pardon de la part du Sandaime Hokage.

— Il arrive, chuchota Enma en adoptant une position de Taijutsu.

Il combattait de façon agressive, il disposait d'une force sans égal chez les hommes et pouvaient se permettre d'enfoncer les meilleurs défenses sans utiliser de feintes où d'artifices. Il était le cauchemars de bon nombres de ninja, le corps a corps contre lui se transformant généralement en une suite de coup précis et dévastateur. Il avait combattu au coté de Sarutobi depuis que ce dernier était Chunin, ils avaient survécu ensemble à chacune des guerres, entrant tous les deux dans la légende de ce Kage réputé invincible.

Une explosion plus violente que les autres fit trembler le bâtiment à ses fondations, elle n'inquiéta cependant pas le Hokage qui connaissait la solidité de la battisse. Une fumé ocre commença à remonté les long des murs rouges et entoura bientôt le toit, assombrissant l'ouverture par laquelle sortirait bientôt le denier survivant des ANBU de la racine. Sarutobi resserra sa prise sur son vieux kunaï ébréché mais pourtant aiguisé, Naruto venait d'arriver.

— Qui es-tu ? Interrogea calmement le Hokage. Pourquoi attaques-tu Konoha ? Quelles sont tes intentions ?

— Sais pas, répondit doucement l'enfant qui avait rangé son arme au fourreau. Je dois protéger Konoha.

Il continua d'avancer doucement, comblant petit à petit la distance qui le séparait du Hokage.

— Ennemie de Konoha ? Interrogea-t-il doucement, en posant la main sur la garde de son épée, faisant se crisper Enma qui se tenait prêt à attaquer.

— C'est une excellente question, mais je ne peux y répondre dans l'immédiat. Qu'est-ce que Konoha pour toi ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant sérieusement à l'a question du Sandaime, il ne s'était jamais interroger sur la règle numéro une.

— Sais pas.

— Pour moi, Konoha est chacun de nous, l'enfant qui joue dans la rue, l'étudiant qui s'ennuie sur les bans de l'académie, la jeune fille qui change de coupe de cheveux en espérant attiré le regard de son amoureux, l'homme qui construit une maison, le ninja qui garde les portes, celui qui part en mission au loin... Konoha est un tout composé de chacune de nos pensées, Konoha est notre foyer, l'endroit où l'on se sent en sécurité, l'endroit où l'on retourne inéluctablement lorsque l'on se sent perdu. Konoha est notre origine, Konoha est le village, Konoha est ses habitants, Konoha est l'arbre dont nous sommes les feuilles. Konoha, est perpétuelle alors que nous sommes éphémères.

— Comprends pas... Avoua honnêtement Naruto en s'asseyant devant Hiruzen. Vous professeur, apprenez moi.

— Il est des choses qui ne s'apprennent que par soit-même, philosopha Sarutobi en s'installant confortablement contre un des pilonnes de bétons qui soutenait la structure.

Le combat n'aurait pas lieux, il en était certain, l'ANBU avait atteint ses objectifs et semblait calmé. Une fois la fureur de l'affrontement passé, il ne restait plus que l'épuisement et la volonté d'apprendre. Enma le comprit également et disparu dans un nuage de fumé, sa présence n'étant plus requise. Aucun autre ninja n'osa s'approcher, laissant l'Hokage seul sur le toit avec son adversaire, surveillant l'échange de loin, écoutant les paroles du chef du village avec attention.

— Vous mauvais professeur, constata Naruto sans pour autant l'accuser.

— Je crois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, réfuta le Hokage après un petit rire. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Même si je comprends ta réaction face à tes supérieurs, je ne peux engager un homme qui pourrait me tuer si jamais mes directives le dérangeait.

— Si Konoha pas vouloir de Shinobi, Shinobi partir.

— Si tu pars, tu seras un déserteur et nous te chasserons, l'informa Hiruzen, voulant se montrer honnête envers le garçon, il avait l'espoir d'en faire un allié de poids pour les temps futurs.

— Shinobi doit être introuvable, Shinobi vivre pour Ombre.

— Alors va, tu seras libre de rentrer au village si jamais tu comprends ce qu'est Konoha... Et même si tu ne comprends pas, si tu acceptes de vivre en paix, nous te trouverons une place dans notre grande famille.


	4. Le Pays des Vagues

Naruto quitta Konoha en paix, les ninjas rassemblés pour voir son hypothétique affrontement avec le Sandaime Hokage se reculèrent quand il traversa le village en marchant. Un silence étrange s'était abattu sur tous les effectifs et ils le regardèrent passer avec différentes émotions. Certains étaient satisfais de savoir que tout ce finirait bien, d'autres trouvaient que c'était injuste de laisser un ninja déserter impunément. Les partisans de cet état d'esprit étaient généralement des jeunes Genin ou des Chunin inexpérimentés, ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter l'ANBU renégat et n'avait donc pas idée du différentiel de niveau qui séparait les forces spéciales du commun des mortels.

Dès que le nouveau déserteur disparu dans la forêt, l'enchantement se rompit et des cris de joies retentirent, ainsi que des récriminations, chacun tentant de faire entendre son avis par dessus la cacophonie. Hiruzen regarda ce spectacle avec contentement, un désastre venait d'être évité, même si la moitié de ses effectifs en doutaient.

— Iruka, nous allons devoir rajouter une page au Bingo Book.

— Oui Hokage-sama, quelless informations dois-je faire paraître ?

— Nom inconnu, commença l'ancien avec tristesse. Age inconnu, rang S, techniques inconnues, Taijutsu exceptionnel, intelligence élevé, tacticien de génie, terroriste... Tu feras passer une note à tous nos combattants, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parte à sa poursuite, je ne veux pas de morts inutiles, nous avons déjà bien assez de tombes à creuser.

Iruka disparu dans un nuage de feuille dès qu'il eu reçu ses directives, il venait de quitter l'académie vu que la promotion dont il avait la charge venait de passer ses examens. Il officiait désormais en tant qu'aide pour le Hokage, de son point de vue c'était une excellente façon d'accompagner ses anciens élèves dans les nouveaux défis que leur apporterait la vie. Kakashi qui était toujours sur le toit signala sa présence avec un toussotement discret, il avait dégainé son livre fétiche et le lisait avec nonchalance.

— Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Kakashi ?

— Pas vraiment non, je voulais juste une semaine de congé...

— Pourquoi te l'accorderais-je ? Tu viens de recevoir la charge d'une équipe de Genin, ça ferait mauvaise impression à tes élèves si tu n'étais pas là pour leurs premiers jours.

— Le petit tapait fort, je vais avoir besoin de me reposer, en plus ce n'était pas une mission et je n'ai rien gagné, tenta d'argumentéerle ninja aux cheveux blancs. Les gosses se débrouilleront très bien sans moi. Kushina est au village, elle pourrait s'en occuper.

— Refusé, le conseil t'as personnellement missionné pour t'occuper de Sasuke. A moins que tu ne t'évanouisses subitement à cause des retombées de ton petit combat, tu iras à l'académie cette après midi.

— _C'est une idée ça, simuler des blessures graves..._ S'extasia Kakashi, qui ne voulait en aucun cas devenir enseignant, il adorait ses missions en solitaire. _Je pourrais faire croire que je me suis cassé un bras pendant le combat, le gosse a démonté la moitié de l'ANBU. Personne ne remettrait en cause mon niveau si je ressortais du combat avec un simple bras cassé...Et les infirmières sont super sexy, Mikoto-chan m'apporterait tous les matins un petit déjeuné et viendrait me donner des quartiers de pommes..._

— Et ne t'avise pas de simuler une blessure, tu iras à l'académie cette après-midi, un point c'est tout. Ne sois pas en retard.

— _Compte la dessus le vieux..._

Kakashi abandonna le vieil Hokage aux mains des secrétaires et des civils dont les biens avaient été détruis pendant le combat, il se rendit directement dans la rue. Il se promenait sans vraiment savoir où aller, en quête du premier restaurant qui ouvrirait. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin et se jeter tête baissée dans un affrontement épique avait de quoi creuser l'appétit. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait, sinon il aurait remarqué les murmures intrigués des villageois. En effet, du sang s'écoulait doucement de son gilet de protection, laissant une trace bien visible sur le sol derrière lui.

— _Ca m'étonnerait qu'Ichiraku soit déjà ouvert, il n'est que dix heure..._ _Peut-être que je pourrais faire un tour chez Kushina, elle est rentrée de mission plus tôt que prévu, elle devrait avoir un truc à bouffer._

Son esprit continua à vagabonder joyeusement, faisant le tour des contacts qu'il avait dans le village, cherchant quelqu'un qu'il pourrait pigeonner. Kakashi n'avait pas fait les courses depuis plusieurs années et se faire entretenir par les autres ninja du village relevait du challenge, il trouvait malgré tout l'occupation attrayante.

— _Anko peut-être ? Non, elle a toujours pas digéré le coup de la dernière fois, vaut mieux que j'évite de la recroiser avec quelques semaines._

oOo

A plusieurs centaine kilomètres de là, Naruto progressait lentement sur la route qui le conduirait au Pays des Vagues. Il n'avait pas de réelle destination en tête et savait qu'il n'y avait aucun village caché sur le petit archipel, ce serait l'endroit parfait pour se cacher pendant plusieurs années sans se faire repérer. Le Hokage de Konoha n'allait probablement pas tarder à envoyer des ninja à sa poursuite, il avait donc prit des dispositions pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il ne pouvait pas facilement cacher sa petite taille, prendre l'apparence d'un enfant voyageant seul serait suspect et attirerait l'attention des chasseurs de déserteur. Il avait donc opté pour un déguisement de grand mère, un simple Henge au dos voûté et il avançait en prenant appui sur un vieux bâton qu'il avait ramassé dans la forêt. Cette apparence pourrait également camoufler tous ses défauts d'élocutions, il ne savait pas parler et ne comprenait que les ordres simples. De l'époque ou il servait Danzo, on lui montrait une carte, une photo de l'homme qu'il devait éliminer et il partait faire le travail.

Les mots étaient superflus pour les ninja, ils vivaient dans l'Ombre et pour l'Ombre. Les femmes faisaient exception car elles avaient souvent pour rôle de séduire un adversaire politique, mais un homme devait juste savoir tuer. Naruto était excellent pour ça, il pouvait pénétrer n'importe quel village sans se faire repérer, il connaissait les codes d'accès de tous les barrières de Genjutsu. Danzo était toujours parfaitement informé.

Un détail arracha Naruto de ses sombres pensées, il était au milieu d'une route en terre déserte et devant lui se trouvait une flaque d'eau. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs semaines et le fait qu'elle soit là était inexplicable pour le jeune shinobi, il s'en approcha en boitant et regarda son reflet. S'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence ici, quelqu'un avait-il emprunté le chemin quelques heures avant en transportant de l'eau ? Naruto vérifia la route, à la recherche de marques profondes, une personne transportant ce genre de quantité d'eau devait se déplacer avec une charrette, les roues du convoi traçant alors des sillons dans la terre.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace de passage, Naruto se concentra alors sur la flaque en elle même. Elle lui renvoyait l'image d'une grand mère épuisée, son visage glabre était ridé, ses cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon. Il portait une vieille cape de voyage effiloché et n'avait plus de dents. Pris d'une idée subite, il coula un regard discret aux alentours, pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait, puis il sauta à pied joint dans la flaque. Il retint un rire quand il sentit l'eau chatouiller ses pieds et ses jambes et observa avec admiration les fines gouttelettes décoller, créant des myriades d'arc-en-ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais pour une fois il avait eu envie de faire quelque chose et il l'avait fait, c'était un concept étrange à analyser pour lui.

Il se sentait étrangement libre, personne ne viendrait lui demander de faire quelque chose, délivré des missions éreintantes et de la course à la perfection. Il annula sa métamorphose, reprenant l'apparence de l'ANBU échevelé qui sortait de plusieurs heures de combat. Naruto attrapa le bandeau de Konoha qui était serré autour de son cou, le dénoua, et le tint devant ses yeux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il dégaina un kunaï et raya le sigle de la feuille. Des étincelles jaillirent deux shuriken, il était attaqué.

Il prit de la distance alors qu'une chaîne agrémentée d'éclat d'acier tentait de le piéger dans une étreinte mortelle. Un premier adversaire apparu à ses cotés, jaillissant hors de la flaque d'eau et tenta de porter un coup de poignard au masque de Naruto, il ne l'avait pas encore enlevé. L'enfant feinta son adversaire en penchant la tête sur le coté et plia son corps afin d'éviter le second ninja qui essaya de le prendre à revers. Il se glissa entre eux avec fluidité, repoussant les coups avec dextérité. Les deux hommes étaient à des années lumières du singe géant qui l'avait attaqué une semaine plus tôt, Naruto pouvait lire leurs mouvements avec facilité. Ainsi dès qu'il repéra les bandeaux frontaux rayés des deux ninja il ne prêta quasiment plus d'attention au combat et sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un petit livre rouge.

— Mais t'es qui bon sang ? Hurla un des deux frères démon, le dénommé Meizu.

— On le prend en combo, utilise tes griffes ! Le prévint son coéquipier avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Naruto tournait les pages du Bingo Book lentement, comparant chacune des photos avec le visage de ses adversaires, tentant de découvrir leur identité. Il était actuellement dans la rubrique Chunin de Kiri, au vu du niveau des deux hommes il ne les aurait pas qualifier de Jounin. Il du arrêter sa reconnaissance pour éviter l'attaque suivante, les deux frères s'étaient remis de la surprise provoqué par l'apparition d'un membre des forces spéciales et redoublait de vigilances.

— Faible... Fut la seul pensé que partagea Naruto avant de s'engager réellement dans l'affrontement.

Les combattants ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, mais l'ancien ANBU et nouveau déserteur ne voulait pas risquer d'être blessé. Les griffes que portaient les deux renégats, respectivement à la main droite pour Meizu et à la main gauche pour Gozu étaient enduites d'une substance pourpre. Le poison était bien trop dangereux pour que Naruto ne puisse tolérer la moindre estafilade, l'enfant avait toujours été très résistant à ce genre de procédé. Mais il ne miserait pas sa vie sur une pseudo-immunité.

Les deux hommes se déplaçaient lentement selon les standards du garçon, mais ils agissaient de concert et leurs combos étaient élaborés, si l'un reculait, l'autre avançait. Ainsi, Naruto dut esquiver plusieurs fois la chaîne de shuriken avant de pouvoir engager le combat rapproché, une fois aux contact, l'affrontement fut terminé en quelques secondes. Il frappa la nuque de Gozu du revers de la main, brisant ses cervicales et immobilisa son frère en l'embrochant contre un arbre.

Naruto avait remarqué que Gozu était le chef du duo, il avait donc décidé de l'éliminer afin de marquer l'esprit de Meizu. Celui-ci semblait plus sanguin et serait une cible parfaite pour un interrogatoire. Il ne connaissait pas encore son identité mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il remua violemment son épée qui était profondément enfoncée dans le ventre du déserteur de Kiri, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Ce dernier était en état de choc, ses yeux écarquillés ne quittaient pas la dépouille de son frère dont la tête avait été presque arrachée sous la force de l'attaque de Naruto.

— Qui t'es ? Demanda l'ANBU, en reprenant sa recherche dans le livre.

Le ninja déserteur ne répondit pas et l'ANBU le libéra de la morsure de sa lame, il glissa le long de l'arbre, laissant derrière lui une trace ensanglantée. Naruto appuya sur la blessure avec son pied, remuant les intestins du pauvre homme avec le bout de ses orteils.

— Mazi ? Mezu ? Il avait trouver une photo ressemblante, mais il ne savait pas lire.

— Meizu, grogna douloureusement le Chunin.

— Pourquoi attaquer ?

— T'es un enfoiré de Konoha ! Gargouilla-t-il avant de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Zabuza-sama te fera la peau pour ça...

Naruto leva un sourcil derrière son masque, qui était donc Zabuza ? Sûrement un autre déserteur de Kiri, probablement plus fort que les deux ninja réunis. Il quitta donc la section des Chunin pour se rendre dans celle des Jounin où il y avait beaucoup moins de choix.

— Qui être ? Il commença à tourner les pages sous le nez du sous-fifre, essayant de mettre une identité sur ce futur adversaire.

— Je ne le trahirais pas, connard ! Réussit à éructer l'homme.

Naruto comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien du Chunin, l'acheva en lui tranchant la jugulaire, il le regarda se tortiller en se vidant de son sang. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui épargner la douleur comme il l'avait fait pour les villageois. L'homme était un déserteur, il n'était en aucun cas un innocent qui méritait une quelconque forme de clémence. Quand Meizu arrêta de convulser, Naruto scella son corps dans un rouleau, ainsi que celui de son frère et ramassa la chaîne de shuriken, il n'avait jamais vu une arme pareil. Il la rangea dans sa sacoche, se demandant si elle lui servirait un jour et reprit son camouflage avant de poursuivre son chemin, droit vers le Pays de Vagues.

Les deux frères gardaient la seule voie d'accès officielle, c'était donc logique de présumer que le fameux Zabuza y résidait. Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, il continuait sa marche d'éclopé en regardant le paysage, plus il approchait de l'océan et plus la forêt était luxuriante. Celle qui bordait Konoha se teintait d'une jolie couleur rousse en cette période de l'année, on n'était loin de l'automne mais le soleil de plomb qui illuminait le village brûlait tout. C'était d'ailleurs une préoccupation des ANBU, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de départ de feu dans les environs du village, sinon celui-ci risquait d'être réduit en cendre. Les techniques Suiton qu'utilisait les ninja ne pouvaient faire face à un feu de forêt pendant la saison chaude.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel quand Naruto atteignit enfin la côte, une longue falaise à pic qui donnait sur un océan déchaîné. D'immenses vagues venaient se fracasser contre des roches devenues lisses sous l'effet de l'érosion. L'enfant ne pouvait pas descendre ici, même s'il maîtrisait suffisamment bien son chakra pour grimper le long des arbres et des murs sans utiliser ses mains, c'était une toute autre affaire de gravir une parois rendu lisse et glissante par les embruns. Il décida donc de longer la frontière en se dirigeant vers le Nord, espérant trouver un pont où une descente moins dangereuse.

Naruto se força à ne pas regarder la majesté des vagues qui se fracassait compte l'écore, une légère bruine venait caresser ses mains lui procurant des frissons de plaisirs. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se déconcentrer, plus tôt dans la journée il s'était laisser aller en sautant dans une flaque d'eau et avait faillit se faire tuer par deux déserteurs. Si les deux hommes avaient été mieux entraînés, il n'en aurait pas réchappé, le monde Shinobi était un monde brutal et Naruto ne désirait pas mourir. Un ressac plus violent que les autres frappa la roche et l'écume aspergea l'enfant, annulant son jutsu. Le Henge était une sorte d'illusion, il ne tenait que s'il était utilisé dans un environnement stable, l'eau qui avait recouvert le renégat traversa les zones non consistantes de son déguisement, le rendant obsolète.

Son masque fut lavé, la crasse qui s'était accumulée pendant le massacre et le voyage s'écoula sans avoir besoin d'être frottée, dévoilant au monde le faciès du nouveau criminel. La brume se leva alors, venant de l'océan. Elle commença à remplir la dépression laissée par la dernière vague et remonta doucement le long de la falaise. Elle se glissa entre les jambes de Naruto qui la regardait suspicieusement, il ne s'était jamais aventuré sur cette portion du continent. Il ne connaissait donc pas le climat et se demandait si ce brouillard pouvait se révéler dangereuse. En pratique, il lui cachait les bords du précipice et s'il marchait en aveugle, il risquait une chute qui pourrait se révéler mortelle.

Cet satisfait de cette conclusion qu'il décida de faire une petite pose, se dirigeant en aveugle vers le dernier arbre qu'il avait aperçu. Un sifflement le mit sur ses gardes et il dégaina juste à temps pour parer trois senbon de glace. Il était attaqué mais n'arrivait pas à sentir la présence de ses adversaires, il riposta tout de même en envoyant une poignée de shuriken dans la direction d'où était venu les aiguilles. Le tir avait été précis et il avait peu d'espoir de toucher sa cible, mais peut-être qu'il la pousserait à sortir de sa cachette. Il avait perdu ses repère au moment de l'attaque et savait que sa position était délicate, il ne pouvait se mouvoir librement au risque de dégringoler le long de la paroi.

Un autre sifflement le fit sauter en arrière, l'attaque ne vint cependant pas d'un seul point et Naruto du s'arc-bouter pour éviter de se faire transpercer de toute part. Un éclat de glace lui transperça la main sur laquelle il s'appuyait et il l'a sentit s'engourdir. Il décida de parer la volée suivante, son adversaire l'harassait sous un déluge de projectiles, l'empêchant de composer les mudras nécessaire à la production d'une technique Futon. Son épaule gauche fut également touchée, heureusement ce n'était pas son bras d'arme mais il perdit rapidement toute forme de sensation, son membre était comme endormi.

Il retira le tesson de glace avec les dents, s'écorchant la langue contre la pointe de l'arme mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher son épée, sinon il se ferait tuer. C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que l'attaque avait cessé, il en profita pour rependre son souffle. Une ombre immense apparut alors derrière lui, Naruto ne dut sa survit qu'à ses réflexes hors du commun. Il composa rapidement le signe du Kawarimi et regarda la bûche se faire trancher en deux alors qu'il était propulsé en avant. Il se dédoubla en plusieurs clones et tenta de s'extirper de la mêlé, l'homme qui l'attaquait était une force de la nature mais était également terriblement discret. Son immense lame ne produisait aucun son alors qu'elle fauchait les Bunshin de l'ancien ANBU.

Naruto comprit qu'il était face à Zabuza, mais l'homme n'était pas seul comme le lui signala le senbon qui frôla son masque, arrachant un filigrane de peinture. L'enfant fit un pas en arrière et chuta, il était arrivé au bord du précipice. Il tenta de reprendre l'équilibre en concentrant du chakra dans la plante de son pied qui touchait encore le sol, mais l'apparition de l'ombre silencieuse et de l'épée géante lui firent changer d'avis. D'une tentative de maintient au sol par adhérence il passa à une d'expulsion en envoyant un surplus de chakra vers son pied. Il fut violemment propulsé en arrière et la lame de l'assassin ne trancha que la brume.

Naruto n'était pourtant pas tiré d'affaire et effectua une figure de gymnastique pour se retrouver face avec son ennemi qui avait décidé de le suivre, sa lourde épée déjà dressée au dessus de sa tête. Le Jinchuriki para le coup qui l'envoya s'écraser dans l'océan, le choc que provoqua l'entrée dans l'eau lui fit cracher tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il se mit à nager vers la surface dès qu'il eu repris ses esprits, cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la lumière l'eau commença à refroidir et une fine pellicule de glace recouvrit l'océan désormais calmé.

Naruto prit conscience de la merde dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer quand son point échoua à fracturer la mini-banquise.


	5. Bataille sur la glace

Naruto fractura la glace avec une note explosive imperméable et s'extirpa hors de l'eau difficilement, il manquait d'air et sa tête lui tournait. Il se traîna à la surface et se retourna sur le dos, aspirant l'oxygène par grosses goulées.

— Il est résistant le petit, commenta froidement Zabuza qui était resté à distance, son immense épée posée sur l'épaule.

— Nous devrions l'achever rapidement, je n'aime pas voir les hommes souffrir, lui répondit doucement son acolyte.

L'ancien ANBU bascula sur le flanc pour avoir un visuel de ses détracteurs, ils étaient deux, comme il l'avait deviné pendant la première phase du combat. Un était grand et puissamment musclé alors que l'autre avait environ sa taille et un physique pour le moins androgyne. Zabuza avait le visage bandé et le regardait avec dédain, son coéquipier portait un masque des forces spéciales affiliés à Kiri. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, une alarme se déclencha, il ne pourrait gagner le combat tant que les deux hommes se battraient en duo. L'épéiste était un combattant qui cherchait perpétuellement le corps à corps alors que l'ANBU semblait exceller dans les attaques à mi-distance et le soutient stratégique.

Il tenta de se redresser mais ses pieds ne trouvèrent aucune prise sur la glace, il concentra son chakra pour adhérer au sol mais rien n'y fit. Il dérapa et patina sans réussir à se mettre debout, il observa avec incompréhension les deux ninja de Kiri qui ne semblait avoir aucun mal à se déplacer sur la banquise. L'étendu de glace s'étendait jusqu'au pied d'un immense pont et Naruto en conclu que son seul espoir de survie était de le rejoindre, tant qu'il serait dans l'élément de ses deux adversaires il ne pourrait lutter à armes égales.

— C'est pathétique, grogna Zabuza. Je vais te tuer !

Il s'élança sur Naruto à toute vitesse, l'enfant était à genoux et ne pu que se mettre en garde. La lame du déserteur frappa la sienne de plein fouet, le repoussant le long de la patinoire. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre face à son adversaire que Zabuza était à nouveau sur lui. Le coup de pied du déserteur passa sa garde et s'enfonça dans son ventre, lui faisant une fois de plus recracher tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Des dizaines de petites dents percèrent sa cuirasse pour venir chatouiller la peau fine de son buste, les ninja de Kiri utilisaient des crampons pour tenir sur la glace.

Le Jinchuriki coula un regard à son uniforme, s'il n'avait pas porté une protection de cuir renforcée de fine bande de métal, il serait mort. Le corps déchiqueté par les clous aiguisés qui recouvraient les semelles des chaussures de son adversaire. Il para l'attaque suivant et détourna le pied de Zabuza, lui infligeant une légère estafilade le long de la cuisse.

— C'est mieux, se réjouit l'ancien Jounin d'élite. J'avais peur que tu ne sois trop facile à tuer, j'aime pas les faibles.

Il se jeta alors en arrière, et Haku apparut à la place de Zabuza, il semblait glisser sur la glace, comme s'il portait des patins. Il lança des senbon sur Naruto qui eu du mal à tous les parer, mais à peine l'attaque avait-elle cessé que l'épéiste apparaissait, fracassant la glace à l'emplacement ou s'était trouvé Naruto quelques millisecondes auparavant. Le déserteur de la feuille n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de se déplacer, aussi avait-il invoqué un clone pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire du tranchoir. Son double le propulsa alors sur l'autre enfant et Naruto dégaina une dizaine de shuriken qu'il envoya dans diverses directions.

Le chasseur de déserteur fit un mudra et un imposant miroir de glace se dressa devant lui, arrêtant les projectiles. Mais l'attaque de Naruto n'était pas finit, il était relié à ses shuriken via des fils métalliques extrêmement fin et réussit à modifier la trajectoire de ceux qui n'avaient pas été bloqués. Ils décrirent une courbes assez large et s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les chaires d'Haku.

Le chasseur explosa en un nuage de fumé, laissant à sa place un lapin mort, criblé de métal et Zabuza se déporta derrière Naruto qui était toujours en vol.

— Tu meurs !

Il trancha l'enfant observant avec satisfaction la courbe que traça son arme avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Naruto surgit à son tour derrière Zabuza alors que son clone se dissolvait dans l'air, et lui assena une série d'attaques au corps à corps. Le déserteur était vif et parfaitement entraîné, il n'eut aucun mal à se retourner et le point de Naruto rencontra le plat de la lame de Kubikiribōchō, il ne démordit cependant pas et profita de cet appui pour poursuivre son offensive.

L'homme au visage bandé chercha à se désengager du corps à corps, Naruto était petit et agile, il se glissait entre ses attaques et profitait de sa large carrure pour tourner autour de lui sans que son épée ne puisse l'atteindre. L'enfant réalisa cet avantage momentané et dégaina la chaîne de shuriken qu'il avait ramassé après son combat contre les deux frères démons. Au prix d'une traction arrière il réussit à en glisser l'extrémité dans le trou que présentait la lame de Zabuza. Il avait réussit à ferrer le poisson et utilisa la force d'inertie pour faire une rotation complète autour du déserteur, cherchant une ouverture.

— Haku ! Cria Zabuza en commençant à balancer son arme dans tous les sens, entraînant Naruto dans son sillage et le transformant en cible mouvante.

Le jeune ninja ne répondit rien mais mis Naruto en joue et commença à tirer sans relâche, forçant l'enfant de Konoha à parer et lui faisant délaisser toute idée d'une attaque au corps à corps. Cependant le couple de déserteur n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses surprises Naruto utilisa les mouvement de Zabuza pour se catapulter contre Haku.

Il fut au contact avant que le ninja de soutient ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé et Naruto prit immédiatement l'avantage. Il frappa l'ANBU de Kiri au ventre, lui faisant cracher du sang qui dégoulina le long de son menton et fractura son masque d'un coup de tête . Le tout afin de s'assurer une ouverture suffisante pour frapper de taille son adversaire avec sa petite épée. Du sang gicla à gros bouillon de long du torse d'Haku, il avait été ouvert de l'épaule droite à la jambe gauche, si Zabuza n'était pas intervenu il serait mort sur le coup. Son maître avait légèrement dévié l'arme de Naruto et se positionna entre eux deux, adoptant une garde basse.

— Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner, gardant toute sa concentration sur le ninja de Konoha qui était finalement loin d'être un faible.

Personne n'avait jamais combattu de cette façon contre lui, même lors de son affrontement contre le Yondaime Mizukage il n'avait pas eu autant de difficulté. Bien sur, il avait perdu le combat quand le Kage avait fait appel à l'énergie de son démon, mais lui et ses camarades épéistes avaient largement dominé l'affrontement qui avait précédé. Il coula un bref coup d'œil à la chaîne qui était encore accrochée à son épée, c'était celle de Meizu et Gôzu, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient morts face à un membre des forces spéciales.

— Qui es-tu ? Demanda Zabuza, essayant de gagner du temps pour que Haku se remette de sa blessure.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de tendre le fil de fer qu'il le reliait encore à la chaîne de shuriken, en un instant il fut sur Zabuza et pour la première fois du combat, lui asséna un coup direct. Les yeux de l'ancien ANBU de Kiri s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il réalisa que l'enfant avait passé sa garde. Un uppercut lui rejeta la tête en arrière et il décolla du sol, toujours accompagné de son jeune adversaire. Naruto se battait dans l'espace restreint qu'il y avait entre le torse de Zabuza et son immense tranchoir, il ne pouvait pas faire usage de son épée mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher, Haku était loin d'être hors de combat.

Aussi ne frappa-t-il qu'avec la main gauche, celle-la même qui avait été endormie au début de l'ecarmouche, les sensations étaient doucement revenues mais il se sentait toujours ankylosé. L'épéiste eu alors un sourire et lâcha son épée, sous la surprise de Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement.

— Suirô no jutsu !

Une immense bulle d'eau jaillit de la brume et captura l'enfant qui commença immédiatement à s'étouffer, il était déjà à bout de souffle avant d'être emprisonner dans la technique. Il ne se laissa cependant pas déstabiliser et riposta à son tour. Zabuza pour maintenir son jutsu devait garder un contact avec l'eau, ainsi Naruto utilisa une des propriété qu'il avait apprise pendant ses leçons d'entraînement. Il misa sur sa résistance à la douleur en l'estimant plus élevée que celle de son adversaire.

— Raiton — Chibachi...

L'effet de la technique se fit tout de suite sentir, Naruto se cambra, traversé du courant électrique qui le frappa de plein fouet et Zabuza arracha son bras à la prison. Le jeune ANBU fut ainsi libéré alors que son adversaire tombait à genoux, sonné par le coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Haku, comprenant la gravité de la situation se jeta en avant, faisant jaillir une longue lame de glace de sa manche et contra l'attaque dévastatrice de Naruto. Sans son intervention, Zabuza Momochi aurait été décapité, l'enfant au visage de fille continua à s'interposer entre son maître et l'assassin de Konoha, il était plus lent qui lui mais Naruto souffrait du contre-coup de sa libération.

Zabuza se releva difficilement, les yeux injectés de sang alors que les bandages qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage s'imprégnait du liquide carmin qui suintait de son nez. C'est chancelant qu'il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, voyant cela, Haku se glissa derrière Naruto et l'immobilisa. Zabuza lui adressa un bref signe de tête où se mêla respect et pardon, calcula la portée de son arme et frappa de toutes ses forces. Le tranchant de la lame traversa le ventre de Naruto, lui faisant cracher du sang, il s'effondra sur le sol quand Haku lâcha sa prise, surpris d'être encore en vie.

— Que... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

— Tu es un puissant camarade Haku et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir, je ne te laisserais pas mourir en te sacrifiant inutilement.

Zabuza regarda l'ANBU de Konoha qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol et le retourna avec un petit coup de pied, il se pencha sur lui et retira son masque. Observant avec intérêt les moustaches étranges que l'enfant avait sur les joues, il le regarda suffoquer doucement, ses yeux encrés dans les siens.

— Je t'ai pris pour un faible, ninja de Konoha, commença-t-il respectueusement, son regard ne lâchant pas celui paniqué de Naruto. J'ai failli payer cette erreur de ma vie, saches que je t'admire pour le combat que tu as su livrer contre des adversaires plus nombreux que toi. J'arborerais les marques de notre combat avec fierté, car je sais désormais qu'elles m'ont été infligées par un grand ninja.

Il saisit un kunaï dans sa besace et s'accroupit à coté de l'enfant, se préparant à abréger ses souffrances.

— A Kiri, nous avons une cérémonie pour devenir Genin, nous devons tuer un de nos camarades de classe. C'est une leçon très importante car elle nous apprends à nous séparer de tous les sentiments qui sont inutiles pour la vie que nous allons mener. L'amitié, la famille, l'amour sont tant de faiblesses qu'il nous faut éradiquer si l'on veut survivre. Sais-tu ce que j'ai remarqué en observant cette épreuve de notre examen ? Ce ne sont pas les étudiants disposants des meilleurs notes qui gagnent, ce ne sont pas les experts en Taijutsu et encore moins ceux en Ninjustu, ce sont ceux qui savent se détacher de leurs sentiments, qui gardent leurs sang-froid alors même que la mort hurle autour d'eux. Tu es un ninja de cette trempe, et pour ça, je vais t'achever rapidement. As-tu une dernière volonté, un mot à faire parvenir à Konoha avant que je n'en finisse ?

Naruto hocha la tête, tentant de parler mais le sang et les glaires obstruais sa gorge et remplissait sa bouche. Haku se pencha sur lui, face à Zabuza et lui l'essuya avec douceur, il utilisait pour cela un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé

— Zabuza-sama... Je suis désolé.

— Que ?

Sous les yeux effarés de Zabuza l'illusion tomba et ce ne fut plus Naruto qui se retrouva allongé devant lui, mais Haku, le ventre lacéré, étendu agonisant sous ses yeux, un kunaï appuyé sur la gorge. Le monde se figea pour le déserteur, dans un bruit de déchirement et de craquement, une lame venait de percer son cœur.

Il l'entendit cœur s'emballer et observa son adversaire, qui lui faisait face, le bras tendu et la main serré à s'en briser les doigts sur la pommeau d'une épée courte. Il regarda ensuite son élève, baignant dans une marre de sang qui n'était pas que le sien. Naruto était blessé au flanc droit, il n'avait manifestement pas été assez rapide pour se défaire de l'étreinte d'Haku avant que Zabuza ne les frappe. Du sang s'écoulait rapidement alors que sa main gauche se crispait sur la blessure dans une veine tentative de compression.

— Comment ?

— Genjutsu, répondit Naruto avec difficulté.

— J'ai perdu... avoua Zabuza, réalisant pour la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour vaincre.

Le déserteur de Kiri revit les moments fort de sa vie, l'affrontement contre Yagura, la fuite du village, la découverte d'Haku et le début de l'errance. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans tous les combats qu'il apercevait, tentant encore et encore de se prouver qu'il était le meilleur, cherchant à progresser alors qu'il stagnait. Petit à petit, son élève était devenu un ninja extrêmement qualifié et leur duo était devenu implacable, pourtant aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas suffit. Il avait perdu contre un petit enfant, un enfant qui le toisait avec indifférence.

— Ne tue pas Haku, je t'en supplie. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, le souffle commençait à lui manquer et le paysage se troublait.

Il posa sa main sur le visage tuméfié de son fidèle disciple, il avait souffert pendant le combat. Zabuza réalisa alors qu'ils étaient arrivé sur le pont, la glace commençait à fondre sous leurs pieds mais le sol ne s'était pas dérober, fait de pierres finement agencés. L'océan jusqu'alors asservi dans un étau de glace se libéra et manifesta sa colère avec une vague si grande quelle balaya la passerelle, fouettant de ses embruns les trois ninja immobiles.

Naruto tourna sa lame et les dernières forces de Zabuza l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba en arrière, arrachant son corps à l'emprise de l'épée dans un bruit de succion qui lui parut écœurant. Il regarda les étoiles et sentit son sang se rependre, l'enveloppant dans une chaleur confortable et bienvenue.

— Prends l'épée, tu l'as mérité.

C'était finit, Zabuza Momochi venait de mourir. Naruto regarda l'autre garçon, il était encore en vie mais très faible, il mourrait probablement dans la nuit. L'ancien ANBU n'avait cependant pas l'envie de l'achever, un tueur venait de le supplier pour qu'il le laisse vivre. Il se redressa, la main toujours pressée contre son flan et s'approcha du cadavre du déserteur. Il arracha les bandes de tissus qui lui camouflaient le visage.

Il les enroula autour du sien, cachant sa gorge et ses marques caractéristiques, il ne voyait plus son masque sur le pont et ne désirait plus le porter. Il ramassa finalement l'épée de celui qui avait été appelé le Démon de Kiri et s'éloigna de la zone de combat. Naruto boitait sous l'effet de la fatigue mais se refusait au sommeil car il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le lieu de l'affrontement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le pont était encore en court de construction et il se dirigea droit vers un nouveau précipice qu'il ne pourrait voir avant de chuter.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tôt à Konoha, Kakashi se réveillait dans un lit d'hôpital avec une horrible migraine. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à taper dans sa tête et la luminosité ambiante qui agressa œil ne l'aida pas à faire passer la sensation de malaise. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre, les murs et le plafond étaient blanc et la fenêtre ouverte, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

— La belle au bois dormant se réveille, fit une voix féminine à coté de lui.

Il se tourna dans sa direction et croisa le regard mécontent de Mikoto Uchiwa, qui l'agrippa soudainement pour le tirer du lit. Il était seulement vêtu d'une boule de patient et de son masque mais il n'eut pas idée de s'insurger quand la femme le déshabilla.

— Tu croyais vraiment qu'une petite blessure te permettrais de flemmarder ? Tu vas aller t'occuper de mon fils tout de suite, ça fait deux heures qu'il attend dans une salle de classe vide !

Elle lui fourra sa tenue dans les bras et ajouta le gilet de protection, elle avait rejoint l'hôpital dès qu'elle avait appris que Kakashi venait d'y être transféré. Des villageois l'avaient trouvé inconscient dans la rue, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang des suites de son combat avec le prisonnier qui s'était échappé le matin-même. Connaissant la réputation de l'énergumène, elle avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une pseudo-simulation pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de Genin. Mais quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital les médecins avaient clairement diagnostiquer des véritables blessures, heureusement sans gravités. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, le point cocasse de l'histoire étant que les gens avaient laissé le ninja copieur se vider de son sang.

Trois petits coups furent portés à la porte et une infirmière entra, elle portait un masque qui dissimulait le bas de son visage mais sa coupe de cheveux était clairement reconnaissable.

— Bonjour, je suis l'infirmière en charge d'Hatake Kakashi, se présenta-t-elle en dressant une seringue pleine d'un liquide non identifiable. Je viens pour procéder à la piqûre journalière.

Anko s'approcha rapidement de Kakashi avec l'intention manifeste de lui enfoncer son arme dans le corps, une vengeance qu'elle estimait largement méritée au vu du comportement de l'homme lors de leur dernière beuverie. Mais elle ne pu mettre son plan à exécution, Mikoto s'était interposée.

— Un autre jour pour vos petits jeux pervers, il doit aller se présenter à l'équipe sept, mon fils l'attend.

La voix de la mère de famille charriait une telle colère que la Mitarashi décida de battre promptement en retraite, adressant par son regard une promesse de mort à Kakashi. Ce dernier, réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de traîner se prépara prestement. Il laissa tout de même son esprit divaguer sur les vêtements qu'avaient porté Anko en entrant dans la pièce, la jupe que portait usuellement les infirmières avait été légèrement raccourci par la Jounin et il était manifeste qu'elle n'avait pas trouver d'uniforme à sa taille. Une goutte de sang effleura son menton et il écopa d'un regard meurtrier quand Mikoto réalisa à quoi il pensait.

— Viens avec moi le pervers !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et traversa l'hôpital sans se faire arrêter, les gens ne leur prêtant aucune attention, elle envoyait des doux sourires à tous ceux qui s'intéressait de prêt ou de loin a ce couple mal assortit.

— _Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?_ Se lamenta silencieusement Kakashi.

— Tu t'occuperas bien de Sasuke, il est un peu timide comme garçon mais il n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît bien. Il aime bien manger des boulettes de riz et ne doit surtout pas boire de lait, il a des aigreurs d'estomac après, qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard non plus. Surveilles ses fréquentations et ne le laisse pas se faire séduire par une petite gourgandine...

Kakashi cessa rapidement d'écouter, passant en mode veille et chercha par réflexe son précieux Icha Icha Paradise. Il vérifia dans sa première poche d'arme, celle où il le rangeait habituellement mais ne le trouva pas, étrange. Il ne céda pourtant pas à la panique et vérifia la poche arrière de son pantalon, toujours rien. L'inquiétude perça dans son esprit, il glissa son bras libre dans sa veste de protection, il y avait un compartiment caché à l'emplacement du cœur, vide. De la sueur commença à perler sur son front, où était donc passé son précieux livre ?

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda avec gentillesse Mikoto en agitant le petit livre orange devant ses yeux. Tu auras le droit à un chapitre par soir si tu t'occupes bien de Sasuke, je veux tout savoir de ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Ne cherche même pas à t'en procurer un chez le libraire, j'ai acheté tous le stock et je l'ai brûlé, tu as devant toi le dernier manuscrit de Jiraya, si tu travail convenablement, il ne devrait rien lui arriver...

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Kakashi et il fut incapable de réfléchir pour le reste du voyage.

— _Que vais-je devenir sans ma dose de lecture ?_ _Une vie sans Icha Icha ne mérite pas d'être vécue._

Il fut brusquement propulsé dans une salle de classe et Mikoto le laissa là, lui rappelant avant de partir qu'il perdrait sa bible au moindre faux pas. Kakashi glissa un regard aux deux enfant présents dans la pièce, Sasuke Uchiwa et Haruna Sakura qui hurla :

— Vous êtes en retard !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, encore sous le choc de la disparition de son plus précieux joyaux.

— Venez avec moi, on va voir le Hokage, on part en mission.

Un plan d'action se dessinait dans l'esprit du redoutable combattant, s'il n'y avait plus de Icha Icha à Konoha, il suffisait de sortir du village. Ce serait cependant difficile sachant qu'il était assigné au village le temps qu'il formerait son équipe, mais s'il emmenait la dite équipe hors de Konoha, personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient. Il planta ensuite les deux enfants sur place et se dirigea en courant vers la tour centrale du village. Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent un bref instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis le fils de Mikoto prit la parole :

— Trop cool...


	6. Le départ !

Kakashi patientait devant le bureau du Hokage, celui-ci était en réunion avec différentes équipes des forces spéciales pour définir les mesures nécessaires vis-à-vis du nouveau déserteur. Le ninja copieur avait décidé de ne pas s'intéresser à l'histoire, le gamin avait réussit à bloquer une de ses plus puissantes techniques sans montrer d'effort apparent. Il ne voulait que récupérer une petite mission de rang C histoire de s'éloigner de Konoha, il n'avait pas envie de revoir Mikoto avant un moment. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il se rappela du sourire de la mère de famille quand elle avait tenu son Icha Icha Paradise devant ses yeux, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal au livre.

— Impardonnable ! Je me vengerais.. Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

— Tu as dis quelque chose, Kakashi ? Demanda Iruka qui venait d'arriver, les bras chargés de rouleaux.

— Je pensais à voix haute, rien de bien grave.

— Que fais-tu là, tu as déjà fait passer le test d'entré à tes Genin ?

Iruka semblait surpris, selon la légende urbaine, Kakashi attendait toujours le lendemain de la formation des équipes pour débuter ses épreuves, afin de faire monter la tension.

— Je change mes méthodes d'enseignement, de toute façon on me refusera le droit de refuser l'équipe alors j'ai décidé de leur apprendre sur le tas. Je viens chercher une mission loin de Konoha, histoire que nous tissions les premiers liens si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Tu es d'un pessimisme Kakashi, s'affligea Iruka en riant de bon cœur. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de voir des refus partout, quel genre de mission si je peux me permettre ? J'ai une escorte pas mal à te proposer si tu veux.

— Ha bon ? Se réjouit le Jounin d'élite, satisfait de voir que son réseau fonctionnait à merveille.

— Une mission d'escorte comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucune difficulté. Vous devrez accompagner un constructeur de pont jusqu'au Pays des Vagues et rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa construction. D'après le papier y'en a pour quelques semaines tout au plus.

— Passe moi le rouleau, j'te payerais un verre à mon retour !

Il planta ensuite l'ancien enseignant sur place, disparaissant dans un nuage de feuille. Iruka regarda pendant quelques secondes le dernier endroit ou s'était trouvé le célèbre Kakashi Hatake et se demanda pourquoi tous les ninjas renommés avaient cette étrange manie. Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées quand Sasuke et Sakura, les nouveaux Genin, arrivèrent en courant.

— Vous avez manqué Kakashi de quelques secondes, leur signala Iruka en souriant.

A ses yeux de professeur, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir ses anciens élèves porter fièrement le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Il avait été inquiet quand il avait été nommé à la charge de cette promotion spécial qui réunissait quasiment tous les hérités des grands clans de Konoha, mais il avait su faire un travail admirable. Sasuke lui avait fait peur pendant plusieurs mois suite à la désertion de son frère, mais dès la sortie de coma de Mikoto, il était redevenu petit à petit cet enfant ouvert à la vie. Bien sur, les choses avait définitivement changé pour lui, mais sa mère avait su le tirer hors de ses idéaux de vengeances.

— Où est-il partit ? Demanda Sakura, qui tentait difficilement de reprendre contenance.

— Se préparer, vous partez en mission d'escorte, rien de bien méchant car c'est votre première mission donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

Iruka préférait prévenir que guérir, certains enfants qui avaient vécu à Konoha depuis leurs naissances étaient souvent effrayés à l'idée de quitter le village. Tout le monde savait que la paix régnait, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que les routes étaient sécurisées.

— Je pense que vos pouvez aller vous préparer, emmenez des affaires pour plusieurs semaines, Kakashi vous expliquera la mission en détail, après tout il m'a volé le rouleau.

— On va escorter une princesse ? Demanda Sasuke, concentré et réfléchissant déjà à son équipement.

— Un riche agent secret ? Un acteur de cinéma célèbre ? Un diplomate influent ? S'extasia Sakura, des cœurs dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà entrain d'affronter mille dangers pour sauver celui qui deviendrait son prince charmant.

— Rien de tout ça je le craint, vous n'êtes que des Genin et c'est votre première mission, il ne faut jamais mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. En fait, pour tous vous dire, c'est extrêmement rare qu'une équipe fraîchement promue face une mission de rang C, vous avez cette chance uniquement parce que vous êtes sous la supervision de Kakashi Hatake.

— Il est fort ? Se renseigna Sasuke qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme.

— Plus que ça, c'est l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village. Les équipes de Genin reçoivent toujours les meilleurs instructeurs, le monde qui s'étends à l'extérieur des murs du village est dur. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire peur, j'ai confiance en tes capacités Sasuke et en ton intelligence Sakura. Mais une fois hors des murs du village, vous serez livrés à vous même, Kakashi sera la pendant vos premières années afin d'éviter les accidents et vous apprendre les bons réflexes, puis vous deviendrez à votre tour des solitaires.

— Pourquoi pas des professeurs ? Même Jounin instructeur ? Je me verrais bien m'occuper d'une équipe d'apprenti Ninja.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit Sakura, les Jounin instructeurs font partis de l'élite du village, après tout, ce sont eux qui forment les nouvelles générations sans qui nous ne pourrions prospérer. Pour atteindre ce rang, il faut des années d'apprentissage, une expérience colossale et un sang-froid hors du commun. Etre Jounin instructeur c'est pas seulement apprendre à lancer des Katon sur tout ce qui bouge comme tu as si souvent tendance à le faire Sasuke, c'est prendre en charge un groupe d'enfants. Il faut veiller à son bien-être, à son équilibre et surtout à sa sécurité.

— Ça parait compliqué... Remarqua Sasuke, légèrement étonné de cette facette qu'il ne voyait jamais chez les ninja.

— Tu verras avec le temps, tout se simplifie et ça devient naturel. Après tout, être un bon ninja ne signifie pas connaître plein de techniques, mais savoir les utiliser aux mieux pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chères.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa passé un groupe de Jounin ainsi que des hommes portants les masques des forces spéciales, les enfants les regardèrent avec adoration. Il y avait dans le village un clivage qui faisait que les ANBU étaient plus que respectés, ils étaient ceux qui assuraient la protection du village et les missions les plus dangereuses. C'était sur eux que reposait la paix ambiante et les villageois les remerciaient jamais assez. Une femme s'arrêta devant Sasuke et Sakura, elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux rouges, elle les détailla de la tête au pied, faisant peu cas de la politesse.

— C'est les gosses de Kakashi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? S'informa-t-elle.

— Leur maître est venu demander une mission hors du village, j'étais entrain de les briffer vu qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de les attendre...

— Celui là alors, j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi les vieux insistent à chaque fois pour qu'on lui file une équipe, il peut même pas prendre soin de lui même. Vers où la mission ?

— Pays des vagues, c'est une escorte pour un vieux charpentier, rien de bien inquiétant.

Kushina Uzumaki sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de prendre une décision, elle retourna dans le bureau en prévenant les deux Genin :

— Préparez vous et soyez aux portes dans une heure, je vous accompagne.

Les deux Genin filèrent comme le vent, excités à l'idée de quitter le village si rapidement pendant qu'Iruka suivait la Jounin pour lui faire part de son avis sur la question.

— Pourquoi partir si tôt, vous ne pourriez pas attendre le matin ? Qu'ils aient au moins le temps de dire au revoir à leurs familles !

— Pas besoin, de toute façon il faut qu'ils apprennent à se séparer de papa et maman maintenant, c'est des grands désormais. Hey le vieux ! Appela Kushina pour s'attirer l'attention du Hokage qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport. Je pars au Pays des Vagues avec l'équipe de Kakashi, j'en profiterais pour enquêter sur le mec de ce matin, parait qu'il en a pris la direction.

Le Hokage se redressa sur son siège, légèrement surpris par le flot d'information. Plusieurs détails ne lui plaisaient pas particulièrement, il avait interdit à quiconque de partir à la poursuite du ninja, puis Kakashi qui embarquait une équipe sans expérience à l'étranger et Iruka qui avait fait part des ordres de missions alors qu'il n'était pas présent.

— J'vais pas me battre contre lui grand-père, j'me ferais démonter aussi certainement qu'un plat de ramen n'aurait aucune chance face à moi, s'expliqua l'ex-Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur lui, je n'engagerais pas le combat.

— Ca me va, ne t'éloigne pas trop de Kakashi par contre. C'est toujours mal vu quand les ninjas de Konoha se mettent à fouiner sans raisons dans les petits pays.

Elle opina avant de quitter la pièce, elle aussi devait se préparer. Elle allait enfin en apprendre plus sur le marmot qui avait réduit en cendre la ville de Taina. Kushina y avait quelques contacts et savoir que ses amis avaient été massacrés aveuglément ne lui plaisait guère. De plus, elle ne raterait pour rien au monde les déboires d'un Kakashi aux prises avec équipe de Genin surexcité.

— Iruka, peux-tu m'expliquer tout ça ? Demanda le Sandaime en se penchant en avant.

oOo

Kakashi arriva aux portes du village avec seulement cinq minutes de retard, après tout, il avait une mission d'importance capitale à mener à bien. La récupération et la réintroduction de Icha Icha Paradise à Konoha. Jiraya, quand il apprendrait la nouvelle, viendrait le féliciter en personne pour cette résistance sans faille qu'il se préparait à opposer à Mikoto Uchiwa. Son équipe atypique était déjà sur place et semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle n'était composée que de deux membres, on avait voulu lui en refourguer un troisième mais Kakashi avait refusé, il ne voulait pas d'un gamin qui avait raté l'examen Chunin.

Le constructeur de pont, un dénommé Tazuna au selon le rouleau que Kakashi avait volé, était déjà sur place et semblait attendre le départ avec autant d'impatience que les Genin. Ce que l'homme au masque ne comprenait pas, c'était la présence de Kushina et de Mikoto, cette dernière était entrain de parler à son fils. Aussi, Kakashi jugea plus prudent de ne pas trop s'en approcher, il ne voulait pas que son livre fasse les frais des humeurs volatiles de la femme.

— Tu allais bien finir par partir, était-elle entrain de dire en se frottant le front contre ce qui serait sans doute le sac à dos de Sasuke. Je t'ai préparé des chaussures, des jeans, des chemises, des caleçons, un maillot de bain...

Elle déballa le contenu du sac et l'empila dans les bras de son fils qui rougissait à vu d'œil alors que les Chunin de garde tentaient de cacher leurs rires. Kakashi tenta de capter l'attention de Kushina et mima la scène derrière Mikoto alors que Sakura regardait son coéquipier comme s'il l'avait trahi.

— … Des aliments emballés, des gants en caoutchouc pour la vaisselle, une corde à linge...

La fierté de Sasuke, celle que sa mère venait d'enterrer en place publique, eu un dernier sursaut et l'enfant arracha le sac des bras de Mikoto.

— Ne montre pas ça devant tout le monde, c'est gênant. Je vais devenir le plus grand ninja du continent et je reviendrais à la maison.

— C'est vrai, avoua Mikoto, résignée à l'idée de voir son fils partir au loin.

— C'est que pour un mois, la seule chose qui aura changé à notre retour, ce sera ton bronzage.

Kakashi s'était décidé à mettre fin à ces effusions, Icha Icha n'attendrait pas, souffrant sûrement de solitude sur l'étagère d'un libraire étranger. Il salua Tazuna d'un poignée de main et signa le registre des départs, écoutant les prévisions météo que lui donna Izumo. Le Chunin se ventait de pouvoir deviner le temps à l'avance grâce à une morsure qu'il avait reçu à la cuisse pendant son examen. Étrangement il ne s'était jamais trompé, Kakashi avait donc fait de lui son annonciateur officiel. Il se mit en marche, adressant un bref signe de la main à Mikoto pour lui dire que l'heure du départ était venue.

Kushina fut la première à le rejoindre, elle avait la mine sombre et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas semblé amusée par la scène qu'avait fait l'Uchiwa. Kakashi put cependant deviner la nature de ses pensées et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, se rapprochant d'elle pour bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité alors que Sakura arrivait à son tour, suivit de près par Tazuna. Au loin un « Lorsque tu vas dormir assures toi de mettre un pyjama » résonnait. Le dernier membre de l'équipe apparut alors, les joues cramoisies et les mains parcourues de tremblements, mélange de honte et de colère.

— Tu n'as rien oublié, mon Sasuchou ? Demanda Sakura, en imitant à la perfection Mikoto. Tu penseras bien à te brosser les dents tous les jours !

Sasuke ne répondit rien et s'enferma dans un mutisme renfrogné, son cinéma n'eut pourtant aucune prise sur Kakashi qui remarqua vite que les yeux du garçon sautaient sur tout ce qu'il voyait de nouveau. Le superviseur se détacha pourtant bien vite de l'état d'esprit de son élève pour se tourner vers celui de la Jounin. Il l'avait emprisonné dans son étreinte, une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. Les enfants et le constructeur n'aurait pas pu la voir car Kakashi s'était positionné de façon à cacher le visage de son amie.

— Tu sais... murmura-t-il pour attirer son attention. Tu aurais fait une excellente mère.

Kushina se détourna de lui, étouffant un sanglot alors que Kakashi se raclait la gorge pour le camoufler. Il était rarement sérieux, mais quand il fallait l'être il maîtrisait parfaitement les situations. L'Uzumaki avait perdu son mari et son fils le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi, Minato s'était sacrifié pour scellé le Démon Renard qui détruisait Konoha dans son propre enfant, mais celui si avait été consumé par la masse de chakra corruptrice. Le temps que Kushina, qui avait aidé le Yondaime Hokage pendant le scellement, reprenne connaissance l'enfant était mort. Enveloppé dans ses langes.

Depuis ce jour, Kushina avait refusé toute les propositions de formations d'équipe, elle ne voulait plus se rapprocher d'enfants. Malgré l'aide d'un psychologue et le soutient de ses amis les plus proches, elle ne s'était jamais réellement remise du traumatisme. Kakashi ne l'en blâmait pas et répondait toujours présent quand elle se remémorait cette nuit de cauchemars. Le fait de voir Mikoto étreindre son propre fils et lui prodiguer les conseils nécessaires à la réussite de sa première mission hors du village avait rappelé se manque qui caractérisait désormais la vie de Kushina.

— Comment ? J'ai même pas été capable de le protéger...

Kakashi n'avait pas la réponse à cette question aussi se contenta-t-il de se taire et de resserrer son étreinte. Parfois les mots se révélaient inutiles, et il savait qu'une simple présence pouvait faire plus de bien qu'un long discours. Il ne doutait plus de cet état de fait depuis le réveil de Mikoto Uchiwa, après le massacre du clan par Itachi, elle avait passé plus de trois mois dans le coma et Sasuke avait sombré dans une violente dépression. Le retour de sa mère l'en avait sorti, elle avait prise sur elle pour afficher un air jovial et optimiste. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle avait accompli un immense travail auprès de son fils, le déridant petit à petit et le rouvrant au monde. Sasuke n'avait pas encore totalement oublié ses rêves de vengeance, mais ils ne passaient plus au premier plan. Ou alors, il le cachait bien de peur de se faire tuer par sa propre mère.

— Kakashi, arrête de descendre ta main... Susurra Kushina dangereusement.

Elle s'était remise de son coup de déprime, Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux comprenant ce qui allait arriver. Il avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de la femme sans rien faire de répréhensible, mais cette dernière avait manifestement décidé d'utiliser cette excuse pour mettre fin au câlin. Il prit appuis sur sa jambe droite et tenta de s'éloigner au plus vite, son bras glissant le long du dos de la Jounin. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de reculer suffisamment et la rousse l'attrapa avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces à l'entre jambe. Il poussa un glapissement peu viril et s'effondra par terre sous le regard consterné de ses nouveaux Genin et celui compatissant de Tazuna.

— Ca t'apprendras à me reluquer à chaque fois que je vais aux sources chaudes, j'aime pas les pervers.

Elle se détourna de lui, le laissant à l'état d'épave sur le sol et adressa un sourire lumineux au reste du groupe.

— Allons-y, Sakura, arrête d'embêter Sasuke avec sa maman, tout ninja qui se respecte en a une.

— Kakashi aussi ? Demanda le brun, tentant d'établir une corrélation entre la puissance du ninja et le taux d'humiliation reçut pendant l'enfance.

— Kakashi n'est pas un ninja qui se respecte, c'est juste un obsédé doublé d'un voyeur. Si tu veux devenir un bon ninja, tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur moi !

oOo

Inari courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec ses petites jambes. Son bob blanc à bandes bleus était tombé pendant la course mais il avait d'autres soucis. Ce matin il était parti pécher des crevettes avec son épuisette fétiche, pour ce faire il se rendait dans les lagunes qui séparaient les plus petites îles de l'archipel que formait le Pays des Vagues. Et c'est en cherchant les petits crustacés qu'il était tombé sur le corps d'une petite fille, elle devait avoir une douzaines d'année. Après avoir réussit à surmonter le choc initial il s'était approché d'elle, la jeune fille était empêtrée dans des roseaux et son visage affleurait la surface. Les lèvres bleuies par le froids et les cheveux emmêlés dans les algues, il y avait une immense blessure qui courait le long de son flanc.

Le petit Inari avait cru qu'elle était morte, mais une fois qu'il eu traîné son corps sur la terre ferme, il remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Il avait alors piqué un fard en se rendant compte que la jeune fille était à moitié nue. Quand il avait tenté de la réveiller la blessure s'était remise à saigner. L'enfant avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible pour prévenir sa mère, Tsunami, afin qu'elle vienne en aide à l'adolescente.

Tsunami était la fille de Tazuna et elle était restée à la maison pour s'occuper du linge. Elle ne travaillait pas à la ville, c'était trop dangereux, aussi ne quittait-elle jamais la demeure familiale. Le travail de Tazuna rapportait bien assez d'argent pour mener une vie descente.

— Maman ! Maman ! Cria Inari en arrivant à porté de voix.

Tsunami arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, son fils avait peur et elle craignit pendant un instant qu'un malheur lui soit arrivé. Mais quand il déboula dans le jardin en courant, elle sut qu'il allait bien et fut rassurée.

— Y'a une fille blessée dans les lagunes ! Faut aller l'aider !

Elle haussa un sourcil sous la surprise mais se reprit vite. Elle était habituée à se genre de situation, elle était la fille d'un constructeur de ponts et l'accompagnait souvent pendant ses voyages. Elle avait pris l'habitude de soigner les charpentiers et tous les travailleurs de son père quand ils se blessaient.

— Va me chercher la trousse de secours et emmène moi auprès d'elle.

Elle avait compris l'urgence de la situation, Inari rejoignait souvent les hommes au pont et avait arrêter de paniquer pour un rien depuis bien longtemps. Il savait qu'une main aux doigts coupés ne nécessitait pas de traverser tout l'îlot au pas de course par exemple. S'il la pressait autant, c'est que cela devait être grave, et au vu du contexte de pénurie dans laquelle l'archipel stagnait, Tsunami ne pouvait qu'imaginer les malheurs qui avaient pu s'abattre sur une jeune fille solitaire. Elle se mit à courir et fut rapidement dépassé par son fils qui lui servit de guide, ils rejoignirent ensemble le frêle corps de la blessée.

C'était une petite blonde, elle aurait pu être jolie si son visage n'avait pas été déformé par de nombreux hématomes, elle tremblait de froid mais était encore inconsciente.

— Va me chercher des couvertures, puis tu iras chercher le guérisseur, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de blessure.

Elle sortit quand même un désinfectant de sa besace et commença à la nettoyer, enlevant les algues et la terre qui la recouvrait, découvrant petit à petit l'étendu des dégâts. C'était un coup d'épée, elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais les nombreux cauchemars qu'elle avait eu après la mort Kaiza y ressemblaient tous.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ma puce ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur quand l'enfant commença à entrouvrir les yeux.

Ils étaient d'un bleu magnifique, même si embué par la fatigue et la douleur. Elle continua son nettoyage rapide et découvrit alors que la jambe droite de l'enfant était entièrement bleu, elle formait un angle anormal en divers endroit. La fillette avait du faire une violente chute.

— Ninja...

— C'est fini, ne t'inquiètes plus, la rassura la jeune mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

La fillette, qui n'était autre que Naruto sous-déguisement, sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience, bercée par les caresses de Tsunami et le sentiment qu'il était enfin tiré d'affaire. La fille de Tazuna avait peur du verdict du guérisseur, car il était évident que l'enfant avait perdu beaucoup de sang.


	7. Haku et Naruto

Le regard de Kakashi se perdait à l'horizon, il observait le combat qui se déroulait à des kilomètres de sa position. Son équipe accompagnée de Tazuna et de Kushina avait finalement atteint l'océan, il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite journée de voyage avant d'atteindre le Pays des Vagues. Si le ninja copieur avait respecté l'itinéraire d'origine, ils y seraient déjà depuis deux jours, mais il avait préféré faire un détour par plusieurs villages, à la recherche d'un Icha Icha Paradise. Tazuna, relativement heureux de bénéficier d'une telle escorte, n'avait pas posé de problème quand Kakashi lui avait révélé qu'il devait rencontré des informateurs.

L'homme était un constructeur de pont, il n'y connaissait rien aux arts ninjas, ainsi quand son protecteur lui avait fait part de cette mission d'importance capitale, il n'avait pu refuser. Kushina avait émis quelques grognements en réalisant l'objet des pérégrinations de son ami. Mais elle n'était pas à la tête de la mission, elle n'avait donc formulé aucune récrimination. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était vite effacée quand Kakashi était ressortit bredouille de chacune de ses librairies. Mikoto avait entamé une croisade à l'échelle du pays du feu, rachetant chaque Icha Icha et les détruisant dans des autodafé spectaculaire. L'Hatake se demandait parfois comme il avait fait pour être si aveugle, la moitié des femmes du pays haïssait cordialement les écrits du grand Jiraya, et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour cacher ses précieux manuscrits.

Quand le maître reviendrait de ses voyages, que pourrait-il dire ? Son plus fidèle lecteur l'avait trahi, lui enfonçant une lame dans le cœur par son inaction. Mais Kakashi ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il avait du dégainer une de ses armes secrètes pour se fournir un Icha Icha, les caches d'armes rependues sur tout le territoire se trouvant sous la juridiction de Konoha. Il s'agissait de petite cachette, généralement des caisses de factures simples enterrées à plusieurs mètres sous terre. Le Jounin instructeur les avaient montré à ses nouveaux Genin dans un objectif purement éducatif, mais il en avait retiré une ancienne version de Icha Icha Paradise. C'était la première qu'avait publié Jiraya, elle datait de la troisième guerre Shinobi, de l'époque ou Kakashi se trouvait encore sous les ordres de Minato.

Il faisait froid, anormalement froid et Kakashi entendait régulièrement les chocs des armes qui se rencontraient. Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient rien remarqué, manquant encore d'expérience et ne connaissant pas les jutsu pour renforcer les cinq sens. Plusieurs ninjas livraient une bataille acharnée au pied d'un immense pont, à environ dix kilomètre au Nord. Des morceaux de glace venaient par intermittence se briser le long des falaises, suivant le courant furieux. Si Kakashi n'avait pas eu la charge de son équipe de Genin, il se serait approché du lieu de l'affrontement, mais il ne pouvait risquer de voir les différents partis en présence se liguer contre lui. Le combat durait depuis seulement quelques minutes mais si un ninja était capable d'influer sur le temps à une telle distance, alors il ne fallait pas aller le confronter sans préparation.

Une gerbe d'étincelles illumina un des imposants piliers du pont qu'était en train de construire Tazuna, dévoilant un homme de grande taille et un plus petit, tout deux armées d'épées. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, l'obscurité s'étant réappropriée ses combattants. Un frisson d'appréhension courut le long de son dos, pourvu que ces hommes s'entre-tues, il n'avait pas envie de les confronter alors qu'il devait protéger un convoi entier.

— Il fait froid, remarqua Kushina en venant s'asseoir à ses cotés, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Toi aussi tu as remarqué leur présence ?

— Ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets, ils ont un utilisateur de Hyoton.

— Fais moi une place, j'ai pas emmené de couverture.

Elle se rapprocha de Kakashi qui lui passa une partie de la couverture en laine dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Kushina voyageait sans la veste des Jounin, selon ses dires elle comprimait sa poitrine, en privilégiant le confort immédiat, elle se privait des nombreux emplacements de scellement. Elle portait généralement un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt à manche courte, d'un rouge bien vif histoire d'être repérable de loin. Elle n'avait jamais fait dans la discrétion et n'était pas la femme que l'on envoyait lors des négociations. Elle se vantait partout qu'elle pourrait passer inaperçu même en s'habillant de fluo et en traînant une pancarte avec écrit « Vous ne me voyez pas ! ». Kakashi n'était pas du même avis, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui dire, elle était plus têtue qu'une mule et il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps.

— Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise en apercevant le Icha Icha Paradise que tenait le fils du Croc Blanc.

— C'est une excellente question...

— Mikoto m'a demandé de détruire tout exemplaire qui échouerait entre tes mains, je vais donc te laisser deux choix. Soit tu me tends gentiment ce petit livre, soit je te l'arrache par la force.

— Quel est ton prix ?

Un éclair déchira l'obscurité, puis le combat qui se déroulait au loin gagna en violence, Kakashi pouvait désormais discerner deux autres adversaires. Il n'avait que de brefs aperçus de ce combat mais il pouvait déjà définir que les membres qui y prenaient part était au minimum de rang Chunin. Puis, aussi soudainement que l'intensité était montée, la nuit reprit les rênes et l'océan se fit silencieux.

— Ils ont fini, commenta Kushina qui se penchait en avant.

— Ils étaient bons, Kakashi regarda les icebergs qui arrivaient en un nombre toujours plus grand. Je pari que c'est l'utilisateur de Hyoton qui a perdu.

La femme approuva avant de resserrer la couverture autour d'elle, le vent se levait et la mer commença à se déchaîner, libérée de la glace qui l'avait contraint à un calme temporaire. La pluie balaya la falaise et un orage gronda au loin, Kushina remercia le ciel de venir laver le sang laissé par l'affrontement.

— Mon prix ? Je dirais une semaine de ramen à Ichiraku.

Kakashi resserra sa prise sur le livret, Kushina passait sa vie dans le petit stand de Teuchi, la nourrir pendant une semaine entière représenterait une masse d'argent colossale. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle ne se retiendrait pas et qu'elle ferait toutes sortes de folies, en temps normal son adoration des ramen était retenue par l'addition.

— Trois jours, tenta de marchander l'homme au Sharingan.

— Sept ou rien !

C'est avec regret que Kakashi lui tendit Icha Icha Paradise. Elle s'en saisit victorieuse et le jeta dans le vide sous les yeux attristés du meilleur ninja autoproclamé de Konoha. La main de l'homme se crispa sur son cœur alors que l'édition collector s'abîmait sur les rochers. Il fut balayé par une vague furieuse et disparu de la vue aiguisé du ninja, emporté par l'écume.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as promis pour que tu te ranges à ses cotés ?

— Elle me fait à manger pendant six jours !

oOo

Kakashi se pencha sur les deux cadavres, cherchant un moyen de les identifier. Son équipe venait de rejoindre le pont pour l'inspecter, c'est en l'explorant qu'ils avaient trouvé les corps de Zabuza et d'Haku.

— Le combat a été violent, informa Kushina qui furetait près des rambardes. Ils sont venus de la mer et ont escaladé. Je pense que c'était du deux contre un, tu as réussi à les identifier ?

— Le grand c'est Zabuza Momochi, déserteur de Kiri, connu sous le nom du Démon de Kiri. C'est un déserteur de rang A qui a fait partit des sept épéistes, leur adversaire devait être sacrément coriace.

— Je vais descendre, des fois que l'on trouverait des indices nous permettant d'identifier le vainqueur.

Une fois Kushina partit, le Jounin instructeur se tourna en direction de ses élèves qui étaient livides. Tazuna, ayant moins de retenu, était entrain de vomir.

— Je vais sceller les corps pour les ramener à Konoha, les déserteurs sont des ninjas chassés par tous les villages. Il y a toujours une prime pour leur capture ou leur élimination, vu qu'on a trouvé le corps à quatre, on se divisera la prime de cette façon. Pour sceller un corps, il suffit d'avoir un rouleau de scellement que l'on se procure généralement à l'armurerie. On ne peut y sceller qu'une seule chose et il faut qu'elle soit morte. Je vais donc commencer par Zabuza pour vous montrer comment faire, puis vous reproduirez le processus sur l'autre. Des questions ?

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec un intérêt morbide, le professeur traqua une série de glyphe sur le corps sans vie et les actionna. Zabuza disparu dans un petit nuage de fumé.

— Vous voyez, c'est pas si difficile. Qui veux essayer ?

C'en fut trop pour Sakura qui s'effondra, et Kakashi se tourna donc en direction du dernier membre debout de son équipe :

— A toi l'honneur Sasuke, dis toi que ta maman sera fière de toi, ton premier scellement de cadavre ! _Prends toi ça Mikoto !_

Le garçon avança d'un pas incertain et reproduit le procédé, cependant rien ne se passa quand il activa la technique. Kakashi le regarda surprit.

— C'est étrange.

Il tapota un peu la joue de Haku, avant de remarquer que le garçon était encore en vie.

— Il est pas mort celui là. Tu le finis ou je le finis ? Fit-il avec un immense sourire que son masque ne pouvait cacher.

oOo

Après avoir ramené l'enfant auprès de Tsunami et découvert que ce n'était pas le premier, Kakashi commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. La première étant liée à la survit du ninja de Kiri, pourquoi l'épargner ? Un homme capable de battre un duo comprenant un des sept épéistes aurait du remarquer que l'enfant était encore en vie, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevé ? La seconde était liée à la fillette blonde, elle portait les traces d'un sacré coup d'épée, qui avait pu faire ça ? Ce n'était pas une simple déchirure comme aurait pu infliger un civil ou un petit mercenaire, le flanc de l'enfant avait été tranché de façon net et précise. Il cessa son investigation personnelle quand Kushina le rejoignit enfin, ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il l'attendait.

Ses Genin étaient toujours dans les vapes, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des cadavres. Kakashi se jura intérieurement de les emmener à la ferme à corps de Konoha, en mission, avoir un temps d'arrêt en tombant sur un macchabée esquinté pouvait être synonyme de mort. Les yeux de Kakashi se coulèrent le long de la silhouette de la kunoichi. Elle venait de faire de la plongé comme en témoignait ses vêtements détrempés mais également extrêmement moulant. Ce fut au pris d'un immense effort qu'il s'arracha à sa contemplation, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied qui lui aurait sans doute fais plus mal que la disparition d'un volume d'Icha Icha.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, au lieu de me mater.

Elle lui passa un masque blanc. Kakashi le fit tourner entre ses doigts mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître celui du gamin de Konoha contre qui il s'était battu. Il n'avait pas réellement perdu, après tout aucun des deux ninja n'avaient fait usage de leurs meilleurs techniques, aussi Kakashi s'estimait en match nul. Mais le fait de découvrir que son adversaire était à proximité alluma une alarme en lui, réveillant le ninja qui sommeillait la plupart du temps.

— C'est lui qui les a affronté ?

— Yep, il a été salement amoché je pense. T'as vu la trace de sang qui s'éloignait des deux corps ? Bah c'était la sienne, j'ai perdu sa trace en arrivant au bout du pont. A-t-on avis, y'a moyen qu'il soit mort en tombant ? Il faisait nuit, peut-être qu'il savait pas que la construction n'était pas fini.

— J'en sais rien, je ne pense pas. Le gamin est fort, comment est-ce qu'Hiruzen l'appel déjà ?

— Shinobi-san, quel manque d'originalité. Faudrait qu'on lui trouve un nom correct, car on va le confondre avec tous les paumés du coin qui porte un bandeau.

— ANBU-kun ?

Kushina masqua un petit rire devant la pitrerie de son équipier, elle avait fait le tour de la zone de combat et était descendu le long des rives afin de chercher un possible cadavre. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, ce qui entamait grandement la possibilité que l'enfant soit mort.

— J'ai pas vu l'épée de Zabuza, tu penses qu'il l'a perdu pendant le combat ?

— Je crois pas non, il est mort à coté de son équipière, c'est lui qui lui a infligé la blessure qu'elle a au ventre. Je pense plutôt qu'elle a été prise, une sorte de trophée.

— Pourquoi tu parles de la coep au présent ?

— Je t'avais pas dit ? S'ingénia Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle était vivante et je l'ai ramené. La fille de Tazuna, Tsunami, est entrain de la soignée. Elle a de la chance de s'en être sortie, elle a pas mal dégusté.

— Est-ce qu'elle est consciente ? J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Kakashi lui fit signe que non, l'enfant n'avait pas repris conscience et il pensait que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on se prenait une lame d'un mettre cinquante dans les boyaux.

— Au fait, où sont tes Genin ?

— Je les ai laissé sur le pont, ils ont tourné de l'œil pendant le scellement.

— T'es pas possible, s'apitoya Kushina avant de partir se présenter à la famille de Tazuna.

Même si elle ne faisait pas officiellement partie de la mission, elle avait prévu de rester avec Kakashi et autant profiter du gîte et du couvert gratuit.

— _J'aurais peut-être du lui parler de l'autre gamine, enfin, c'est pas mes affaires tout ça. Je suis juste là pour surveiller une équipe de Genin qui est censée escorter un ivrogne constructeur de pont. De toute façon, la morveuse à souffert, le temps qu'elle s'en remette, on sera déjà loin._

Il se décida finalement à aller voir ce que devenait ses Genin, ils n'avaient pas l'air très dégourdis. Ils les rejoignit rapidement sur le pont et les redécouvrit exactement à l'emplacement où il les avait laissé, Sakura sur le sol et Sasuke effondré sur elle, du vomi à la commissure des lèvres.

— Et c'est ça le génie de Konoha ?

Il secoua les Genin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent et s'assit sur la rambarde du pont, les regardant droit dans les yeux. Pendant un bref instant il se remémora le passé, ses débuts avec Rin et Obito. D'une certaine façon, les deux enfants en face de lui avait de la chance. Les équipes mixtes tournaient toujours au triangle amoureux et c'était jamais facile pour les pré-adolescents. Kakashi devrait juste veiller à ne jamais laisser ces deux gamins ensemble dans la même chambre quand il aurait le dos tourné. Si jamais il parvenait aux oreilles de Mikoto que Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient amusés pendant une mission, il pourrait dire adieu à sa virilité. Puis il se sentit bête, ils n'avaient que douze ans, il avait encore du temps avant de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose et il espérait sincèrement s'être débarrasser d'eux avant que ça n'arrive.

— Vous avez bien dormis ? Ça vous dit d'aller visiter la ville ? Celui qui ramène le plus d'informations ce soir aura gagner le droit de me demander quelque chose. Maintenant dégagez, j'vous ai assez vu pour la journée. _Moi je vais retourner chez Tazuna, Tsunami doit avoir mon âge._

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, Kakashi entraînait ses élèves à sa façon, Kushina fouillait les îles de font en comble afin de retrouver l'ANBU renégat et Tazuna dirigeait son chantier d'une main de maître. Tsunami pour sa part passait ses journées à vaquer entre ses deux patients, Naruto se remettait doucement mais il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis sa récupération dans les lagunes. Haku avait refait surface mais s'était enfermé dans un silence pesant, refusant de répondre à toute les questions que lui posait la Jounin de Konoha.

Kushina ne pouvait faire autre chose que de lui poser de simples question et espérer qu'il parle. Haku ne figurait pas dans le Bingo Book, c'était un ninja répertorié dans aucun pays. Ainsi, si jamais elle le torturait ou autre, elle encourait des sanctions disciplinaires une fois de retour à Konoha. Hiruzen Sarutobi était très dur vis-à-vis de ce genre de chose, les questions étaient posées par les personnes compétentes et après une rigoureuse identifications de la cible. Les boucheries perpétrés à Ame ainsi que tous les crimes affiliés avaient ternie l'image de Konoha. Et l'Hokage se refusait à revoir se genre de pratique remise au goût du jour. D'après les rapports que Kushina en avait lu, c'était pour cette raison que la racine avait été si active, elle rassemblait les opposants politique du Sandaime.

Mais ce matin là, alors que la maison s'était vidée temporairement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans la nature. Son plan avait fonctionné, il avait réussit à se faire récupérer par des civils et ils avaient commencer à le soigner. Il se rappela de sa chute du pont, il avait commis une erreur et sa survie ne tenait qu'à un miracle. Il essaya de se redresser mais son estomac s'enflamma et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de pousser un râle d'agonie. La douleur se rependit dans tous son corps, irradiant surtout le long de sa jambe droite.

— Enfin réveillé ? Demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La tête de Naruto se bascula par réflexe, craquant sa nuque et lui faisant pousser un autre grognement. Une autre personne était étendue dans un lit, c'était le ninja utilisateur de Hyoton. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

— J'ai été surpris de te retrouver ici à mon réveil, déserteur de Konoha. Mais rassure toi, je n'ai rien dis aux autres ninjas. C'est un beau combat que nous avons livré, je te devais bien ça.

Naruto ne compris pas la moitié de ce que lui racontait la fille étendu en face de lui. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête, il faisait ça très bien depuis son enfance.

— Où est l'épée ? Zabuza n'aurait pas aimé que les ninjas de Konoha la récupère.

Ca l'ancien ANBU pu le comprendre, Haku voulait savoir où était l'épée. La deuxième partit importait peu pour lui.

— Cachée.

— C'est bien, d'après Tsunami. La même qui nous soigne tous les deux, j'en ai pour deux semaines avant de pouvoir me lever, et toi pour un mois. Je tenais aussi à te dire que j'aurais pu te tuer à tout moment, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, donc j'attends la même gentillesse de ta part.

Haku accompagna ses paroles de son plus beau sourire, les deux ninjas n'avaient pas un passé chargé entre eux, juste un affrontement d'anonymes. Un combat dont tous les deux étaient ressortis en mauvais état. Naruto poussa un long soupir, il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait la femme, mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse. Il se remémora le combat et revit Haku sortir ses lames de glaces de sa manche. Si le déserteur s'était réveillé avant lui et qu'il avait voulu le tuer, Naruto ne serait plus là pour y penser.

Prenant sa décision, il se tourna à nouveau vers son

colocataire et chercha les mots au fond de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, aussi avait-il du mal à chaque fois qu'il devait le faire. Il trouva les deux mots à dire et se remémora également la prononciation.

— Moi pas tuer toi.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, je m'appelle Haku et je viens de Kiri.

— Sais pas.


	8. Kakashi Hatake

Kushina se réveilla barbouillée, le soir précédent elle était partit visiter la ville avec Kakashi. Les choses avaient dégénéré quand ils avaient aperçu un bar et ils s'étaient lancés dans un concours de boisson. Ils avaient bu plusieurs bouteilles de Sake avant de se faire mettre dehors, les deux ninjas de Konoha s'étaient mis à chanter des chansons paillardes qui n'avaient pas été au goût des locaux. Par la suite, Kushina se rappelait juste d'avoir fracturé la porte d'un magasin pour y dérober plus de bouteilles. Elle tenta de se mouvoir, cherchant à s'échapper à l'unique rayon de soleil qui éclairait la pièce.

Elle avait mal à la tête et elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Prenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait elle se rappela qu'elle était en mission au Pays des Vagues. Un bel échec de son point de vue, elle était venu chercher des informations sur l'homme qui avait déserté Konoha mais elle n'avait quasiment rien appris. L'enfant avait été blessé mais elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver.

— Arrête de bouger, grogna une voix à son oreille.

— La ferme Kakashi, répondit la Kunoichi sur le même ton. J'ai mal à la tête...

— Moi j'ai mal partout, t'es complètement folle.

Kakashi soupira quand Kushina se décida finalement à employer les grands moyens, elle le frappa de toute ses forces, le propulsant hors du lit. Le Jounin d'élite s'effondra contre la commode qui se brisa sous son poids, il ne portait plus que son juste au corps et son masque. Il se releva difficilement, faisant craquer tous les os de son corps avant de s'étirer comme un chat, bien décidé à se venger. Il ouvrit au grand les volets, illuminant la pièce et s'éblouissant par la même occasion. La réaction qu'eut Kushina contrebalança parfaitement ce petit revers, elle était complètement nue et elle s'enfonça la tête dans les draps, révélant par la même le reste de son magnifique corps.

— Je vais aller m'occuper de mes Genin, ils ont commencé à marcher sur l'eau. C'est trop drôle de les voir trempés toute la journée, tu savais que Sakura ne savait pas nager ? A chaque fois c'est Sasuke qui doit aller la sauver et elle simule l'inconscience pour qu'il lui fasse du bouche à bouche.

— Ta gueule, je dors !

Une fois habillé, Kakashi s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour regarder une dernière fois Kushina, profitant du spectacle offert par sa nudité. Elle allait sûrement passer la mâtiné à ne rien faire, elle le faisait toujours les lendemains de cuite.

— C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras des informations sur Shinobi-san, oublis pas que l'on part cette après-midi.

Un oreiller lui répondit et il quitta définitivement la chambre. Il ne quitta cependant pas la maison pour rejoindre les Genin qui étaient déjà au pont, il se dirigea directement vers la pièce où se reposait les deux blessés. Il entra sans s'annoncer et attrapa le tabouret qu'utilisait Tsunami quand elle refaisait les bandages des deux jeunes filles. Après tout, la maitresse de maison n'avait pas jugé utile d'avertir les autres occupants que le ninja de Kiri était en fait un homme.

— J'espère que je n'interrompt pas une conversation passionnante ? Demanda-t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas daigner bouger à l'entrée de Kakashi, ils se livraient à leur jeu préféré : le roi du silence. Le ninja au Sharingan les détailla quand ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face, il s'était installé au centre de la pièce qui était très faiblement éclairée. Les deux enfants étaient plongés dans la pénombre toute la journée pour pouvoir se reposer et reprendre des fores plus rapidement, les seuls moment où la pièce semblait habité d'un semblant de vie étaient aux heures des soins et pendant les repas. Mais là encore, les deux enfants restaient plongés dans leur mutisme, Tsunami avait mis cela sur les différents traumatismes qu'ils avaient subit. Kakashi pour sa part avait une toute autre explication.

— Pour tout vous dire, je suis surpris qu'aucun de vous deux ne soit mort.

Haku se redressa difficilement, se tenant le ventre alors qu'il essayait de se remettre droit. Kakashi ne lui accorda aucune aide et le regarda s'escrimer sans émotions. L'air de gentillesse et de nonchalance qu'il affichait habituellement avait disparu.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Hatake-san ? Demanda posément Haku qui s'était finalement redressé.

— Exactement ce que tu imagines.

Kakashi dégaina son kunaï à la vitesse de l'éclaire et tenta de frapper Naruto qui en sortit un aussi, contrant l'attaque de l'homme au Sharingan. Son pied souleva les couvertures pour frapper la tête de l'enseignant mais celui-ci s'était déjà mis hors de porté.

— Voilà ce qui prouve mes dires, comment-caches tu ton apparence ? Ce n'est pas un Henge, je l'aurais détecté, un Genjutsu ?

Naruto se leva à peine ralentit par la crispation de ses muscles et la tache de sang qui imbiba rapidement son bandage. Son déguisement se flouta rapidement, laissant place au petit garçon que Kakashi avait déjà affronté. Sauf qu'à l'instar de la dernière fois, l'enfant ne portait plus le masque des forces spéciales mais un amas de bande de tissus sales qui lui cachait le bas du visage.

— Je te préférais en fillette effarouchée, Shinobi-san.

Kakshi se pencha brusquement pour éviter un autre coup, l'enfant était plus lent qu'à Konoha mais il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereux. Après tout, un ninja acculé en valait deux. Il fit un signe de paix tout en reculant, montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

— Quel accueil, je savais bien que tu te remettrais plus vite que ce que Tsunami avait prévu, mais je pensais avoir encore le temps de t'interroger sérieusement.

— Que voulez-vous, Hatake-san ? Haku avait également cessé sa comédie du grand malade.

Il se tenait désormais debout à coté de Naruto, une lame de glace à la main. Pendant un bref instant Kakashi eu de la peine pour ces deux enfants, Haku était plus âge que Naruto, mais il avait le même regard.

— Je voulais juste vous poser quelques questions.

Haku lui adressa une mimique étrange avant de croiser ses doigts, la température de la pièce chuta rapidement. Il se mit à frissonner et un craquement derrière lui lui apprit sans qu'il n'eut besoin de se retourner que la porte était désormais scellée.

— Et si nous les posions à votre place ? Interrogea Haku alors que la pièce entière se drapait dans une couche de givre.

Le vitre de la fenêtre se fêla quand l'onde glacée s'y propagea. Naruto qui n'était vêtu que d'une simple jupe que lui avait donné Tsunami fit apparaître son uniforme. L'enfant avait été malmené et ses habits racontèrent son histoire à Kakashi, il vit les traces de griffes qu'avait laissé le grand Enma, les écorchures infligés par les scandales de Zabuza. Le haut du garçon pendait lamentablement, coupé en deux de façon très net, laissant apparaître le maigre poitrail de l'enfant qui était enserré dans des bandages rouges de sang.

— Toi devoir vie à moi, affirma Naruto en regardant Kakashi. Moi pas tuer toi à Konoha.

— Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit à mon équipière.

Kakashi était calme, il en s'était pas attendu à ce que les deux enfant se liguent contre lui. Il croyait qu'ils avaient établit qu'une sorte de pacte de non agression pour toute la durée de leur hospitalisation, ainsi se trouvait-il en mauvaise posture.

— Pourquoi chercher à nous interroger ? Demanda Haku.

— Sais-tu qui est l'enfant à tes cotés ? Répondit Kakashi, il était sincèrement curieux.

— Un déserteur de Konoha, mais il doit être spécial si vous ne l'avez pas achevé à la seconde où vous avez compris la supercherie.

— Je l'ai découverte le premier soir en fait, c'est Kushina qui m'a mis sur la piste sans savoir. Toi et ton maître avez affronté Shinobi-san et ce dernier était trop faible pour t'achever. Il s'est éloigné de la zone de combat et est tombé du pont, ensuite il a utilisé un Genjutsu pour tromper tout le monde et se faire soigner gratuitement.

— Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à le tuer.

— C'est un déserteur de rang S, je ne suis qu'un simple ninja de rang A, fit Kakashi avec affliction.

— Il était inconscient la plupart du temps, remarqua Haku.

— Mais tu étais là, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître vous ne vous êtes pas sautés à la gorge comme je l'escomptais.

Naruto avait arrêté de suivre la conversation, les deux hommes parlaient trop vite pour lui et il ne comprenait rien. Il était entrain de tracer un signe discret sur le sol, c'était un sceau d'invocation pour récupérer tout l'équipement qu'il avait laissé dans une petite cache près de l'endroit où Inari l'avait retrouvé. Il y avait son sac à dos qui contenait quelques rations de survis, ainsi qu'un kit de soin léger et finalement l'épée que lui avait donné Zabuza.

— Vous êtes encore blessés tous les deux, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous recoucher et de prendre soin de vous.

— A deux contre un, vous n'avez aucune chance, avança Haku en se façonnant une autre lame de glace.

— C'est pour ça que je veux parler plutôt que de me battre, en fait j'ai une mission à vous confier.

— Mission ? Demanda Naruto qui comprit enfin quelque chose à l'échange.

— C'est ça, j'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux sur le sol d'un pays étranger.

Naruto relâcha le fil et se tourna vers Haku, cherchant son avis. C'était une alliance de circonstance avec un autre déserteur, il avait déjà mis sa vie entre les mains du garçon de Kiri et il n'avait pas été déçu. Is avaient cohabité pendant deux semaines sans qu'il n'y ai de problème. L'ancien élève de Zabuza comprit la question silencieuse et acquiesça, il avait remarqué que Naruto ne savait pas parler et qu'il fallait s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour lui expliquer des choses simples.

— Quel genre de mission ?

— Je veux que vous assassiniez Gato, vous êtes des déserteurs recherchés. Si vous étiez amener à tuer un riche marchand, personne n'en serait surpris. Les conditions de la mission son simple, vous tuez Gato et prenez les objets de valeur pour faire passer ça pour un vol. Assurez vous d'être vu afin que personne ne puisse accuser Konoha.

— Tuer Gato ? Qui Gato ? Photo ? Questionna Naruto, on entrait dans son domaine de compétence.

Kakashi montra ses mains vide avant de pointer sa veste de Jounin, faisant comprendre à Naruto qu'il allait lui montrer ce qu'il avait demandé. Quand l'enfant donna son accord, il approcha doucement sa main de la poche central et en sortit un petit livret. Il tourna les pages rapidement et montra finalement une image, on y voyait un homme de petite taille qui portait des lunettes de soleil et une moustache. Il était entouré d'une bande de mercenaires qui tentaient d'avoir l'air menaçant.

— Moi tuer Gato pour Konoha, affirma Naruto avant d'invoquer Kubikiribôchô qu'il souleva sans mal.

L'épée était plus grande que lui et c'était un spectacle étrange pour Kakashi de voir un enfant utiliser une arme aussi renommée.

— J'accepte les termes de la mission, ninja de Konoha.

La glace qui avait envahi la pièce se mit à fondre, disparaissant rapidement et libérant Kakashi de ce piège implacable dans laquelle il s'était jeté volontairement.

— Je n'oublierai pas ce geste, conclut Kakashi avant de disparaître.

— Où être Gato ?

oOo

Des hurlements de douleur et de terreur résonnaient en centre ville. Seto était la capital du Pays des Vagues et comptait seulement quelques milliers d'habitants. Ils vivaient depuis plusieurs années sous la tyrannie de Gato. Un riche industriel qui avait décidé de s'installer dans les environs pour profiter de l'absence de tout village shinobi. Son but était de conquérir les mers avec sa flotte commerciale, ainsi il pourrait acheminer toutes sortes de cargaisons plus où moins légales vers n'importe quelle destination. Une fois bien installé dans le pays, il avait commencé à asservir la population, utilisant pour ce faire une bande d'une centaine de mercenaire qu'il avait recruté comme garde du corps.

Cependant, un homme nommé Tazuna avait décidé de lui résister en courant chercher de l'aide à Konoha, un village ninja. Pour se prémunir de la réponse du village caché, Gato avait recruté deux combattants de l'ombre, il les avaient payé une petite fortune mais ils étaient portés disparu depuis deux semaines. Gato avait donc tenté d'empêcher Tazuna de finir son pont en envoyant toute sorte de menace, mais rien n'y faisait, les ninjas le protégeaient partout. Aujourd'hui, ces petits traquas qu'il avait eu avec Tazuna n'était pas le cœur de sa panique. Deux déserteurs étaient entrain d'attaquer son siège sociale.

Gato avait reconnu un des deux ninja qu'il avait engagé, le garçon qui utilisait de la glace. L'enfant se cachait toujours derrière un masque, pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui inquiétait l'homme d'affaire. Il y avait un autre enfant, il n'avait même pas douze ans et il était couvert de sang, il maniait l'immense épée de Zabuza et massacrait ses hommes de mains sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Gato était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, rondouillard, il s'était habitué à bien manger et visitait fréquemment des prostitués. Il avait beaucoup d'argent et il en profitait bien, mais aujourd'hui, il savait que cet argent ne le sauverait pas.

Les hommes qui attaquaient la Gato Industry n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer. L'enfant aux cheveux de sang était un véritable drone, il courait partout, disparaissant par moment et sa lame immense brisait tout sur son passage. Ils avaient investi le bâtiment après avoir massacré tous les gardes qui surveillaient la rue, des suppliques parvinrent aux oreilles de l'homme d'affaire à travers les murs. Prenant sa décision, il se cacha sous son bureau alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa vessie.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, les hurlements s'étaient tus. Et quelque chose de froid frôla les pieds de l'homme qui avait terrorisé tout un pays.

— Il est sous le bureau, signala Haku.

Naruto renifla l'air avec dégoût, l'homme s'était pissé dessus. Il en avait tué beaucoup dans sa courte vie, mais rares avaient été ceux qui s'étaient cachés sous un bureau pour lui échapper. Il arma son bras et fracassa l'abri de Gato avec son nouveau jouet. Il adorait l'épée de Zabuza, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait été fabriquée pour lui. Elle était très lourde, mais Naruto avait été entraîné pendant toute son enfance et il lui suffisait de faire courir du chakra dans son bras pour ne plus ressentir cette contrainte.

— Pitié, je vous donnerais de l'argent, pleurnicha l'homme en se jetant aux pieds de Naruto.

— Mission, répondit l'enfant avec indifférence avant de retourner la lame et de l'abattre sur le dos de Gato.

Le sang se mit à goûter sur le sol, doucement. Quand Naruto retira l'épée ce fut un torrent qui s'échappa de l'immense trou laissé dans la poitrine de l'homme d'affaire. Plus d'une centaine de personnes venaient de mourir en l'espace de cinq minutes, sur demande de Kakashi Hatake.

Haku ramassa la petite clef que tenait Gato avant d'arracher une peinture murale qui représentait un immense bateau de commerce. Dévoilant par la même un coffre fort en fer forgé, il l'ouvrit sans que le moindre grincement se face entendre et attrapa plusieurs attachés-cases qu'il déposa sur une petite étagère. Le bureau était inutilisable des suite du coup de Naruto. Il ouvrit la première valise qui contenait des centaines de liasses de billet.

— Voilà l'argent de Gato, que fait-on ?

— Nous prendre, mission.

L'ancien ANBU sortit deux rouleau de scellement, il en tendit un à son coéquipier.

— Récompense, partage.

Ils se mirent au travail, chacun scellant le maximum de choses dans son propre rouleau, tout ce fit en silence. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été habitué à parler, tous les deux ayant eu des enfances relativement similaires. Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto sortit de sa poche une série de notes explosives qu'il jeta sur le corps de Gato.

oOo

Tazuna et ses charpentiers étaient entrain de sceller la dernière pierre du pont, l'humeur était joyeuse et les ouvriers qui avaient finis de travailler se faisaient déjà des accolades. Kakashi surveillait le déroulement des opérations de loin alors que Sakura faisait de la corde à sauter sur l'eau. Sasuke avait pour sa part décidé de faire une pause et jetait par intermittence des petits cailloux sur sa coéquipière, afin de voir si elle se déconcentrerait.

Tout le monde arrêta de travailler quand une explosion se fit entendre, elle fut rapidement suivit par un nuage de fumé noir. Au loin, des cris et des appellent à l'aide retentir.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Tazuna dont la voix portait plus que celle des autres hommes.

Deux hommes apparurent devant lui, vêtus de longues capes de voyages. L'un des deux portait un masque des forces spéciales de Kiri et l'autre avait le visage recouvert de bandage. Ils étaient couverts de sang mais n'avaient pas l'air menaçant. Sasuke et Sakura escaladèrent la falaise en courant pour venir s'interposer entre les deux ninja et l'homme qu'ils devaient protéger.

Haku et Naruto ne leurs prêtèrent aucune attention et l'ANBU de Kiri tendit une mallette à Tazuna.

— Pour les soins que vous nous avez prodigué, Gato est mort.

— Je ne comprends pas, qui êtes vous ?

Ça question n'eut pas de réponse, les deux hommes avaient littéralement disparu. Les deux déserteurs se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté du pont, sur la rive déserte du continent et se jaugèrent du regard.

— Où vas-tu aller maintenant ?

— Sais pas, répondit Naruto comme à son habitude alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

A la base il était venu au Pays des Vagues pour y trouver un endroit où se cacher, mais de nombreux chasseurs de déserteurs allaient bientôt arriver pour les prendre en chasse. Il allait se contenter de suivre l'océan et verrait bien où cela le mènerait, de toute façon il n'aimait pas les villes, il préférait la solitude.

— J'ai une mission pour toi, l'appela Haku qui avait commencé à cerner l'homme.

Naruto se retourna, intrigué.

— Tu dois tuer le Mizukage.

Tout en prononçant les mots, il envoya le rouleau dans lequel il avait scellé la moitié de la fortune de Gato.

— C'est la récompense.

Naruto soupesa le rouleau et son regard se perdit en direction du Pays des Vagues, il pouvait voir Kakashi qui le toisait au loin.

— Moi tuer Mizukage.

— C'est mieux de dire « j'accepte », lui expliqua Haku alors que Naruto le rejoignait pour cheminer à ses cotés en direction de Kiri.


	9. Fleur de glace

La vie de Haku pouvait se résumer en trois différents chapitres. Son enfance, avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où son père tua sa mère, l'errance et le sauvetage de Zabuza et finalement son voyage au coté de Naruto. Haku avait connu l'amour et la chaleur d'une famille avant d'être précipité dans l'horreur de la solitude.

« Ploc... »

Tout avait commencé un matin de février, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait jouer avec de l'eau. Cela avait été la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il pouvait faire courir un petit serpentin entre ses doigts fins. Après des heures d'amusement, sautant le repas au passage pour continuer à voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait finalement rejoint sa mère pour lui montrer sa création : une petite fleur de glace. Il s'était attendu à un sourire, à une câlin et des félicitations. Ainsi ne comprit-il pas la morsure de la gifle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Ne montre jamais ça à personne, tu m'entends Haku !

Sa mère n'était pas fière de lui, elle était folle de rage et d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas encore à cette époque : la peur. Le petit enfant avait caché son don, ne le développant que dans le secret de sa petite chambre, opposant des petites araignées de glace à de méchantes fourmies d'eau. Une année entière s'écoula sans le moindre heurt, sa mère finit par oublier le pouvoir d'Haku et elle recommença à lui sourire, l'enfant était à nouveau heureux. C'est à cette époque que Yagura sombra définitivement dans la démence et l'extermination de toutes les familles dépositaires de dons héréditaires fut proclamée.

Le père d'Haku était un petit fermier qui n'avait jamais été réellement doué. Il enviait ces hommes qui étaient plus fort, jalousant leurs talents et leurs capacités. Selon lui, il n'était pas faible, c'était les autre qui trichaient. Alors quand il apprit que sa propre femme était une manipulatrice de Hyoton, il quitta son travail pour retourner à la maison. Il fracassa la porte et se mis à hurler, exigeant des explications, il ne fut cependant satisfait que quand ses points frappèrent sa femme. Aveuglé par la jalousie, l'incompréhension et ce sentiment de trahison qui l'habitait, il la tua alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, le suppliant de se calmer.

— Haku ! Viens voir papa !

L'enfant qui s'était réfugié sous son lit entendit l'escalier craquer pendant que son père montait le rejoindre. D'autres fermiers s'étaient joint à lui, ils venaient pour l'aider à châtier l'engeance immonde qu'était les manipulateurs de Kekkei Genkai. C'est un Haku terrifié qui fut traîné jusque devant le cadavre de sa mère, on l'interrogea, lui demandant s'il savait faire des choses. Par mesure de prudence, les hommes décidèrent de le tuer. L'un d'entre eux tenta de le frapper, et Haku relâcha son pouvoir. La maison dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis sa naissance fut soufflée quand d'immenses pics de glace émergèrent de son corps. Personne ne réchappa de ce qui fut, jusqu'à l'aube du dernier combat contre le Mizukage, sa technique la plus puissante.

Se retrouvant seul, l'enfant quitta le domicile familiale qui n'était plus qu'une ruine. Pour seul bagage il emmena le pull qu'il portait sur lui le matin même ainsi que sa petite peluche. Il voyagea sans savoir où aller, souffrant du manque de nourriture et de la solitude. C'était résolut à ne plus bouger qu'il s'installa sur un pont enjambant un ruisseau tarit, attendant la mort en serrant Monsieur Lapin contre lui. Il y rencontra Zabuza Momochi, alors membre des ANBU de Kiri, l'homme était sur le point de se joindre à un coup d'état qui plongerait définitivement le pays dans la guerre et la souffrance. Pourtant, malgré cet avenir sombre, malgré les risques et les interdictions, le ninja lui tendit la main, l'invitant à venir avec lui s'il avait la force de se lever.

« Ploc ... »

La vie avec Zabuza était différente que tout ce qu'il avait connu, il apprit à se battre et cultiva son don. La douleur physique dut à l'entraînement fut son quotidien jusque l'age de 14 ans, âge où il se révéla capable de vaincre son enseignant. Commencèrent alors les missions, elles s'enchaînaient sans discontinuer, plongeant l'adolescent dans une vie faite d'aventures et de découvertes. Zabuza et Haku voyagèrent dans le monde entier, mais ne se rapprochaient jamais du Pays de l'Eau, ils avaient été bannis et forcés à l'exil.

Haku eu le loisir de sauver des enfants en difficultés, de venir en aide à des personnages âgées, mais fut également forcé de tuer. Les chasseurs de déserteurs poursuivaient l'ancien épéiste et n'abandonnaient jamais. Les combats se firent de plus en plus rudes, mais Haku n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il surveillait perpétuellement les arrières de son maître, restant dans son ombre et officiant comme assassin. Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement, et l'anniversaire des ses quinze an fut passer. Zabuza reçut alors une proposition de mission : empêcher un constructeur de pont de finir son travail.

Le duo désormais renommé se rendit au Pays des Vagues et prit position, en embuscade. La cible avait demandé de l'aide à Konoha et elle viendrait sous bonne garde. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient forts, malins et se déplaçaient rarement seul. Quel n'avait pas été leur surprise quand ils avaient vu un veille femme arriver par la route que devait surveiller les Frères Démons. Puis le déguisement était tombé sous le coup d'une vague, Zabuza et Haku avait alors découvert un membre des forces spéciales.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter, l'attaque avait été lancée. Pendant les premières minutes du combat Haku avait cru qu'ils prendraient l'ascendant facilement, puis tout avait dégénéré. L'enfant soldat qui leur faisait face était rapide et ne manquait pas de créativité, il avait su retourner la tendance petit à petit. Et finalement il avait piégé son maître dans un Genjutsu alors même que ce dernier hésitait à attaquer, de peur de blesser son élève.

L'épée de Zabuza l'avait frappé au ventre, et Haku avait été abruti par la douleur. Quand il avait finalement repris assez de contenance pour s'exprimer, il était trop tard, le piège du ninja de Konoha s'était refermé et sa lame transperçait le cœur de son mentor. L'abandon avait une nouvelle fois plus attrapé Haku dans ses griffes, l'enfant avait passé la nuit seul sur le pont à suffoquer doucement. Au matin, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il ne s'était réveillé que deux jours plus tard, dans un lit et ses plaies avaient été soignées. Un autre blessé recevait des soins, l'ancien élève de Zabuza l'avait reconnu immédiatement, il avait baigné dans son sang pendant plus de douze heures...

Il n'avait cependant pas eu la force d'achever son adversaire, après tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'il avait été épargné. Haku avait donc veillé, luttant contre la fatigue et les antalgiques que lui donnait Tsunami. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, attendant la réveil de celui qui avait tué son maître. Une fois de plus, il avait été surpris par le ninja de Konoha, ils avaient conclu une sorte de trêve. Chacun observant l'autre dans son coin, profitant de l'attention de Tsunami chacun son tour. Petit à petit, les deux combattants avaient repris des forces et Haku s'était à nouveau mis à s'inquiéter, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Kakashi Hatake avait été d'une aide secourable, donnant un but à ces deux âmes en peine. Haku avait alors pu comprendre son compagnon, c'était lui aussi un déserteur. Il avait été élevé comme une arme, à ceci près que le procédé avait été pousser aux limites de la barbarie, lui faisant oublier toute trace d'humanité. Shinobi-san avait cependant réussit à rompre l'emprise de ses maîtres et s'était rebellé contre Konoha, suivant une ligne de conduite qui lui était propre. Haku avait pu l'embrasser pendant qu'il détruisait la Gato Industry. L'enfant de Konoha n'avait tué aucun civil, il se montrait sans pitié envers ceux qui portaient des armes mais laissaient à tout un chacun une chance de fuir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas les cibles de sa _mission_.

« Ploc... »

Haku n'avait pas prévu de proposer à Naruto de l'accompagner, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés devant le pont qui reliait désormais le Pays des Vagues au continent. Le ninja de Konoha était entrain de s'éloigner, n'ayant aucune idée d'où aller et Haku s'était rappelé de ses propres années d'errance et de solitude. Il n'avait pas envie de voir un autre que lui en souffrir, et ne voulait pas replonger non plus. Il avait donc proposé au garçon de l'accompagner dans cette mission que Zabuza s'était confié il y avait une dizaine d'année. Ils allaient renverser le Mizukage et réinstaurer la paix au Pays de l'Eau.

Une nouvelle aventure avait débuté pour Haku, différente de toutes les précédentes. Naruto était ouvert d'esprit mais peu bavard, il ne savait pas parler après tout. Haku s'était donc mis en tête de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait repris les tics de langage de son compagnon de route, lui avait appris le nom des fleurs, le nom des étoiles et celui des fleuves. Il lui avait raconté des histoires, celle que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit. Les deux enfants ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter dans des lieux fréquentés, lui était un criminel recherché depuis le Pays des Vagues et Naruto était un ninja de rang S traqué par toutes les forces de polices du continent.

Au début, Naruto était taciturne et ne regardait jamais rien, comprenant son trouble Haku avait trouvé une solution pour lui permettre de s'épanouir. Son camarade craignait perpétuellement de se faire attaquer et ne baissait jamais sa garde pour profiter des trésors de la vie et de la nature. Haku lui avait donc expliqué l'intérêt des Kage Bunshins. Bientôt, les deux enfants voyagèrent escortés par trois clones d'ombre, ils surveillaient les routes et les bois, ne baissant jamais leur garde pendant que l'invocateur pouvait se laisser aller. En moins d'une semaine, Naruto s'était mis à apprécier la vie qui l'entourait et avait commencé à posé des question à l'enfant originaire de Kiri.

Le voyage avait donc continué, les frontières n'étant pas des obstacles pour les deux enfants, aucun ninja n'osait les défier. Haku avait observé son compagnon dompter petit à petit l'épée de Zabuza, il était maladroit et avait du mal avec son poids. Des scènes cocasses avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'orphelin tant il avait rit, voir un ninja de rang S tomber sur les fesses car il avait basculé avait quelque chose de spécial. Il avait été le premier à cuisiner pour son ami, et ça avait été étrange de lui apprendre à tenir des baguettes, mais Haku s'était acquitté de la tâche avec plaisir. Le « C'est bon » qu'il recevait après chacun des repas avait été l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.

Puis l'heure était venu de se préparer pour le raid sur le village de Kiri. Naruto attendait la marée car il prévoyait d'attirer le Mizukage hors de sa tanière. Il ne voulait pas se battre près des civils, ils ne voulaient pas provoquer de morts inutiles. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, Yagura ne s'était pas cloîtré dans sa forteresse, il en était sortit pour venir les défier. Le combat s'était engagé très vite, son ami sautant à la gorge du Kage. Les deux hommes faisaient approximativement la même taille et alors que les ANBU entouraient la zone pour venir au secoure de leur dirigeant, celui-ci avait recouvert son apparence de Démon. Haku ne s'était pas approché une seule fois du corps à corps, il n'était pas de taille pour lutter contre de tels ninjas, aussi s'était-il contenté de couvrir Naruto.

Il avait sauvé la vie du garçon une première fois en arrêtant le premier Suiton de Yagura, puis avait offert une porte de sortie à son camarade qui s'essoufflait. Était alors venu l'attaque du Sanbi, Haku avait vidée ses réserve de Chakra pour immobiliser les flots en furie, laissant libre court à ses rêve de paix et à son imagination, construisant ainsi le plus beau des jardins. Pendant un temps l'affrontement avait cessé. Yagura le dictateur avait admiré les sculptures de glace et s'était refusé à les détruire. Le combat avait repris, son ami prenant l'ascendant avec un plan ingénieux, mais ce n'était rien face à la puissance d'un Bijuu. Haku avait alors concentré ses dernières forces pour intervenir et sauver son frère d'arme du fouet aqueux.

C'est alors que tout avait basculé, le Démon avait concentré assez de chakra pour détruire tout ce qui lui faisait face. Avant qu'Haku ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le monstre lança son attaque. La dernière chose dont s'était souvenu Haku avait été la main qui avait enserrer la sienne pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire du missile. Une larme solitaire avait coulé le long de sa joue alors qu'il était arraché à son miroir, il savait que c'était trop tard.

Il serra la main de Naruto aussi fort qu'il le put, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Son esprit se troubla sous la luminosité de l'attaque et il se sentit arraché à son miroir de glace. Le Ninja de Konoha avait sauté en lui tenant le bras, tentant de le tirer loin de l'attaque de Sanbi. Le monde explosa autour de lui...

oOo

Dans le silence laissé par l'attaque, trois sons parvinrent distinctement à Naruto, couvrant le vacarme qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Ploc... »

La première goûte de sang toucha de sol alors que l'enfant de Konoha écarquillait les yeux. Face au démon, la plaine avait été soufflé, un immense cratère s'ouvrait jusqu'à la mer. Cette dernière s'engouffrait dans la brèche, recouvrant les mottes de terres et emportant les débris de glace.

« Ploc... »

Naruto se détacha du Sanbi et du paysage pour regarder à sa droite, Haku n'y était pas.

« Ploc... »

Une troisième goûte de sang toucha le sol, faisant remonté une myriade de couleur dans le ciel obscurcit. Naruto lâcha le bras sans vie qu'il tenait, horrifié. Il regarda, abasourdi, le membre tomber sur le sol avec une lenteur désespérante. Le moignon rebondit et Naruto tomba à genoux.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui et il sentit une déferlante de chakra s'abattre sur son corps. Un hurlement terrible déchira la nuit, Naruto ne sut pas s'il l'avait imaginé en son cœur où s'il avait réellement crié. Le Mizukage recouvrit son apparence, comblant la distance. Le sang de l'orphelin se mit à bouillir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge, la rage se mêla au chakra et Naruto perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne restait plus que Yagura qui s'approchait lentement.

Mais, lorsqu'il posa la main sur la garde de Kubikiribôchô il se rappela des paroles de Zabuza, quand le déserteur les avait prononcé, il ne les avait pas comprises. Mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait un autre sens : « _A Kiri, nous avons une cérémonie pour devenir Genin, nous devons tuer un de nos camarades de classe. C'est une leçon très importante car elle nous apprend à nous séparer de tous les sentiments qui sont inutiles pour la vie que nous allons mener. L'amitié, la famille, l'amour sont tant de faiblesses qu'il nous faut éradiquer si l'on veut survivre. Sais-tu ce que j'ai remarqué en observant cette épreuve de notre examen ? Ce ne sont pas les étudiants disposants des meilleurs notes qui gagnent, ce ne sont pas les experts en Taijutsu et encore moins ceux en Ninjustu, ce sont ceux qui savent se détacher de leurs sentiments, qui gardent leurs sang-froid alors même que la mort hurle autour d'eux. Tu es un ninja de cette trempe, et pour ça, je vais t'achever rapidement._ » Au prix d'un effort colossale, Naruto cloisonna son envie de vengeance et regarda posément le Mizukage s'approcher. Il renforça sa prise sur l'épée et frappa, la lame était toujours entourée de la lueur orangée.

Yagura, bien que surprit pas l'attaque, la contra aisément et tenta de frapper Naruto. Le shinobi se déroba et recula, ressortant son poignard. Le combat reprit, plus violent et plus sauvage, le Jinchuriki ne pouvait plus faire d'erreur. Il ne pouvait plus invoquer son manteau de chakra au risque de voir de le voir absorbé et la transformation en Sanbi était inefficace face au ninja de Konoha. Pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Naruto, il enchaîna feintes et bottes secrètes, à la recherche d'une ouverture où d'un plan. Malheureusement, le Kage de Kiri était plus expérimenté que lui et son corps ne souffrait pas des limites de l'âge, petit à petit Naruto du reculer, passant sur la défensive et n'ayant plus aucune occasion d'attaquer.

Le bâton de Yagura frappa durement le ventre de Naruto, creusant un sillon ensanglanté dans l'uniforme défraîchit du garçon. Le coup déséquilibra l'enfant qui se retrouva face contre terre, il pu admirer les lumières de Kiri, des gens étaient amassés aux fenêtres, attendant avec patiente le dénouement de ce duel sordide.

— C'était un beau combat, ninja de Konoha.

Yagura se prépara à donner le coup de grâce mais Naruto roula sur le coté avant de convoquer une dizaine de clone, deux d'entre eux le tirèrent hors de porté. Leurs mouvement à tous étaient saccadés, fatigue et douleur ne faisant pas bon mélange pour un combattant. Ils offrirent une lutte acharnée pendant que Naruto prenait la direction de Kiri, ses mains fouillant ses poches à la recherche de notes explosives.

— Arrêtez le ! Ne le laissez pas approcher du village ! La voix de Yagura tonna sur la plaine, réveillant ses troupes engourdies par l'attente.

Une ligne de ninja se forma devant Naruto, mais il arrivait au pas de course et le tranchoir de Zabuza lui ouvrit un passage ensanglanté. Il franchit le blocus sans même ralentir et se dédoubla encore, c'est avec une vingtaine de copie qu'il franchit les murailles du village caché. Ils y déchaînèrent l'enfer, la population n'avait pas été évacuée, tout le monde ayant confiance en Yagura pour bloquer la menace.

Les maisons furent balayées par les explosions et de nombreux ninjas moururent la gorge tranchée, Naruto s'était infiltré et ses clones prirent différentes apparences. Le Mizukage rejoignit le village dès qu'il en eut finit avec ses propres invocations et ne pu qu'assister, impuissant, à la lente destruction de ce dernier. Il esquiva une nué de shuriken lancé par l'un de ses propres ninjas, il n'y avait plus aucune forme d'ordre. Il vit une fillette enfoncer une épée de chakra dans le dos de son père, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa propre mère. Quand Yagura s'approcha d'elle, Naruto repris son apparence et engagea un nouveau combat au corps à corps.

— Qui es-tu donc ? Un homme seul ne peut assaillir un village.

Il fut emporté dans un autre échange et son regard parcourut le village en flamme, des gens hurlaient de partout. Ses hommes s'organisaient pour emmener les civils aux abris, tentant de savoir qui était ennemi et qui ne l'était pas.

— Ne réunissez pas la population ! Hurla le Kage, prenant conscience de la dangerosité du plan.

Si un abri venait à être rempli et que le ninja de Konoha réussissait à y introduire un de ses clones suicidaires, alors plusieurs centaines de personnes perdraient la vie. C'est avec panique que Yagura observa l'hôpital de Kiri s'effondrer, ses fondations secouées pas des parchemins explosifs. Trois hommes de sa garde personnelle vinrent se poser derrière lui, attendant les ordres. Le Mizukage était dépassé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne savait même pas s'il affrontait le vrai ninja de Konoha, ou une simple copie.

— Retenez le !

Il se désengagea, et ses hommes prirent sa place dans le ballet d'acier. En tant que Jinchuriki, il était immunisé au Genjutsu, mais cet homme de Konoha donnait l'assaut seul à son village. Ce n'était pas possible, la dépense en chakra aurait été trop grosse pour un unique ninja. Il concentra son énergie dans ses paumes pour lancer une technique qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis l'académie.

— Kai !

L'effet ne fut pas celui attendu, les flammes ne disparurent pas. Le ninja de Konoha continuait à s'escrimer devant lui, épuisé mais encore vif. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé pour le Mizukage, le voile rouge qui masquait son regard d'améthyste se déchira. C'est libéré de l'emprise de Tobi que le Kage de Kiri observa son village s'embraser. Petit à petit, chacune des décisions qu'il avait pris sous le contrôle du membre de l'Akatsuki se rappelèrent à lui. Yagura se revit entrain de vaincre un à un les sept épéistes, puis il se rappela de l'ordre de purger la population...

— J'ai été aveugle...

Alors que l'homme à l'apparence d'enfant s'enfonçait dans les horreurs qu'il avait commandité, le véritable Naruto s'avança à coté de lui. Son clone était toujours aux prises avec la garde de son adversaire, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas. Il posa son épée sur la gorge de Yagura et fit coulisser sa lame lentement, regardant le sang de l'homme qui avait tué son ami se répandre rapidement.

Le Mizukage resta debout, le visage hagard, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il accueillit la mort comme une délivrance. Le sang macula sa cuirasse et se rependit sur son pantalon, ses jambes se dérobèrent quand il atteignit finalement le sol. L'homme qui avait terrorisé le pays s'effondra. Naruto se pencha sur lui, retirant le chapeau qui lui cachait la vue et redressa son visage afin qu'il puisse admirer une dernière fois les étoiles. Autour d'eux, les combat continuaient, mais rien ne vint perturber leur îlot de paix. Yagura eu un dernier sursaut avant de sombrer dans l'autre monde et Naruto referma soigneusement ses yeux.

— Tu devais protéger ton village.

L'enfant de Konoha se redressa lentement, ramassant le couvre-chef du Kage. Il le posa sur sa tête, appréciant le contact chaleureux et son confort. Il toisa son clone qui se battait toujours et provoqua l'explosion des parchemins dont il était équipé. Les trois hommes moururent sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte et Naruto profita de l'explosion pour s'éclipser. Il se rendit sur le champ de bataille où il ramassa le bras de son ami, décidé à lui offrir une sépulture descente.

C'est en marchant qu'il s'éloigna de Kiri, laissant derrière lui une plaine saccagée et un village en proie aux flammes.


	10. A Feu et à Sang

La vie de Haku pouvait se résumer en trois différents chapitres. Son enfance, avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où son père tua sa mère, l'errance et le sauvetage de Zabuza et finalement son voyage au coté de Naruto. Haku avait connu l'amour et la chaleur d'une famille avant d'être précipité dans l'horreur de la solitude.

« Ploc... »

Tout avait commencé un matin de février, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait jouer avec de l'eau. Cela avait été la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il pouvait faire courir un petit serpentin entre ses doigts fins. Après des heures d'amusement, sautant le repas au passage pour continuer à voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait finalement rejoint sa mère pour lui montrer sa création : une petite fleur de glace. Il s'était attendu à un sourire, à une câlin et des félicitations. Ainsi ne comprit-il pas la morsure de la gifle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Ne montre jamais ça à personne, tu m'entends Haku !

Sa mère n'était pas fière de lui, elle était folle de rage et d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas encore à cette époque : la peur. Le petit enfant avait caché son don, ne le développant que dans le secret de sa petite chambre, opposant des petites araignées de glace à de méchantes fourmies d'eau. Une année entière s'écoula sans le moindre heurt, sa mère finit par oublier le pouvoir d'Haku et elle recommença à lui sourire, l'enfant était à nouveau heureux. C'est à cette époque que Yagura sombra définitivement dans la démence et l'extermination de toutes les familles dépositaires de dons héréditaires fut proclamée.

Le père d'Haku était un petit fermier qui n'avait jamais été réellement doué. Il enviait ces hommes qui étaient plus fort, jalousant leurs talents et leurs capacités. Selon lui, il n'était pas faible, c'était les autre qui trichaient. Alors quand il apprit que sa propre femme était une manipulatrice de Hyoton, il quitta son travail pour retourner à la maison. Il fracassa la porte et se mis à hurler, exigeant des explications, il ne fut cependant satisfait que quand ses points frappèrent sa femme. Aveuglé par la jalousie, l'incompréhension et ce sentiment de trahison qui l'habitait, il la tua alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, le suppliant de se calmer.

— Haku ! Viens voir papa !

L'enfant qui s'était réfugié sous son lit entendit l'escalier craquer pendant que son père montait le rejoindre. D'autres fermiers s'étaient joint à lui, ils venaient pour l'aider à châtier l'engeance immonde qu'était les manipulateurs de Kekkei Genkai. C'est un Haku terrifié qui fut traîné jusque devant le cadavre de sa mère, on l'interrogea, lui demandant s'il savait faire des choses. Par mesure de prudence, les hommes décidèrent de le tuer. L'un d'entre eux tenta de le frapper, et Haku relâcha son pouvoir. La maison dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis sa naissance fut soufflée quand d'immenses pics de glace émergèrent de son corps. Personne ne réchappa de ce qui fut, jusqu'à l'aube du dernier combat contre le Mizukage, sa technique la plus puissante.

Se retrouvant seul, l'enfant quitta le domicile familiale qui n'était plus qu'une ruine. Pour seul bagage il emmena le pull qu'il portait sur lui le matin même ainsi que sa petite peluche. Il voyagea sans savoir où aller, souffrant du manque de nourriture et de la solitude. C'était résolut à ne plus bouger qu'il s'installa sur un pont enjambant un ruisseau tarit, attendant la mort en serrant Monsieur Lapin contre lui. Il y rencontra Zabuza Momochi, alors membre des ANBU de Kiri, l'homme était sur le point de se joindre à un coup d'état qui plongerait définitivement le pays dans la guerre et la souffrance. Pourtant, malgré cet avenir sombre, malgré les risques et les interdictions, le ninja lui tendit la main, l'invitant à venir avec lui s'il avait la force de se lever.

« Ploc ... »

La vie avec Zabuza était différente que tout ce qu'il avait connu, il apprit à se battre et cultiva son don. La douleur physique dut à l'entraînement fut son quotidien jusque l'age de 14 ans, âge où il se révéla capable de vaincre son enseignant. Commencèrent alors les missions, elles s'enchaînaient sans discontinuer, plongeant l'adolescent dans une vie faite d'aventures et de découvertes. Zabuza et Haku voyagèrent dans le monde entier, mais ne se rapprochaient jamais du Pays de l'Eau, ils avaient été bannis et forcés à l'exil.

Haku eu le loisir de sauver des enfants en difficultés, de venir en aide à des personnages âgées, mais fut également forcé de tuer. Les chasseurs de déserteurs poursuivaient l'ancien épéiste et n'abandonnaient jamais. Les combats se firent de plus en plus rudes, mais Haku n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il surveillait perpétuellement les arrières de son maître, restant dans son ombre et officiant comme assassin. Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement, et l'anniversaire des ses quinze an fut passer. Zabuza reçut alors une proposition de mission : empêcher un constructeur de pont de finir son travail.

Le duo désormais renommé se rendit au Pays des Vagues et prit position, en embuscade. La cible avait demandé de l'aide à Konoha et elle viendrait sous bonne garde. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient forts, malins et se déplaçaient rarement seul. Quel n'avait pas été leur surprise quand ils avaient vu un veille femme arriver par la route que devait surveiller les Frères Démons. Puis le déguisement était tombé sous le coup d'une vague, Zabuza et Haku avait alors découvert un membre des forces spéciales.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter, l'attaque avait été lancée. Pendant les premières minutes du combat Haku avait cru qu'ils prendraient l'ascendant facilement, puis tout avait dégénéré. L'enfant soldat qui leur faisait face était rapide et ne manquait pas de créativité, il avait su retourner la tendance petit à petit. Et finalement il avait piégé son maître dans un Genjutsu alors même que ce dernier hésitait à attaquer, de peur de blesser son élève.

L'épée de Zabuza l'avait frappé au ventre, et Haku avait été abruti par la douleur. Quand il avait finalement repris assez de contenance pour s'exprimer, il était trop tard, le piège du ninja de Konoha s'était refermé et sa lame transperçait le cœur de son mentor. L'abandon avait une nouvelle fois plus attrapé Haku dans ses griffes, l'enfant avait passé la nuit seul sur le pont à suffoquer doucement. Au matin, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il ne s'était réveillé que deux jours plus tard, dans un lit et ses plaies avaient été soignées. Un autre blessé recevait des soins, l'ancien élève de Zabuza l'avait reconnu immédiatement, il avait baigné dans son sang pendant plus de douze heures...

Il n'avait cependant pas eu la force d'achever son adversaire, après tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'il avait été épargné. Haku avait donc veillé, luttant contre la fatigue et les antalgiques que lui donnait Tsunami. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, attendant la réveil de celui qui avait tué son maître. Une fois de plus, il avait été surpris par le ninja de Konoha, ils avaient conclu une sorte de trêve. Chacun observant l'autre dans son coin, profitant de l'attention de Tsunami chacun son tour. Petit à petit, les deux combattants avaient repris des forces et Haku s'était à nouveau mis à s'inquiéter, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Kakashi Hatake avait été d'une aide secourable, donnant un but à ces deux âmes en peine. Haku avait alors pu comprendre son compagnon, c'était lui aussi un déserteur. Il avait été élevé comme une arme, à ceci près que le procédé avait été pousser aux limites de la barbarie, lui faisant oublier toute trace d'humanité. Shinobi-san avait cependant réussit à rompre l'emprise de ses maîtres et s'était rebellé contre Konoha, suivant une ligne de conduite qui lui était propre. Haku avait pu l'embrasser pendant qu'il détruisait la Gato Industry. L'enfant de Konoha n'avait tué aucun civil, il se montrait sans pitié envers ceux qui portaient des armes mais laissaient à tout un chacun une chance de fuir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas les cibles de sa _mission_.

« Ploc... »

Haku n'avait pas prévu de proposer à Naruto de l'accompagner, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés devant le pont qui reliait désormais le Pays des Vagues au continent. Le ninja de Konoha était entrain de s'éloigner, n'ayant aucune idée d'où aller et Haku s'était rappelé de ses propres années d'errance et de solitude. Il n'avait pas envie de voir un autre que lui en souffrir, et ne voulait pas replonger non plus. Il avait donc proposé au garçon de l'accompagner dans cette mission que Zabuza s'était confié il y avait une dizaine d'année. Ils allaient renverser le Mizukage et réinstaurer la paix au Pays de l'Eau.

Une nouvelle aventure avait débuté pour Haku, différente de toutes les précédentes. Naruto était ouvert d'esprit mais peu bavard, il ne savait pas parler après tout. Haku s'était donc mis en tête de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait repris les tics de langage de son compagnon de route, lui avait appris le nom des fleurs, le nom des étoiles et celui des fleuves. Il lui avait raconté des histoires, celle que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit. Les deux enfants ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter dans des lieux fréquentés, lui était un criminel recherché depuis le Pays des Vagues et Naruto était un ninja de rang S traqué par toutes les forces de polices du continent.

Au début, Naruto était taciturne et ne regardait jamais rien, comprenant son trouble Haku avait trouvé une solution pour lui permettre de s'épanouir. Son camarade craignait perpétuellement de se faire attaquer et ne baissait jamais sa garde pour profiter des trésors de la vie et de la nature. Haku lui avait donc expliqué l'intérêt des Kage Bunshins. Bientôt, les deux enfants voyagèrent escortés par trois clones d'ombre, ils surveillaient les routes et les bois, ne baissant jamais leur garde pendant que l'invocateur pouvait se laisser aller. En moins d'une semaine, Naruto s'était mis à apprécier la vie qui l'entourait et avait commencé à posé des question à l'enfant originaire de Kiri.

Le voyage avait donc continué, les frontières n'étant pas des obstacles pour les deux enfants, aucun ninja n'osait les défier. Haku avait observé son compagnon dompter petit à petit l'épée de Zabuza, il était maladroit et avait du mal avec son poids. Des scènes cocasses avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'orphelin tant il avait rit, voir un ninja de rang S tomber sur les fesses car il avait basculé avait quelque chose de spécial. Il avait été le premier à cuisiner pour son ami, et ça avait été étrange de lui apprendre à tenir des baguettes, mais Haku s'était acquitté de la tâche avec plaisir. Le « C'est bon » qu'il recevait après chacun des repas avait été l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.

Puis l'heure était venu de se préparer pour le raid sur le village de Kiri. Naruto attendait la marée car il prévoyait d'attirer le Mizukage hors de sa tanière. Il ne voulait pas se battre près des civils, ils ne voulaient pas provoquer de morts inutiles. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, Yagura ne s'était pas cloîtré dans sa forteresse, il en était sortit pour venir les défier. Le combat s'était engagé très vite, son ami sautant à la gorge du Kage. Les deux hommes faisaient approximativement la même taille et alors que les ANBU entouraient la zone pour venir au secoure de leur dirigeant, celui-ci avait recouvert son apparence de Démon. Haku ne s'était pas approché une seule fois du corps à corps, il n'était pas de taille pour lutter contre de tels ninjas, aussi s'était-il contenté de couvrir Naruto.

Il avait sauvé la vie du garçon une première fois en arrêtant le premier Suiton de Yagura, puis avait offert une porte de sortie à son camarade qui s'essoufflait. Était alors venu l'attaque du Sanbi, Haku avait vidée ses réserve de Chakra pour immobiliser les flots en furie, laissant libre court à ses rêve de paix et à son imagination, construisant ainsi le plus beau des jardins. Pendant un temps l'affrontement avait cessé. Yagura le dictateur avait admiré les sculptures de glace et s'était refusé à les détruire. Le combat avait repris, son ami prenant l'ascendant avec un plan ingénieux, mais ce n'était rien face à la puissance d'un Bijuu. Haku avait alors concentré ses dernières forces pour intervenir et sauver son frère d'arme du fouet aqueux.

C'est alors que tout avait basculé, le Démon avait concentré assez de chakra pour détruire tout ce qui lui faisait face. Avant qu'Haku ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le monstre lança son attaque. La dernière chose dont s'était souvenu Haku avait été la main qui avait enserrer la sienne pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire du missile. Une larme solitaire avait coulé le long de sa joue alors qu'il était arraché à son miroir, il savait que c'était trop tard.

Il serra la main de Naruto aussi fort qu'il le put, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Son esprit se troubla sous la luminosité de l'attaque et il se sentit arraché à son miroir de glace. Le Ninja de Konoha avait sauté en lui tenant le bras, tentant de le tirer loin de l'attaque de Sanbi. Le monde explosa autour de lui...

oOo

Dans le silence laissé par l'attaque, trois sons parvinrent distinctement à Naruto, couvrant le vacarme qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Ploc... »

La première goûte de sang toucha de sol alors que l'enfant de Konoha écarquillait les yeux. Face au démon, la plaine avait été soufflé, un immense cratère s'ouvrait jusqu'à la mer. Cette dernière s'engouffrait dans la brèche, recouvrant les mottes de terres et emportant les débris de glace.

« Ploc... »

Naruto se détacha du Sanbi et du paysage pour regarder à sa droite, Haku n'y était pas.

« Ploc... »

Une troisième goûte de sang toucha le sol, faisant remonté une myriade de couleur dans le ciel obscurcit. Naruto lâcha le bras sans vie qu'il tenait, horrifié. Il regarda, abasourdi, le membre tomber sur le sol avec une lenteur désespérante. Le moignon rebondit et Naruto tomba à genoux.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui et il sentit une déferlante de chakra s'abattre sur son corps. Un hurlement terrible déchira la nuit, Naruto ne sut pas s'il l'avait imaginé en son cœur où s'il avait réellement crié. Le Mizukage recouvrit son apparence, comblant la distance. Le sang de l'orphelin se mit à bouillir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge, la rage se mêla au chakra et Naruto perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne restait plus que Yagura qui s'approchait lentement.

Mais, lorsqu'il posa la main sur la garde de Kubikiribôchô il se rappela des paroles de Zabuza, quand le déserteur les avait prononcé, il ne les avait pas comprises. Mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait un autre sens : « _A Kiri, nous avons une cérémonie pour devenir Genin, nous devons tuer un de nos camarades de classe. C'est une leçon très importante car elle nous apprend à nous séparer de tous les sentiments qui sont inutiles pour la vie que nous allons mener. L'amitié, la famille, l'amour sont tant de faiblesses qu'il nous faut éradiquer si l'on veut survivre. Sais-tu ce que j'ai remarqué en observant cette épreuve de notre examen ? Ce ne sont pas les étudiants disposants des meilleurs notes qui gagnent, ce ne sont pas les experts en Taijutsu et encore moins ceux en Ninjustu, ce sont ceux qui savent se détacher de leurs sentiments, qui gardent leurs sang-froid alors même que la mort hurle autour d'eux. Tu es un ninja de cette trempe, et pour ça, je vais t'achever rapidement._ » Au prix d'un effort colossale, Naruto cloisonna son envie de vengeance et regarda posément le Mizukage s'approcher. Il renforça sa prise sur l'épée et frappa, la lame était toujours entourée de la lueur orangée.

Yagura, bien que surprit pas l'attaque, la contra aisément et tenta de frapper Naruto. Le shinobi se déroba et recula, ressortant son poignard. Le combat reprit, plus violent et plus sauvage, le Jinchuriki ne pouvait plus faire d'erreur. Il ne pouvait plus invoquer son manteau de chakra au risque de voir de le voir absorbé et la transformation en Sanbi était inefficace face au ninja de Konoha. Pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Naruto, il enchaîna feintes et bottes secrètes, à la recherche d'une ouverture où d'un plan. Malheureusement, le Kage de Kiri était plus expérimenté que lui et son corps ne souffrait pas des limites de l'âge, petit à petit Naruto du reculer, passant sur la défensive et n'ayant plus aucune occasion d'attaquer.

Le bâton de Yagura frappa durement le ventre de Naruto, creusant un sillon ensanglanté dans l'uniforme défraîchit du garçon. Le coup déséquilibra l'enfant qui se retrouva face contre terre, il pu admirer les lumières de Kiri, des gens étaient amassés aux fenêtres, attendant avec patiente le dénouement de ce duel sordide.

— C'était un beau combat, ninja de Konoha.

Yagura se prépara à donner le coup de grâce mais Naruto roula sur le coté avant de convoquer une dizaine de clone, deux d'entre eux le tirèrent hors de porté. Leurs mouvement à tous étaient saccadés, fatigue et douleur ne faisant pas bon mélange pour un combattant. Ils offrirent une lutte acharnée pendant que Naruto prenait la direction de Kiri, ses mains fouillant ses poches à la recherche de notes explosives.

— Arrêtez le ! Ne le laissez pas approcher du village ! La voix de Yagura tonna sur la plaine, réveillant ses troupes engourdies par l'attente.

Une ligne de ninja se forma devant Naruto, mais il arrivait au pas de course et le tranchoir de Zabuza lui ouvrit un passage ensanglanté. Il franchit le blocus sans même ralentir et se dédoubla encore, c'est avec une vingtaine de copie qu'il franchit les murailles du village caché. Ils y déchaînèrent l'enfer, la population n'avait pas été évacuée, tout le monde ayant confiance en Yagura pour bloquer la menace.

Les maisons furent balayées par les explosions et de nombreux ninjas moururent la gorge tranchée, Naruto s'était infiltré et ses clones prirent différentes apparences. Le Mizukage rejoignit le village dès qu'il en eut finit avec ses propres invocations et ne pu qu'assister, impuissant, à la lente destruction de ce dernier. Il esquiva une nué de shuriken lancé par l'un de ses propres ninjas, il n'y avait plus aucune forme d'ordre. Il vit une fillette enfoncer une épée de chakra dans le dos de son père, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa propre mère. Quand Yagura s'approcha d'elle, Naruto repris son apparence et engagea un nouveau combat au corps à corps.

— Qui es-tu donc ? Un homme seul ne peut assaillir un village.

Il fut emporté dans un autre échange et son regard parcourut le village en flamme, des gens hurlaient de partout. Ses hommes s'organisaient pour emmener les civils aux abris, tentant de savoir qui était ennemi et qui ne l'était pas.

— Ne réunissez pas la population ! Hurla le Kage, prenant conscience de la dangerosité du plan.

Si un abri venait à être rempli et que le ninja de Konoha réussissait à y introduire un de ses clones suicidaires, alors plusieurs centaines de personnes perdraient la vie. C'est avec panique que Yagura observa l'hôpital de Kiri s'effondrer, ses fondations secouées pas des parchemins explosifs. Trois hommes de sa garde personnelle vinrent se poser derrière lui, attendant les ordres. Le Mizukage était dépassé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne savait même pas s'il affrontait le vrai ninja de Konoha, ou une simple copie.

— Retenez le !

Il se désengagea, et ses hommes prirent sa place dans le ballet d'acier. En tant que Jinchuriki, il était immunisé au Genjutsu, mais cet homme de Konoha donnait l'assaut seul à son village. Ce n'était pas possible, la dépense en chakra aurait été trop grosse pour un unique ninja. Il concentra son énergie dans ses paumes pour lancer une technique qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis l'académie.

— Kai !

L'effet ne fut pas celui attendu, les flammes ne disparurent pas. Le ninja de Konoha continuait à s'escrimer devant lui, épuisé mais encore vif. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé pour le Mizukage, le voile rouge qui masquait son regard d'améthyste se déchira. C'est libéré de l'emprise de Tobi que le Kage de Kiri observa son village s'embraser. Petit à petit, chacune des décisions qu'il avait pris sous le contrôle du membre de l'Akatsuki se rappelèrent à lui. Yagura se revit entrain de vaincre un à un les sept épéistes, puis il se rappela de l'ordre de purger la population...

— J'ai été aveugle...

Alors que l'homme à l'apparence d'enfant s'enfonçait dans les horreurs qu'il avait commandité, le véritable Naruto s'avança à coté de lui. Son clone était toujours aux prises avec la garde de son adversaire, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas. Il posa son épée sur la gorge de Yagura et fit coulisser sa lame lentement, regardant le sang de l'homme qui avait tué son ami se répandre rapidement.

Le Mizukage resta debout, le visage hagard, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il accueillit la mort comme une délivrance. Le sang macula sa cuirasse et se rependit sur son pantalon, ses jambes se dérobèrent quand il atteignit finalement le sol. L'homme qui avait terrorisé le pays s'effondra. Naruto se pencha sur lui, retirant le chapeau qui lui cachait la vue et redressa son visage afin qu'il puisse admirer une dernière fois les étoiles. Autour d'eux, les combat continuaient, mais rien ne vint perturber leur îlot de paix. Yagura eu un dernier sursaut avant de sombrer dans l'autre monde et Naruto referma soigneusement ses yeux.

— Tu devais protéger ton village.

L'enfant de Konoha se redressa lentement, ramassant le couvre-chef du Kage. Il le posa sur sa tête, appréciant le contact chaleureux et son confort. Il toisa son clone qui se battait toujours et provoqua l'explosion des parchemins dont il était équipé. Les trois hommes moururent sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte et Naruto profita de l'explosion pour s'éclipser. Il se rendit sur le champ de bataille où il ramassa le bras de son ami, décidé à lui offrir une sépulture descente.

C'est en marchant qu'il s'éloigna de Kiri, laissant derrière lui une plaine saccagée et un village en proie aux flammes.


	11. Un ninja d'exception

Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur le village de Konoha, il était cinq heure du matin et cela faisait une semaine que Naruto Uzumaki avait donné l'assaut sur Kiri. Le monde ninja était vaste ainsi la nouvelle n'était pas encore officiellement arrivée aux oreilles des combattants de Konoha et ses derniers continuaient de vivre leur vie paisible. La main de Kotetsu s'écrasa sur son réveil matin quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Il se leva, déjà habillé, il se préparait toujours le soir avant de se coucher quand il devait prendre le dernier quart. Kotetsu gardait les portes de Konoha depuis qu'il avait passé son examen Chunin, il faisait toujours équipe avec Izumo, ça allait faire plus de six ans. Il quitta rapidement son petit appartement, fermant à clef et emportant avec lui une thermos pleine de café ainsi que deux tasses. Aujourd'hui on était samedi, et c'était à lui de prendre de quoi tenir.

Les deux hommes avaient tellement l'habitude de s'occuper des portes que leurs emplois du temps ne tournaient qu'autour d'elles. C'était un travail ennuyant, il ne s'y passait jamais rien. Les gens qui voulaient s'infiltrer en douce dans le village étaient nécessairement des gens capables de s'infiltrer et n'utilisait jamais la porte. De fait, en six ans de fonction, les deux Chunin n'avaient eu à faire aucun rapport d'incident, ils n'avaient même pas vu l'ombre d'un criminel.

— Salut, bailla-t-il en arrivant près des portes.

Izumo avait déjà relevé les deux gardes précédents et somnolait doucement contre son battant personnel, il se mettait toujours à droite.

— Salut, répondit son coéquipier d'une voix endormie. Ça va ?

— Bien, et toi ?

— On fait avec, quoi de beau depuis hier ?

— Rien, et toi ?

— Rien.

Le silence revint, à peine troublé par une légère brise matinale qui faisait bruisser les feuilles. Le village était paisible, tout le monde y vivait en sécurité et parfois, les deux amis se prenaient à croire que c'était leur responsabilité que de veiller à cet état de fait. Un « Bip » sonore se fit entendre, c'était la montre de Kotetsu, il se redressa et vint à la rencontre de l'autre garde.

— Il sera bientôt cinq heure trente, le paquet va arriver.

— Oui, il ne serait jamais en retard pour une livraison de Icha Icha Tactics.

Les deux hommes sortirent du village, ne s'éloignant pas des portes mais se mettant juste hors de vue des premiers badauds. Sur la route au loin approchait un vieillard, il portait deux énormes seaux remplient d'eau et il avançait lentement. Quand il arriva près des portes les deux Chunin se portèrent à sa rencontre, observant les alentours avec attention, à la recherche d'un potentiel danger.

— La route a été bonne mon frère ? Demanda Izumo en chuchotant.

— Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Chat, je vous laisse la cargaison ? Répondit le paysan.

— Oui, nous la cacherons dans notre cabanon avant de l'apporter à la réunion de ce soir, répliqua Kotetsu alors qu'il déchargeait le Jounin d'un premier seau d'eau. Il glissa un œil dans le contenant, et sous la surface découvrir un paquet de livre entouré d'une fine pellicule de plastique.

— Ce ne sera pas assez pour approvisionner tout le village, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira-t-il avant de se retourner.

Il se figea, pétrifié avant de s'effondrer. Devant lui se tenait une femme qui portait un ample manteau, son visage était caché dans les replis de sa veste. Dans la luminosité naissante on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs, mais ce qui permit à tous les hommes présent de l'identifier fut son regard carmin.

— Mikoto-sama, couina Izumo avant de détourner le regard. Fuis ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle t'attrape !

L'homme qui avait apporté les Icha Icha Tactics tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, quittant son rôle pour prendre de la distance le plus rapidement possible. Izumo dégaina un kunaï et se plaça courageusement entre l'Uchiwa et la cargaison que le livreur avait abandonné dans sa course.

— Tu ne les auras jamais !

— Ha oui ?

Ses yeux se mirent à tourner, et le Chunin fut prit de vertige. Il tomba à genoux et se mit a vomir alors que la femme le dépassait calmement, s'approchant des écrits de Jiraya. Elle plongea sa main dans le liquide transparent et se saisit des précieux livres pour lesquels ses trois hommes avaient sacrifié leur sommeil. Elle déchira l'emballage et les jeta sur un tas, un à un, sans même prendre la peine de regarder leur contenu.

— Je suis absolue...

Elle lança un Katon qui détruisit la pile de livre, anéantissant les rêves d'Izumo et de nombreux autres ninjas.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi se présenta au bureau du Hokage accompagné de ses deux Genin. Le petit groupe venait chercher une mission afin de s'occuper pour la journée, l'enseignant avait cependant une petite idée de ce qu'il désirait. Cela faisait moins de deux jours qu'ils étaient revenu de la mission au Pays des Vagues et le Jounin trouvait le temps long sans Icha Icha pour se distraire. Il refusait d'aller ramper devant Mikoto pour bénéficier de la lecture d'un unique chapitre par soir, il avait une certaine fierté. Aussi voulait-il mettre le maximum de distance avec le village, chaque fois qu'il s'y trouvait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tel chapitre qu'il avait lu à tel endroit.

— Bonjour Hokage-sama, serait-il possible d'avoir une mission hors du village ?

— Évidement, j'ai entendu parler de ton désir de te rendre à la ferme à corps, je dois justement y faire délivrer un message de la plus haute importance. Vous servirez d'escorte à mon messager.

— C'est parfait pour moi, conclut l'enseignant. Quand partons-nous ?

— Dès qu'Izumo sera arrivé, il a eu des aigreurs d'estomac ce matin pendant sa garde, alors je l'ai fait relever. Mais je ne le paye pas pour se reposer, une bonne balade ne lui fera pas de mal, il ne bouge jamais.

Sasuke qui observait la rencontre ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette conversation. Tout avait l'air de trop bien se passer, aussi glissa-t-il un regard à Sakura pour voir si elle en pensait de même. Elle hocha la tête de façon sentencieuse, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, était-ce du à la fameuse ferme à corps, ou à la simplicité de l'échange ? Sasuke n'aurait su le dire, mais il devait se préparer à toute sorte d'éventualité pour cette mission.

— Allez les enfants, leur fit Kakashi en les poussant hors du bureau. On part dans une heure, emmené de quoi pique-niquer, on ne rentrera pas à midi !

Il les planta là et Sasuke prit immédiatement la direction de son appartement. Sa mère et lui avait quitté le domaine Uchiwa après le massacre, trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y trouvaient et il avait été démoli, Konoha avait fait bâtir une série de petite maisonnée pour les ninjas qui partaient en mission de longue durée. Il y arriva vite, l'appartement était à seulement cinq minutes de la Tour du Hokage et donnait sur la rue principal du village, il avait coûté une petite fortune, mais les Uchiwa n'étaient pas vraiment pauvres.

— Maman ? Je pars en mission aujourd'hui ! S'écria-t-il en passant la porte.

— Ha bon ? Et où est-ce que vous allez ? Lui répondit sa mère qui était à la cuisine, elle préparait déjà le repas

— On va à la ferme à corps, on doit y emmener un message

Mikoto ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourie en regardant son fils dans le reflet du miroir qui était posé sur une étagère. Ils habitaient dans un petit appartement, il n'y avait que quatre pièce en tout, la cuisine où ils prenaient leurs repas, un salon pour accueillir les rares invités qu'ils recevaient et deux chambres. Elle retourna son omelette quand un odeur de grillée se fit sentir, Mikoto était fatiguée. Elle avait du se lever aux aurores pour intercepter une cargaison de livre pornographique et avait laissé s'échapper un des contrevenants, elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi mais elle ne pouvait pas le confronter sans preuve. L'Icha Icha Tactics du susnommé attendait dans sa table de nuit, à coté de son lit, elle savait qu'il allait finir par venir la voir pour qu'elle lui permette de lire un chapitre.

— Tu pourrais me parler du sensei ? Demanda Sasuke, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la cuisine. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre...

Elle soupira, cette question devait venir un jour. Elle n'avait jamais imposé la présence de ses amis à la maison, elle ne voulait pas déranger son fils. Kushina passait de temps en temps, mais généralement elle venait quand Sasuke était à l'académie, Kakashi ne venait jamais à la maison. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami en fait, elle avait tout perdu lors de la destruction du clan par Itachi, son fils aîné.

— Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?

— Tout le monde dit que c'est un grand ninja, commença Sasuke pas très sur de lui, il ne posait pas souvent de question. Mais il n'en donne pas vraiment l'impression, il a toujours l'air dans un autre monde et il court de librairie en librairie.

— Kakashi est le meilleur ninja du village, le fait que tu doutes de lui en est une preuve. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le voir utiliser toutes ses capacités lors d'un combat...

— Il est plus fort que le Hokage ?

— Je pense oui, Hokage-sama est vieux et fatigué. Kakashi passe sa vie en mission, combat, assassinat, espionnage, il est bon dans tous les domaines, c'est un excellent tacticien et un meneur d'homme. Sous ses airs nonchalants se cache un tueur au sang froid, il connaît des dizaines et des dizaines de jutsu...

— Est-ce qu'il pourrait battre Itachi ? La voix de Sasuke s'était faite plus froide, un soupçons de rancœur se faisait sentir.

— Il se ferait balayer, Kakashi est un ninja d'exception mais ton frère évolue à un autre niveau.

— Et Shinobi-san ? Le déserteur dont tout le monde parle, celui que j'ai rencontré au Pays des Vagues, Kakashi pourrait le battre ?

— Je l'ignore, cet homme a tué plus d'une centaine d'ANBU et détruit un village en quelques heures, des rumeurs courent à propos du meurtre du Mizukage. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire, il se serait rendu à Kiri accompagné d'un autre criminel et aurait défié Yagura, avant de s'en prendre au village et de tuer plusieurs milliers de civils. Je ne sais pas si ton professeur pourrait le vaincre en utilisant ses pleines capacités, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas réellement.

Elle fit un sourire à Sasuke alors qu'elle sortait une boite de l'armoire, lui préparant un panier repas pour sa mission.

— Pourquoi ? Ça devrait nous inquiéter de savoir qu'il y a autant de déserteurs du village qui sont presque intouchables.

— Ils ne le sont pas, loin de là. Kakashi est le meilleur ninja qui réside au village, mais dehors nous avons Tsunade-sama et Jiraya-sama qui seraient tous les deux capables d'écraser ces troubles fêtes sans le moindre effort.

Elle mentait, elle avait vu le dénommé Shinobi combattre et savait que Kakashi s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après une simple passe d'arme. Tsunade et Jiraya pourrait vaincre l'assassin, mais il était aussi possible que ce soit lui qui gagne. Elle n'avait cependant aucune raison d'inquiéter son fils, il n'était que genin et se genre de détails ne devait pas encore lui être révélé. Mikoto voulait que Sasuke ait une confiance sans faille en Kakashi, sans cela il ne pourrait apprendre convenablement et se demanderait toujours s'il n'y avait pas une autre voie pour devenir un meilleur combattant.

— S'ils sont si forts, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne restent pas à Konoha pour protéger le village ? S'ils avaient été là, Shinobi-san n'aurait pas pu déserter et causer autant de problème à l'étranger.

— Ils sont en désaccords avec le conseil et la gestion du village... Les choses devraient se tasser doucement avec la mort de Danzo, mais rien n'est moins sur, le mieux c'est d'attendre et de voir, fit sombrement Mikoto qui n'appréciait pas du tout les initiatives de ce groupe de civil et de vieillard sénile.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sasuke. Si Tsunade et Jiraya sont si forts que ça, pourquoi continuer à écouter le conseil ? Pareil pour Kakashi, il parait qu'il n'a pas eu le choix avant de devenir instructeur, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de nous et il n'arrête pas de nous le rappeler.

Mikoto soupira avant de se tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir, elle sentait que la conversation allait être longue. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà dix heure et demie, son fils devrait partir dans moins de vingt minutes, avec de la chance, il n'aurait pas le temps de poser de question délicate. Elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas avoir à lui mentir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

— Le conseil est une institution qui a été fondée par le premier Hokage de Konoha, nous sommes des ninjas et ne voyons pas tout ce qu'il se passe au village. Parfois, il y a du bon de demander l'avis des civils et des vieux qui ont plus d'expérience que nous. Cependant, ils ont eu tendance à s'approprier de plus en plus de pouvoir avec le temps, et l'Hokage commence à se faire vraiment vieux, il n'a plus la fore et l'envie de les confronter à tout bout de champ. Pour ce qui est de Kakashi, je soutient le conseil du village, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais je le soutient.

— En quoi les avis diffèrent ?

— Le conseil veut faire de toi l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, ils te veulent fort et puissant. Ainsi ils ont dégoté le meilleur ninja du village, en plus il est familier de l'utilisation du sharingan pour diverses raisons qu'il te révélera en temps voulu. Tu ne t'es pas posé de question à propos de ton équipe ? Pourquoi, de toute ta promotion, tu es le seul qui se retrouve dans un binôme ? Et plus loin que ça, avec une fille n'appartenant à aucun clan ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, il ne se posait pas ce genre de question dans la vie de tous les jours. Il laissait toujours la politique et les trucs difficiles à sa mère,. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était apprendre des nouvelles techniques et se confronter à d'autres ninjas pour connaître son niveau et savoir s'il serait de taille à affronter son frère.

— Le binôme est là pour que tu tisses des liens avec Sakura, il n'est pas rare d'assister à la création de relations amoureuses au sein d'une équipe. La plupart du temps, dans les équipes mixtes, on assiste à des jolies petits triangles amoureux pour tout te dire. Le but du conseil et de te rapprocher de Sakura et ils espèrent que ça aboutira sur un mariage et plein d'enfants. Pourquoi une enfant de civil ? Pour ne pas fâcher les clans du village, de plus, ils auront plus facile de diriger Sakura Haruno qu'Ino Yamanaka par exemple, cette dernière bénéficiant de la protection de son père.

— Mais j'aime pas Sakura moi ! S'écria Sasuke surprit, il n'était pas encore en âge de s'intéresser au fille.

Mikoto eu un petit sourire, Sasuke aimait voir sa mère sourire, c'était très rare. Son fils grandissait doucement et elle ne pouvait que remercier Tsunade d'être revenue au village pour la soigner et lui permettre d'assister à ça. Quand elle était sortie du coma, elle avait tout fait pour tirer Sasuke de ses idées sombres, mais à force de feindre l'amusement et d'autres sentiment qu'elle n'éprouvait plus, elle avait sombré dans la dépression. Sans Kushina, elle n'en serait jamais sortie.

— Ça arrivera au moment venu, comment se comportait Kakashi et Kushina pendant ta mission au Pays des Vagues ?

— Ils étaient proches, j'ai même vu Kushina piocher dans l'assiette du sensei, mais ça ne veut rien dire, non ?

— Réfléchis et remémore toi chaque passage où ils ont été ensemble, ils sont équipiers depuis très longtemps...

— Bah... pensa Sasuke de façon très révélatrice, il n'avait pas passé sa mission à espionner les faits et geste de son instructeur. Y'a la fois où on est arrivé près du pont, ils ont passé la soirée l'un contre l'autre à regarder la mer, mais c'était parce que d'autres ninjas se battaient pas loin. Ensuite, y'a eu les repas chez Tazuna, ils s'asseyaient toujours ensemble et Kakashi arrêtait pas de la taquiner, elle s'énervait super facilement. Elle arrêtait pas de râler a propos d'un Icha Icha Machin, elle disait que Kakashi était toujours sur son dos depuis qu'il avait plus son bouquin... Mais d'un autre coté, c'est elle qui l'a lancé à la mer, j'me suis juste dit qu'elle était bête. Et y'a eu le dernier soir de la mission aussi, ils sont allés au village faire un tour et ils sont rentrés complètement bourrés. Ils étaient tous nus, d'après Kakashi c'est parce que Kushina avait voulu s'entraîner et qu'elle avait trouvé ça plus drôle de le faire sur l'eau, sauf qu'ils avaient plus aucun contrôle alors ils sont tombés et ont été trempés.

Mikoto cacha un rire dans sa main, imaginant sans difficulté la scène qu'avait du faire son extravagante amie. Le plus drôle dans tout ça était d'imaginer Kakashi embarqué la dedans, c'était étrange de le voir un peu plus vivant depuis qu'il avait perdu la pornographie dans laquelle il s'immergeait à longueur de journée. Bien évidement, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour la retrouver, l'altercation de ce matin en était un parfait exemple, mais le voir se rapprocher des autres ninjas du village avait du bon.

— On va s'arrêter là, tache de garder tous ses détails en tête et de t'en rappeler au moment venu. Être dans une même équipe tisse des liens qui vont plus loin que la simple amitié. On va laisser ce sujet là et on va retourner sur celui qui nous préoccupait au début, pourquoi je suis content que Kakashi soit ton enseignant. Tout d'abord pour les raisons pratiques, c'est mon ami depuis très longtemps et c'est un excellent ninja, je sais qu'il saura veiller sur toi quelque soit la solution. Et secondement, le Hokage commence à se faire vieux, s'il ne meure pas de vieillesse sous peu, il va prendre sa retraite, et à ce moment, je veux que ce soit Kakashi qui prenne sa place.

— Pourquoi lui ?

— Car il sera le seul homme au village qui ne fera pas ce que lui demandera le conseil, il a horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire et comment il doit le faire. De plus, le conseil n'a aucun moyen de pression sur lui, il n'a ni femme, ni enfant. Mais c'est pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il ne sera pas accepté comme Kage, il n'a pas assez de lien avec le village. Il est près à sacrifier sa vie à chacune de ses missions, mais le conseil ne veut pas d'un Hokage de passage comme le fut le Yondaime, ils veulent de la stabilité... Le Hokage est un rôle qui est de plus en plus devenu politique et la puissance du ninja compte de moins en moins aux yeux du conseil, ce que je veux, c'est un Hokage fort. Un Hokage qui partage nos intérêts et pas ceux de vieux croulants où des autres clans avides de pouvoir...

— Mais, pourquoi donner une équipe à Kakashi ? Ils pourront utiliser ça pour dire qu'il n'a pas finit notre formation et lui dire qu'il doit la finir avant de penser à autre chose.

— Tu réfléchis bien Sasuke, je vois que nos leçons ont porté leurs fruits, je suis fière de toi. C'est pour ça que tu vas faire ton maximum pour devenir un Chunin le plus rapidement possible, d'après la rumeur une fois de plus, il y aurait un examen qui se prépare... Ensuite, est-ce qu'il sera maintenu au vue de ce qu'il s'est passé à Kiri ? Je l'ignore, mais si jamais il l'est, j'attends de toi que tu deviennes Chunin pour que tous le monde puisse voir en Kakashi un enseignant de valeur en plus d'un ninja d'exception.

Sasuke sursauta quand l'horloge sonna les onze heure, il allait être en retard. Mikoto se releva elle aussi et commença à tout préparer rapidement, alors que son fils courait dans sa chambre pour récupérer des armes.

— Tu en auras pas besoin, tu ne vas pas loin du village ! Le prévint Mikoto alors qu'elle finissait le panier repas.

Sasuke déboula dans le couloir et attrapa le paquet que lui tendit sa mère, il lui fit un grimace avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il adorait sortir par là, sa mère s'énervait à chaque fois et c'était marrant de l'entendre crier partout après lui. Il était entrain d'enjamber le rebord quand une autre question effleura son esprit, il pourrait bien se permettre d'être en retard de toute façon, Kakashi Hatake ne venait jamais à l'heure.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu détruis tous les livres que Kakashi aime ? Il en a cherché partout pendant la mission.

Mikoto se contenta de sourire avant de le pousser dehors, le faisant tomber sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elle referma la fenêtre tranquillement et retourna à la cuisine pour commencer à nettoyer tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour préparer le panier repas de Sasuke. La raison pour laquelle elle détruisait les Icha Icha était purement personnelle sur de nombreux points et n'intéressait pas le moins du monde Sasuke, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de chose.


	12. La vie est faite de choix

Tout d'abord bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un message que j'adresse directement à mes lecteurs, j'ai pas le cœur de m'excuser d'une possible fausse joie. Pour quelles raisons ? Parce que je sais pas s'il yen a qui sont content de lire en fait... Les propos que je vais tenir ici vont peut-être en faire réagir plus d'un, certains vont me prendre pour un narcissique, d'autres pour un idiot et encore une myriade de réaction que je n'imagine même pas. La majorité des gens qui s'exprime au sujet des commentaires disent que les auteurs le font car ça leur plaît d'écrire et de poster, que le lecteur ne doit rien. Je ne suis pas de cet avis du tout. Je n'écris pas pour moi, j'écris pour vous.

Quand je prends le temps d'écrire mon histoire, je fais une pause dans mes petites rêveries journalières que j'ai dès que je prends le bus, la voiture, le train où que je me fais chier en cours. Je mets en parenthèse l'évolution de mon monde imaginaire pour me concentrer sur un petit passage afin d'en tirer un maximum et écrire dessus. De fait, je dois prendre les paysages que j'imagine à longueur de journée et mettre des mots dessus, je dois retranscrire les paroles de mes personnages tut en réalisant au fur et à mesure que j'écris que cela n'était pas exactement ce que je pensais à la base. Ensuite, je dois tout relire ce qui me prends facilement une heure pour un chapitre de 4.000 mots, ça, c'est plus que chiant et je pèse mes mots. Pendant cette relecture, je vérifies la mise en page, les phrases, je cherche des synonymes en cas de répétitions car j'ai pas un vocabulaire gigantesque. Donc, rien que pour écrire un chapitre, je passe minimum deux heures par jour, des fois trois heures. Ce temps, je pourrais le passer couché sur mon canapé avec la musique à fond et laisser mes idées vaquer plus loin encore, mais je me restreint à un petit passage pour rédiger un chapitre avant de le publier. En quelque sorte, je me bride pour offrir du contenu.

Maintenant que ceci est posé, car des fois je me demande si le lecteurs en ont conscience, je vais continuer pour expliciter ma pensé par rapport aux commentaires. J'écris pour les recevoir, pour créer un lien avec mon lecteur. J'ai besoin de ses questions, du genre : Le clan Uchiwa a été massacré ? Comment ça c'est passé ? On verra apparaître Kyubi ? Il parait évident que ne j'y répondrais pas comme ça en mode : Ouai, tu le vois sortir au chapitre 19 après que Naruto se soit pris un Shinra Tensei de Pain dans la gueule. Sinon, c'est quoi l'intérêt de faire monter le suspens ? Par contre, les questions du genre, il s'est passé quoi ? Ou j'ai pas bien compris ça, ce serait bien d'avoir des explications. Là, je suis ok et je réponds dans le commentaire, où dans le chapitre suivant en fonction de la petite trame que j'ai déjà en tête. Je vis dans mon monde, j'écris sur ce monde alors j'ai une immense quantité d'infos qui se promènent dans ma tête, les commentaires et les questions me permettent de me souvenir que vous n'avez pas accès à mon cerveau et que vous ne savez pas ce que je tiens pour acquis.

Ensuite, j'écris pour le commentaire, pour en apprendre sur ces gens qui me lisent et pour rendre un écrit d'une qualité toujours meilleurs. J'ai l'espoir de devenir écrivain dans la science fiction, sauf que je n'ai pas encore les armes et les moyens pour écrire un livre entier, ni même la motivation. J'adore Naruto, j'adore Harry Potter donc je connais leur monde parfaitement ou relativement bien, ça faisait plus de trois ans que je n'avais pas écrit sur Naruto alors j'ai perdu pas mal d'information. Donc, chaque fois que je vois une alerte review, j'ai l'espoir de voir quelqu'un qui parle du style que j'emplois, de voir un ressentit et de me dire : oui, ce truc c'était pas mal, le lecteur accroche bien quand j'utilise ce genre de procédé. J'ai écris un chapitre spéciale sur la mort d'Haku, avec un procédé que je n'avais jamais utilisé et j'ai demandé des retours. Tout ce que j'ai vu, ça été 5 commentaires sur les 200 vues reçut sur et les 300 de . Alors j'ai bien conscience qu'il n'y a pas eu 500 lecteurs, je pense plutôt une petite centaine tout au plus. Mais sur ces 100 personnes, y'en a que 5 qui ont prit la peine de répondre à ma question ? Les autres ils se passe quoi ?

Dans ma tête, j'ai pas tilté à ce chapitre. Après tout, beaucoup de lecteurs aiment Haku et j'avais offert une porte de sortie au personnage. A l'origine il devait mourir sur le pont, la gorge tranchée et cloué contre un des pilier du mur pendant que Naruto finissait Zabuza. Là j'ai reçut le commentaire de RinOkomura et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas fais plaisirs à une lectrice qui a pris la peine d'écrire un commentaire ? Alors j'ai offert un choix, l'un conduirait Haku à sa mort et l'autre à Konoha. Vous avez voulu le voir avec Naruto et il en est mort. Ce chapitre, j'ai reçu 5 review, je me suis dit : Ok, ils ont été choqués et ils sont tristes, je peux passer l'éponge j'ai fais le connard. Ensuite j'ai été absent une journée car j'avais des trucs à faire, mais j'ai prévenu. Puis j'ai posté le chapitre suivant. Et la surprise, 250 vues et un seul commentaire qui se résume à «:DDD »... je dois le prendre comment ?

Voilà ce que je pense de ces lecteurs qui ne commentent jamais : Des fainéants ? Des mecs égoïstes qui passent tous les jours voir l'avancé de la fiction et qui se sentent trop supérieur pour poster un commentaire. Des gens qui prennent tous les jours un quart d'heure voir une demie-heure de bon temps à lire ce que j'ai pris le temps de faire mais qui n'ont pas le temps de poster un petit merci, voir un petit commentaire d'encouragement. Des gens que je vais voir débarquer quand j'aurais abandonné pour venir me faire chier et me demander : Y'aura un suite ? Ca vient ? Tu vas continuer ? J'aimais bien c'est dommage. Je peux passer pour les gens qui découvrent l'histoire après mon départ, mais pour ceux qui suivent et ont en favoris depuis le début et dont je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de la queue, je dois penser quoi ?

J'écris et je lis des fan-fictions depuis plus de 7 ans, avec le temps il y en a eu de moins en moins et d'une qualité toujours plus pitoyable. J'ai pas l'audace de me dire bon auteur, mais je sais que mes histoires ont un certain niveau d'originalité et que mon écriture n'est pas moche. Alors quoi, tout le monde veut que l'on continu à sombrer dans cet océan de médiocrité et d'abandon ? Allons lire chez les anglais, oui ils ont des contenus plus matures. Mais d'un autre coté, quand je vais voir les anglais, je vois qu'il y a plus de retour de la part des lecteurs, donc les auteurs ont une raison de s'accrocher et de continuer. Nous ici, qu'est-ce que l'on a ? Une review pour 300 vues, donc environ une centaine de personne qui est passée ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a des hits inutiles, je parle du chapitre 10, les gens qui n'aimaient pas ont abandonné depuis belle lurette.

Ceci étant dit, je crois que vous avez également compris où je voulais en venir. J'abandonne cette histoire. J'ai passé du temps chaque jour pour envoyer un chapitre, tenter d'installer une certaine relation avec les lecteurs et ils semble manifeste que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Donc je ne vois pas de raison de continuer. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont été là, et à défaut de réussir à me convaincre de poster la suite, je pense que ce sera ma dernière fiction. Je finirais celle sur Harry Potter car j'ai des amies qui veulent la suite, mais pour Naruto, je laisse tomber, ça sert à rien de perdre son temps pour des gens qui ne prennent même pas la peine de se manifester.

Ce commentaire aura pu paraître sanglant, pédant et plein d'autres adjectifs que l'on pourra m'envoyer à la gueule, mais il était entièrement honnête. C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment, et vous avez pu en fait l'expérience pendant les 30.000 derniers mots, mais je sais écrire et partager une émotion. Et concernant le : « les suivis et les favoris suffisent amplement », je vous arrêtes si jamais vous espérer me balancer ça au visage, mais je suis des histoires et des auteurs que j'ai arrêter de lire depuis longtemps, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme de me décommander. Beaucoup seront en désaccord avec ce que j'ai développé ici, du genre, écrire est un loisir et tout le tralala, mais sachez que j'ai le droit d'avoir mon propre point de vue et ma propre manière de travailler.

J'ai pas pris le temps de le relire également, j'en ai pas l'envie. Je trouve que je fais déjà bien assez en vous prévenant des raisons qui me poussent à arrêter d'écrire et qui ont du en bloquer beaucoup d'autres avant moi.

Tinky Winky Doodle,

Lord OGM


	13. Petite balade entre amis

Izumo écrasa le réveil de Kotetsu en grognant. Il avait mal à la tête, hier soir il était sorti avec son meilleur ami pour fêter un truc dont il ne se souvenait plus. Ils avaient croisé le chemin de Kakashi et d'Anko, deux loyaux membres de la Confrérie Noire et ils s'étaient perdus dans une tourné des bars endiablée. De fait, le Chunin d'élite avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits alors même que le réveil de son camarade de garde sonnait encore et encore. Celui-ci n'affichait pas l'habituel chiffre cinq, l'heure où commençait d'habitude la longue attente des deux ninjas, mais un jolie petit sept. Les deux hommes étaient donc en retard.

— J'comprends pourquoi Kakashi vient jamais à l'heure s'il passe tout son temps avec Anko... Bégaya Izumo qui dormait près de Kotetsu.

— C'était la meilleur soirée qu'on a fait depuis des mois, bailla en se décrochant les mâchoires.

— Éteignez ce putain de réveil, les interrompit une femme qui se trouvait entre les deux amis.

Tous deux se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de soulever le drap qui les séparait. C'est alors qu'il découvrir la Jounin la plus crainte de Konoha, entièrement dévêtue et pelotonnée contre Izumo qui l'entourait d'un de ses bras.

— Quelqu'un se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda celui-ci, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'information.

Les deux autres membres présent dans la chambre secouèrent la tête de concert, encore à moitié endormis. Anko avait bien une petite idée mais elle ne se sentait pas de s'expliquer aux deux ninjas, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait tuer Kakashi. Ce lâche l'avait encore laissé tomber alors qu'elle était complètement saoule, un de ces jours elle se réveillerait pas.

— Est-ce que l'on aurait croisé Kushina hier soir ? Ou Mikoto ? S'enquit-elle avant de se lever, s'attirant les regards des deux hommes avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

— J'me souviens de rien, répondit Kotetsu avant de lui désigner la porte qui la conduirait à la douche. Par contre, je sais que l'on a deux heures de retard pour notre garde, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pris de boire hier soir ? On va encore se faire tuer par l'Hokage.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ? Nous mettre plus de porte pour nous punir ? Nous retirer une partie de notre salaire de misère ?

Izumo était entrain de s'habiller, cherchant difficilement ses affaires dans le capharnaüm qu'était l'appartement. Hier soir, ils s'étaient tous dévêtus avec une certaine fébrilité et les vêtements avaient volé de partout. Il releva du bout du doigt une petite culotte en dentelle violette et adressa un clin d'œil à son ami.

— Coquine...

— J'vous entends les garçons ! Cria Anko depuis la salle de bain. Si vous n'êtes pas partis quand je sors de la douche, je superviserai votre punition !

Les deux hommes attrapèrent leurs affaires et s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, ils ne ralentirent qu'une fois arrivé dans la rue et terminèrent de se préparer en marchant tranquillement vers les portes. Ils habitaient tous les deux à coté de l'entréz du village, un logement de fonction que leur avait attribué le Hokage le jour de leur promotion. Ainsi, ils n'eurent qu'à faire une vingtaine de mètres avant de pouvoir s'adosser contre leurs battants respectifs alors que la garde précédente les quittait en leur jetant des regards noirs.

— Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? Demanda Izumo. C'est pas ton genre, d'habitude tu as une bonne mémoire.

— J'me souviens de tout en fait, répondit fièrement l'autre Chunin avant de sortir un papier et un crayon. Je vais tout envoyer à Kakashi pour qu'ils nous écrivent un petit livre, il aura juste à changer quelques détails et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

— Vivement que Jiraya-sama revienne au village, Kakashi est bon mais ses livres ne valent pas les Icha Icha, se plaignit Izumo avant de regarder dehors.

Tous deux se turent et le seul bruit qui persista fut celui provoqué par le frottement de la mine contre le cahier que tenait Kotetsu. Une petite goûte de sang coulait le long de son menton alors qu'il se souvenait de la soirée et des diverses choses qu'ils avaient expérimentés avec Anko. Quelques ninjas commencèrent à apparaître dans les rues, se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement où vers le Hall des Missions. Le Hokage n'attribuait que les missions aux Jounin Instructeurs, afin de pouvoir visualiser de lui même l'évolution des Genin.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, commenta Izumo alors que Kotetsu rangeait son petit calepin.

— On n'a pas fait le rituel, c'est pour ça.

— On le fait maintenant ?

— C'est trop tard, il faut que se soit naturel sinon ça ne marche pas, répliqua le ninja qui avait un bandage sur le nez.

Izumo soupira avant de retourner à ses rêveries, ils avaient eu cette conversation une centaine de fois, et la conclusion était toujours la même. La vie à Konoha était ennuyeuse pour des hommes aussi bien entraînés qu'eux, sans ces missions de gardes qu'ils recevaient perpétuellement, ils auraient été désignés Jounin depuis longtemps. Une boule de papier frappa le nez de Kotetsu, ce dernier réagit en tirant un petit pétard de sa besace pour le lancer dans les cheveux de son coéquipier. Quand on passait douze heures par jour à surveiller une route déserte, on s'amusait comme on pouvait. Le jeu s'arrêta pourtant rapidement, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur.

— J'vais faire un petit tour, j'le sens mal ce matin.

Izumo abandonna son poste pour sortir du village, scannant les environs à la recherche de la source de son trouble. Il vit un shuriken de papier arriver et n'eut que le temps de se décaler. L'origami s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule et il poussa un gémissement.

— On est attaqué ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Kotestu qui avait commencé une série de signe.

En cas d'attaque de Konoha, la procédure était simple, un des deux Chunin devait se porter au contact pendant que l'autre sonnait l'alerte. Izumo se déplaça donc le plus rapidement possible pour se mettre entre son adversaire invisible et l'autre gardien de la porte, de manière à bloquer une quelconque tentative. Il se prit les pieds dans des liens de papier, toujours incapable de détecter la position de l'attaquant, et se ramassa de tout son long sur le sol, tentant d'échapper à cette étreinte qui serait mortelle.

— Banshô Ten'in...

Kotetsu n'eut pas le temps de finir la série de mudra nécessaire à l'activation du système d'alarme. Une force l'attira hors du village à son tour, il tenta de résister et grogna sous l'effort mais ce fut sans effet. Il se retourna dans les airs et découvrit enfin le visage de l'homme qui s'en prenait à Konoha. Il était roux et avait des yeux violets composés de diverses cercles. Il portait une multitude de piercings, de boucles d'oreilles et était vêtu d'un long manteau recouvert de nuages rouges.

— Akatsuki, marmonna le Chunin avant que l'homme ne sorte une lame de sa manche.

Le choc fut rude et le ninja perdit la vie sur le coup sous le regard horrifié de son compagnon qui se faisait lentement momifier. Une parchemin recouvrit sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler le nom de son coéquipier. Une seconde personne apparue, c'était une femme aux cheveux bleues qui semblait littéralement léviter, le bas de son corps disparaissait en de multiples couches de papiers, les mêmes qui emprisonnaient Izumo dans ce sarcophage inviolable. L'air commença à manquer et le visage du Chunin vira au rouge, quand Konan le libéra de son étreinte il ne put qu'aspirer une grande goulée d'air avant de se mettre à vomir, gémissant de nom de Kotetsu et tentant de se traîner jusque lui.

Une main de papier l'attrapa et le redressa, l'invocatrice se rapprocha et plongea son regard vide dans le sien :

— Où est le Démon Renard ?

— Je ne dirais rien, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

La bouche du gardien fut à nouveau recouverte et la suffocation recommença, Konan l'emporta aux portes de la mort et attendit patiemment qu'il arrête de bouger frénétiquement avant de relâcher une fois de plus son emprise.

— Où est le Démon Renard ? Demanda-t-elle avec calme, elle s'approcha d'Izumo quand il tenta de murmurer quelque chose.

— Va te faire foutre, salope...

Il relâcha le parchemin explosif qu'il tenait à la main, ce dernier avait fini de se consumer et Konan se recula avec horreur. Le souffle de l'explosion la projeta contre un arbre et les flammes brûlèrent sa veste et la tunique qu'elle portait en dessous. Izumo ne survécut pas à son attaque suicide, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups : prévenir Konoha de l'attaque et mettre hors de combat un ninja adverse. Il les avaient reconnu tous les deux, c'étaient des membres du groupuscules Akatsuki dont la mission était de réunir les Démons à Queues pour un dessein qui était encore inconnu aux Nations Ninjas.

Un ANBU arriva sur les lieux alors même que les flammes n'avaient pas disparu, il se jeta sans réfléchir sur Tendô, dégainant un kunaï avant d'être sur lui. Le membre des forces spéciales ne prêta aucune attention aux deux cadavres de ses camarades, les gardiens avaient accompli leur mission avec brio en donnant leurs vies pour Konoha. L'acier rencontra l'acier et d'autres ninjas se joignirent rapidement au combat, arrivant de partout, ils y avaient des hommes masqués comme de simples Chunin et quelques Jounin qui patrouillaient dans les environs. Le village était entrain de s'éveiller et déjà résonnait l'alarme, stridente et désagréable. Des familles sortaient de leurs maisons, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors que des Genins et des étudiants de l'académie débutaient l'évacuation.

Pain, remarquant que la tentative d'intrusion avait échoué tendit ses deux bras à la perpendiculaire de son corps, faisant reculer la dizaine de combattant qui s'acharnait sur lui. Tous se tenant sur leurs gardes, arme à la main, certains portaient encore les stigmates du sommeil, l'un des Chunin avait encore son pyjama mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se joindre à l'affrontement dès qu'il avait entendu l'explosion.

— Shinra Tensei.

L'onde de choc prit par surprise l'amas de ninja, les plus proches de Pain eurent le corps brisés et les autres furent propulsés contre les murs, les arbres et sur la route rocailleuse.

— Konan, la discrétion n'est plus de mise, invoque les autres.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était relevée de l'explosion qu'avait provoqué le ninja gardien, du sang maculait son visage et ses cils avaient brûlé. Sa veste présentait un immense trou au niveau du torse et on pouvait voir apparaître la cuirasse de protection des ninjas d'Âme. Elle sortit un rouleau d'une de ses poches et le déroula avant de l'imbiber d'une goûte de sang qu'elle recueillit au coin de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vu l'attaque suicide d'Izumo venir et elle avait faillit y laisser la vie. C'était étrange de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été si proche de la mort, elle n'avait pas été inquiétée dans un combat depuis des années et un simple Chunin de Konoha avait réussit à l'atteindre.

Cinq autres roux apparurent dans un nuage de fumé, faisant face à la porte de Konoha derrière laquelle se rassemblait déjà les forces d'interventions. Pendant quelques secondes les deux camps se toisèrent en silence, puis un déluge de Shuriken quitta les rangs du village. Pain dressa sa main et les renvoya à l'aide d'un simple Shinra Tensei alors que ses cinq autres corps le dépassaient pour pénétrer dans Konoha. L'invasion avait commencé.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Tendô.

— Il y a plus de peur que de mal, ces deux ninjas étaient plus que courageux.

Il acquiesça avant de faire un pas en avant, devant lui s'étendait déjà un champ de mort, aucun ninja de Konoha n'était de taille à affronter Pain au corps à corps. Il était plus rapide, plus vif et plus fort que n'importe quel Jounin. Il avait plus d'expérience et plus de techniques, il était virtuellement intouchable du moment que ses différentes entités se trouvaient dans un même endroit et pouvait produire des armes de façon illimitée. L'avant-garde qu'avait formé les ninjas les plus réactifs du village fut balayée en quelques instants, semant la panique parmi les quelques civils qui avaient assisté à la scène. Aujourd'hui, l'horreur avait un nom : Pain.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Trois immenses créatures apparurent, piétinant les ninjas en présence. Le vacarme provoqué par l'invocation des colosses couvrit pendant un temps les hurlements des blessés et la peur se mua en terreur. Un immense rhinocéros prit pour cible le bâtiment du Hokage et chargea au travers du village, balayant maisons et arbres, il abattit sa corne quand il arriva à une cinquantaine de mètre et le choc fit trembler la structure. Des lézardes se dessinèrent le long des piliers de béton qui surplombait la tour, les vitres se brisèrent et la façade Sud du bâtiment s'effondra quand le mastodonte se retira, harcelé par des dizaines de ninjas. Ces derniers avaient l'allure d'insectes en comparaison à la bête sauvage, son regard d'outre-tombe balaya la place à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible.

Un couple de Pain arriva sur les lieux, s'attirant d'emblée les attaques coordonnées des habitants de Konoha. Shuradô et Gakidô durent faire face à une déluge de shuriken et de technique Katon, la spécialité des ninjas du Pays du Feu. Les deux corps avaient respectivement la capacité de se doter de plusieurs visage, de se démembrer et de tirer des attaques à distances aux moyens de missiles alors que le second était en capacité d'absorber tout type de ninjutsu. La vague de flamme composée de chakra fut aspirée sans difficulté par l'imposant Gakidô et Shuradô se plaça devant lui, découvrant une queue semblable à celle de Sasori. Il s'agissait là d'une lame de métal extrêmement fine et meurtrière. Une fois l'avalanche de technique contrée, Pain pu voir la peur luire dans les yeux des ninjas de Konoha.

Shuradô s'arracha alors une main, tirant avec elle une série de missile qui s'allumèrent et frappèrent les environs, semant la panique et la mort à coup de détonation.

— Quel manque d'éducation... remarqua un ninja masqué.

Il tenait dans sa main un petit livre orange et regardait par dessus avec une expression détaché. Kakashi avait pu le récupérer dans l'appartement de Mikoto dès que l'évacuation avait sonné, Icha Icha Paradise était trop précieux pour brûler. Ça avait été un bon moyen de se joindre l'assistance des deux derniers Uchiwa de Konoha qui l'entouraient présentement. Tous portaient la tenu officiel des Jounin, quelques petites variations dans les tenues étaient à remarquer. A l'image du masque de Kakashi, du sabre que portait Sasuke dans son dos ou du veston noir de Mikoto qui travaillait généralement dans l'infiltration. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient cru qu'elle avait définitivement raccroché lors de son mariage avec Fugaku pour se consacrer entièrement à ses enfants, mais elle avait repris du services quelques mois après l'extermination du clan.

— Hatake Kakashi, Uchiwa Sasuke et Uchiwa Mikoto... parla doucement Gakidô en adoptant une position de combat. Avez vous des informations au sujet du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues ?

La seule réponse que reçut l'avatar capable d'aspirer le chakra fut un grognement de Sasuke quand celui-ci dégaina son arme. Kakashi rangea son livre dans la sacoche arrière de son pantalon, ne quittant pas les deux membres de l'Akatsuki du regard alors que d'autres ninjas de Konoha arrivaient sur les lieux, des Chunin. Konoha n'avait pas un nombre important de Jounin, ces derniers ne représentant qu'une infime partie des effectifs.

— Nous trouverons nos réponses...

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit le Ninja Copieur avant de s'armer d'un Raikiri et de se lancer à l'assaut.

Les deux Pain étaient plus grand et plus fort que lui, mais également plus lent. Il put aisément passer sous la garde du corps robotisé et tenta de frapper le second au cœur. Ce dernier se contenta de dresser ses mains devant lui et le chakra Raiton qui composait le Chidori disparut. Comprenant son erreur, Kakashi tenta de s'esquiver mais une lame dentelée le transperça, lui faisant cracher du sang.

— Kakashi ! Cria Mokito, perdant son calme.

Elle s'arma de deux kunaï et se porta à son tour au contact pendant que Sasuke la suivait, sharingan braqué sur l'espèce de marionnette qui lui faisait face. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de l'Akatsuki et savait que tous les membres qui la composait étaient des criminels de rang S. Le fait de tomber sur deux inconnus n'enlevait rien à cette information, ils étaient sans doute très fort, suffisait de voir la minutie de leurs mouvements. D'après l'analyse du plus jeune Jounin de Konoha, le premier roux avait laissé passer Kakashi et avait calculé la trajectoire de son coup grâce au son strident que produisait Les Milles Oiseaux.

— Maman, le second absorbe le chakra, il est probablement vulnérable aux attaques physiques !

— Je sais ça, murmura-t-elle avant de rencontrer Shuradô.

Le Pain au crane rasé la frappa au visage mais elle glissa sous son bras et tenta de l'éventrer. Le colosse était rapide, plus qu'elle aussi n'eut-il aucune difficulté à remonter son genoux, fracturant la mâchoire de l'amie de Kakashi. Elle recula en crachant de sang mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Une paire de bras supplémentaire jaillit de sa tunique, arrachant le manteau au passage et son visage se mua, laissant apparaître deux autres faciès, tous deux dotés d'un Rinengan. Il l'accompagna dans sa retraite et asséna une série d'attaques qui perforèrent tour à tour la défense de la Kunoichi, l'acculant contre un mur où elle reçut un coup de point surpuissant au ventre, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sasuke, profitant de l'échange, se positionna dans le seul angle mort de la créature et l'attaqua avec son arme enduite de Chakra Raiton.

Shuradô se contenta de décaler sa queue de métal, plaçant le corps de Kakashi sur la trajectoire du Jounin qui dut avorter son offensive. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir que déjà l'autre Pain le frappait à la tempe, l'envoyant au sol. Il lâcha son katana et se retrouva prisonnier de ses adversaires, suffocant alors que la main gauche de son détracteur se resserrait doucement.

— Que sais-tu du Kyubi ?

La marionnette libéra Kakashi de sa morsure acérée et l'envoya sur Mikoto avant de se tourner vers la tour du Hokage pendant que son homologue interrogeait Sasuke. Il avait sentit une fluctuation de chakra importante, comparable à celle d'une invocation mais aucun monstre n'était apparu.

— Je ne dirais rien, haleta Sasuke qui tentait de desserrer l'étreinte à laquelle il était soumis.

Il se savait dans une mauvaise posture, en temps normal il se serait auto-électrocuté pour se libérer de sa prison. Mais l'homme qui l'avait attrapé était capable d'absorber le Chakra émis par un Raikiri, si Sasuke puisait dans ses réserves pour se faire subir un tel traitement, il y laisserait la vie. Et malgré son attachement à Konoha et à la protection de ses intérêts, il se sentait trop jeune pour mourir. Un éclair jaune traversa le ciel et Shuradô qui était désormais torse-nue dressa ses six bras pour l'arrêter. Il fut littéralement pulvérisé à l'impact et un cratère se creusa sous les pieds des tous les ninjas en présence Le bâtiment du Hokage s'ébranla et commença une lente chute vers l'attroupement de blessé.

— Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Une immense limace blanche et bleue se positionna sous la tour qui s'écroulait et la repoussa aisément alors que Tsunade s'attaquait déjà à l'homme qui retenait Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir et observait, impressionné, cette femme qui venait de tuer un des hommes qui l'avait si facilement repoussé. Gakidô l'achat le dernier Uchiwa conscient et se tourna vers la Senju, juste à temps pour recevoir un coup de pied dévastateur à la poitrine. Il fut catapulté à l'autre bout du village, perdant ses bras et ses jambes.

— Katsuyu, occupe toi de Kakashi, puis va aider tous les blessés ! Toi le mioche, oui, le gamin aux yeux rouges, raconte moi ce que tu sais sur ces types.

Sasuke eu un temps d'arrêt, on ne l'avait plus appelé le mioche depuis qu'il était passé Chunin. Et encore, le seul qui osait l'appeler comme ça à l'époque était Kakashi, mais il n'avait jamais rien respecté. Quand il vit la limace qu'avait invoqué Tsunade se diviser en de multiples sous-créatures, Sasuke fut prit d'angoisse. Il oublia le combat pour se précipiter au chevet de sa mère qui se relevait doucement, du sang coulant le long de son front.

— Tu vas bien ?

Un scène s'imposa à lui, souvenir horrifique qu'il avait voulu oublié. Il se souvint de ce soir là où il était rentré chez lui après l'académie, pour n'y trouver que sang et désolation. Son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa, était entrain d'annihiler le clan. L'enfant qu'il était à cette époque n'avait pas compris en voyant les premiers cadavres aux portes du domaine. Il avait donc foncé vers le demeure principale pour demander à ses parents ce qu'il se passait. C'était alors qu'il avait vu Itachi, se tenant devant son père, arme à la main. Il avait frappé comme l'éclair, tranchant le kunaï que Fugaku dressa pour se défendre. Puis le grand frère de Sasuke attaqua Mitoko, celle-ci avait aperçu Sasuke et s'était approché de lui, tentant de lui cacher la vue. La lame du sabre la traversa de part en part au niveau du cœur, jaillissant de la poitrine de la mère à Sasuke et effleurant la joue de l'enfant.

C'est alors que le cadet des Uchiwa avait croisé le regard d'Itachi où luisait le Mangekyō Sharingan. Il avait alors été aspiré dans sa propre conscience, arrivant aux abord d'un paysage ocre et bicolore. Le ciel était rouge sang et le sol noir suie, Itachi se tenait face à lui, bicolore lui aussi. Il avait parlé mais Sasuke ne se souvenait plus des mots, transformés et difformés par l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait sur les lieux. Une croix de crucifixion avait jaillit du sol et l'ancien ANBU l'y avait cloué à l'aide de ses armes, faisant hurler l'enfant. Sasuke avait supplié, il avait demandé des explications et imploré pour que cette souffrance s'arrête, mais Itachi était resté de marbre. Puis il avait vu les souvenirs de son frère, le début de l'attaque, le meurtre de sang-froid de la petite Saya, cousine que Sasuke aimait bien. L'assassinat de sa vieille tante, puis l'attaque de la demeure principale et la mort des ancêtres. Tout se finit par la lame se plantant profondément dans le dos de Mikoto et éraflant son visage.

Puis ça avait recommencé, encore et encore, pendant ce qui parut des années à Sasuke, il resta là. Fiché sur sa croix à endurer le massacre de son clan. Et les mots d'Itachi se détachèrent petit à petit, prenant une essence funeste. « Tu dois protéger Konoha... » Finalement, Sasuke s'était réveillé dans un lit à l'hôpital du village, fatigué et groggy mais bien vivant. Petit à petit, il avait oublié cette douleur sourde, sa mère s'était réveillée et ils avaient repris un semblant de vie normale. Mais le fait de la voir couché sur le sol, le visage tuméfié et blessé, les souvenirs remontèrent en Sasuke. Il en conçut de la haine pour Pain qui osait s'en prendre au village qu'il chérissait tant, mais aussi de la peur. Ce sentiment l'étreignit dans le fond de son être, glaçant cette rage qui tambourinait en lui et qui faisait brûler ses yeux, effaçant l'envie de se battre. Kakashi et Mikoto avaient été mis hors de combat en quelques instants, tous deux étaient de meilleurs ninjas que lui et ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

— Bon, tu me serviras à rien le mioche, renâcla Tsunade qui avait tiré Kakashi au milieu du chemin et appliquait ses mains sur la blessure. Tu vas les emmener à l'hôpital, ils sont hors de danger pour l'instant. Pour ma part, je vais aller voir s'il y a d'autres blessés. Nous avons affaire à un marionnettiste, fait passer le mot, rien ne sert de s'engager dans le combat contre les rouquins, il faut trouver la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Sasuke hocha la tête, complètement dépassé par les événements et chargea sa mère sur ses épaules avant de soulever Kakashi avec précaution. Il se précipita ensuite vers le grand bâtiment blanc où se réunissait déjà plusieurs centaines de personnes, cherchant des soins en urgence. On avait alors affaire à tout type de blessure, des membres brisés, cassés, des fractures ouvertes mais également des brûlures et des écrasements. Certains ne présentaient aucune blessure et se contentaient de regarder le vide, de la bave à la commissure des lèvres. Sasuke fut rapidement intercepté par Sakura qui le déposséda de sa charge, elle avait une réplique miniature de Katsuyu sur l'épaule et semblait elle aussi en proie à la panique. Elle avait les cheveux sales et les yeux cernés, Sasuke se rappela qu'elle avait été de garde le soir précédent et qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir.

Il lui laissa kakashi et sa mère avant de repartir, sans même lui adresser la parole. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait réussi à la rassurer. Sakura n'était pas sur le front, mais au vu de l'affluence des blessés, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le massacre qui s'y produisait. Pain avait su passer les défenses de Konoha en un temps record, il avait brisé toutes les manœuvres et toutes les procédures d'urgences. Mêmes les abris n'étaient pas des endroits sûr face à lui, aussi les ninjas préféraient rediriger la population en paniques vers l'extérieur du village. La forêt offrirait une protection dérisoire face à un combattant de rang S, mais au moins perdrait-il du temps entre chacune de ses proies.

Un pic de chakra déchira le ciel et un autre combattant fut invoqué sur la falaise des Hokage. Hiruzen avait fait déplacer l'état major dès qu'il avait vu la charge du rhinocéros. Il avait été rapidement rejoint par Kushina qui avait tout de suite commencé à travailler sur le rapatriement des meilleurs éléments du village. Le Sandaime Hokage regardait son village se faire attaquer de toute part, cherchant une logique dans les mouvements de Pain et de Konan. Il avait fait part à Tsunade, lors de son invocation, que Konan était sans doute la personne qui manipulait les différents roux qui saccageaient le village. Elle était immédiatement partit sur le terrain, afin de se faire sa propre idée de la situation, à peine avait-elle quitté la plate-forme sur laquelle Kushina, Sarutobi et les quatre ANBUS de garde étaient installés, que Katsuyu avait fait son apparition.

— Yo Konoha ! S'exclama Jiraya en dissipant le nuage de fumé qui l'entourait. Qu'est-ce tu me veux Kushi-chan ? J'ai dis que je repasserais dans quelques années.

Hiruzen ne parla pas, ne quittant pas le village des yeux et Jizaya s'arracha vite aux merveilles que faisait l'uniforme standard sur le corps de Kushina. Il déchanta et sa bonne humeur disparue en un instant, laissant place au combattant qui était entré dans la légende.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? Orochimaru ne devait pas attaquer avant le prochain examen Chunin.

— C'est pas Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki est venue à nous...

Le vieil homme n'en rajouta pas plus, Jiraya était celui qui disposait des informations sur le sujet. Si Konoha n'avait pas été prévenue de l'attaque, c'était parce que le Sanin n'en avait pas connaissance. Les deux hommes se vouaient une confiance totale, aussi les mots furent inutiles pour expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Il croisa ses doigts et deux crapauds apparurent sur ses épaules. Kushina poussa un soupir en retirant ses mains d'un rouleau sur lequel était gravé un sceau d'invocation, ce dernier était entrain de s'agiter et une quantité de chakra s'accumulait en son centre, un autre combattant allait apparaître. Jiraya en fut surpris, il croyait qu'il n'y avait que deux ninjas encore en vie qui y était inscrit, Tsunade et lui. Hors, il pouvait voir au loin des limaces qui se rependaient sur le village à la recherche de blessés à aider.

— Je vous ai enfin trouvé...

oOo

Après l'attaque sur Kiri, Naruto erra sans but pendant plusieurs semaines, quittant le Pays de l'Eau qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment pour retourner au Pays du Feu. Il y disposait d'une sécurité relative, après tout il avait traversé le pays à de nombreuses reprises et y connaissaient des cachettes intéressantes. Il enterra le bras de Haku au Pays des Vagues, là où il l'avait rencontré. Il ne connaissait que peu de chose de son coéquipier, aussi s'était-il concentré sur les détails qu'il avait pu observer pendant leur voyage pour lui confectionner une sépulture.

Haku aimait les fleurs, qu'elles soient de glace ou naturelles, c'était sa passion. Ainsi, quand Naruto arriva finalement au Pays des Vagues, il se rendit chez un fleuriste pour y acheter diverses fleurs. Il creusa la tombe près du pont qui reliait l'île principale au continent. Naruto veilla sur l'amas de terre pendant plus d'une année, attendant lentement de voir fleurir les orchidées. Quand ce fut fait, il partit en voyage, suivant la côte et s'aventurant sur l'océan, à la recherche d'un îlot de solitude où il ne serait plus confronté aux chasseurs de déserteurs qui revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Kiri n'avait pas apprécié son attaque et le vol du chapeau du Mizukage et ne cessait d'envoyer des équipes à sa poursuite, leurs disparitions laissant de marbre les autorités du village.

En parallèle, la réputation de l'enfant blond continua d'enfler. Il n'était plus le simple déserteur de Konoha qui avait perdu les pédales en massacrant une petite ville tranquille, il était désormais un homme dangereux et révéré. Des organisations criminelles tentèrent d'entrer en contact avec lui mais il savait se montrer insaisissable. Konoha ne chercha jamais à le chasser, le Sandaime Hokage l'avait vu à l'œuvre et l'annonce de la mort du Mizukage avait fini de le convaincre : seul Tsunade, Jiraya ou lui serait en mesure de le vaincre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre de si bons éléments du village pour un homme qui semblait chercher la paix et le calme. Orochimaru lui même partit à la recherche de l'enfant soldat, repoussant ses nombreux plans d'attaques sur le Pays du Feu pour avoir une chance de mettre la main sur ce ninja.

Naruto, pour sa part, finit par quitter le continent quand il découvrit une veille carte nautique dans un bar mal famé du Pays des Vagues. Elle y montrait une île assez éloignée du continent, à plusieurs semaines de bateau, et selon ce que lui avait raconté l'ancien capitaine saoul, il y vivait une vaste population de tortues et de chèvres, amené par des marins. C'était une technique très utilisée, en effet, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une tempête où d'un naufrage, et les survivants avaient alors tout intérêt à rejoindre la première côte. S'ils venaient à se retrouver dans un lieu désert, il valait mieux y trouver un peu de nourriture pour attendre les secours sans risquer de mourir de faim.

C'est ainsi que Naruto décida de s'aventurer sur l'océan où il marcha pendant plusieurs mois avant de trouver la terre tant recherchée. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une île paradisiaque, quelques pics de roches sortaient de l'eau, entouré de récifs affûtés par la houle. Une colonie de tortue y avait bel et bien élue domicile et Naruto se retrouva à les chasser, n'en tuant qu'une par mois afin de ne pas bouleverser l'écosystème. Il y pleuvait la plupart de l'année et par période, la marée était tellement forte quelle recouvrait l'îlot dans sa quasi totalité, forçant l'enfant à migrer sur les plus hauts monticules de roches où il séjournait en compagnie de quelques chèvres faméliques. L'enfant qui était désormais un adolescent de quatorze ans c'était résolu à ne pas toucher aux chèvres, après tout, elles ne lui appartenaient pas dans la mesure où il n'était pas un naufragé.

C'était un résonnement étrange qu'il avait été amené à faire pendant l'une de ses nombreuses méditations0 Son activité principale en attendant que des poissons mordent à la rudimentaire canne à pèche qu'il avait fabriqué avec Kubikiribōchō. Il avait passé un mince filin en acier dans la dépression qu'avait utilisé Yagura pour lui arracher l'arme pendant leur duel. L'épée était lourde et peu maniable, mais elle était difficilement contrôlable quand on frappait de taille, rares étaient les ninjas qui avaient suffisamment de force pour la contrer une fois qu'elle arrivait au point culminant de sa course. Naruto passait plusieurs heures par jour à s'entraîner, contre ses propres clones ou en solitaire, cherchant à inventer ses propres mouvements et ses propres tactiques. Il n'était pas aussi discret que Zabuza, pas aussi rapide pour frapper et pas assez grand pour utiliser le plein potentiel de l'arme. Arès tout, quand il perdait un peu de sa concentration pour réfléchir à la situation, il n'était pas rare que la lame s'enfonce dans le sol. Il était alors difficile pour l'adolescent de la ressortir sans se faire tuer par ses opposants.

En plus de la pluie et des rigueurs de l'océan, Naruto fut confronté à un autre problème quand l'aube de sa quinzième année arriva : ses affaires étaient devenues beaucoup trop petites. Après un hiver plus que difficile, le ninja s'était résolut à invoquer les corps des Frères Démons, qu'il avait scellé quelques années plus tôt, afin de les dépouiller de leurs possessions. Malheureusement pour lui, il était devenu plus grand qu'eux et n'avait pu s'équiper que de leurs pantalons en toile noire. Il s'était fabriqué une cape en patchwork avec le reste de sa propre tenue et des morceaux de celle des deux frères pour s'emmitoufler alors que le vent du nord fouettait l'escarpe.

C'est dans sa quatrième année qu'il rencontra une autre vie humaine, elle aussi venue de la mer. Il avait détecté l'approche de deux hommes bien avant qu'ils ne puissent apercevoir l'île sur laquelle s'abritait Naruto. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, l'adolescent avait sortit sa poêle faite en carapace de tortue et récupérer quelques algues dans les petites lagunes qui entourait le morceau de terre où il avait élu domicile. Il avait alors préparé un repas, faisant d'abord revenir les morceaux de tortues qu'il faisait sécher sur des épieux de bois mouillé avant d'y ajouter les algues ainsi qu'une bonne dose de poison. Les deux hommes se présentèrent finalement aux alentours de midi, Nartuto mélangeait son ragoût tranquillement. La carapace était posée en équilibre sur trois kunaï plantés dans le sol. Le bois était précieux au milieu de l'océan, la seul fois que Naruto en avait à sa disposition était lorsque les vagues en rejetaient sur la côte. Et encore, pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose, il devait le faire sécher pendant plusieurs semaines.

— C'est chiant l'océan, maugréa le premier homme en posant le pied à terre pour la première fois depuis le début de sa traversé. Y'a rien à tuer.

— Sois heureux que ce ne soit pas moi qui t'ai tué.

Naruto regarda ses deux invités, penchant la tête sur le coté pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. Il ne savait déjà pas très bien parler avant son exil, et passer quatre ans seul n'avait pas aidé à améliorer sa compréhension. Les deux hommes étaient des déserteurs comme en témoignaient leurs bandeaux rayés, un à l'effigie du village de Yu et l'autre de Taki. Mais ce qui permit à Naruto de les identifier fut leurs longs manteaux noirs à nuages rouges. Tous deux étaient des membres de l'Akatsuki. Comprenant cela, l'ancien déserteur de Konoha sortit un vieux Bingo Book d'une de ses poches, le livre avait souffert et de nombreuses pages étaient devenues illisibles, l'encre ayant coulé sous l'effet de l'eau de mer.

— Ha bah, on a fini par le trouver, tu sais que t'es chiant dans ton genre ? Interrogea Hidan en se posant en face de Naruto, de l'autre coté du feu.

Le renégat se contenta de hausser les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette phrase qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas compris. Kakuzu s'assit plus calmement, regardant ce qui l'entourait pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de piège caché. Les différents protagonistes s'observèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes. Hidan et Kakuzu étaient propres sur eux, leurs manteaux avaient blanchi sous l'effet du sel et ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement fatigués par leur périple. Quand à Naruto, il était assis en tailleur, son dos appuyé contre la lame de Kubikiribōchō qui était profondément enfoncée dans le sol. Il était sale, ses bandages étaient marqués de terres et ses cheveux qui atteignaient le sol tombaient drus, alourdit par la crasse. Il sentait le poisson et les algues, son torse nue était barbouillé de boue mais les deux hommes ne se seraient pas pris à le sous-estimer. A chacun de ses mouvements ils voyaient les muscles de cet autre déserteur se dessiner de façon précise et dangereuse, c'était le corps d'un combattant et même s'il ne présentait pas de cicatrice, les hauts-faits de Shinobi-san parlait pour lui.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Te tuer, répondit Hidan en souriant.


	14. Quel manque d'éducation

Hidan et Kakuzu avaient attaqué le Pays du Feu trois ans après la disparition de Naruto, ce dernier méditant calmement sur son île. Leur mission était simple : trouver le Jinchuriki de Kyubi et le capturer au cas échéant. Pain, le commanditaire de la mission, n'avait pas donné de directives stricts, c'est pour cette raison que le couple d'immortels s'était arrêté au Temple du Feu pour y chercher Chiriku afin de bénéficier de la prime colossale qui pesait sur sa tête. Peu de temps après, les deux déserteurs avaient été confronté à une équipe spéciale formée pour les arrêter ou les repousser hors du Pays. Elle était composée d'Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu et de Shikamaru qui avait eu la lourde charge d'établir la stratégie pour l'affrontement.

Cette bataille avait été perdue du début à la fin, les membres de l'Akatsuki jouaient dans une autre cour, et Shikamaru l'avait réalisé pour la première fois. Il avait fait l'expérience de la différence de niveau entre le commun des mortels et les combattants de rang S. Certain avançaient que ces hommes n'étaient rang S que par chance, ils avaient survécu à leurs premiers combats et avaient eu le temps d'apprendre une myriade de techniques dangereuses par la suite. Mais le Nara avait compris que c'était totalement faux, les ninjas de ce rang étaient tout simplement des génies, ils avaient une aura de pouvoir et étaient totalement imprévisible. L'équipe d'Asuma avait pu faire face à Hidan assez facilement, ce dernier se reposant sur son immortalité sans réellement chercher à réfléchir, se contentant d'agiter son énorme faux dans tous les sens. La difficulté était venue de Kakuzu qui était resté en retrait tout au long de l'affrontement, regardant et analysant la situation alors que les quatre ninjas s'épuisaient contre son coéquipier.

Puis tout avait dégénéré en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, l'immortel avait utilisé sa technique de transposition des dégâts et Kakuzu était entré dans la danse. Asuma était mort avant que Shikamaru ne puisse réagir, forcé à assister au coup de grâce qui fut porté par un Hidan jouissant dans son fantasme. Le plus dur, avait été de ramener le corps du sensei à Konoha et de faire face à sa compagne qui était enceinte. Shikamaru n'avait pas réussi à la regarder et avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il avait sous-estimé ces adversaires et son Jounin instructeur en avait fait les frets. A bien des égards, le Nara avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi la confiance qui avait été insufflé en lui par le défunt, les coéquipiers survivants de la mission ne lui en avaient pas voulu. Selon eux, on ne pouvait pas affronter des ninjas aussi imprévisibles que les membres de l'Akatsuki sans avoir reçu des informations au préalable.

Le jeune Chunin avait alors passé des jours entiers à réfléchir, mettant au point une stratégie qu'il espérait efficace contre les meurtriers du Sarutobi. Une fois prêt, il avait reçu l'aval du Sandaime Hokage, ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur d'empêcher Shikamaru de suivre sa voie. Il préférait lui offrir de l'assistance plutôt que de le voir déserter. La stratégie de Shikamaru avait été accepté par le vieux professeur, elle était fort simple : Kakashi, Ino et Choji affronterait Kakuzu pendant que lui attirerait Hidan dans un piège qui se révélerait fatal. L'Hokage avait seulement tenu à l'ajout d'une équipe de renfort, composé de Sasuke, Izumo et Kotetsu. Le premier était alors un Chunin prometteur du village, et on voulait voir ses réactions en situation de stress. Pour les deux autres, le Hokage avait jugé qu'ils avaient autant de raisons de participer à cette expédition punitive que les anciens élèves d'Asuma. Shikamaru n'avait eu aucune récrimination, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout ce passe aussi facilement avec l'administration du village.

La nouvelle Team Kakashi avait rapidement trouvé les deux déserteurs qui tentaient de s'infiltrer à Konoha pour récupérer le corps d'Asuma Sarutobi afin de profiter de sa prime. Le combat s'était engagé sans surprise et le plan avait été suivi à la lettre, du moins, dans un premier temps. Shikamaru avait réussi à s'isoler avec Hidan et le pousser à enlever une vie à son coéquipier, mais qui aurait pu se douter que celui-ci en avait cinq ? Le Nara l'avait ensuite vaincu et enterré dans une forêt inviolable, avant de retourner épuisé mais satisfait, auprès de son équipe. C'est là que tout avait dérapé, Kakuzu était en passe de tuer Kakashi et les autres Chunins étaient hors de combat. Seul l'arrivé secourable de Sasuke avait pu mettre fin à la situation dramatique, le combat avait alors repris, violent et sans pitié. Mais malgré les renforts, les combattants de Konoha ne pouvaient vaincre l'immortel.

Les shinobis du Pays du Feu s'étaient contentés de limiter la casse jusqu'à ce que le membre de l'Akatsuki se retire, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre l'arrivé d'autres troupes. Shikamaru avait regardé Kakuzu s'enfuir, incapable de le poursuivre et impuissant. Il avait quand même pu rentrer à Konoha la tête haute, ils avaient réussi à tuer un criminel de rang S : Hidan. Les promotions avaient plu pour les membres de l'expédition. Sasuke avait été promu Jounin pour son combat et son esprit d'équipe, il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu à plusieurs reprises pour couvrir un Kakashi diminué. Shikamaru avait également été promu, pour ses facultés de leadership et son discernement qui lui avait permis de retourner les techniques de l'Akatsuki les unes contre les autres.

Une période étrange avait alors commencé pour le nouveau Jounin, il vaquait à ses occupations comme à son habitude. Il regardait moins les nuages car il était souvent en déplacement, il veillait à se rendre à la forêt où Hidan était enterré afin de vérifier qu'il y pourrissait bien. Cependant tout avait basculé cette nuit. Cela allait faire plus d'un mois que Shikamaru ne s'était pas rendu sur les lieux, il avait été trop occupé par ses missions. Ce matin, aux alentours de quatre heure, il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à la forêt, il était sur le point de rempiler avec une mission d'ambassade à Suna et il n'aurait pu y retourner avant plusieurs semaines.

En arrivant dans la forêt, aucun cerf n'était venu le saluer alors qu'ils venaient toujours le voir. Shikamaru avait pris l'habitude dans son enfance de venir jouer dans ces bois et il amenait toujours quelques carottes avec lui. C'était bien avant qu'il n'y découvre un vieil arbre dont le tronc se divisait en deux à la base, le piédestal parfait pour l'installation du hamac le plus parfait du monde. L'homme eu un sourire en se rappelant de son vieux hamac mais il replongea rapidement dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il était arrivé devant la « tombe » d'Hidan et celle-ci avait été saccagée, quelqu'un avait extrait l'ancien criminel pour le ressusciter. Et ce quelqu'un avait tué tous les gardiens de la forêt qui reposaient désormais au fond du trou, un nuage noir de mouches et de vers bourdonnait autour des charognes.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au Jounin pour découvrir qui était le fossoyeur, Kakuzu avait laissé traîner certains de ses fils sur les lieux du massacre. Shikamaru avait donc tenté de suivre leur piste mais il n'avait rien trouvé, les deux immortels étaient partis depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Cette nouvelle perturbait le ninja de Konoha qui se souvenait encore des promesses funestes qu'avaient proféré le fou furieux de Yu. Après l'avoir emprisonné, il s'était cru débarrassé de lui pour l'éternité, mais il avait échoué une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci il n'était question que de lui et de sa petite vendetta, mais de Kurenai et de Mirai, Hidan traquerait toutes les personnes qui étaient chères à Shikamaru et il les ferait souffrir. Et question souffrance, personne ne s'y connaissait mieux que l'apôtre de Jashin.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? La question de Kurenai tira le nouveau stratège de Konoha de ses pensés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la détailla, il était arrivé dans son appartement alors qu'elle était à la douche aussi avait-il prit place dans son canapé. Il était encore couvert de boue et ses pas avait laissé de la terre sur le tapis qu'avait installé la jeune femme sous la table de son salon. Elle était belle, Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser à chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle pour la voir et prendre des nouvelles de Mirai. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides et portait son étrange robe faite de bandages, elle avait repris du service depuis quelques jours. Pour l'instant, elle n'acceptait que de simple mission de surveillance autour du village ou des petits cours épistolaires sur l'utilité du Genjutsu à l'académie, elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage de s'éloigner de sa fille pour une longue durée.

Comprenant le trouble qui habitait l'élève de son ancien compagnon, elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et attrapa ses mains qui étaient crispées l'une contre l'autre. Shikamaru s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang et les traits de son visage était tiré, plus que d'habitude tout du moins.

— Il s'est libéré...

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, préférant regarder par la fenêtre où l'aurore se dessinait doucement. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses barrières mentales pour ne pas se souvenir de la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Shikamaru quelques mois plus tôt. Elle l'avait accueilli sur le perron de sa porte, surprise de le voir rentrer si tôt de sa mission de traque. A cette époque aussi elle s'était voilée la face, Shikamaru était la copie conforme de cet autre lui qui lui avait annoncé la mort de son Asuma. Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue, la nouvelle perçant les meilleurs remparts qu'elle tentait de lui opposer.

— J'ai échoué, poursuivit Shikamaru en tremblant alors que Kurenai se jetait dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

Le soleil dépassa lentement l'horizon, se levant dans le ciel et le calme ne fut rompu que par les reniflements de Shikamaru qui essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il avait fait le deuil de son sensei à la mort d'Hidan, et voilà qu'un an après, il apprenait la survit et la libération du criminel. Pendant l'espace de quelques instants, le Nara se plongea dans cette étreinte rassurante, tentant d'oublier l'horreur qui l'attendrait une fois qu'elle le libérerait. Il se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis la mort de son instructeur, et pleura enfin. La peur l'étreignait, implacable et avec elle venait l'impuissance. Shikamaru avait déjà affronté Hidan deux fois, il l'avait vu décapiter, il l'avait déchiqueté en tellement de morceaux qu'il aurait fallu des kilomètres de fils pour le recoudre et pourtant il avait survécu. Existait-il une technique assez puissante pour venir à bout de ce Démon ?

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent quand Mirai se mit à pleurer, elle avait faim. Kurenai le laissa dans le salon et s'aventura dans la chambre de l'enfant. Tous les murs avaient été repeint dans un bleu claire, le Nara lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi la chambre n'était pas rose. La femme l'avait regardé comme s'il avait dit une grosse bêtise et s'était contenté de lui répondre « Toutes les femmes ne sont pas des princesses. » Les pleures se firent plus fort quand la jeune mère revint dans le salon, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de Shikamaru et dévoila un de ses seins avant de le donner à l'enfant qui se mit à téter. C'est le rouge au joue qu'il détourna le regard alors qu'elle cachait un petit rire de sa main libre, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis quand elle avait récupéré son poupon.

— Raconte moi tout, n'omets aucun détail Shikamaru.

— Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à l'Hokage, mais ce matin, je me suis rendu à la tombe d'Hidan et il n'y était plus. Kakuzu est venu le chercher et l'a réparé...

— Je vois, ce n'est pas de ta faute, trancha l'illusionniste en se rhabillant, le bébé avait finit de manger.

Elle lui tapota doucement le dos, attendant son rot et quand ce fut fait elle le plaça dans les bras de Shikamaru qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle lui fit un sourire confiant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

— J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir ?

Kurenai avait vu plus d'une bataille et savait qu'elle pratiquait un travail dangereux. Elle savait également qu'elle risquait de ne pas revenir au village à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait, savoir qu'un pervers psychotique allait la prendre en chasse ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle coula un regard à Shikamaru alors qu'elle arrivait à la séparation entre les deux pièces, un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha veillait sur elle. L'adolescent n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais il avait déjà vaincu deux fois l'immortel, il était intelligent et vif, il savait jouer avec ses forces. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours tout au plus pour trouver une nouvelle stratégie afin de se débarrasser du cloporte qui avait tué son compagnon. Elle avait confiance en lui.

— Non, j'ai rien mangé, finit-il par avouer, la gorge nouée alors qu'il berçait Mirai.

La petite fille avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère, c'était étrange de tenir entre ses mains un enfant si paisible. Parfois Shikamaru se demandait si les missions s'arrêteraient un jour, si l'Akatsuki s'en irait. Évidement, il savait que de tels réflexions étaient veines, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser quand il était avec un enfant. Il ne voulait pas que la petite soit confrontée à des hommes comme Hidan et Kakuzu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse dans l'ombre grandissante d'Orochimaru. Depuis qu'il était devenu Jounin, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait eu accès à une quantité impressionnante d'information, d'autant plus que son père et le Hokage comptait sur lui pour un jour devenir le nouveau Chef des Jounin.

Il avait donc eu accès à tous les rapports d'espionnage que faisaient parvenir Jiraya le Sanin à Konoha, le jeune Nara ne savait pas comment cet homme si prenait, mais il réussissait à s'infiltrer au cœurs des pays voisins sans jamais se faire arrêter. Plus impressionnant encore, il arrivait à transmettre les fruits de ses recherches, il utilisait un procédé qui ne devait être connu que de lui seul et de quelques rares élus. De mémoire, Shikamaru n'avait jamais assisté à une réunion d'information sans que le Hokage, Kakashi et Mikoto ne soient présents. C'était étrange quand il y repensait, car Mikoto n'était pas une ninja très active du village, elle prenait généralement quelques petites gardes sur les murs du village et quand Sasuke s'éloignait pour une longue durée, elle s'aventurait jusque la frontière du pays. Rien de plus, rien de moins, était-elle une sorte d'agent de liaison ? C'était une possibilité que Shikamaru gardait à l'esprit, mais il l'étudiait sans conviction, après tout elle avait été hors course pendant plusieurs années.

— Tu pars pour Suna à quelle heure ? Appela Kurenai depuis la cuisine d'où provenait une douce odeur de poisson grillé.

Elle était entrain de lui préparer un petit déjeuner traditionnel, se décidant de ne pas la laisser seule, il se releva en tenant avec révérence la petite Mirai. La cuisine était une pièce spacieuse et bien éclairée, plus encore que le salon. D'après Kurenai, une Kunoichi devait savoir cuisiner à la perfection, elle avait enseigné cet art à Hinata pendant des journées entières. La collection de poison qui se trouvait sur l'étagère supérieur à celle des épices mettait toujours Shikamaru mal à l'aise.

— Vers dix heures normalement, avec ce que j'ai à raconter au vieux, je pense décaler le départ à cet après-midi voir demain... Ils sont tellement galère à l'Akatsuki.

— Tu essayeras de prendre une douche en attendant, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses mauvaise impression à Temari en arrivant chez elle couvert de saleté.

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment, faisant s'agiter Mira qui le regarda avec ses grands yeux rouges, tentant d'attraper la boucle d'oreille que lui avait offert Asuma quand il était devenu Chunin. Kurenai s'agitait sans faire attention à Shikamaru qui prit place sur une chaise, en face de la table. Il était habitué à se battre, chasser et réfléchir, la cuisine était un royaume inconnu pour lui aussi se décida-t-il à prendre le moins de place possible.

— Il n'y a rien entre Temari et moi, je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais le répéter...

— Au moins une fois de plus, suffit de voir comment vous vous crêpez le chignon à chacune de vos rencontres. Tu sais que Mikoto m'a dit que Kakashi lui a dit que le Hokage avait dit à ton père qu'il espérait un rapprochement de nos deux villages grâce à vous deux ?

— Ca fait beaucoup de on dit. Et le simple fait que Kakashi apparaisse dans ton histoire me fait douter de sa véracité.

— Kakashi est quelqu'un d'honnête, faudrait que tu lui fasses plus confiance, le sermonna-t-elle en servant un plat de riz devant lui ainsi qu'une tasse de thé vert.

— Il lit du porno à longueur de journée, remarqua le génie de Konoha. Et les seuls moments où il n'en lit pas, il cherche un moyen d'en lire encore plus. Si il existait une technique de clonage permettant d'obtenir les informations rassemblés par son double, j'suis sur qu'il organiserait des salons de lecture coquines pour lui seul...

— Tu ne devrais pas le juger si durement, il est gentil et très abordable quand on le connaît bien, lui sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ne lui donnes rien à manger, j'attends son premier anniversaire avant de commencer à l'alimenter autrement.

Elle aimait bien Kakashi, il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux loin de là, mais il avait toujours été là pour le village. Certain se permettait des fois de parler sur le dos du pauvre ninja à cause de sa lubricité qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher, mais très peu cherchait à le comprendre. Il avait tout sacrifié pour le village, allant jusqu'à abandonner son coéquipier en pleine mission pour remplir ses ordres et avait tuer sa meilleur amie quand cette dernière avait été mise son l'influence d'un dangereux Genjutsu.

— Il est gentil qu'avec les femmes, il en a rien à foutre de nous...

— Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Si tu veux, je peux tenter de vous rapprocher, il n'est pas farouche.

Shikamaru ne chercha pas à se défendre devant le regard plein de malice de la Jounin, il savait que c'était peine perdue et qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Un lointain bruit d'explosion lui fit quitter son pseudo apitoiement.

— Et bien, Gaï est motivé ce matin, remarqua Kurenai en se resservant un peu de riz. Des fois je pleins ses Chunin, il ne les lâche plus depuis ta promotion, il en a fait une affaire personnelle.

— Il est pas en mission pour la reconstruction de Taina ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers du Hokage, moi, renifla-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Seuls ses anciens réflexes lui permirent de se jeter sur Shikamaru afin de l'attirer sur le sol quand un missile fracassa l'étage supérieur. Les sons se distordirent autour d'elle et c'est l'adolescent qui la releva, alors qu'elle était encore sonnée par le choc. Il lui tapota les joues, tentant de lui parler. Mirai allait bien, il l'avait protégé de son corps dès qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shikamaru la traîna dehors, tenant fermement la petite fille dans ses bras et se plaqua contre la battisse, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Shikamaru Nara ? Interrogea un Genin qui semblait plus endormi que réveillé. On est attaqué, vous devez vous rendre chez le Hokage le plus rapidement possible !

— Dites-lui que je viendrais dès que j'aurais mis Kurenai et son enfant en sécurité, hurla-t-il alors qu'un immense Taureau balayait la rue de ses pattes.

L'enfant, terrorisé, ne demanda pas son reste avant de déguerpir, il se fit rapidement prendre en chasse par l'invocation mais Shikamaru n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il était entièrement focalisé sur Mirai et Kurenai, il avait promis à Asuma de prendre soin des deux seules femmes qu'il avait aimé. Comprenant que la Jounin était toujours perturbée par la détonation précédente, il ne chercha pas à lui parler et la tira en direction du Mont des Hokage où se trouvait les plus grands abris du village. Un homme vêtu du manteau de l'Akatsuki le dépassa sans le voir, poursuivant Ebisu. L'enseignant spécial de Konohamaru remarqua pour sa part la présence de Shikamaru et lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de bifurquer, emmenant avec la menace afin d'offrir à ses amis une chance se rendre en lieu sûr.

Le Nara remercia sa bonne étoile quand il croisa Kakashi qui se décida de l'escorter depuis les toits, ce dernier était accompagné de Mikoto et de Sasuke et tous les trois étaient revêtus de leurs tenues de combat. Le petit groupe se sépara de lui quand il arriva à proximité de la tour du Hokage, une véritable déferlante de feu venait de naître dans la rue parallèle à celle qu'il avait emprunté. Shikamaru entendit au loin un :

— Quel manque d'éducation...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Konoha était attaquée et c'était la panique, mais Kakashi Hatake trouvait encore le moyen de s'ennuyer. Il ne chercha pas à observer le combat qui débuta au coin de la rue et dépassa la Tour, décidé à la contourner. Si tous les Jounin du village s'interposaient entre lui et les attaquants, il pourrait mettre Kurenai et Mirai en sécurité sans qu'elles ne courent aucun risque.

— Faut pas aller par là, finit par hurler Kurenai que l'explosion avait assourdit.

— Pourquoi ?

Le Nara dût crier pour se faire comprendre, mais il changea de direction, se fiant à l'expérience de la femme plutôt qu'à sa logique académique. Cependant, dès qu'il se détourna de son objectif il croisa du regard une véritable tempête de papier et revint sur ses pas.

— Y'a le Hokage sur la falaise !

— Et alors ? Interrogea-t-il en la tirant malgré ses réticences.

Il savait qu'Hiruzen ferait bientôt les frais d'une attaque de grande ampleur, il était un shinobi plus que renommé dans le monde et son élimination devait être prioritaire. Le jeune Jounin avait juste l'espoir d'atteindre les abris avant qu'un combat dantesque ne s'amorce. Son calcul s'avéra payant car il arriva à l'entré de l'abri juste avant que quatre pics de chakra de ne chevauchent. Il bouscula Kurenai à l'intérieur et regarda, époustouflé, la falaise voler en éclat sous le coup d'un Ninjustu qui lui était inconnu.

— Kushina ! Le cri n'était pas le sien, mais celui de son amie.

La rousse était entrain de tomber, elle avait du être précipitée dans le vide suite à l'onde de choc. Shikamaru sut qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la chute. Aussi se détourna-t-il de la scène en forçant Kurenai à l'accompagner, s'appesantir sur les morts n'aiderait pas à survivre dans ce chaos. De ce fait, il n'eut pas le temps de voir Kushina se faire récupérer par un homme doté d'une impressionnante crinière blanche. La Yuhi pu assister au spectacle, mais le soulagement se mua en horreur.

Du nuage de poussière, provoqué par la technique qu'avait utilisé Pain, venait de jaillir deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien car ils avaient peuplé ses cauchemars pendant plus d'un an. L'un était torse-nue avec un corps rapiécé relié à l'aide d'une multitude de fils noirs, et l'autre portait une immense faux qu'il faisait tournoyer en hurlant comme un fou furieux. Tous deux poursuivaient l'homme qui venait de sauver Kushina, mais malgré leur descente, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui les entourait et le regard d'Hidan croisa celui de Kurenai. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'immortel pour abandonner sa traque et se diriger vers Shikamaru qui lui tournait le dos...


	15. Le meilleur duo de l'Akatsuki

_Il était sale, ses bandages étaient marqués de terres et ses cheveux qui atteignaient le sol tombaient drus, alourdit par la crasse. Il sentait le poisson et les algues, son torse nue était barbouillé de boue mais les deux hommes ne se seraient pas pris à le sous-estimer. A chacun de ses mouvements ils voyaient les muscles de cet autre déserteur se dessiner de façon précise et dangereuse, c'était le corps d'un combattant et même s'il ne présentait pas de cicatrice, les hauts-faits de Shinobi-san parlait pour lui._

— _Que voulez-vous ?_

— _Te tuer, répondit Hidan en souriant._

Naruto haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Hidan. Depuis quand des criminels se disaient qu'ils allaient se tuer avant de commencer le combat ? N'avait-il pas tout intérêt à attaquer par surprise ? A moins que le déserteur de Yu, d'après la page fripé du Bingo Book que l'ancien ANBU avait ouvert, ne cherche à le déstabiliser. Hidan était-il si confiant en ses capacités qu'il se permettait de bavasser avec l'homme qui avait tué le Mizukage ?

— N'écoutez pas cet imbécile, s'immisça Kakusu qui avait récupéré une assiette dans son équipement et qui était entrain de se servir dans le plat de Naruto. Nous ne sommes là que pour parler, du moins dans un premier temps.

— C'est qui que tu traites d'imbécile ? S'énerva Hidan en se relevant, se prenant les pieds dans la casserole en écaille de tortue qu'il renversa sur Shinobi-san

Les deux ninjas se jetèrent à la gorge l'un de l'autre pendant que Kakuzu prenait de la distance, en mettant ses mains en l'air, signe qu'il ne prendrait pas parti. Hidan décrocha sa faux et frappa de tailla pendant que Naruto tirait son épée hors du sol. Les lames rouges crissèrent le long de Kubikiribōchō et l'ancien ANBU eu une rotation du poignée qui fit lâcher prise à Hidan. L'immortel ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter et s'avança calmement, empêchant l'adolescent d'utiliser son arme convenablement. Il utilisait la même tactique que Naruto avait du utiliser pour affronter Zabuza.

La différence de niveau entre ces deux déserteurs étaient pourtant palpable, celui de Yu réagissait plus rapidement, avait plus d'expérience et ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux, aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le serviteur de Jashin rappela sa faux à l'aide de la corde qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, forçant Naruto à dégainer l'épée courte qu'il avait à la ceinture. Même en imbibant la lame de chakra Raiton il ne parvint pas à trancher le manche en bois du jouet préféré de son adversaire. Shinobi-san lâcha à son tour son arme de prédilection et força la promiscuité avec Hidan, l'attaquant avec sa dague et ses points. L'immortel contra chacun des coups assénés par Naruto et riposta à son tour, rencontrant un roc.

Kakuzu, las de les voire se battre, se trouva un rocher confortable où il s'installa avant de goûter le ragoût qu'avait préparé son hôte. Il ne reconnu ni la viande, ni les légumes qui avaient été utilisés, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver l'étrange mélange savoureux. Après tout, il venait de passer plus de trois semaines en mer et la seule chose qu'il avait avalé était des vieilles barres de protéines. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de tuer Shinobi-san, il voulait surtout des informations. Il voulait en apprendre un maximum sur les défenses de Konoha, savoir où se localisait le Jinchuriki et savoir ce qu'il avait fait du cadavre de Yagura.

L'Akatsuki était au point mort depuis quelque temps, il restait quatre Démons en liberté et ils se révélaient introuvables tous autant qu'ils étaient. Gaara du désert, hôte du Ichibi se cachait dans l'immense désert de Suna, essayer de le trouver revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Deidara avait bien tenté une attaque sur le village caché du Pays du Vent, mais malgré la quasi destruction de ce dernier, le Jinchuriki ne s'était pas montré. Des rumeurs courraient à propos de folies meurtrières, il serait en fait un sociopathe en puissance et les résidents du désert adressaient chaque soir une prière à l'Esprit du Sable afin de ne pas le croiser.

Le Sanbi était porté disparu depuis la mort de Yagura. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Mizukage avait été son dernier Jinchuriki, après tout, lors de la destruction de Kiri des milliers de témoins avaient pu affirmer que le Démon avait fait plusieurs apparitions pendant le combat. Cela n'avait pas empêché son hôte de mourir au main du déserteur de Konoha, ce qui était relativement ennuyeux pour le groupuscule. Un Démon ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était un fait établi et une légende courrait à propos du nombre d'année nécessaire à la résurrection, elle était en lien avec leurs queues. Si on venait à tuer la forme physique du Ichibi, il lui faudrait un an pour revenir, deux ans pour le Nibi, trois ans pour le Sanbi et ainsi de suite. Hors le Sanbi avait l'avantage d'être un monstre marin et l'Akatsuki n'avait pas réellement les moyens de fouiller chaque point d'eau du continent ou encore de quadriller l'océan. Aussi, l'organisation voulait mettre la main sur le cadavre du défunt Mizukage afin d'utiliser les reliquats de l'énergie du Demon pour le retrouver.

Venait ensuite le Hachibi qui résidait à Kumo, autant dire que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire d'aller le trouver. De plus, il était contenu dans un ninja qui le maîtrisait à la perfection, frère du Raikage et excellent ninja, Killer Bee, comme il se faisait appeler, serait très dur à vaincre. Le duo formé par Itachi et Kisame avait tenté une approche mais le combattant du Pays de la Foudre leur avait fait faux bond, laissant une de ses tentacules sur place pour faire croire à sa capture pendant qu'il se carapatait dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Kisame était sur ses traces depuis six longs mois, mais ce ne serait pas facile de le retrouver et encore moins de le vaincre, d'après les deux criminels, le Hachibi s'était retenu car il était à porté de Kumo.

Restait alors le Kyubi qui n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis plus de seize ans. Suivant la théorie de la réincarnation, il aurait du faire des siennes il y avait de cela sept ans. Le Démon Renard n'était après tout pas connu pour se reposer dans son coin, il courrait de bataille en bataille et avait une dent après Konoha, si le Yondaime l'avait bel et bien tué, il serait revenu après quelques années. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une hypothèse plausible, le Démon avait été scellé. Le problème était de savoir en qui, le duo d'immortels avait déjà parcouru de long en large le Pays du Feu sans trouver la moindre information. Quand ils s'étaient approchés du village, Hidan et Kakuzu avait été repoussés et ils n'étaient pas pressés de retenter l'expérience. Bien sur, Pain leur avait fait par de sa volonté de lancer l'assaut par lui même, ce à quoi les deux hommes n'avaient rien eu à redire, mais il n'empêchait que leur fierté était désormais entachée. Aussi, malgré leur désintérêt total pour le but que poursuivait Pain, ils s'étaient décidés à trouver le Jinchuriki du Kyubi avant le leader suprême de l'Akatsuki.

— Ca fait mal du con ! S'exclama Hidan quand Naruto réussit faire couler le premier sang.

Kakuzu soupira, il avait finit son assiette depuis bien longtemps et il s'était plongé dans ses pensées en attendant que le combat se finisse. Mais il semblait que les deux adversaires avaient la même endurance, ce qui promettait de longues heures d'attentes avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse une erreur. Tout ce qu'espérait l'immortel, c'est que l'erreur ne se révélerait pas fatale pour Shinobo-san, il était venu chercher des informations, pas un cadavre. Le combat se déporta sur l'océan et le déserteur de Taki ne prit pas la peine de les suivre, le vainqueur reviendrait sur l'île. Hidan faisait preuve de prudence, c'était relativement rare, la leçon qu'il avait reçu du petit Nara avait l'air de porter ses fruits, il ne s'emballait plus dans son délire psychotique et ne se mutilait pas lui même sans que cela ne soit nécessaire. Pendant un bref instant, Kakuzu caressa l'idée que l'autre immortel cachait sa capacité pour surprendre Shinobi-san, mais c'était sûrement trop en demander pour quelqu'un comme Hidan.

Les bruits de combat cessèrent subitement, intrigant suffisamment le trésorier de l'Akatsuki pour qu'il sorte de sa méditation. Naruto revenait sur l'île, couvert de sang et de sueur, les bandages qui camouflaient le bas de son visage avait été arrachés et laissait place à des marques étranges sur chacune de ses joues. Enfin, Kakuzu les devinait symétriques car la partie droite du visage du ninja de Konoha avait été lacéré par la faux d'Hidan. L'œil de l'adolescent était fermé et enflé, mais il semblait bien portant. Le corps de l'immortel flottait dans une petite calanque qu'avait formé les rochers, la gorge tranchée. Pour un observateur extérieur, il semblait bel et bien mort, mais pour Kakuzu qui connaissait les dons de son compagnon, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui ci se reposait.

— J'ai tué ton ami, commenta Naruto en arrivant en face de lui, son immense épée posée sur l'épaule.

— Ce n'était pas mon ami, répondit Kakuzu sans se départir de son calme. Pouvons nous parler maintenant ?

Le ninja de la feuille fit un geste vague de la main avant de s'installer en face de l'homme aux cinq cœurs, il remua les cendres de son feu de camp avant d'en rallumer un. Il commença à préparer un autre repas, il n'y mit pas de poison, l'homme masqué y avait déjà survécu et Naruto n'avait rien mangé depuis le levé du soleil.

— Qu'as-tu fait du corps de Yagura ? Demanda le trésorier alors que Shinobi-san mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

— Laissé à Kiri, ma mission était de tuer lui.

Kakuzu ne s'étonna pas des problèmes d'élocution de l'homme qui lui faisait face, ce dernier avait été seul pendant plusieurs années. Tout en lui criait la solitude et l'isolement, son corps, pas lavé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Ces dents qu'il devinait d'un jaune sale, son pantalon qui avait dû être noir dans une autre vie. Le plus impressionnant était les cheveux de Shinobi-san, ils formaient une sorte d'amas dans lequel s'était pris des petits crustacés, le tout formant des mèches rigidifiés par le sel.

— Tu sais quelque chose du Kyubi ?

Naruto répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif, il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Kyubi et n'en avait jamais tué, encore moins mangé. Il réfléchit tout de même à la question alors qu'il mélangeait les algues à la viande de tortue, il avait le sentiment d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, il avait été entraîné par Danzo qui avait raconté plein de trucs à propos des Démons à Queues. C'est en se rappelant de ce vieux cours qu'il réussit à mettre le doigt sur l'information que voulait l'homme qui avait traversé l'océan pour le rencontrer. Cependant, Naruto savait que rien n'était jamais simple, aussi se contenta-t-il de frotter son pouce contre son indexe et son majeur. S'il donnait l'information trop facilement, l'homme en face de lui penserait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

— Un sujet sur lequel on va pouvoir s'entendre, complimenta Kakuzu avant de sortir un rouleau d'une de ses poches.

Il descella une valise pleine de billets et l'ouvrit pour le déserteur de Konoha. Naruto, pour donner le change, attrapa une liasse et fit semblant de réfléchir. Il savait compter jusque vingt, c'était le nombre moyen de clone qu'il invoquait et d'ennemi qu'il pouvait affronter en même temps sans être dépassé.

— Il est dans hôte... finit-il par révéler, relativement certain de ce que lui avait dit Danzo quand Naruto avait moins de six ans.

Kakuzu eu un sourire sous son masque, ce voyage n'avait manifestement pas été vain vu qu'il venait de prouver une de ses théories. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Shinobi-san connaisse l'identité du Jinchuriki. Naruto c'était servi une part de ce qu'il avait cuisiné et mangeait tranquillement en regardant le couché de soleil, imperméable à la présence de Kakuzu. Celui ci fit aussi le choix de se restaurer, le chemin du retour serait long, surtout avec Hidan à supporter. Il attendit d'avoir fini son repas avant de poser la moindre question, il ne tenait pas à voir les prix de ce précieux informateur s'enflammer car il se montrait trop empressé.

— Que sais-tu de l'hôte ?

— C'est moi, répondit fièrement Naruto.

— Hidan, t'as entendu le gosse ?

— Ma parole, qu'il est con... Dire qu'on l'aurait laissé tranquille s'il n'avait rien dit.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté quand il vit l'apôtre de Jashin se relever, il était sur de l'avoir tué. Ensuite, il ne comprenait pas la réaction des deux hommes en face de lui, tous deux venaient de se mettre engarde. Lui était plutôt content d'avoir su analyser ses souvenirs pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il était un Jinchuriki. En mettant les morceaux bout à bout, il avait pu comprendre la raison de son immense réserve de chakra, de l'entraînement inhumain qu'il avait reçu étant enfant et de la garde qui l'avait suivi partout pendant ses premières missions.

— Vous voulez pas partir, commença Naruto en se relevant à son tour. Alors je vais vous tuer.

— Bonne chance, ricana Hidan en se craquant la nuque.

Il lécha le sang qui se trouvait sur sa faux et sa peau vira au noire. Kakuzu se mit en position défensive entre Naruto et l'immortel, se tenant près à repousser toutes sortes d'attaques pendant qu'Hidan exécuterait le rituel. Ils étaient face à un Jinchuriki qui était également un ninja de rang S, ils ne devraient pas commettre d'erreur. Ils avaient l'avantage dans la mesure où Hidan n'aurait pas besoin de courir après la moindre goûte de sang, cependant il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'homme qui avait vaincu le Mizukage, même s'il ne semblait pas très dégourdit dans sa façon de penser.

A peine l'adorateur de la souffrance eut-il commencé de tracer son cercle rituel sur le sol que Naruto se mit en mouvement. Kubikiribōchō fendit l'air en direction de la tête de Kakuzu qui se contenta de l'arrêter d'une main renforcée avec son affinité Doton, l'autre se détacha de son corps et se précipita sur un Naruto prit de court. Il s'esquiva du combat et se reposa à mi-distance, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Pendant ce temps, Hidan finissait sa préparation, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tracer le dernier triangle quand un kunaï équipé d'un parchemin explosif se ficha dans la roche.

— Y'a des clones ! Hurla-t-il avant d'être soufflé par l'explosion.

La nuit fut illuminée par l'explosion qui fit paniquer les quelques chèvres qui avaient cohabité avec Naruto pendant plus de deux ans. Elle se jetèrent à la mer et Naruto ne leur prêta aucune attention quand elle se noyèrent les unes après les autres. Hidan atterrit un peu plus loin, en pleine forme, son manteau était en feu mais il restait indifférent, son regard de braise fixé sur celui qui venait d'interrompre la cérémonie sacré de Jashin.

— Je vais te buter petit con... Kakuzu, couvres moi !

Hidan et Kakuzu formaient le meilleur duo de l'Akatsuki. Hidan était une machine de guerre inépuisable et inarrêtable à moins qu'on ne lui tranche la tête, quant à Kakuzu, il était un combattant à distance. De plus, profitant de l'immortalité de son compagnon, l'homme qui avait plusieurs cœurs pouvait lancer des attaques élémentaires surpuissantes sans risquer de le tuer. C'est cette formation de base qu'ils adoptèrent pour commencer ce combat qui s'annonçait d'ors et déjà très long. Hidan ne pouvait vaincre seul Naruto, il lui avait fallut plus de cinq heures pour réussir à le blesser une fois et le gamin avait bien compris qu'il devait empêcher l'immortel d'accomplir son rituel. Ainsi, la seule chance qu'avait les deux zombies était de venir à bout du déserteur en l'attaquant de façon synchronisée afin de le déborder puis le pousser à la faute.

Hidan se jeta sur Naruto en agitant sa faux pour tenter de le toucher alors que deux masques sortaient du dos de Kakuzu qui se débarrassa de sa veste.

— Katon — Zukkoku !

— Fūton — Atsugai !

Les deux entités scandèrent leurs techniques avant de cracher respectivement un torrent de flamme et une immense bourrasque de vent. Hidan se fit engloutir par la technique alors que Naruto se reculait en catastrophe, rejoignant l'océan au pas de course. Il frappa la surface de l'eau du plat de son épée et un mur aqueux se dressa sur le chemin de l'attaque combinée. L'eau se mit à bouillir et une immense quantité de vapeur se dégagea de l'épicentre de la collision, Hidan en jaillit et assena un puissant coup de point que Naruto n'esquiva que par chance.

L'immortel ne cherchait plus à cacher sa capacité et le combat était devenu chaotique, Naruto se contentait de fuir devant les assauts déchaînés du masochiste qui hurlait à la mort comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Les clones de Naruto évoluaient silencieusement autour de ce combat à sens unique, cherchant une ouverture pour s'en prendre à plusieurs à Hidan mais Kakuzu veillait au grain et se déplaçait sans cesse.

— Balance du Raiton ! Hurla Hidan avant de faire tourbillonner sa faux comme une hélice d'avion, aspergeant Naruto d'eau.

Un autre masque jaillit du dos de Kakuzu et se positionna au dessus de sa tête, prouvant le bec pour tirer une rafale d'électricité qui mettrait hors de combat Shinobi-san. C'est ce moment que choisir ses clones pour intervenir sur Kakuzu, alors même que le jet d'énergie quittait le déserteur. Une série de fils se tendit et les clones tirèrent les jambes du zombie depuis leurs positions éloignées, le faisant basculer. Il manqua donc sa cible et frappa un des clones qui lui était relié par l'intermédiaire des filins en aciers. Il fut électrocuté par sa propre technique et s'effondra dans l'eau, haletant.

Naruto profita de cette ouverture pour se précipiter sur lui, ses clones ayant été détruist par la propagation de l'onde dans l'eau. Hidan s'interposa et encaissa le coup qui aurait sans doute tranché son compagnon en deux.

— Je t'aime mon p'tit, t'sais pas à quel point ! Jouit-il les yeux fous.

Naruto essaya de retirer son épée mais Hidan l'attrapa à deux main, se rapprochant de lui dans un bruit de succion écœurant.

— Je vais te buter, et Jashin me remerciera ! Je vais te buter et tu chantera de douleur pour moi !

— Tu parles trop...

Naruto sortit une note explosive de sa pochette d'arme et la plaqua sur le front d'Hidan quand il fut assez proche avant de l'abandonner, l'arme toujours plongée dans le ventre. L'immortel le poursuivit, hilare et finit par exploser à quelque mètres de lui, envoyant l'ancien ANBU dans l'eau. Quand il en sortit, il ne restait plus que quelques morceaux de corps fumants qui flottaient à la surface. Kakuzu avait disparu.

— Raiton — Gian !

Un éclair traversa le ciel et frappa Naruto, il eut un bref aperçu de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'était littéralement transformé en monstre de cauchemar. Son corps avait perdu ce nom, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de fils qui reliaient son thorax à ses membres, ces derniers étant séparés en divers tronçons. Il planait au dessus de l'océan, ses fils noirs formant une immense montgolfière dans son dos qu'il alimentait à l'aide de son masque de Futon. Naruto s'effondra, terrassé par la technique mais pas inconscient. Pendant ce temps, Kakuzu parti à la pèche et récupéra chaque morceau d'Hidan et il les rassembla dans le bon ordre, redonnant ainsi la vie à son horripilant compagnon.

— Tu peux pas gagner ! Se réjouit Hidan quand sa tête tint à nouveau sur ses épaules.

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, Naruto sans Kubikiribōchō et Hidan sans sa faux. Ils sortirent une épée et une lance télescopique et s'engagea alors un duel d'escrime, les étincelles et le son du combat permettaient à Kakuzu de repérer l'emplacement des protagonistes. Il lança une nouvelle technique combinée et Naruto, faute de pouvoir utiliser l'épée de Zabuza pour se dresser une protection, dut se détourner et s'enfuir. S'ensuivit d'une course poursuite qui dura pendant des heures, Hidan pourchassant un Naruto désespéré et Kakuzu le bombardant depuis les airs, hors de porté de toute contre-attaques.

L'aube apporta avec elle une lueur d'espoir pour l'homme qui avait vaincu le Mizukage, le premier rayon de soleil se refléta sur sa lame de Kubikiribōchō qui s'était échouée sur la petite île. Il s'y précipita, faisant fit de toute prudence et il agrippa l'arme avec soulagement. Il en profita pour récupérer son chapeau, et c'est décidé à retourner sur le continent qu'il prit la direction de l'Ouest, courant avec le soleil dans le dos alors qu'Hidan hurlait toutes sortes d'insanités derrière lui.

— Reviens là espèce d'enculé, j'vais te crever ! Arrête de bouger !

Soudainement, Kakuzu apparut devant lui, volant en rase-mottes et les fils composant son imposante silhouette le prirent pour cible, l'enfermant petit à petit dans une prison sans échappatoire.

— Hidan ! Appela le zombie en lui envoyant sa faux.

— Merci mon petit Kakuzu, je savais que tu m'aimais !

— Raiton — Gian !

Un nouvel éclair fendit l'air et frappa l'océan, Naruto dut se résoudre à sauter pour rompre le contact avec l'eau. Hidan en profita pour l'attaquer avec son arme retrouvée, il fit mouche pour la seconde fois du combat et arracha un lambeau de chaire à Naruto, au niveau du ventre. Les bandages qui camouflaient le sceau se délièrent et tombèrent à l'eau, révélant la marque laissé par Shiki Fuujin.

— Il ne mentait pas, remarqua Kakuzu avec calme alors que ses fils noirs resserraient leur étreinte autour des deux combattants.

Naruto se dévissa pendant son vol et lança l'épée courte sur le masque de vent de Kakuzu, le geste fut tellement rapide que ce dernier ne put rien faire pour éviter l'attaque. La lame le transperça de part en part, provoquant un soubresaut qui secoua la toile entière. Kakuzu, qui avait des fils qui dépassait même de la bouche se contenta de froncer les sourcils avant d'achever sa technique.

— Jiongu !

Les fils qui avaient tissé un filet se tournèrent tous vers Naruto et se ruèrent à l'assaut, perforant ses bras et ses jambes et commencèrent à l'écarteler. Ils frappèrent également Hidan qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, mais ce dernier n'en conçut qu'une forme maladive de plaisir.

— On gagne, tu perds, murmura l'immortel qui avait été malmené depuis le début de l'affrontement.

Naruto tenta de tirer sur son corps, mais il n'avait aucun échappatoire. C'est alors que se dessina un immense sceau sur le sol, entourant les trois combattants avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir et ils furent happés dans un vortex qui les catapulta dans le vide, au milieu d'un champ de poussière. Sous le coup de la surprise, Kakuzu relâcha sa concentration et ses fils se détendirent. Naruto, qui portait toujours le chapeau du Mizukage, n'en demanda pas plus et se libéra.

Les deux immortels le reprirent en chasse mais il avait réussi à mettre quelques mètres de distance et il fut le premier à échapper à la tempête de sable qui obstruait leurs champs de vision. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Konoha, le village était en flamme et de multiples combats avaient lieux un peu partout. Il se cogna contre quelque chose dans sa chute et l'attrapa quand la dite chose poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'est encore aveuglé par la poussière que son corps rencontra le sol, ses genoux craquèrent à l'impact mais il tint bon et se retourna sans se poser plus de question, relâchant la femme qu'il venait de sauver sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Car déjà, Kakuzu et Hidan sortait du maelstrom. Les deux immortels se séparèrent, surprenant Naruto qui avait eu tant de mal à les confronter quand ils étaient ensembles.

— Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Kushina qui s'était mise en garde quand elle avait vu Kakuzu apparaître.

— Shinobi... Rapport de situation ?

La mère de Naruto poussa un soupir soulagé, elle ne voyait que le dos de son sauveur et pendant un bref instant elle avait cru être confronté à Pain. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle, mais elle pouvait reconnaître sa voix, elle avait mué mais l'intonation impersonnelle était restée la même malgré les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première rencontre. Il sentait mauvais, ce fut la seconde chose qu'elle remarqua, un mélange de sel, de poisson avarié, de sueur et de sang séché. Il tremblait et saignait de multiples blessures, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait du l'interrompre dans un combat sans pitié contre d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

Shinobi-san était un terroriste qui avait tué de nombreux ninjas de Konoha lors de sa désertion, mais d'après les dires de Kakashi, il avait fait une bonne action. Aussi, si elle devait choisir entre s'allier à cet homme ou à l'Akatsuki qui avait décidé de raser le village pour trouver des informations sur Kyubi, elle le choisissait sans hésiter.

— Un dénommé Pain est en train d'attaquer le village. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une marionnette manipulé par une femme qui répond au nom de Konan, elle a les cheveux bleues. Nous sommes en difficulté et avons fait appel aux Sanins Jiraya et Tsunade pour nous aider à repousser les attaquants, et vous rapport de situation ?

— Combat contre Hidan et Kakuzu, incapable de les vaincre, trop coordination et trop résistants...

Kushina avala sa salive de travers quand elle comprit qu'elle avait ramené deux criminels de rang S en plus à Konoha. Naruto la frappa au ventre, la poussant derrière une maison juste à temps pour éviter une déferlante de flamme, Kakuzu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

— Que ce soit ici où ailleurs, je vais te capturer, Jinchuriki.


	16. Les souterrains de Konoha

Hidan arriva à Konoha par l'intermédiaire du rappel de Naruto, lui et Kakuzu avait été connectés au ninja par l'intermédiaire des fils et attirés à l'autre bout du globe. C'était assez ennuyeux dans la mesure où il leur avait fallu plus de douze heures de combat pour réussir à capturer le Jinchuriki. Mais Hidan voyait quand même de bons cotés à ce déplacement, tout d'abord il n'y avait plus d'eau, il aimait pas l'eau, elle lavait le sang et empêchait de repeindre les murs, vu que sur la mer, il n'y avait techniquement pas de mur. De plus, il pouvait désormais effectuer son rituel un peu partout, il n'était plus l'imité à un petit îlot surveillé par une armée de clone. Et finalement, il se trouvait à Konoha qui était connu pour être le village ninja le plus peuplé du continent, il allait donc pouvoir s'abandonner à une folie meurtrière qui lui vaudrait les louanges de Jashin le jour de leur rencontre.

Toutes ces pensées parasites furent balayées quand il aperçut Shikamaru qui se tenait à l'entrée des souterrains de Konoha. Le jeune homme était accompagné d'une femme qu'Hidan ne put s'empêcher de trouver magnifique et d'un nourrisson. Il se souvint de son combat contre la tête d'ananas comme il se plaisait à l'appeler par moment et se rappela avec exactitude du regard plein de dédain qu'avait eu le ninja à son encontre. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était la vrai souffrance, il allait le faire supplier et implorer son pardon.

— J'ai des choses à faire Kakuzu ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par l'effondrement partiel de la falaise.

Pain était entrain d'attaquer Konoha, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était le seul homme qui oserait s'en prendre à un village en solo. Deidara avait bien tenté de se la jouer à Suna, mais il avait fallut que Sasori vienne à son secours quand il s'était retrouvé confronté au Kazekage.

— Essaye de ne pas mourir, je m'occupe du Jinchuriki.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un de ses masques se déplaça pour rejoindre son épaule et déversa un flot de flamme sur Shinobi-san qui s'était arrêté auprès d'un rousse. Hidan rompit le contact visuel et partit en chasse, massacrant les quelques fous qui osaient se dresser sur sa route. Au vu de son niveau, il se débarrassa de l'équipe qui gardait les abris en un temps records, sans même utiliser sa malédiction.

— _Ils sont tous si faibles, pardonnez moi Jashin-sama de vous offrir du si mauvais sang._ Bon, Hidan, réfléchis comme un ninja de Konoha, à gauche, ou à droite ? Se questionna-t-il à haute voix une fois l'entré du tunnel passé, celui ci se divisait en deux longs corridors sombres. Qu'est-ce que ferait Kakuzu ?

Il finit par choisir le chemin de droite, après tout il était droitier. Le prophète se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas que son adversaire s'échappe. Il était peu probable que l'abri ait plusieurs issues, mais il n'imaginait pas le stratège de Konoha s'enfermer sans raison. Il déboula donc dans une vaste caverne au pas de course et faillit rentrer dans trois enfants qui se tenaient devant la porte, kunaï à la main.

— Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa l'immortel. Vous auriez pas vu Shikamaru Nara par hasard ? Demanda-t-il calmement en aidant une petite fille rousse à se relever.

Des cris de terreurs résonnèrent dans l'abri au fur et à mesure que se rependait la nouvelle, un membre de l'Akatsuki venait de les trouver. Konohamaru, qui portait son habituel écharpe bleue se mit en garde face à Hidan, s'interposant entre lui et la population qu'il avait à charge. Il y avait plusieurs centaine de civils derrière lui et il serait sa seule défense. Moegi et Udon prirent place à ses cotés, le garçon s'essayant le nez d'un air qui se voulait intimidant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'exclamât Konohamaru pour couvrir le vacarme qui résonnait contre les parois de la grotte. On vous protégera ! Pas vrai les gars !

— Je suis une fille, pourquoi tu l'oublies tout le temps Konohamaru ? Intervint Moegi.

— Parce, même s'il y a mille filles dans une pièce et un unique garçon, la règle veut qu'on dise _il_. C'est pas moi qui ait décidé de tout ça, lui répondit le Genin d'un ton docte, oubliant totalement la présence de l'immortel psychotique.

— C'est l'heure des blagues ou quelque chose dans le genre ? S'immisça Hidan en posant sa faux sur son épaule. Si vous voulez j'en ai une bonne, elle a fait rire Kakuzu la dernière fois, et je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas facile de le faire rire.

Konohamaru, qui avait suivi les enseignements d'Ebisu depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui était désormais un Genin accomplit, savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le criminel de rang S. Aussi, décida-t-il de se détendre en apparence et de lancer un sourire à cet homme qui l'intimidait.

— Vas-y, raconte pour voir.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui est mieux que huit bébés pendus à un arbre ? Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, je pourrais consentir à épargner vos misérables vies.

Un morne silence s'abattit sur la cavité, seuls quelques pleurs d'enfants se faisaient entendre. Hidan se reposa sur sa faux, oubliant la raison qui l'avait conduit ici, après tout, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à plusieurs centaines de personnes entassées dans une pièce sans issues. Shikamaru Nara attendrait, après tout, Hidan avait toute sa vie pour le chasser et Jashin seul savait qu'elle était longue.

— Tu donnes ta langue au chat petit homme ?

— Jamais ! Je serais Hokage et je protégerais le village...

— J'ai jamais vu de Hokage muet moi, se contenta de répondre Hidan en apparaissant derrière le petit fils de Sarutobi.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva, l'assommant à moitié avec sa traction. Il envoya bouler Moegi et Udon d'un simple coup de pied et ouvrit la bouche de Konohamaru en commençant à rire. Il était entrain de se perdre dans l'abîme de sa folie. Il attrapa la langue de l'enfant qui baragouinait toutes sortes d'insultes en tentant vainement de se libérer puis il tira.

— T'as été trop long, ricana Hidan en bandant ses muscles.

Il arracha l'organe comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une d'une simple mauvaise herbe et relâcha Konohamaru qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Hidan observa pendant un bref instant la longue langue qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la croquer à pleine dent, se parant d'un sourire sanguinolent.

— Le chat l'a prise !

Il trancha Udon en deux avec sa faux quand celui ci tenta de l'attaquer en traître et fit subir le même sort à sa meilleur amie. Il se retourna finalement vers la foule qui se massait contre les murs de roche et tint son arme au dessus de sa tête, laissant le sang goutter sur son front, créant une petite rigole qui vint chatouiller ses narines.

— Pour Jashin ! Hurlez pour sa grandeur ! Car personne ne viendra vous sauver !

Il s'abandonna à son carnage, rendu ivre par l'odeur de l'hémoglobine. Il se jeta sur la foule, son arme semant la mort et fauchant les vies comme le blé, brisant les chaires et arrachant les os. Le sang coula à flot, mélangé à de la bile et de l'urine. Bientôt, Hidan dut évoluer dans une véritable marée de corps et il traqua le moindre de ses adversaires en vie, retournant les mottes de cadavres, pressant les parents et promettant mille souffrance. Il n'épargna personne et les cries furent comme un chant d'oiseau à ses oreilles. Le retour à la réalité fut pourtant rapide, trop à son goût et il en tomba sur le dos, extatique, créant un remoud dans la véritable marre de sang qu'il venait de créer.

— Tu as pris la mauvaise direction, gronda Kakuzu. Shikamaru est dans le corridor de gauche, je l'ai laissé en vie pour que tu ailles l'affronter.

— Pourquoi t'es plus avec le Jinchuriki ?

— Je l'ai laissé à Pain, il est trop fort pour moi. On a pour mission de semer le chaos dans Konoha afin d'offrir une diversion suffisamment longue pour qu'il puisse capturer Shinobi-san.

— C'est quoi le plan du coup ?

— Tu vas tuer le Nara, sinon tu risques de perdre ton calme une fois de plus, puis on ira à l'hôpital où Hatake Kakashi a établi son poste de commandement.

oOo

Shikamaru et Kurenai arrivèrent finalement dans l'abri numéro neuf, celui où se réfugiait généralement les étudiants de l'académie. Il était sous la garde d'Iruka et d'un équipe complète de Jounin. C'était la pièce la mieux gardée du vaste complexe qui s'étendait sous Konoha, et c'était l'une des seuls qui disposaient d'une sortie de secours. Elle se situait directement sous l'académie, c'était pour cette raison que l'évacuation des enfants était la plus rapide. Selon Hiruzen Sarutobi, ils étaient le futur de Konoha et on devait les protéger à n'importe quel prix. Shikamaru avait choisi cette destination pour cette même raison, s'il devait confronter Hidan une fois de plus, il voulait le faire en aillant la conscience tranquille. Le simple fait d'imaginer le psychopathe tomber par hasard sur cette salle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

— Shikamaru ? S'étonna Iruka qui attendait près de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec le Hokage pour diriger les opérations.

— Il est entrain de ce battre contre Pain, je ne ferais que le gêner répondit rapidement le jeune Jounin.

Il traînait toujours la jeune mère derrière lui, elle avait suffisamment repris ses esprit pour récupérer son enfant.

— Je ne peux pas partir, prévint le Nara. Hidan m'a vu entrer dans les souterrains et il va me chasser, si jamais je m'absente et qu'il vous tombe dessus, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre lui.

— Tu nous prends pour qui ? Demanda Genma qui mâchouillait tranquillement un senbom. Je fais la fête à n'importe qui, pas vrai Aoba ?

— Oui, et puis il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent jusque ici... J'suis sur qu'il prendront la première à droite, tout le monde va toujours à droite, répondit calmement l'autre Jounin, optimiste.

— Vous avez raison, remarqua Kakuzu qui venait d'entrer. Hidan est allé à droite, j'allais faire la même mais j'ai vu plein de sang alors j'ai su qu'il fallait que je vienne voir ce qu'il se passait ici.

Il croisa ses doigts en un unique mudra qui condamna la population étudiante de Konoha. Des fils jaillirent de partout, attrapant les enfants terrorisés et les enfermant dans des cocons qui se resserrèrent doucement, faisant craquer les os et les articulations. Genma cracha son senbom qui se contenta de rebondir sur la peau durcit de Kakuzu. Raidô dégaina son sabre noir et se jeta sur le criminel, essayant de le distraire mais un le masque de foudre s'ouvrit à travers son torse et lança une attaque, tuant le Jounin sur le coup. Shikamaru contre-attaqua à son tour, lançant ses pics d'ombres sur le déserteur qui ne fut même pas dérangé, ses fils tourbillonnant autour de ceux du Nara. Une lutte s'engagea entre les invocations et celles de Shikamaru perdirent rapidement du terrain, il n'avait pas la force brut et les réserves de chakra de son adversaire.

Aoba fut attrapé par derrière, les fils s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et commencèrent immédiatement à serrer, le privant d'air. Il suffoqua sans pouvoir venir en aide à ses équipiers qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Il réussit, au prit d'un terrible effort, à se casser le poignet pour échapper à la poigne implacable de l'attaque de Kakuzu et remonta ses doigts jusqu'à son oreillette, l'activant.

— Coupez l'alimentation des abris, essaya-t-il de gargouiller. Shikamaru à besoin d'obscurité !

Kakuzu tourna ses pupilles mauves vers lui et tira d'un coup sur les filins, brisant le cou du ninja reconnu comme étant le plus optimiste du village. Genma fit une série de signe avant de lancer un Katon qui engloutit le déserteur sans qu'il ne réagisse, de la technique jaillit une main désincarner qui lui transperça le ventre. L'ancien examinateur sentit ses intestins se faire arracher pendant que Kakuzu se retirait, son regard de glace braquer sur lui alors qu'il s'effondrait. Les premiers enfants commencèrent à mourir, broyés ou étouffés, sans n'avoir aucune chance de s'échapper. Une migraine colossale envahit Shikamaru alors que ses traits d'ombres poursuivaient leur lutte acharnée contre les fils de Kakuzu, cisaillant, repoussant et hachant tout sur leur passage, mais rien n'y faisait, il était impuissant.

— _Ici Kakashi, vous me recevez ? Aoba qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ La voix du ninja copieur grésilla à l'interphone alors qu'il demandait de plus en plus d'informations, complètement paniqué. _Sasuke, va à l'abri numéro 9, vite !_

Shikamaru tenta de récupérer la radio mais un de ses pieds fut happé par Kakuzu, ses fils creusant sous lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans ses chaires et il perdit sa concentration, relâchant sa propre technique. Il fut capturé comme les autres et Kakuzu le dressa devant lui alors qu'un monticule palpitant s'approchait de la poitrine du Jounin. Il détruisit sa veste de protection sans difficulté et pénétra entre ses cotes, arrachant un halètement au jeune homme. L'immortel eu un sourire alors que sa prise se renforçait sur le cœur du jeune homme.

— Échec et mat petit génie... Chuchota-t-il avec révérence. Ce n'est pourtant pas à moi de te tuer, il se retira du corps de son adversaire, laissant derrière lui un vide.

Seul Kurenai n'avait pas été touchée par l'attaque éclair du criminel, elle tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était en état de choc, incapable de bouger alors que des dizaines d'enfants agonisaient autour d'elle. A chaque instant, des os craquaient et les fils resserraient leurs étreintes mortelles, arrachant des plaintes et des suppliques.

— J'ai capturé ton cœur avec mes fils, si jamais l'un d'entre vous tente de s'échapper, je te tuerais et achèverais chacun de ses enfants. Attends mon retour, si tu gagnes contre Hidan, j'épargnerais vos vis à tous !

oOo

Sasuke traversait le village aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il passa devant une invocation sans même essayer de la tuer. Shikamaru et les enfants avaient besoin d'aide, il se jeta dans les souterrains sans réfléchir. Il les connaissait par cœur, Kakashi y ayant veillé plusieurs années auparavant. Il arriva à l'embranchement qui conduirait soit au neuvième soit au dixième abri et ne s'étonna même pas de voir du sang ruisseler sur le sol. Les criminels de rang S avaient atteint les abris.

— Hidan et Kakuzu sont dans les tunnels, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'abri de la falaise, je vais rejoindre Shikamaru, prévint-il à la radio.

— _Sois prudent, le combat est déjà engagé !_

— Je sais, murmura-t-il avant de dégainer son sabre.

Il bondit dans la cave qui se situait sous l'académie et fut immédiatement prit en chasse par Kakuzu qui tenait Kurenai et son enfant en otage. Hidan était entrain de se battre contre un Shikamaru blessé à la poitrine.

— Éteignez les lumières ! Kakashi coupe le courant !

— _Entendu ! Yugao, va à la station et coupe tout ! Est-ce que vous pourrez tenir cinq minutes ? J'ai pas d'autres renforts à vous envoyer..._

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, haleta Sasuke en tranchant l'air de sa lame.

Kakuzu était entrain d'arracher le cœur à un enfant et il vit renaître le masque de vent. Sasuke ne pouvait pas faire usage de son Katon sans risquer de blesser les étudiants et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à enduire son épée d'électricité. Les fils de Kakuzu avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient d'excellents conducteurs, et s'il venait à se servir de cette propriété de la physique, c'est tous les résidents de la pièce qui en subiraient les conséquences. Il repoussa une nouvelle attaque et lança des shuriken contre les néons qui éclairaient la pièce. Elle était vaste aussi ne put-il qu'en viser une infime partie, mais le gain d'ombre fut secourable pour Shikamaru qui put repousser Hidan plus facilement.

L'immortel était devenu fou et il riait comme un dément, sa faux dansait entre les attaques du Nara et détruisait un à un les cocons dans lesquelles suffoquaient les enfants du village.

— _Yugao arrivera bientôt, comment se débrouille Shikamaru ?_

— Comme il peut, il fatigue et ne tiendra pas longtemps !

— _Aménage lui une zone de confort, tente de gagner quelques secondes de calme pour qu'il puisse réfléchir._

— A vos ordre, obéit Sasuke avant de changer brusquement de direction.

Sa lame s'enfonça profondément dans le dos d'un Hidan prit de court. Sasuke la retira brusquement en se jetant en arrière pour éviter la contre attaque tout en restant concentré sur les fils qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle. Il vit les masques de Kakuzu s'allumer alors que des dépressions de feu et de vent se formaient devant eux. La technique favorite du déserteur consuma des dizaines d'enfants sans défenses, provoquant des hurlements de douleurs et de peurs chez ces êtres qui n'avaient plus la force de se débattre.

— Je suis ton adversaire, interfère dans le combat d'Hidan et je brûlerais vif chacun de ces mioches, l'avertit Kakuzu alors que ses masques retournait dans son dos.

Les plaintes et les grognements nuisaient à la concentration de Sasuke, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sans que son regard ne soit attiré par les minuscules corps sans vies. A chaque secondes qui passait, les fils resserraient leurs étreintes et la pièce se transformait en tombeau. La situation à la surface était chaotique, le village était en ruine et Pain affrontait présentement le Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraya et Shinobi-san mais la majeure partie de la population avait pu trouver un moyen de fuir. Ici, sous terre, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et le piège de Kakuzu s'était déjà refermé. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un buffle cerné par une meute de lionnes qui étaient entrain de lui donner son dernier baisé. L'air manquait et la chaleur saturait l'endroit, la sueur et la peur empestait ainsi qu'une odeur écœurant de viande grillé.

Il parvint à éviter une autre série d'attaques et s'éloigna du génie de Konoha. C'était un combat contre la montre que devait livrer Sasuke mais il ne désirait pas gagner s'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver à la fin.

— Sasuke, l'appela Shikamaru. Quand ils étreindront, prends Kurenai avec toi et fuis, tu ne feras que me gêner !

— Tu gagneras jamais sans moi ! Contra l'homme aux sharingan.

— On ne pourra pas gagner ensemble non plus, je t'en supplie, sauve Mirai et Kurenai !

— _Yugao va arriver, ne paniquez surtout pas, Sasule je t'interdis de laisser Shikamaru seul !_

— Ils ont vaincu Shinobi-san qui est un criminel de rang S, expliqua le Nara alors que ses ombres le protégeaient. Tout à l'heure Kushina à du recevoir l'ordre de ramener les plus puissants ninjas de Konoha, on leur fait un prélèvement sanguin et on les relit à un rouleau qui est détenu par le Hokage, c'est lui qui choisit qui doit y figurer. Il y a quatre sceaux en tout, un pour Jiraya, un pour Tsunade et maintenant je sais que le troisième était destiné à Shinobi-san. Je pense qu'il y avait été inscrit à l'époque où il faisait partit de l'ANBU et que le Hokage ne l'a jamais retiré. Une fois que tu seras sorti, tu trouveras le rouleau et l'amèneras à Kushina pour qu'elle finisse ses invocations, j'ai le sentiment que le dernier combattant sera le seul à pouvoir vaincre Hidan définitivement !

Sasuke s'esquiva une fois de plus, arrivant près de Kurenai et de Mirai qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas bougé et ne ferait rien avant la fin des combats. Elle était sur la liste noire de deux criminels de l'Akatsuki et son Genjutsu n'avait aucun effet face à des ninjas de leurs calibres, elle était sans défense. Sasuke glissa un regard à son compagnon, ils avaient été promus la même journée mais il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute au sujet de qui commentait : Sasuke était un combattant redoutable, mais il n'avait pas l'âme d'un chef. Il admira le calme de Shikamaru qui se battait non pas pour sa vie mais pour celles de ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Questionna-t-il pour la forme.

— Plus que jamais, promets moi juste de veiller sur elles.

— Sur ma vie et sur mon honneur.

— _On coupe dans dix secondes !_

Sasuke se désengagea du corps à corps et attaqua Hidan avec acharnement, criblant Kakuzu de shuriken et de kunaï pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses masques. Il parvint à faucher une jambe du criminel pendant que Shikamaru se mettait à genou.

— _Sept !_

Il arracha Mirai des bras de Kurenai et le confia à un clone qui s'éclipsa par la porte qui menait à l'académie.

— _Cinq !_

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, plongeant dans une profonde méditation alors que Sasuke lançait son épée sur Hidan pour le clouer au mur.

— _Trois !_

Il attrapa Kurenai et la traîna vers la sortie alors que Kakuzu renforçait son attaque sur lui, l'entourant d'un filet plus compact encore que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour Naruto. Sasuke se précipita à sa rencontre alors qu'il modulait le maximum de son chakra en énergie électrique, il avait fait son choix.

— _Deux !_

Il ne pouvait laisser tous ces enfants agoniser aux mains de psychopathes comme Hidan et Kakuzu. Leurs destins avait été scellés dès l'arrivé des criminels dans les abris. Le crissement du Rakiri se rependit dans la pièce, surpassant les halètent et les suffocations, faisant frémir Kakuzu qui rappela ses fils à lui, libérant Sasuke de sa cage.

— _Un !_

Le Jounin poussa Kurenai hors de la pièce et attrapa la main d'un enfant mort alors que Shikamaru rouvrait les yeux. L'obscurité envahit la pièce et Sasuke l'illumina du son des Milles Oiseaux. L'onde parcourut la salle, achevant les blessés et sonnant Kakuzu. Des ombres jaillirent des dizaines de lames qui martelèrent Hidan, le tranchant encore et encore. C'est un champ de bataille silencieux que Sasuke abandonna, ramassant une Kurenai évanouit au passage. Et laissant à Shikamaru sa chance de prouver qu'il était assez fort pour protéger le village contre n'importe qu'elle menace. A chaque pas qu'il fit, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser à chacune des vies qu'il avait pris et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage...

Il venait de tuer des centaines d'enfants, sans la moindre hésitation mais non sans remords.


	17. La suprématie de Pain

— Je vous ai enfin trouvé...

Tendô fit son apparition devant Hiruzen, Jiraya, Kushina et les quatre ANBU qui composaient la garde personnelle du Hokage. Il lévitait face à la passerelle qu'utilisait actuellement les plus puissant ninjas du village pour observer le déroulement de la bataille, Kushina sentit la tension monter en elle alors que la pression se faisait insupportable. Pain tendit ses deux bras en direction de la falaise, il ne semblait ressentir aucune peur et la présence de Jiraya et du Hokage le laissait de marbre.

— Nagato, grogna Jiraya. Que fais-tu là ?

— Shinra Tensei !

L'ancienne Jinchuriki de Kyubi ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, Jiraya l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta dans le vide avant de sauter, les deux sages crapauds se cramponnant sur ses épaules. Shinobi-san ainsi que deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki firent leurs apparition dans le champ de poussière soulevé par la destruction de la falaise, cette dernière implosant sous la technique utilisée par Pain. Hiruzen invoqua Enma qui sauta sur Tendô, lacérant sa veste de ses griffes et l'emmenant dans un combat qui se révélerait d'une sauvagerie sans nom. Jiraya escalada la falaise pour disposer d'une vision globale avant de se précipiter sur le village.

— Je vais invoquer de puissants guerriers, pose-toi ! Lui ordonna Shima, l'ancienne des crapauds qui partageait la vie de Fukasaku.

Le pervers le plus connu de Konoha obéit sans poser de question, veillant juste à ne pas être ensevelit sous les éboulements. Une fois arrivé à bon port, la grenouille débarqua et forma un cercle d'invocation et trois immenses crapauds furent invoqués. Les invocations de Pain se détournèrent de leurs objectifs pour fondre sur les colosses qui combattaient désormais au coté de Konoha.

— Voyez-vous ça, grogna Gama Bunta en dégainant son sabre, Y'en aura bien assez pour nous trois.

Il bondit, se propulsant dans les airs et dépassant aisément la falaise des Hokage afin d'esquiver la charge du Rhinocéros de Pain, ce dernier s'empala sur le trident que portait Gamaken et le repoussa à travers tout le village.

— _Ici Kakashi, tu me reçois Jiraya ?_

— Cinq sur cinq, répondit le Sanin qui était juché sur la tête de son crapaud favori, il demeurait immobile pour absorber l'énergie naturelle avant de se joindre lui même au combat.

Nagato avait été son élève dans un passé lointain et le revoir en train d'attaquer Konoha avait remué des sentiment enfouis au cœur de l'âme sombre du shinobi légendaire. Jiraya, malgré sa gentillesse et sa bonté, avait participé à bien des missions en tant que Jounin du village et il avait vu son lot de morts et de guerres. Il avait enseigné les rudiments des arts ninjas à ce trio d'enfants du village d'Âme pour qu'ils soient en mesure de ce défendre, pas d'attaquer un village et encore moins pour rejoindre une dangereuse organisation criminelle dont le but était vraisemblablement d'installer une domination sans partage sur le monde.

— _Évitez de vous approcher de l'hôpital, nous avons beaucoup de blessés et nous ne pourront pas les déplacer si jamais le combat arrive sur nous... J'ai des rapports qui font état de l'arrivé de l'équipe des immortels, Hidan et Kakuzu, peux-tu me les confirmer ?_

— Je n'ai vu que Pain pour l'instant, je vais me charger des invocations, ce sont elles qui font le plus de dégâts. Où en est Tsunade ? J'imagine qu'elle a été invoquée avant moi.

— _Elle a invoqué Katsuyu pour venir en aide aux blessés, elle a également vaincu deux Pain, l'un ressemblait à une marionnette et n'avait plus rien d'humain et l'autre avait la capacité d'absorber tous les Ninjutsu._

— Où sont les corps, je vais avoir besoin de les étudier.

— _Près des ruines de la Tour du Hokage, ne tarde pas trop à rejoindre le combat, les forces régulières sont dépassées._

— Compris, je vais faire mon possible, mais combattre un adversaire que l'on ne comprend pas ne pourra que nous conduire à la défaite. Où en est l'évacuation des enfants ? J'ai besoin de donner un coup de main en ce qui les concerne ?

— _Pour les enfants, tout est sous contrôle, ils sont dans les abris sous la garde de notre meilleur équipe de Jounin._

— Parfait, je vais donc aller voir les corps et je me chargerais de Pain ensuite, évacuez le village en sa totalité, les grenouilles ne pourront pas se concentrer sur le combat et sur la survit des civils.

— _Entendu, bonne chance..._

Gama Bunta finit son saut sur le dos d'un immense taureaux qu'il transperça de sa lame. Il disparut sur le coup, enfouissant Konoha sous un nuage de fumé, camouflant l'approche de Shuradô et Gakidô qui avait été ramené à la vie. Le premier se rua sur Jiraya en envoyant sa queue devant lui, Jiraya la contra à l'aide d'un kunaï pendant que le chef des crapauds faisait un autre bond afin de déstabiliser les combattants.

— Ninpô — Hari Jiza !

Il se protégea de ses cheveux quand Konan surgit dans son dos, elle s'était dotée d'immenses ailes faites de papiers. Elle bombarda le Sanin de milliers de projectiles pendant que les deux corps de Pain revenait à la charge. Trois dépressions se formèrent dans la protection de Jiraya et des lianes de cheveux se jetèrent sur ses adversaires, les repoussants.

— Katon — Endan, incanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme qui du s'envelopper dans un bouclier d'origami pour se protéger de l'attaque enflammée.

Tendô se joignit à son tour au combat qui se déroulait sur la tête de Gama Bunta, ce dernier courrait et sautait partout, essayant de semer les attaquants pour offrir à Jiraya une chance de passer en mode ermite. Les trois corps de Pain arrivèrent à encercler Jiraya qui n'eut d'autre choix que de modeler dans sa main droite un Rasengan. Il essaya d'enfoncer dans le torse de Gakidô qui se contenta de l'absorber pendant que Tendô attirait le Sanin à l'aide d'un Banshô Ten'in.

— _Ils sont sensé être morts,_ s'étonna Jiraya alors qu'il résistait de toute ses forces à l'attraction que produisait Pain. Konan, Yahiko, je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir, et auquel cas, j'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se déroulent dans d'autres circonstances. J'imagine que la reddition n'est pas une option ?

— Nous sommes venu chercher le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, est-il à Konoha ? Interrogea Nagato par l'intermédiaire de Gakidô.

Le Sanin se retourna dans les airs et cracha une quantité non négligeable d'huile sur Tendô. Yahiko se désengagea du combat, ne désirant pas être brûle vif mais Jiraya le poursuivit, harcelé par Konan et les deux autres corps. Yahiko envoya un onde de gravité pour stopper la route du ninja aux cheveux blancs mais ce dernier changea de direction, ciblant Konan. Cette dernière fit muter son corps alors que Jiraya plongeait en son sein, elle l'entoura de papier et l'emprisonna dans un sarcophage qu'elle tenta d'écraser. Le ninja de Konoha explosa dans un nuage de fumé et les quatre combattants s'observèrent pendant un bref instant, ils avaient été leurrés par un simple clone.

Le véritable Jiraya se trouvait actuellement dans une petite maison à la périphérie du village. La zone avait été épargnée et elle était déserte. Il mit fin à sa méditation quand il eut accumulé assez d'énergie naturelle et le mode ermite se manifesta dans ses yeux, son nez grossit et prit l'apparence de celui d'une grenouille. Shima, perchée sur son épaule s'agita alors que Fukasaku s'étirait, tous les trois étaient près à combattre. Ils allaient bouter Pain en dehors du village avant de l'annihiler pour son impudence. De son coté, Hiruzen combattait sur le dos de Gamaken, il écoutait distraitement les ordres que donnait Kakashi à la radio, de ce qu'il en avait compris, le Jounin le plus réputé de Konoha avait été blessé dès le début de l'assaut et transféré à l'hôpital. Il y avait récupéré son équipe de garde du corps et s'était autoproclamé chef des opérations. Le Hokage lui en était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait diriger les ninjas du village et combattre dans un même temps.

Tsunade était entrain d'affronter deux Pain, elle avait vu l'étrange capacité du premier et évitait que ses mains ne rentrent en contact avec sa tête. Le Pain, un dénommé Ningendô, était en mesure de tuer par ce simple contact, il avait également accès à tous les souvenirs de sa victime. Si jamais il touchait la Sanin, elle mourrait et la sécurité de Konoha serait définitivement compromise dans la mesure où elle connaissait l'emplacement de tous les abris et la quasi-totalité des secrets du village. Le second était l'invocateur, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le frapper il faisait apparaître un immense Panda muni d'un bouclier, il repoussait ses coups avec aisance pendant que le second essayait de la prendre par surprise.

Soudainement, les Pain se retirèrent tous, quittant le village en courant alors que Yahiko s'élevait dans le ciel, hors de porté de toutes attaques fussent-elles à longue portée. Kakuzu se retira de son combat contre Naruto à cet instant, il avait tenté de l'affronter en solitaire mais n'avait pu que se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas de taille pour s'occuper seul de Shinobi-san. Sentant l'immense quantité de Chakra que Tendô assemblait entre ses mains, il jugea plus prudent de partir à la recherche d'Hidan dans les souterrains de Konoha.

Jiraya comprit l'urgence de la situation avant tout le monde, il quitta son abri de fortune pour courir au centre du village. Pain allait utiliser la même technique qui avait partiellement détruit le Mont des Hokage. S'il prêtait attention aux temps de concentration qu'avait utilisé le dirigeant du village caché d'Âme pour lancer les différents Shinra Tensei et qu'il les comparait à celui qui précéderait le prochain, il pourrait faire une estimation de la puissance dévastatrice qu'aurait l'attaque. Quand les quinze secondes furent passées, son esprit céda à la panique, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Konoha serait purement et simplement rasé.

— Tsunade, hurla-t-il, couvrant le grondement des différents incendies qui ravageaient le village. Va protéger l'hôpital !

oOo

— Que ce soit ici où ailleurs, je vais te capturer, Jinchuriki.

Kushina eut un temps d'arrêt en entendant les paroles de Kakuzu. L'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi pendant la chute se dissipa d'un coup et elle perdit le contrôle de ses jambes, tombant à genoux. Shinobi-san était entrain d'affronter le déserteur qui avait participé à l'assassinat d'Asuma et il ne montrait aucun signe de peur, se contentant d'esquiver les multiples attaques de son adversaire. Il contrait les Katon avec de simples Futon, renvoyant chaque attaque élémentaire à son envoyeur. Hidan n'était plus là pour faire pression sur Naruto qui se trouvait dès lors libre de ses mouvements, il pouvait contre-attaquer. Il repoussa Kakuzu contre un mur et réussit à le dominer en pressant le corps à corps, Kubikiribōchō lui servant à trancher les ailes du zombie à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'envoler.

— _Jincuriki..._ Les yeux de Kushina s'écarquillèrent alors que les différentes informations qu'elle avait assemblé sur Shinobi-san lui revenaient en mémoire. _Il a environ l'âge de Sasuke, il peut manipuler le Futon et dispose d'une grande réserve de Chakra..._

Son cœur rata un battement quand Naruto enfonça son épée courte dans un des cœurs de Kakuzu, détruisant un masque par la même occasion. Un Pain arriva sur les lieux, venant au secours de son camarade. Personne ne prêta attention à la Jounin de Konoha alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur celui qui était sûrement son enfant. Kakuzu feinta et frappa Naruto au visage, le faisant reculer et il se tourna en direction de Kushina, cherchant muettement du soutient pour ce combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

— Naruto...

Il avait trois moustaches sur chaque joue, les mêmes que celles de son petit bébé. Celui qu'elle n'avait pu tenir dans ses bras que quelques minutes avant que Minato ne l'emmène pour sceller le Kyubi. La scène se ralentit pour Kushina, elle vit la détermination froide qui habitait le regard de son fils alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur le Hachoir de Zabuza, de la sueur perlait le long de ses cheveux blancs et du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres fendues. Son œil droit était enflé et toute une partie de son visage avait été arrachée, laissant apparaître les mandibules de sa mâchoire, cadeau d'Hidan lors de sa joute amicale. L'observation de la mère se fit plus précise et elle vit le sceau qui entourait le nombril du ninja le plus détesté de Kiri, le Shiki Fuujin se détachait par dessus la crasse qui recouvrait le corps de Naruto, brillant et vivant.

— C'est le Kyubi, aboya Kakuzu à l'intention du Pain.

— Va retrouver Hidan, je vais m'en charger, répondit placidement le dirigeant de L'Akatsuki avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé, aveuglant momentanément Naruto qui s'éloigna en direction du centre du village.

Kushina, se releva, encore sous le choc de sa découverte. Son fils n'avait pas été consumé par le chakra de Kyubi seize ans plus tôt, il lui avait été enlevé par les ninjas de la racine qui en avait fait une arme. Son point s'écrasa contre le mur encore intact d'une petite maison, ses doigts se brisèrent et du sang macula la peinture jaune claire. Elle frappa encore, mettant le second, incapable de contenir le flot de sensation qui menaçait de l'emporter. Une larme brûlante glissa le long de sa joue, se frayant un chemin parmi la poussière qui maculait son visage, traçant un sillon de rage le long de sa peau. Son point rencontra une fois de plus le mur qui explosa à l'impact alors que son coude se disloquait, l'os déchira sa chaire, jaillissant à l'air libre alors que le sang inondait le sol.

En cet instant, Kushina oublia totalement l'attaque de Konoha, son esprit absorbé par le décors funeste qu'avait laissé le Kyubi derrière lui. Elle se revit, couchée et baignant dans son sang, soutenue par le cadavre encore chaud de Minato, observant la dépouille fumante de son tout petit bébé. On lui avait pris son enfant alors même qu'elle agonisait sur le sol, et on l'avait remplacé par un autre. On lui avait pris son enfant et on en avait fais une machine, on avait fais de lui un tueur et un terroriste. On l'avait privé de toute constance, à tel point qu'il avait fini par se perdre lui même dans des massacres de plus en plus violent.

— Uzumaki-san ? Demanda doucement un ANBU.

Le membre des forces spéciales se pencha sur elle, retirant son bras fracturé du mur et lui faisant une attelle rudimentaire. Il installa un garrot au niveau du biceps de Kushina et tenta de la ramener à la raison, elle était dans un état catatonique.

— On a besoin de vous, Uzumaki-san, poursuivit-il avec douceur. Sasuke vous cherche partout pour l'aider à retrouver le rouleau d'invocation. Est-ce que vous savez où il est ?

La main gauche de Kushina, celle qui était relativement intact, glissa contre son dos, fouillant dans sa pochette d'arme. Elle referma sa prise sur un kunaï et trancha la gorge de l'homme masqué. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, prit pas surprise, il s'effondra gargouillant. Elle le repoussa et monta à califourchon sur son ventre avant de le marteler de coup de couteau. Chacun de ses gestes arracha une gerbe de sang, l'Anbu mourut à la seconde attaque, le cœur transpercé.

— Vous m'avez pris mon fils ! Hurla-t-elle en frappant le cadavre de l'homme avec acharnement et folie.

— _Chat ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ S'alarma Sasuke à l'oreillette.

Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux d'une lame raclant les os et pénétrant la chaire. Il était situé dans les quartiers Sud de Konoha. Il se dirigea vers la dernière position connu de Chat dès qu'il perdit le contact, il était sans doute trop tard pour lui venir en aide, mais la personne qui l'attaquait semblait prise d'une transe meurtrière. Et il y avait un seul ninja qui opérait de cette façon dans les environs, Hidan de l'Akatsuki. Le Jounin serra les dents avec rage alors que ses yeux viraient au rouge, il s'était enfui dans les souterrains pour permettre à Shikamaru de tenir sa promesse, il avait du se résoudre à tuer des enfants sans défenses. Sasuke allait trouver Hidan, et il allait le tuer, qu'importe s'il y laissait la vie.

Il eut soudainement le sentiment d'être lourd alors qu'il courrait, prit d'un coup de chaud. Il ne ralentit pourtant pas et sauta sur les rares toitures encore en état de le soutenir. Petit à petit, du Chakra commença à saturer l'air, la chauffant et rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre au détour d'un virage tellement la pression se fit forte mais il n'abandonna pas sa course, il ne pensait plus qu'à Hidan et aux enfants qu'il avait du abandonner. Il sut qu'il était proche quand les coups qu'il entendait lui arrivèrent en deux exemplaires. Il dégaina son arme et ne décéléra pas, visualisant la position de son adversaire grâce au son, le criminel devait être à genoux au dessus du cadavre qu'il s'amusait à profaner. Sasuke ferma les yeux , concentré sur sa seule ouï et dépassa le dernier virage, prenant appuie contre un poteau électrique, il se propulsa sur Hidan.

Il ne les rouvrit que pour porter le coup et se ficha d'horreur, tentant d'arrêter sa course folle. Il avait ramené sa lame le long de son corps et fonçait à la verticale, propulsé par son saut. Il avait prévu d'embrocher Hidan comme il l'avait fait dans les tunnels. C'est incapable de s'arrêter qu'il vit le dos de Kushina s'approcher et qu'il embrocha la meilleur amie de sa mère, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que l'épée de Yugao s'enfonçait profondément dans sa poitrine. Kushina regarda la lame jaillir de son thorax, elle avait perforé la veste de protection comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, du sang coulait le long de l'épée, son sang.

— Tsunade ! Hurla Sasuke, complètement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le Jounin s'évertua à ne pas bouger alors que son arme traversait celle qu'il aurait pu considérer comme une tante. S'il retirait l'épée, elle mourrait.

— Kushina, regarde moi ! Ordonna-t-il, retrouvant un semblant de calme alors que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Regarde moi !

La rousse tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux figés par l'horreur de la situation. La colère provoqué par le retour de Naruto s'était dissipée, la laissant pantoise et sans force, la lame de Sasuke l'avait privé de sa combativité. Son regard croisa celui terrifié de Sasuke alors que ses yeux commençaient à tourbillonner, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil alors que le ciel se distordait. Les paroles de Pain se répercutèrent sur Konoha, prophétisant sa plus puissante attaque et l'esprit de Sasuke se vida quand la concentration de Chakra arriva à son comble.

« Shinra Tensei ! »


	18. Un vent de folie

Jiraya atteignit le centre du village en ruine alors que Pain proférait le nom de sa technique. L'atmosphère de pouvoir n'avait aucune prise sur lui, il était une légende et il avait déjà affronté des hommes bien plus dangereux que ce Dieu autoproclamé. Il dérapa pour mettre fin à sa course, dirigeant toute son attention vers la tâche sombre que représentait le leader suprême de l'Akatsuki alors que le ciel se muait sur ses ordres.

— Que comptes tu faire mon petite Jiraya ? Demanda Fukasaku, légèrement impressionné par la puissance que dégageait leur adversaire.

— Sa technique, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne reste qu'une onde de chakra. Je vais la contrer avec ma propre énergie, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

— Nous ferons tout notre possible mon garçon, le rassura Chima qui avait compris où voulait en venir l'ami de son mari.

Elle croisa ses doigt et se plongea dans une profonde méditation, à l'image de Shikamaru quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait su que sa fin était arrivée. Elle commença à percevoir la vie qui l'entourait, chaque ninja de Konoha brillait comme un phare dans l'obscurité pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle assista, impuissante, à la rencontre entre Sasuke et Kushina. Elle vit au travers des yeux ahuris du garçon la lame transpercer le cœur de cette femme que Jiraya adulait. Elle sentit la modification qui s'opérait dans le jeune Jounin alors qu'il cédait à la panique et au désespoir, incompréhension et peur se mêlant dans en amalgame enragé, modifiant son aura et la nature de son chakra. Elle perçut au travers de ses yeux sa douleur et sa haine, elle était dirigée vers un seul homme, Hidan. Elle se remémora le massacre des souterrains, l'impuissance de Sasuke alors qu'il attrapait la main froide de l'enfant.

Pendant l'équivalent de quelques battements de cœur, la douleur de Sasuke Uchiwa surpassa celle du village et sa peine frappa la matriarche de plein fouet, lui faisant réaliser l'horreur et l'urgence de la situation. L'onde de Pain arrivait, invisible mais perceptible, écrasante et véloce. Elle rouvrit les yeux, décidé à donner plus que sa vie pour repousser cette homme qui avait détruit ce village qu'elle considérait comme un foyer. Fukasaku était blême, s'accrochant sur l'autre épaule de Jiraya, prêt à défaillir alors que les sentiments des ninjas de Konoha l'assaillaient de toute part. Il tint pourtant bon et raffermit sa prise, prenant l'unique décision qui s'imposait : celle de lutter et de tuer cette homme qui avait tant de mal.

— Mon petit Jiraya, je crois bien que ce sera notre dernier voyage, avoua Fukasaku alors que ses pattes antérieurs se métamorphosaient doucement.

— Promets nous de veiller sur le village, poursuivit Shima alors que le Senjutsu envahissait doucement son corps.

Le chakra de la nature se fit plus fort, débordant de ses canaux et durcissant les vaisseaux des deux ermites, les muant en pierre. Jiraya s'enfonça dans le sol, prenant position alors qu'il dressait ses bras vers le ciel, la lueur clair d'un Rasengen apparaissant entre ses doigts couturés de cicatrices. Le vent se mit à siffler autour de trio, soulevant la poussière et éteignant les flammes, la terre se mit à trembler avant de se fracturer. L'air devint irrespirable et Naruto s'éloigna en courant, arrachant le Hokage à sa transe admirative.

— Bonne chance, Jiraya... Murmura le vieil homme avant de s'éclipser à son tour, Enma sous forme de bâton et accroché dans son dos.

Katsuyu se dressa de toute sa taille dans le village alors que Tsunade rejoignait enfin Sasuke. La limace enveloppa l'hôpital dans un cocon protecteur alors que la Sanin brisait son sceau, lui fournissant le chakra nécessaire à son évolution. D'un coup de talon, la meilleur femme médecin du monde dressa une protection autour de l'adolescent qui avait pourfendu sa camarade, se préparant à recevoir l'onde de choc que provoquerait la rencontre du Shinra Tensei et du Rasengan géant que préparait Jiraya.

— _Ne meurs pas Jiraya, ne me laisse pas seule._

Les paroles de Nagato roulèrent sur Konoha comme un coup de tonnerre, faisant vibrer chacun de ses habitants alors qu'ils avaient tous le regard tourné vers le ciel. Les grands crapauds quittèrent la zone du combat, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible, emmenant avec eux les quelques survivants qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les décombres. Hidan et Kakuzu ressortirent des souterrains, observant avec admiration cette concentration d'énergie qui les fit vibrer.

« Shinra Tensei ! »

Le ciel se tendit, se muant en une douce onde qui se précipita sur le village, les plus hautes constructions furent réduites en poussière, écrasées sous la pression. L'air gronda, furieux, alors que le choc se propageait à tout le village, n'atteignant pourtant pas les demeures les plus modestes.

« Chô ôdama rasengan ! »

La voix de Jiraya, tonna à son tour, éclipsant pendant un instant fugace cette décharge de pouvoir. Son énergie explosa, libérant avec elle l'espoir de voir Konoha survivre à cette tragédie. Son orbe rencontra la vague de Yahiko et les deux entités s'affrontèrent furieusement, crachant l'une contre l'autre. Un cri guttural s'échappa de la gorge du Sanin alors que ses bras ployaient sous la force dégagée par ce cataclysme, ses genoux s'arquèrent et le sol se creusa autour de lui. Il reculait, inexorablement et l'onde gagnait du terrain, nimbant Konoha d'une destruction sans pareille.

— Tiens bon Jiraya, chuchota Fukasaku alors que la pierre gagnait sa gorge, ses yeux oranges braqués sur le centre du maelstrom.

Le Rasengan se distordait, il avait une forme parfaitement sphérique du coté de Jiraya, et au point d'impact il s'aplatissait, prenant l'apparence d'un disque. Pain se laissa tomber, invoquant dans sa chute ses cinq autres corps. L'onde disparu et la technique de Jiraya reprit sa forme usuelle, mais déjà l'ennemi était sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du contre coup de cette lutte acharnée, que déjà, des lames noires le transperçaient. L'explosion tant attendue n'eut pas lieu et seul le bruit du métal pénétrant la chaire traversa chaque ninja encore en état de combattre.

Jiraya venait de tomber, il n'avait rien pu faire face à Pain. L'espace d'une seconde, Nagato regarda cet homme qui l'avait sauvé il y avait de cela plusieurs décennies et brandit son arme par l'intermédiaire de Yahiko. Il ne voulait pas que son sensei meurt de la main de ninjas qu'il n'avait pas reconnu, c'était sa dernière preuve d'affection. Jiraya était cloué au sol, des lances de chakra noires lui transperçant les bras et les jambes, Fukasaku s'était brisé sous la violence de la chute, désormais entièrement fait de pierre et Chima avait roulé plus loin. Les deux ancêtres avaient donné leurs vies dans l'espoir de sauver Konoha de la destruction, Jiraya leur adressa ses dernières pensées, les remerciant de tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

— Je dois protéger Konoha, gronda Naruto en apparaissant au dessus de Jiraya.

C'est la gueule d'un Kyubi miniature qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un rayon de chakra qui vaporisa Tendô à l'impact. Cinq queues battaient l'air avec ardeur, s'attaquant aux autres corps de Pain. La surprise et l'horreur se gravèrent sur le visage de Jiraya alors qu'il réalisait qui venait de le sauver. Un chakra rouge et malsain recouvrait Naruto, son corps s'était brisé et arqué pour prendre une position plus bestiale. Le Bijuu Dama traversa le village, creusant un sillon qui le divisa en deux.

— Tu te montres enfin, Kyubi... soupira Nagato depuis sa caverne.

Konan refit son entrée en survolant Konoha. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le Jinchuriki sous sa forme libérée, Pain avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa cachette avec cette attaque. Elle doutait cependant de ses forces, il avait été obligé de recourir à une technique surpuissante pour vaincre Jiraya, mais il restait encore Tsunade et le Hokage. Hidan se jeta dans la mêlé, elle entendit ses hurlements depuis son point d'observation, il était aussi rouge que le Kyubi mais ce n'était pas dû au chakra. Kakuzu rodait autour du lieu de l'affrontement, cherchant une ouverture pour s'y engouffrer et frapper fort à son tour.

Les queues de Naruto firent un massacre dans les rangs de Pain, sa marionnette fut attrapé par le pied et fracassé sur le sol, encore et encore. Gakidô en attrapa une et commença à siphonner le chakra du démon, l'aspirant à une vitesse vertigineuse alors que Ningendô tentait d'atteindre son âme pour l'immobiliser. La faux d'Hidan trancha une des protubérances de chakra, mais cette dernière se contenta de repousser, empalant l'immortel avant de le catapulter au loin. C'est en riant que le criminel se réceptionna, avant de fondre une fois de plus sur le Kyubi, tentant d'atteindre Jiraya qui se trouvait sous lui.

— Nagato, on ne peut pas gagner contre lui, tu as épuisé trop de force... murmura-t-elle pour elle même avant d'amorcer un plongeon.

Le vieil Hokage venait de prendre à parti Kakuzu, le repoussant à l'aide de son immense bâton. Hiruzen ne vit pas l'Ange d'Âme fondre sur lui et elle le transperça de son bras sans qu'il ne puisse se protéger. Kakuzu sourit avant d'abattre deux de ses masques sur ses épaules, relâchant un océan de feu qui emporta le Sage ainsi que Konan.

— Ta route s'arrête ici, jeune femme.

Hiruzen avait agrippé son bras et s'y accrochait à l'aide de son chakra, l'empêchant de s'esquiver. Un mur de terre les avait protégé du déluge de la technique de Kakuzu et déjà une ombre de chakra se tissait derrière le Hokage.

— Shiki Fûjin, condamna l'Hokage alors que le Shinigami apparaissait.

— _Hokage-sama,_ s'alarma Kakashi qui suivait le combat depuis l'hôpital, les fréquences radio toujours activent. _Nous pouvons les repousser sans que vous n'ayez recours à ce genre de technique !_

— J'ai fais mon temps, répondit calmement le vieil Hokage alors que Konan se débattait de toutes ses forces. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pendant cette attaque Kakashi, je n'aurai pas eu la force de mener nos hommes dans ce simulacre de combat. Ne pleures pas ma mort, car je vais rejoindre Asuma et Konohamaru... Tu ne pouvais pas me cacher ce qu'il se passait dans les abris Kakashi, mais je te remercie d'avoir essayé d'épargner le vieil homme fragile que je suis devenu.

— _Hokage-sama,_ s'acharna le ninja copieur. _Konoha ne pourra se remettre de cette assaut sans votre présence, j'ai peur que nous ne sombrions dans la guerre si vous veniez à nous laisser._

— Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, promet moi une chose Kakashi.

Le Jounin de Konoha ne répondit rien, il n'y avait à dire. Son Hokage, celui qui avait toujours dirigé le village et que Kakashi avait considéré comme le ninja le plus puissant et le plus sage du village, était entrain de donner sa vie. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur de souiller les dernières volontés de cet homme vénérable en prenant la parole, lui qui n'avait rien pu faire pour s'opposer à Pain.

— Trouve le rouleau et invoque le dernier ninja... J'ai commis une erreur en ramenant Tsunade et Jiraya en premier, malgré la légende, ils n'étaient pas de tailles face aux dangers qui nous menacent. Ramène Itachi Uchiwa et fais de lui notre nouvel Hokage, il saura diriger le village dans l'obscurité qui nous attend, il l'a déjà sauvé à de maintes reprises.

— _Je vous le promet, Hokage-sama..._

Konan arracha sa main à l'emprise faiblissante d'Hiruzen mais ne pu s'échapper à celle implacable du Shinigami. Ce dernier commença à tirer l'âme de la femme vers lui. Kakuzu avait pris la fuite pour ne pas risquer de subir cette technique. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper, Konan plongea sur son tortionnaire, ses bras se transformant en épées et elle larda de coups le corps du vieil homme, lui arrachant des grognements. Quand Hiruzen fut sur le point de mourir, le Shinigami abattit son couteau, tranchant la partie d'âme qu'il avait réussi à aspirer.

— Je n'ai pas eu assez de force pour t'emmener avec moi aux enfers, cracha le Hokage alors qu'il s'effondrait. Mais plus jamais tu ne te serviras de ton corps pour donner la mort... Tu ne quitteras pas ce village.

Elle tomba a genoux quand une douleur sans nom remonta le long de ses bras, brûlant sa peau et figeant ses muscles. Elle resta prostrée à terre, sans pouvoir bouger en tentant de récupérer des forces. Elle ne pu qu'observer, abasourdit, le combat de titan que livrait Pain pour contenir le Kyubi qui en était à sa huitième queue. Hidan tournoyait autour du Jinckuriki, insaisissable et plus vif que le chef de l'Akatsuki, son arme s'enfonçait profondément dans le manteau de chakra mais n'infligeait aucune blessure. Il riait comme un dément, frappé de cette folie qui le caractérisait tant, il jouait avec la mort, la frôlait, la chatouillait puis s'éloignait.

Naruto avait perdu toutes traces de réflexion, le Kyubi lui livrant une bataille sans merci dans son esprit pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Pourtant l'enfant ne cédait pas, toute sa vie il avait protégé Konoha et le Renard était un ennemi au même titre que Pain qui avait failli raser le village. Tendô refit son apparition dans le combat, le Bijuu Dama n'avait pas suffit à le détruire, il se contenta de se joindre au corps à corps, n'utilisant que ses armes perturbatrices de chakra. Au prise avec le Démon, Naruto ne vit pas Kakuzu arriver dans son dos, lui apposant un sceau de restriction qui le fit se tordre de douleur. Ce ne fut que par miracle qu'il n'écrasa pas Jiraya, ce dernier était en train de ramper pour s'éloigner du combat, en direction de Konan.

— Il va revenir, prévint Kakuzu alors que le sceau commençait à faire effet, restreignant les mouvements de l'entité de chakra.

— Et bien qu'il vienne, jouit Hidan en voyant Naruto reprendre forme humaine.

Pain ne fit aucun commentaire, adoptant une formation qui mettait à l'abri le corps qui ressuscitait les autres, les effets du Shinra Tensei seraient bientôt dissipés et la victoire serait alors sienne. Hidan s'appuya sur sa faux à qui il manquait une lame, il avait du la perdre en affrontant Kyubi. Kakuzu semblait frais et disponible, il avait du faire le plein de cœurs dans les souterrains. Nagato put voir Konan qui était désormais incapable de se battre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, la mission était prioritaire. Quand la dernière goutte du chakra de Kyubi disparut enfin, absorbé par le sceau que Kakuzu avait volé au premier Hokage lors de leur combat, Naruto redevint visible. Il avait souffert des diverses escarmouches qui avaient précédé cette bataille aussi ne ressemblait-il plus à rien, mais aucun des hommes présent ne prit le risque de le sous-estimer. Les quatre combattants s'observèrent, reprenant leurs souffles pour le prochain affrontement.

— Vu que c'est l'heure de la pause, je peux raconter une blague ? Demanda Hidan alors qu'il se curait le nez.

Il ressortit un caillot de sang qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts, le trouvant très intéressant sur le moment. Kakuzu lui glissa un regard en coin, attendant que son coéquipier reprenne la parole alors que Pain ne baissait pas sa concentration.

— Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que huit bébés pendus à un arbre ?

— Tu l'as déjà faite, soupira le zombie alors que Naruto s'armait de son hachoir, prenant une position de garde.

— Allez, même toi tu la trouves drôle. Chef, une idée ?

— Un bébé pendu à huit arbres, répondit placidement le leader de l'Akatsuki avant de se précipiter sur son adversaire.

L'immortel ronchonna avant de récupérer son arme et de suivre Tendô. Kakuzu quitta le sol, ne désirant pas se retrouver face à Naruto, il avait déjà perdu deux cœurs face au garçon et n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver ses attaques. Tendô tendit son bras en arrivant en contact et lança un Shinra Tensei de faible envergure, le ninja de Konoha se réfugia derrière Kubikiribōchō alors qu'Hidan le dépassait sur la droite, laissant traîner sa faux derrière lui. Naruto contra cette attaque en dégainant sa seconde lame et dut s'esquiver quand une volée de missiles frappa le sol, détruisant ce qu'il restait de l'avenue centrale. Un immense caméléon apparu derrière lui, l'attrapant avec sa langue mais l'ancien ANBU ne se laissa pas impressionner.

— Raiton — Chibachi.

Une gangue d'éclair l'enveloppa, à l'image du manteau du Jinchuriki. La créature le relâcha avant de disparaître, Hidan sauta dans les airs, dégainant une de ses lances télescopiques pour tenter d'empaler Naruto. L'ANBU invoqua deux clones qui se mirent sur la route de l'immortel avant de l'entraîner dans un combat acharné. C'est avec difficulté qu'il para l'attaque coordonnée des six Pain, luttant avec acharnement pour ne pas être blessé et étouffant sous le rythme effréné du corps à corps.

— Raiton — Gian ! Intervint Kakuzu alors qu'un éclair transperçait le ciel.

Naruto réussit à l'esquiver en se déplaçant sur le coté, mais Pain était déjà sur lui et une lance de chakra lui transperça le ventre. Il dut lâcher l'épée de Zabuza pour briser le poignée de Tendô avant de se retirer de lui même, agrandissant la plaie béante qui lui déchirait désormais le ventre. Ningendô arriva derrière lui et plaqua sa main sur la tête de l'adolescent, s'enfonçant dans son esprit pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du Kyubi qui avait compris que le danger qui menaçait son hôte se révélerait mortel s'il n'intervenait pas. Le Renard repoussa l'intrusion mental en surchargeant les transmetteurs de chakra de Ningendô, les faisant exploser sous le regard intrigué de Naruto.

— Marionnette, remarqua le dernier espoir de Konoha alors que Ningendô s'effondrait.

Les yeux de Naruto scannèrent les rang de Pain, continuant d'esquiver ses attaques et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le corps qui était resté en retrait depuis le début. Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur les lèvre du combattant alors qu'il se précipitait sur Jigokudô. Yahiko, comprenant ce que Naruto prévoyait, l'attira à l'aide d'un Banshô Ten'in. L'enfant avait déjà vu cette technique à l'œuvre aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à la contrer, il jeta son épée nimbée de chakra Futon sur Tendô et la force d'attraction la rendit encore plus rapide. Yahiko n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la lame qui traversa son bras, il dévia sur le coté sous la force de l'impact et Hidan regarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé le membre pendre pitoyablement.

Kakuzu intervint une fois de plus, inondant la zone de son feu ardent, mettant fin à la course de Naruto, le forçant à changer de direction. Shuradô se présenta sur son chemin, complètement robotisé, il laissait apparaître sa queue ainsi que ses trois visages, il avait été ramené par Jigokudô pendant que Kyubi était au prise avec le sceau du premier Hokage. Les doigts du robots se mirent à crisser alors que des petites scies s'activaient et il se porta au contact, tentant d'attraper Naruto. Pendant ce temps, Tendô se fit avaler par le roi des enfers qui le recracha rapidement, son bras à nouveau fonctionnel.

Grâce à une feinte, Naruto se dégagea du corps à corps et reprit sa chasse, essayant d'atteindre le Pain qui ramenait les autres à la vie mais c'était peine perdue. Tous ses adversaires le suivaient sans jamais le lâcher d'une semelle et ils œuvraient tous à la protection de Jigokudô. De nouvelles estafilades apparurent sur le corps malmené de Naruto, mais il n'abandonna pas sa quête, jouant de ruses et de subterfuges pour tenter de tromper et de surprendre les Pain. Au loin, Hidan qui avait été emporté aux portes du village par les clones, réussit à se libérer et chargea en direction de l'hôpital, abandonnant momentanément la mission.


	19. Des oiseaux noirs

— Tu es devenue une très jolie femme, affirma Jiraya en arrivant près de Konan.

Il s'était traîné sur le sol retournée de l'allée principale de Konoha, rampant alors que les armes de Pain déchiraient encore sa chaire. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, mélange de tristesse et de compassion alors qu'elle gisait tremblante devant lui. Le Sandaime Hokage baignait dans son sang à quelques mètres, ses yeux morts braqués sur le combat que livrait Shinobi-san, Kakuzu et Pain. Il s'était sacrifié pour vaincre Konan, l'Hokage avait perdu goût a la vie quelques mois plus tôt, quand Shikamaru lui avait annoncé qu'Asuma ne reviendrait pas de mission. L'attaque sur les abris qu'avaient orchestré les Frères Zombies avait scellé la décision du vieil homme : il mourrait aujourd'hui.

— J'aurais tant voulu vous revoir toi, Yahiko et Nagato, poursuivit le Sanin en se redressant au dessus de Konan, la dominant de son impressionnante carrure. J'aurais tant aimé venir à Âme pour prendre de vos nouvelles, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si vous avez fait tous ces choix, c'est en partie de ma faute.

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien sensei, murmura Konan, résignée à l'idée de mourir. Nous combattons pour nos idéaux, nous avons un rêve.

— Quel rêve peut justifier pareil massacre ? Demanda Jiraya, cherchant à comprendre les motivations de ses anciens élèves. Je me souviens juste de trois petits enfants, perdus et désespérés. Je vous ai recueilli, je vous ai enseigné et je vous ai aimé, plus qu'aucun enfant de mon propre village... Et que vis-je des années plus tard ? Deux de ces enfants sont devenus de dangereux criminels et que non content de détruit mon foyer. Ils ont fondé une organisation dont le but inavouée est d'instaurer le règne d'un tyran.

Konan ne répondit pas de suite, se laissant le temps de réfléchir alors que la douleur dans ses bras l'abrutissait. Son regard parcourut Konoha, s'arrêtant sur chaque cadavre. Ils étaient tous différents, leurs dernières poses racontant l'histoire de leurs fins. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle voyait le bras d'une fillette pendre à une fenêtre, ses doigts tordus et les ongles arrachés, des sillons sanglants marquaient le mur. L'enfant avait du être emprisonné quand le toit s'était effondré, l'écrasant mais la lassant consciente, avec juste assez de force pour essayer de survivre.

— Nous voulons la paix. La véritable paix, pas cette comédie que joue les grands pays avec leurs cessez-le-feu. On veut mettre fin à la guerre pour ne plus jamais avoir à enterrer des innocents.

— Vous n'empruntez pas la bonne voie, expliqua Jiraya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous cherchez les Démons à Queues, mais sache que si la paix découle de la guerre et de l'imposition de la vision du fort sur le faible, alors le conflit reviendra. Pendant l'espace de quelques années, une illusion de paix s'installera fugacement, mais déjà, les vaincus nourriront de la rancœur. Leurs enfants grandiront et prendront les armes contre l'instigateur de cette paix éphémère, et la guerre reprendra son cours.

— Vous avez tord, Jiraya. Nous créerons une arme si puissante qu'elle sera capable de détruire un pays, les guerres s'arrêteront d'elles mêmes une fois que nous en aurons fait la démonstration. Nous ne laisserons que deux options aux pays en mal d'expansion, la reddition ou la destruction. Commencera alors une ère de paix où tout un chacun pourra vivre sans craindre l'ombre de son voisin ou la soif de pouvoir de quelques psychopathes.

— Et comment ferez vous pour choisir qui détruire ? Comment juger de qui était dans son bon droit ? Vous allez concentrer un grand pouvoir dans les mains d'un seul homme, il pourra être abusé, il pourra se tromper car nul n'est parfait.

Kyubi disparut, laissant place à un Naruto épuisé mais pas vaincu. Jiraya avait reconnu l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, grand, blond avec des yeux d'un bleu à faire se damner les femmes. C'était le fils disparu d'un autre de ses élèves : Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage de Konoha. Jiraya l'avait cherché pendant quelques mois après sa disparition, un ninja de la racine qui perdait les pédales était intéressant par nature. La destruction de Kiri avait conforté le Sanin dans ses réflexions, le Kyubi était bel et bien vivant, scellé dans un Jincuriki. C'est alors qu'il s'était mis à douter de la mort du fils de Kushina, ne faisant part de ses soupçons à personne le temps de vérifier sa théorie.

— De plus, créer une nouvelle arme ne fera que relancer les scientifiques dans leurs recherches. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra, mais l'homme inventera une bombe qui surpassera la puissance des Bijuu. Vous serez alors revenus au point de départ de cette sombre histoire. Les seuls choses qui auront été acquises, ce sera plus de destruction, plus de haine et plus de tristesse. Non, la paix ne s'impose pas, que ce soit par la volonté d'un homme ou de tout un peuple. La paix se conclut, elle se tisse.

— Et comment pourrions nous faire la paix alors même que nos cœurs crient vengeance ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai revu des visages, ceux des hommes et des femmes qui ont détruit mon village. Je les ai tué, tous autant qu'ils étaient, cracha la jeune femme alors que la colère et la haine déformaient son visage. J'ai vu leurs enfants, bien nourrit et choyés alors que nous mourrions de faim. Comment pourrions nous vivre et oublier alors même que ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir sont heureux ? Moi, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

— Alors, est-ce là le fond de cette histoire ? Une banale vengeance, briser le cycle de la haine en tuant tous ceux qui vous ont fait du mal ? Pour faire quoi ensuite ? S'aveugler afin de ne pas remarquer les orphelins ? Tu vaux plus que ça Konan, sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai recueilli ? De l'espoir, j'avais l'espoir que vous puissiez pardonner mon pays pour ce qu'il avait fait... L'espoir de voir une nouvelle génération plus sage que la mienne, instruite et animée d'un véritable idéal de paix. Mais il est manifeste que je me sois fourvoyé, en ce sens je le concède, j'ai eu tord. Mais sois assurée Konan, que si je devais refaire ce que j'ai fait il y a vingt ans pour vous, même en sachant que cela conduirait à la destruction de Konoha, je le referais.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse mais pas imperméable au discours de cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour elle.

— Parce que je suis intimement persuadé que c'est la chose à faire. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer avec mes mots, mais voir vos trois visages à Âme m'avait chamboulé. J'étais révulsé par ma conduite sans pour autant vouloir la changer. Je reste persuadé que l'on ne peut changer le système que de l'intérieur. Mais savoir que trois enfants innocents allaient disparaître, c'était trop pour moi. Ou alors, s'ingénia l'écrivain en prenant le temps de réfléchir. Il est possible que j'eus deviné que tu deviendrais une véritable beauté et que j'eus décidé de te nourrir pour que tes formes se développent correctement. Et que bien plus tard, on serait amené à se retrouver et que pour me manifester ta reconnaissance, tu accepterais de devenir ma femme. C'est tout à fait envisageable.

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, finit par sourire Konan.

— Bon, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que les affreux de Konoha ne te trouvent ici. On va avoir pas mal de chose à se raconter et un peu d'intimité ne nous fera pas de mal.

C'est à cet instant que Naruto comprit qu'il affrontait des marionnettes. Le combat se mua en une course poursuite ininterrompue. L'ancien ANBU essayant de passer la garde coalisée de Pain et de Kakuzu alors qu'Hidan abandonnait le combat, incapable de résister à l'appel d'un massacre. Jiraya attrapa la main de Konan alors qu'une grosse grenouille orange apparaissait devant lui.

— Salut ! Moi c'est Gamakichi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

— Nous ramener à la maison, intima l'invocateur.

Il désigna sa joue du doigt en regardant Konan avec gravité, sur le point de lui révéler une information capitale.

— Le prix à payer pour accéder au Sanctuaire du Mont Miyoboku est un baisé. Aussi commenceras-tu par m'embrasser sur la joue.

— Mais c'est gratuit, s'indigna Gamakichi. Et même si il y avait un prix, se serait à moi de le recevoir vu que je suis celui qui fait office de taxi.

— Silence jeune batracien, n'as-t-on pas pris le temps de t'enseigner les coutumes ancestrales ?

— Ce sera le dernier, prévint Konan en déposant fugacement ses lèvres sur la joue de Jiraya qui sembla se liquéfier de bonheur.

— Elles disent toutes ça...

Le trio disparut, laissant le champ de bataille aux derniers combattants qui continuaient la lutte. Jiraya ne pourrait plus rien faire pour le village mais il avait confiance. Il avait vu Naruto se battre et le savait capable de remporter la victoire, tout ce qu'il faudrait à l'adolescent, ce serait une aide inopinée. Et Konoha apportait toujours son aide à ses représentants. L'envolé de corbeau que vit l'Ermite avant d'être emporté au loin lui le prouva une fois de plus.

oOo

Kakashi Hatake resserra les bandages qui lui comprimaient la poitrine, ils étaient tachés de sang. Il ignora les injonctions de Sakura qui lui interdisait de quitter le fauteuil roulant depuis lequel il avait assisté à la bataille de Konoha. Quand il réussit à se relever, tanguant sous les effets de la perte de sang, Mikoto vint le soutenir, l'aidant à enfiler sa veste de protection. Le ninja copieur adressa un signe de reconnaissance à la mère de Sasuke alors qu'il se jetait dans le vide, se laissant glisser le long du mur de l'hôpital. Les trois ANBU de la garde rapprochée du Hokage arrivèrent après lui, le regard fixé sur Hidan qui approchait en marchant. L'immortel semblait calme et serein, plongé dans ses pensées et ne semblaient pas voir le regroupement que formaient les blessés autour de l'hôpital.

— N'oubliez surtout pas, commença le dirigeant temporaire du village. S'il arrive à vous arracher une goûte de votre sang, ne le laissez pas tracer de cercles sous ses pieds.

— A vos ordres, répondirent en cœur les trois hommes, dégainant leurs armes et se préparant à charger.

Hidan s'arrêta, rouvrant les yeux et analysant la situation. Sa faux était endommagée mais tout le monde savait qu'elle demeurait l'arme de prédilection du déserteur, il ne la quittait jamais. Le temps s'arrêta alors que l'immortel toisait l'hôpital, ne faisant pas attention à Kakashi et son équipe, puis il se retourna, marmonnant pour lui même qu'il détestait sentir l'odeur du sang et de n'avoir personne à tuer. C'est le pas traînant qu'il se dirigea à nouveau vers le combat que menait Naruto. Au bout de quelques mètres il s'arrêta et se retourna subitement, pointant son doigt vers la batisse avant de se figer, abasourdit. Il reprit alors sa marche, visiblement mécontent sous le regard intrigué des ninjas de Konoha.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à installer un Genjutsu sur un lieu aussi sensible que l'hôpital ? Questionna Itachi, faisant se retourner les quatre hommes qui s'étaient préparés à affronter Hidan.

La surprise fut telle qu'aucun ne pensa à lever son arme. Devant eux se tenait un autre ninja de rang S, portant un manteau aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Seul ses yeux dépassait de son col, rouges et noirs, la lueur du Mangekyô Sharingan les illuminant alors que des larmes de sang glissèrent le long de son visage. Seul un silence choqué lui répondit mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, il explosa en un nuage de corbeau, laissant derrière lui un mutisme qui ne fut brisé que par Mikoto.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Hidan rejoignit rapidement le combat une fois qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien de vivant à Konoha, mis à part Naruto. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux corbeaux qui accompagnèrent ses pas alors qu'il se rapprochait de Pain. Kakuzu par contre ne fut pas aveugle et se s'éloigna quand les oiseaux fondirent sur lui. Pain tendit son bras et envoya une onde de gravité qui fut sans effets sur les volatiles, ces derniers passèrent entre ses rangs, attirant son regard dans tous les sens. Une lame jaillit soudainement de l'essaim et Jigokudô s'effondra, la gorge tranchée.

Naruto fit une pause le temps d'admirer le phénomène, observant cette lame qui semblait apparaître et disparaître dans un concert de croassement. A la seconde attaque, ce fut Tendô qui perdit la vit, le corps lacéré de multiples entailles. Il fut rapidement suivit par le robot et le corps capable d'aspirer le chakra ne laissant que Ningendô et Chikushôdô. Dans un même réflexe, tous les ninjas présent exécutèrent le même signe et un _Kai_ général retentit, faisant disparaître les corbeaux. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait derrière un Hidan concentré, sa pupille tourbillonnait quand il annonça d'une voix sentencieuse sa prochaine technique :

— Amaterasu...

Hidan éclata de rire quand les flammes léchèrent son dos, détruisant ce qu'il restait de sa cape. Il fut bien le seul, Pain regardant gravement la scène alors que Kakuzu tournait les talons, s'enfuyant de Konoha sans demander son reste. Quand le feu atteignit les jambes du déserteur, son dos commença à se liquéfier, dévoilant la colonne vertébrale de l'homme qui avait malmené Konoha. C'est alors que les rires se changèrent en plaintes. Il finit par se rouler en boule sur le sol et ce fut de véritables hurlements qui s'entendirent dans tout Konoha, attirant l'attention des quelques ninjas encore présent et faisant frissonner les civils regroupés près de l'hôpital. Quand les cris cessèrent, faute de poumons pour les alimenter, le calme s'instaura sur le village, Pain observant ses deux adversaires alors qu'il se retrouvait seul.

— J'ai perdu, concéda-t-il en se tournant vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu Konan.

Il remarqua la disparition de la jeune femme et les poings de ses deux corps se crispèrent.

— Elle a été emmenée par Jiraya, elle est désormais un otage de Konoha.

— Peux-tu m'assurer qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal ? Demanda Ningendô alors que les quatre corps morts disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumé.

— Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal tant que tu ne nous donneras aucune raison pour la molester.

— Alors nous avons un accord, s'inclina Pain avant de se retirer.

Le squelette noircit d'Hidan remua alors que les flammes finissaient de le consumer, il tenta de ramper vers la porte du village. Itachi enfonça son arme dans son crane, brisant la fine couche d'os. C'est avec lenteur que l'immortel continua d'essayer de se traîner, ne réussissant qu'à creuser la terre sous lui alors que ses doigts disparaissaient, dévorés par la Lumière Céleste. Personne n'approcha le duo, les ninjas de Konoha sortant lentement de leurs cachettes pendant que la nouvelle de la victoire se rependait, murmurée et non pas scandée. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts pour que l'on se réjouisse de la fin du calvaire, seul restait le chagrin et la tristesse.

Naruto se sépara d'Itachi, errant dans les ruines du village à la recherche de son chapeau qu'il avait perdu dès le début de l'affrontement. Tsunade était entrain d'opérer Kushina pendant que Sasuke souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait entendu les hurlements d'Hidan, il avait rêvé de faire crier l'immortel, mais force était de constater que quelqu'un l'avait fait à sa place.

— Je jure d'embrasser celui qui a tué ce fou, grommela-t-il pour lui même pendant que Tsunade retirait doucement la lame qui transperçait le cœur de son amie.

— Tu iras le faire dès qu'elle sera sauvée, je veux être là pour voir ça, chuchota la Sanin alors que ses mains luisaient, entourant la poitrine de Kushina d'un cocon salvateur.

— Je jure de vous embrasser aussi...

— Ne me fais pas rire le mioche, pouffa Tsunade. J'ai quatre fois ton age et je suis sûr que t'as jamais vu une femme nue.

Un sourire étira les lèvre du médecin quand la lame fut complètement retirée, ne laissant qu'une fine plaie dans le poitrail de la kunoichi. Cette dernière ne saigna pas et sembla se rétracter, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une mince cicatrice.

— Gamin, tu viens de voir quelque chose pour lequel Jiraya donnerait sa fortune et la moitié de son espérance de vie, remarqua Tsunade avant d'enrouler Kushina dans une couverture, cachant sa poitrine. Avoue que t'as aimé ça, tu l'as planté juste pour voir son soutient-gorge et tu as eu le droit de voir tout le paquet. T'as une érection ? T'es tout dur ? Tu vas te branler ce soir ? Tu vas tout raconter à ta petite maman chérie ? Ta petite amie va être jalouse ? Elle va faire une crise ? Tu vas la planter aussi ?

L'adolescent ne répondit que par un borborygme et il jeta l'arme de Yugao au loin. Tsunade s'arrêta quand la lueur rouge déserta les yeux de Sasuke, son sharingan retournant au repos. Une telle arme dans des mains inexpérimentées était plus que dangereuse et elle avait voulu distraire le garçon avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses idées noires. Elle poussa un soupir satisfait et accepta la main que lui tendit Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever, la journée ne faisait que commencer et elle était déjà épuisée. Maintenant que les gros bras avaient fait leur show, elle allait devoir les soigner, à commencer par le déserteur qui avait repoussé Pain et qui venait dans sa direction, son immense épée posée sur l'épaule.

— Vous avoir vu mon chapeau ?


	20. Le Hokage Renégat

Itachi poussa un soupir quand Naruto s'éloigna, observant avec désarroi les restes fumants de Konoha. Il camoufla vite ses sentiments quand toute la garde rapprochée de l'ancien Hokage se porta à sa rencontre, l'entourant, armes à la main. Kakashi Hatake arrivait derrière eux, s'appuyant sur Mikoto pour tenir debout et se déplacer, il fit une pause près d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, juste assez longtemps pour fermer les yeux du vieil homme et de ramasser son chapeau. Le duo s'approcha du déserteur le plus craint de Konoha, celui qui avait alimenté les cauchemars de nombreux enfants, celui que plus de la moitié du village avait chassé lors de sa désertion. Mikoto Uchiwa ne chercha même pas à croiser le regard de son fils aîné, s'obstinant à garder la tête baissée alors que Kakashi se tenait la poitrine.

— Il voulait que vous receviez ce chapeau, commença le ninja copieur, la voix incertaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en vous pour hériter du poste de Hokage. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire à propos de la famille Uchiwa, je ne connais pas vos liens avec le Sandaime, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous nous êtes venu en aide pour repousser l'Akatsuki. Mais je sais qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi vous voulait à la tête de notre village, ça a été sa dernière volonté. En tant que son dépositaire, je ne peux le nier et je ne saurai y déroger, ainsi je vous donne ce chapeau, faites en ce que vous voulez, ça ne me concerne pas... Mais sachez, Uchiwa-sama, que je ne vous considérerai jamais comme un Hokage.

Itachi hocha la tête avant de prendre le chapeau, toisant Kakashi avec froideur. L'espace d'un instant, les deux hommes se confrontèrent, oubliant ce qui les entourait, puis le blessé détourna le regard, s'avouant vaincu devant le nouveau chef de Konoha. L'Uchiwa se détourna et s'éloigna, accompagné de sa nouvelle garde. Il devait voir les anciens du village afin de programmer la reconstruction, compter les morts, soigner les blessés et bien d'autres taches encore. Itachi savait que la journée serait longue, et déjà les regards pesaient sur lui, ne le quittant jamais, murmurant sur ses pas. A l'occasion, il put surprendre un « Meurtrier » ou encore un « Assassin », la transition entre le Sandaime Hokage et le Godaime ne se ferait pas en douceur, mais il ne le déplora pas. Il était la pour régner sur le village, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin et le garder au sommet de sa puissance, il n'était pas là pour se faire aimer de ses concitoyens.

— Réunissez le conseil, je veux que l'on puisse tenir une réunion dans moins d'une heure. Faites doubler les gardes aux murailles et renforcer la surveillance aux frontières. Je veux qu'aucune information concernant Konoha ne filtre, exécution.

— A vos ordres, s'inclinèrent Yagao et ses compagnons avant de s'éclipser, laissant Itachi se diriger seul vers la Tour du Hokage.

Ce qu'il en restait eut été un terme plus approprié, le rhinocéros de Pain avait bien endommagé le bâtiment et la contre-attaque de Tsunade avait réduit à néant ses fondations. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'un monticule de gravas rouges, héritage de son ancienne peinture rutilante. Les survivants de l'attaque s'en approchèrent petit à petit, s'amassant dans ce qu'il restait de la place centrale du village, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Itachi escalada la façade qui tenait encore debout, s'élevant au dessus de la foule et captant l'attention de tout le monde, la rumeur grossit, et bientôt l'indignation se fit entendre. Certains avaient pu voir le nouvel Hokage lors de son arrivé, d'autres lors de son combat, observant depuis leurs cachettes l'affrontement titanesque qu'avaient mené Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Jiraya, Hiruzen et Naruto. Un pierre traversa le ciel et le nouvel Hokage dut se décaler pour l'éviter, cherchant l'homme qui l'avait lancé, noyé dans la masse.

— Va-t-en assassin ! Hurla une jeune femme, le visage ravagé par d'épaisses marques sanguinolentes.

— Va crever ! Renchérit un vieillard. On veut pas de toi ici !

D'autres projectiles fusèrent, se révélant tous incapables d'atteindre leur cible. Itachi semblait imperturbable et nullement dérangé par ce déchaînement de fureur, de plus en plus de voix se joignaient à la cacophonie, à mesures que les abris les plus éloignés du village se vidaient. Des familles entières sortirent de la forêt, guidées par des Genin et des petits groupes de Chunin. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, la foule s'oubliant à la haine pour camoufler sa peur, abandonnant toute notion de réalité pour ne se concentrer que sur celui qui les menaçait de sa présence. Le Hokage resta de marbre alors que le village grondait tout entier contre lui, l'appelant par différents noms, lui hurlant sa rage et son ignorance.

— Quelle déchéance...

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle et les habitants du village, qu'ils soient ninjas ou civils se calmèrent, absorbés par la voie sereine du jeune combattant.

\- Je comprends votre incompréhension, je comprends votre peur, je comprends votre haine... Je peux la ressentir et je saurai m'en servir, mais je ne peux comprendre votre comportement. Je suis, à partir d'aujourd'hui, votre supérieur hiérarchique à tous. Je suis le nouvel Hokage de Konoha, ma tâche est de vous protéger contre les menaces, quelles soient extérieur au village où déjà en son sein. Ma tâche est de veiller au bien-être des habitants de Konoha, ma tâche est de vous diriger par devers cette guerre qui nous assaille, ma tâche est de vous faire survivre à ce qui s'en vient. Car n'en doutez pas, cette attaque n'était que le premier acte d'un futur sordide... Ma tâche, mon devoir et ma raison d'être seront de veiller sur Konoha.

Un nué de corbeau commença un ballet dans le ciel, couvrant la foule de son caquètement, entourant Itachi alors qu'il dominait le village. En cet instant, aucun homme présent ne put remettre en question le charisme que dégageait le ninja, aucune femme ne put nier sa présence aussi effroyable que rassurante, aucun enfant ne put se détacher de son regard carmin, frissonnants mais rassérénés. L'air se réchauffa et la pression se fit plus forte alors que tout Konoha écoutait celui qui avait su s'imposer comme son leader sans même demander l'avis du conseil. L'ombre d'Itachi grandit alors qu'il se trouvait à contre-jour, englobant la place dans son entier, faisant craindre à tous l'utilisation dangereuse de ses illusions.

— J'attends de vous une totale coopération dans les jours à venir, nous ne pourrons surmonter cette catastrophe en nous isolants les uns des autres. J'ai conscience de votre peine, vous avez tous perdu un être chère aujourd'hui. Un frère, une sœur, un père, une mère, un fils ou une fille, un ami ou une compagne, je ne saurais tous les citer tant l'attaque de Pain fut dévastatrice, mais nous ne survivrons pas en coupant les liens qui nous unissent dans la crainte illusoire de souffrir. S'attacher est difficile, perdre un être chère l'est encore plus, mais se retrouver seul est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne, encore moins dans cette période de deuil qui est la notre. Considérant cela, j'attends de vous une compréhension de la peine d'autrui, une solidarité sans faille et un respect sans limite envers les familles des victimes. J'attends de vous cette humanité que l'on a si souvent cherché à chasser de vos cœurs, j'attends de l'attention et de l'amour, j'attends de la tendresse et le pardon, j'attends énormément de vous... Vous êtes le plus grand village ninja du continent, ensemble, nous sommes la plus puissante force militaire de ce monde, mais sans repères nous ne sommes que des drones perdus et nous sommes condamnées à l'errance, personnelle comme professionnelle. Et vous le savez tous, un ninja errant est un ninja mort !

oOo

— C'était un bon discours, partagea Yugao quand Itachi quitta sa tribune improvisée.

— J'ai parlé comme l'aurait fait le Sandaime, il n'y a rien de remarquable. Le conseil sera bientôt prêt ?

— Il vous attend déjà.

L'ancien déserteur opina avant de détailler sa camarade, elle portait l'uniforme standard des forces spéciales et le fourreau de son sabre dépassait de son dos, vide. Elle semblait fatiguée, de ce qu'Itachi en savait, elle avait dû courir partout pour aider les gens et n'avait pas participé au combat. Elle n'était pas de taille pour affronter des criminels de rang S, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait conscience de ses limites. Itachi ne voulait pas d'une assistante qui mourrait bêtement en surestimant ses capacités.

— Enlève ton masque, je veux que l'on me voit comme un homme abordable, non pas comme un criminel escorté par des ANBU.

— Vous devriez changer de manteau, Hokage-sama, si telle est votre volonté.

— En effet, consentit à avouer le nouveau dirigeant.

Il l'accompagna pendant qu'elle le conduisait vers le bâtiment où s'était réuni les vieux conseillés. C'était sur le domaine des Nara, leur demeure ne comportait aucun étage, elle avait donc été épargnée par le Shinra Tensei de Pain. Tout en marchant, Itachi se débarrassa de sa veste qui semait la confusion dans le village, dévoilant une silhouette fine et osseuse, bien éloignée de ce que laissait imaginer son épais manteau. Yugao ne fit aucun commentaire mais elle remarqua la maigreur de ce ninja de légende, le bas de son visage désormais découvert, dévoilait des joues creusées et d'épaisses cernes violacées qui soulignaient l'onyx de ses yeux. Itachi Uchiwa était malade et épuisé, pour l'ANBU, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé la trace de Kakuzu ? Demanda-t-il, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé pendant qu'ils marchaient.

— Il s'est éloigné vers le Nord, nous l'avons perdu à l'entrée de la vallée de Taina. Pour Pain, nous n'avons rien trouvé, il a disparu dans la nature.

— Pain est un marionnettiste, il partage la vision de chacun de ses corps, c'est pour ça qu'il est nécessaire de faire usage du Genjustu pour le vaincre. Ceci étant dit, il a dû se retirer dès mon intervention, il n'avait qu'à révoquer ses invocations. Il nous faudra les sceller au prochain affrontement, afin de mener une autopsie pour voir s'il existe un moyen de perturber sa technique.

— Kakashi pense que chacun des corps à une directive propre, accompagné d'un pouvoir de circonstance.

— Il est dans le vrai, mais il n'a pas poussé le raisonnement assez loin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les Nara, la mère de Shikamaru était effondrée dans les bras de Kurenai et Shikaku cachait difficilement les tremblements de sa main droite. Il s'inclina prestement devant le Hokage avant de l'inviter à le suivre, n'adressant qu'un simple signe à Yugao, surprit de la voir sans masque. Il ne prononça pas un mot, absorbé par son chagrin et Itachi ne chercha pas à le rompre. Il aurait pu intervenir plus tôt, tenter de repousser Hidan et Kakuzu quand ils s'étaient approchés des abris, mais il avait choisi de veiller sur le Jincuriki. Sacrifiant par son choix des centaines d'innocents, mais cela, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir et personne ne le saurait jamais.

— C'est inacceptable ! Tonna une voix par devers les murs.

— On ne peut pas laisser un meurtrier diriger le village, faisons preuve de bon sens !

— Nous sommes tous des assassins, répondit froidement Hiashi Hyuga.

Le Hokage leva la main, arrêtant son escorte et patienta dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Il écoutait le débat qui avait cours dans la pièce attenante, la prise de position du chef des Hyuga le surprenait plus que de raison. Leurs deux clans ne s'étaient jamais entendus et les utilisateurs de Byakugan avaient la rancune tenace, surtout depuis que les Uchiwa avaient fait main basse sur les services de police.

— Je ne vous comprends pas, s'insurgea un conseillé civil. Cet homme a massacré sa famille, il a laissé sa propre mère aux portes de la mort et a quasiment rendu fou son petit frère. C'est un déséquilibré, un malade mental ! Sa place n'est pas à la tête d'un village, mais dans un asile !

Il y eu une vague d'assentiment et de nombreuses voix se joignirent à celle du civil. Certaines appartenant même à des ninjas, à l'image de Tsume Inuzuka qui était très proche de sa famille et qui ne pouvait concevoir un tel massacre.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas Jiraya-sama qui prend le poste ? Demanda Inoichi avec le désir de calmer le jeu.

— Il a été blessé et évacué chez nos alliés Grenouilles le temps qu'il reprenne des forces, répondit calmement Homura.

Homura était l'un des deux anciens du village, avec Koharu. Tous deux avaient servi dans la même équipe qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi, c'était des ninjas d'expérience aussi ne laissaient-ils pas la peine influer sur leur jugement.

— Et Tsunade-sama ? Reprit le Yamanaka, décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Elle a bien assez à faire avec l'hôpital, il y a des centaines de blessés, elle ne pourrait diriger efficacement son service si elle devait en plus s'occuper de la reconstruction du village.

— Et Kakashi ? Nous avons eu de nombreuses conversations à son sujet et il semblait être un candidat plus qu'acceptable. Il a réussi à rester maître de lui même pendant l'assaut et nous a dirigé efficacement.

— Efficacement ? S'étrangla Tsume. Il a laissé mourir des centaines de personnes en refusant d'envoyer nos hommes évacuer les abris au début de l'attaque !

— S'ils étaient sortis de leurs cachettes, Pain les aurait pris pour cible.

— C'eut été mieux que d'être capturé par ce fou de Kakuzu ! Ils ont été étranglés ! Ils sont morts à petit feu ! Ils ont été torturés... Et quand enfin, le grand Kakashi a décidé d'envoyer son Ô combien talentueux élève, ce dernier n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de les achever pour sauver sa peau !

— C'était la seule chose à faire ! Se récria Inoichi. Je sais ce que peut faire Kakuzu. Je connais la folie d'Hidan pour l'avoir observé en train de dévorer ma fille unique ! Ces enfants étaient condamnées et blâmer celui qui leur a offert une mort rapide et honorable serait hypocrite de notre part.

— Ce ne sont que des hommes ! Nous aurions pu les tuer si on nous avait envoyé nous ! Plutôt que de choisir un bébé incapable de quitter les jupons de sa salope de mère !

Les portes coulissèrent et Itachi entra silencieusement, se mouvant entre les chefs de clan sans attirer l'attention alors qu'Inoichi et Tsume en étaient venus aux mains. Hiashi semblait dépité dans son coin et se refusait d'intervenir dans ces querelles enfantines, il avait activé son Byakugan depuis bien longtemps et il savait que le chef du village avait attendu derrière la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Shikaku ne réagit pas et se contenta de prendre sa place près d'Homura qui lui apporta son réconfort en le serrant dans ses bras, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant mais il avait toujours considéré les habitants de Konoha comme tels. Le Hokage prit place au coté de ses conseillés, les saluant calmement.

— Itachi-san, bon retour à Konoha, j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient autres... Commença Koharu.

— J'aurais aimé ne jamais revenir, je patientais dans les environs depuis le dernier message de Jiraya-san.

— Moi aussi, j'espérais que nous n'aurions plus besoin de tes services, comment vont tes yeux ?

— De plus en plus mal, murmura le Kage. Je ne vois quasiment plus rien.

— C'est pour cette raison que vous avez tant tardé ? Vous ne vouliez pas risquer de faire usage de vos techniques avec des ninjas de Konoha dans les environs ?

— En quelque sorte oui... En quelque sorte.

— Il va falloir les calmer, intervint Homura qui s'était détourné de Shikaku, ce dernier ayant repris ses esprits et regardant froidement ses compatriotes.

— Laissons-les vider leurs sacs, rien de bon ne sortira de cette pièce si tant de rancœur couvent entre eux, proposa Itachi.

Tsume s'était jetée sur Inoichi et lui mordait le mollet pendant que ce dernier tentait d'échapper à son étreinte, aidé par Chôza. Les conseillers civils s'invectivaient entre eux, cherchant à savoir qui était à blâmer dans cette triste histoire. Pour eux, il paraissait inconcevable qu'Itachi puisse devenir Hokage, il devait faire les frets d'une exécution rapide en place publique, certains parlaient même de confisquer la fortune des Uchiwa en compensation financière du massacre.

— Que vas-tu faire pour ta mère et ton frère ? S'enquit Homura, qui s'était désintéressé des enfantillages du conseil.

— Je vais envoyer Sasuke en mission au loin, avec un Jounin qualifié pour le surveiller psychologiquement et veiller à son équilibre. Et pour mère, je l'ignore, elle aurait du mourir cette nuit là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fini le travail après mon départ.

— Kakashi veillait sur elle, personne n'aurait pu déjouer sa vigilance.

— Il est devenu un excellent ninja et un homme de confiance, comment l'avez-vous arraché à ses démons ? S'intéressa Itachi, en posant son nouveau chapeau sur la table devant lui, croisant ses mains dessus. Je me souviens encore de cet homme qui passait son temps à veiller sur la pierre des héros, l'esprit perpétuellement absorbé par les œuvres pornographiques de Jiraya-san... Et aujourd'hui, nonobstant ses erreurs, j'ai découvert un homme plein de volonté, un bon commandant. Si vous m'aviez demandé ce que je pensais de Kakashi il y a des années, ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, j'aurais répondu un cadavre au font d'un ravin, mais aujourd'hui, j'aperçois en lui l'âme d'un Hokage, probablement mon successeur.

— Allons, tu viens juste de prendre le poste et tu penses déjà à ta succession ? Tenta de dédramatiser Koharu en souriant.

— Des jours sombres approchent, et les Hokages sont connus pour leurs fins prématurées... Pain me tuera Koharu, il me tuera car je l'ai trahi et le jour où il viendra me chercher, je mourrai.

— Ne sois donc pas si pessimiste, Pain est fort c'est certain, mais tu l'es aussi.

— Plus que tu ne le crois Itachi, ajouta Homura avant de taper sur la table, attirant l'attention du conseil.


	21. La douceur de l'oubli

Anko se présenta à l'hôpital aux environs de midi, la paix était revenue sur le village depuis quelques heure et il était désormais en pleine effervescence. Les membres du clan Inuzuka menaient des équipes entières dans les décombres afin de venir en aide aux sinistrés. Un hôpital de campagne avait vu le jour au pied de la dernière grande structure du village, il y vaquait un grand nombre de médecins débordés. D'après ce que la Jounin en avait entendu, Tsunade s'était enfermée dans une chambre pour soigner Shinobi-san dès la fin des combats, il avait été durement touché pendant l'affrontement. Selon Sakura Haruno, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort par empalement, mais Anko n'y voyait rien de bien surprenant. Il n'était pas rare pour un ninja de dépasser les limites de son corps sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Mais ces petits babillages que servait Sakura n'intéressait pas l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru, elle était venue pour Kakashi. Par l'intermédiaire de sa radio, elle avait assisté à sa prise de contrôle et se devait de le féliciter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme un chef d'équipe, un bon ninja, mais au grand jamais un leader. Et pourtant, le Hatake avait su gérer la situation, sacrifiant ceux qui devaient l'être et opposant une volonté farouche sur les fronts où la victoire ne relevait pas de l'utopie. Il était probable que de nombreuses personnes reprochent au Ninja Copieur l'abandon des abris neuf et dix, mais qu'avait-il pu y faire ? L'unité de Genma avait été balayée par Kakuzu, la meilleur formation du village n'avait même pas tenu une minute face au criminel. Il était heureux que Kakashi n'ait détaché que son élève pour offrir un gain de temps salutaire à Shikamaru Nara.

L'adolescent, sûrement le Jounin le plus prometteur du village, avait su prédire sa mort et avait tout fait pour retenir les criminels. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps, seul dans son royaume, mais au moins avait-il pu sauver Kurenai et son enfant, honorant par la même, la promesse qu'il avait fait à Asuma. C'était un honneur pour Anko de servir aux cotés de tels hommes, ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à s'abandonner à la cause qui les transcendait, ceux étant prêt à se sacrifier pour que leur prochain vive. A n'en pas douter, Shikamaru avait été l'un des plus grands héros de cette terrible bataille, et la Jounin ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état de détresse dans lequel devaient se trouver ses parents.

Anlo entra dans la chambre de Kakashi sans s'annoncer, surprenant Tsunade qui était en train de défaire le bandage du célèbre pervers.

— Ha bah vous en avez fini avec le nabot, il était pas si amoché que ça, commença-t-elle sans se sentir gênée le moins du monde.

— Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Anko, comment va ta marque ?

— Elle me démange quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, sinon rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Il est comment Shinobi-san ? Je n'ai pu le voir que de loin et il avait l'air assez petit, pas le genre de mec qui va démolir un village caché à lui seul.

— Il est excellent, à n'en pas douter, se concentra Tsunade alors que ses mains s'agitaient sur le torse de Kakashi qui grimaçait au contact. Il était couvert de contusions, la plaie au ventre était la plus grave mais il a su se départir de la douleur pour continuer le combat, il souffrait de déshydratation et il avait faim. Il a du se battre pendant une dizaine d'heure avant d'être ramené à Konoha et il a rempilé avec un affrontement encore plus violent sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue pendant ses passes d'arme, aucun ninja du village n'aurait pu soutenir un tel marathon sans s'effondrer avant le levé du soleil...

— Donc il est meilleur qu'Itachi Uchiwa ? S'enquit Anko, qui se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport au retour de cet autre déserteur.

— Je l'ignore, Itachi n'est pas comparable aux autres ninjas de toute façon. Il évolue dans un monde différent du notre, peuplé de chimères et d'illusions... Un affrontement en notre nouveau Hokage et Shinobi-san est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Konoha a bien assez à faire avec ses morts pour en rajouter. Les autres villages ne vont pas tarder à nous envoyer leurs éclaireurs, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Iwa va saisir cette opportunité pour frapper fort.

— C'est déprimant, remarqua Anko avant de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Tsunade termina rapidement les soins sur Kakashi et laissa à la Jounin le loisir de bander la blessure. La Sanin avait de nombreux patients à voir, et se débarrasser des petits soins étaient le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'occuper des cas critiques. Anko quitta donc son cocon pour s'approcher de Kakashi, récupérant un bandage dans la petite pharmacie qui se trouvait au chevet du ninja.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tout soit terminé, commença l'homme en se redressant. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais, j'entendais les rapports qui venaient encore et encore, faisant état de plus de morts, de plus de combats, de plus de situations sans espoirs... J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver à un moment, Mikoto et Sasuke mis sur la touche dès le début de l'affrontement, j'ai cru que nous allions tous mourir...

— Et pourtant, on est toujours là. J'ai couché avec Izumo et Kotetsu cette nuit, les deux en même temps, j'étais encore sous la douche quand l'attaque a commencé. Tout était si paisible, si calme, et d'un coup ça a été l'enfer. J'ai su avant même de sortir de chez les garçons qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir excitée à l'idée de me battre... J'ai déchanté quand j'ai vu Pain attaquer, en quelques battements de cœur il n'y avait plus personne devant les portes.

— Oui, ce type est un monstre.

— Pire que ça, quoi que nous faisions contre lui, rien ne passait. Il voyait tout, entendait tout, savait tout. On a jamais pu le prendre par surprise, ses invocations ont dévasté le village sans que nous ne puissions les repousser, et cette technique, celle que Jiraya a bloqué... Je me suis sentie toute petite, écrasé sur le sol, j'arrivais plus à respirer.

— Bah, bailla Kakashi. T'façon c'est terminé, si jamais il revient il se mangera Itachi et on en parle plus, au pire ils s'entretuent et on en parle plus aussi... T'as fini ?

— Oui, tu crois que tu peux te lever ? Tsunade est partie tellement vite qu'elle nous a pas dit si on pouvait te bouger, marmonna Anko en prenant le bras de Kakashi pour l'aider à sortir du lit, le soutenant alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses jambes vacillantes.

— On va libérer la place, j'imagine qu'il y a des gens qui ont plus besoin de la chambre que moi, marmonna le Ninja Copieur alors qu'Anko passait sous son épaule pour le soulever, l'accompagnant à chaque pas.

— Sage décision, on va chez toi ? Chez moi ça n'existe plus.

— C'est pour ça que t'es là alors ? Tu viens prendre soin du grand malade pour te trouver un lit ?

— Ouai, ça te pose un problème ?

Le duo arriva à la porte qu'il laissèrent ouverte en partant, avertissant rapidement une infirmière que la pièce était désormais libre. Cette dernière était pâle et semblait surchargée de travail, elle portait plusieurs dossiers dans ses bras et aboyait des ordres à tout va. Elle ne leur prêta qu'une attention dérisoire, le temps de hausser un sourcil devant l'état du ninja avant de hausser les épaule, décidant qu'il y avait sans doute plus important à faire que de s'occuper d'un homme ayant assez d'énergie pour fuguer.

— Pas vraiment, la chambre d'ami est libre si tu veux, maugréa le Ninja Copieur alors que Sasuke enfonçait presque les portes de l'hôpital, portant dans ses bras le corps d'un enfant.

— Konohamaru ? Interrogea Anko en voyant la longue écharpe de l'adolescent, elle avait trempé dans le sang, mais elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille et pour cause, c'était elle qui lui avait offert.

oOo

Itachi soupira de contentement en se laissant tomber sur le lit de camp que l'on avait installé dans sa tente. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et il rentrait d'un dernier tour de garde aux environs du village, il avait dressé une barrière de Genjutsu afin de détecter toute intrusion étrangère et cantonner les ANBU dans l'enceinte dévastée. Yugao s'annonça dans un raclement de gorge avant de le rejoindre, portant un plateau repas sur lequel se trouvait une maigre ration, un peu de riz et du poisson, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Les réserves du village avait été détruites, et parallèlement à la recherche des blessés, Itachi avait ordonné le rationnement général de toutes les denrées alimentaires retrouvées pendant les excavations.

L'ancien déserteur et nouveau Kage se releva quand elle entra, se dirigeant vers le bureau, et rangea les différentes piles de dossiers qui s'y entassaient. La jeune femme avait troqué son équipement et son uniforme contre un pantalon noir plus ample ainsi qu'un haut mauve, de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il lui désigna une chaise pour qu'elle s'installe pendant qu'il commençait à manger, savourant le calme en même temps que son repas, il avait oublié à quel point la vie à Kooha était bruyante, il ne se sentait plus à sa place, entouré de tous ces gens. Pendant plus de dix ans il avait erré sur les routes, seul avec lui même, voyageant parfois avec d'autres criminels à la triste renommée, mais au grand jamais il n'avait approché de centre urbain, c'était trop dangereux. Itachi était un excellente ninja, capable de s'infiltrer n'importe où si l'envie lui en prenait, mais il restait avant tout humain, et une des caractéristiques fondamentales de l'homme était son indubitable capacité à se fourvoyer.

— La promenade était bien ? Questionna l'ANBU, mécontente.

— Je ne me promenais pas, répliqua posément Itachi quand il eu avalé ce qu'il était en train de mâcher, détaillant son homologue.

Yugao soutint l'examen et son regard confronta celui du Hokage, elle avait été désignée par son équipe comme porte-parole. Les ANBU ne pouvaient protéger Itachi convenablement s'il passait son temps à disparaître pour régler quelques problèmes.

— Et que faisiez-vous ?

— Est-ce un interrogatoire ?

Le silence revint et Itachi soupira une fois de plus, finissant rapidement son plat avant de tendre le plateau à Yugao, dans l'idée de lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était plus désirée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ses yeux chocolats ne quittèrent pas le Hokage, ses lèvres s'étirant d'un sourire sarcastique.

— Ma mission est de veiller sur vous, si je dois m'attacher à vous pour y arriver, je le ferais.

— Ce serait ennuyeux.

— Ce serait plus ennuyeux de vous perdre, Konoha est fragile depuis la perte du Sandaime, n'y ajoutez pas la votre par excès de prétention.

— Si tel est ton désir, conclut Itachi en se redressant, lui tournant le dos.

Le Hokage fit glisser son sabre sur le sol, ne cherchant même pas à le ramasser puis il retira son pull, dévoilant son dos à Yugao. Surprise, elle ne sut pas comment réagir, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, Itachi était nu et s'étirait langoureusement. Pendant un bref instant, la Jounin se perdit à admirer la silhouette du combattant, traçant les courbes de son corps et suivant ses diverses cicatrices.

— Le spectacle te plaît ? Demanda Itachi avant de se s'avancer, comblant la distance qui les séparait, ses yeux noir brillants d'un désir refréné.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça, asséna-t-elle en se détournant.

— Nous en avons donc fini avec l'interrogatoire, chuchota le Hokage en se rapprochant encore, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque. J'avais tant de chose à t'avouer...

Yugao tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Itachi mais celui si la resserra, se collant à elle et la plaquant contre le bureau.

— Allons, c'était toi qui voulait t'attacher à moi, ça fais à peine trente secondes et tu en à déjà assez ? Quel piètre ANBU tu fais.

Sous l'insulte, la femme se révolta et décocha un coup du coude à son supérieur. Itachi para l'attaque aisément mais Yugao en profita pour se retourner, remontant son genou dans le but de lui pulvériser l'entrejambe. Itachi étouffa un petit rire en se décalant, attrapant les cheveux de sa gardienne avant de les tordre dans sa main, la faisant crier et la mettant à genoux, c'est à nouveau sérieux qu'il la toisa du regard.

— Et tu te crois capable de me protéger ?

— Le plateau, était-il empoisonné ? Grogna-t-elle alors qu'Itachi la soulevait, son bras se gonflant sous l'effort.

Elle réussit à ne pas crier quand la pression se magnifia, endurant en silence alors que le Hokage réfléchissait, soupesant son argument. Il poussa un dernier soupir avant de la lâcher, il ne lui prêta plus d'attention, la laissant prostrée sur le sol. Il partit se coucher, éteignant la seule lampe qui éclairait encore la tente. Yugao ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas provoquer cet homme qui avait un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle, la prise de conscience avait été rude, elle ne pouvait rien faire face à Itachi Uchiwa. Seul les mots lui permettraient de raisonner le froid ninja de Konoha, celui qui avait été connu comme son plus grand génie mais aussi sa plus grande honte.

— Viens te coucher, appela le Hokage. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas sortir, mais tu n'as pas à passer la nuit sur le sol non plus, il y a assez de place pour deux.

Elle obéit sans poser de question, se séparant de ses scandales avant de s'allonger au coté d'Itachi qui reposait sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, observant la toile sombre, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle resserra sa prise sur son sabre, qu'elle avait récupéré pendant la journée, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec son nouveau supérieur.

— Poses tes questions, et essayes de te détendre, tu m'empêches de dormir.

— Est-ce que l'on peut vous faire confiance ?

Itachi ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux et se replongeant dans son passé tumultueux, renouant avec la chasse aux Bijuu et la traque de criminel. Il se revit en train de massacrer son clan, sa famille, car il obéissait aux ordres du vieux conseil, sacrifiant tout pour Konoha. Il aperçu le village dévasté alors qu'Hidan se précipitait dans les abris, et Kakuzu courant à son massacre.

— Je ne sais pas.

— C'est honnête, concéda l'ancienne amante d'Hayate.

Elle joua avec son arme pendant quelques instants, cherchant une position plus confortable, serrée contre Itachi sur le lit qui était initialement prévu pour une seule personne. Savoir qu'il était entièrement dévêtu ne la dérangea pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu, mais jamais encore elle n'avait été dans une telle situation.

— Les Uchiwa, pourquoi sont-ils morts ?

— C'est un secret de rang S.

— Je suis votre assistante, je connaîtrais bientôt tous les secrets du village. A ce titre, j'aimerais connaître les vôtres, avant de m'engager plus loin à vos coté, je ne saurais travailler à coté d'un homme en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

— Et toi, pourquoi as-tu repris les armes après la mort d'Hayate ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné ta carrière...

Le silence revint, à peine dérangé par le bruissement du vent et le souffle régulier d'Itachi. Yugao ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur qui l'habitait toujours au souvenir de son défunt camarade, elle déposa son arme sur le sol en se rasseyant, toisant la silhouette sombre de son compagnon d'infortune.

— Et si nous oublions ces deux questions ? Espéra-t-elle avant d'embrasser le Uchiwa, cherchant à mettre fin à la discussion.

Il l'enserrera de ses bras, avec douceur, se collant contre elle afin de combler au mieux l'infime distance qui les séparait. Leurs deux corps s'accrochèrent, cherchant désespérément des réponses dans celui de l'autre, partageant leur chaleur alors que le baiser se transformait. Les mains d'Itachi parcoururent le dos de Yugao, vénérant le corps de son amante alors qu'il prenait le dessus, ne séparant jamais ses lèvres des siennes. Il la coucha sur le lit avant de basculer sur elle, son regard se bloquant dans celui de sa compagne.

— Nous y répondrons plus tard, si tu le veux bien.

Elle répondit en l'enlaçant, ramenant Itachi contre elle alors qu'il la débarrassait de son haut, elle se noya un bref instant dans les cheveux libérés du Kage. Profitant de son odeur et de sa présence pour oublier le fantôme d'Hayate qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa fin tragique, aux mains de Baki pendant une opération dans le désert de Suna. Son chagrin marbra le dos d'Itachi alors que ses ongles le labouraient, en proie à un désir depuis longtemps retenu. Un gémissement lui échappa quand l'Uchiwa explora sa gorge, parcourant sa peau chaude de froides caresses, il lui apposa un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

— Pas de bruit, avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

Les derniers vêtements que portaient Yugao rejoignirent bientôt ceux d'Itachi, abandonnés depuis bien longtemps, et le déserteur sourit contre le visage de son amante. Frottant son corps froid contre celui, brûlant, de Yugao, profitant de cette étreinte pour assouvir ce désir qui l'habitait depuis son retour au village. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit au fond de lui alors qu'il se plongeait plus profondément dans l'union, s'abandonnant au plaisir et à la douceur de Yugao, imperméable au monde extérieur. La tension se fit plus forte entre les deux corps, les galants se mouvant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, tous deux tirés vers une jouissance salvatrice.

Au loin, sept ombres franchirent le mur de protection, se fondant dans la nuit et évitant les gardes, glissant le long des toits et évoluant silencieusement dans les rues, s'approchant de l'hôpital.


	22. L'Ombre de Konoha

Naruto jouait avec la buée que produisait son souffle, installé sur la tête du quatrième Hokage de Konoha et veillant sur le village endormi. Emmitouflé dans une cape neuve que lui avait donné Tsunade, vêtu d'un nouvel uniforme et soigné, il se laissait aller à des interrogations qui lui avaient été étrangères pendant son exile. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, et qu'elle serait son objectif. Naturellement, il devait protéger Konoha, ce mantra résonnait encore en lui, mais il ne pouvait le dissocier de l'image exsangue de Danzo qui lui avait ordonné de massacrer des civils. Il se remémorait la bataille de Taina, son massacre et la peur de ses habitants au fur et à mesure que les leurs s'effondraient, assassinés par les clones du Jinchuriki. Il se souvint de Kiri, semblable au petit village paisible du Pays du Feu, mais présentant de subtiles différences. Les hommes ne s'étaient pas laissés prendre par la panique, se réunissant, s'entendant et tentant de lutter contre lui, les gamins courants se réfugier dans des abris que Naruto avait fait exploser. Dans le fond, l'enfant qu'il était, à cette époque, présentait de nombreuses similitudes avec Hidan et de Kakuzu qui avaient semé une véritable terreur dans Konoha, Naruto était un tueur.

Il soupira, rejetant un mince nuage de brume dans l'obscurité. Un nuage cacha la lune, masquant les centaines de tentes dressées pour accueillir les sans-abris, quelques feux de camp projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur ce décors immobile. Des clones de Naruto se dissipèrent, amenant avec eux un afflux de souvenir, l'ancien enfant soldat put donc observer Itachi par le regard de ses invocations, alors qu'il faisait une dernière patrouille autour de Konoha, installant une barrière de détection. Il vit également la réunion d'un petit groupe de Shinobi, composé de Kakashi Hatake, et de trois autres personnes, une femme bruyante, un homme portant des lunettes de soleil et un adolescent dont le visage était bandé, un bandana bleu lui entasserait la gorge, tentant de masquer l'horrible blessure qui avait du lui être infligée dans la mâtiné. Il perçut également la présence d'une unité des forces spéciales, elle n'appartenait pas aux effectifs de Konoha aussi Naruto repoussa ses interrogations en se relevant, saisissant son épée courte et se jetant dans le vide, courant à la rencontre de ce nouveau combat.

oOo

— Le moment est venu, quoi qu'il advienne, ne rompez pas la formation, chuchota le leader des troupes de Kiri.

Elle inspira longuement, cherchant à calmer son cœur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine alors que l'assaut allait commencer. Face à eux se trouvait l'imposante muraille de Konoha, et derrière dormait plusieurs centaines de combattants, mais sa formation n'avait qu'une unique cible, Shinobi-san. Ils avaient appris pour l'attaque du village dans la mâtiné, ils enquêtaient non loin, jouant de ruse et de talent pour se cacher des ANBU. Leur cible était rentrée chez lui pour protéger son foyer, rassurant l'enquêtrice dans son postulat de base : les désertions des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha n'était qu'un moyen de placer ses pions dans de dangereuses organisations. Pour cela, elle respectait le village de la feuille qui avait su sacrifier, à chacun de ses coups de théâtre, un grand nombre de ses propres combattants.

Son unité se mit en mouvement, escaladant rapidement l'enceinte et se glissant entre les gardes, ils n'étaient que Chunin et n'avaient pas le niveau pour se prémunir de l'intrusion de quatre ANBU. Se diriger dans les ruelles de Konoha s'avéra complexe, elles avaient été en grande partie détruites par Pain, et il n'y avait quasiment aucun point de repère, les quelques plans que Yamame avait pu trouvée dans les archives de Kiri lui étaient désormais d'une totale inutilité. Ses hommes, aux nombres de trois, étaient tous des experts en infiltration et en camouflage, il avaient déjà fait un tour de repérage dans Konoha aux alentours de midi, se camouflants sous divers subterfuges afin de glaner des informations à propos de Shinobi-san. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que le prodige de Konoha, celui qui avait été formé dans l'ombre, était de retour et qu'il se situait à l'hôpital, en train de se remettre des terribles blessures que lui avait infligé le chef de l'Akatsuki. D'après la rumeur, il était mourant, ce ne serait donc pas difficile pour l'équipe de Yamame d'en finir avec cette homme qui avait tant fait souffrir son village.

— _Stop,_ murmura une voix à l'intercom. _J'ai l'impression que l'on est suivi._

Yamame s'arrêta, faisant confiance à l'instinct de son frère d'arme et rebroussa chemin, se portant à ses cotés, veillant à toujours rester camouflée dans l'ombre des bâtiments et se cachant des quelques réverbères qui éclairaient encore le village. Truite avait toujours été doué pour l'infiltration, en raison de sa capacité à se savoir observé, il avait, à l'age de douze ans, réussi à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire des sept épéistes de Kiri, s'attirant ainsi leur respect et avait pu bénéficier de leurs formations par la suite, apprenant les techniques de camouflages avec Zabuza Momochi.

— Je ne vois rien, murmura-t-elle, sondant les environs.

— Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le regard de Yamame se porta sur les murailles, cherchant l'ombre d'un mouvement, son esprit s'enfonçant aux limites de l'inconscience pour détecter les moindres pulsations de chakra, celles qui pourraient indiquer qu'un homme tentait de se dissimuler à ses sens. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit trois petites perturbations qui stationnaient à moins de dix mètres, dissimulées derrière des gravas. Elle fit un signe à son équipe, désignant la position de l'adversaire et indiquant leur nombre, automatiquement, ses hommes se mirent en action. Truite se joignit à Brochet et se mua le long d'une gouttière pour prendre de la hauteur, Grenouille quand à elle se prépara à sauter, prête à apparaître au dessus de l'unité ennemie pour la surprendre.

— _A terre !_ Ordonna Brochet.

C'est par réflexe que Yamane obéit, sentant le courant d'air provoqué par le passage d'une lame au dessus de son dos courbé. Les trois ninjas quittèrent leurs cachettes et la mitraillèrent de kunaï, la forçant à parer les assauts et l'empêchant de fuir. Un des ninjas de Konoha la dépassa, se ruant sur Grenouille qui se relevait, inconscient du danger.

— _Grenouille attention_ ! Prévint Truite en quittant sa tanière, s'écrasant sur l'adversaire.

L'homme se fit proprement empaler avant d'exploser en un nuage de fumé, aveuglant temporairement le ninja de Kiri. Yamame réagit à son tour, reculant pour éviter de s'engager dans un combat au corps à corps contre celui qui avait faillit la tuer quelques secondes plus tôt, il était rapide, précis, indétectable et surtout très réactif. Il s'éloigna d'elle sans lui prêter aucune attention, ne semblant porter aucune attention à sa sécurité et escalada le toit, en direction de Brochet.

— Brochet, t'en as un qui vient.

— _Faut qu'on se tire d'ici,_ répondit-il, déjà engagé au corps à corps. _Ils sont trop nombreux !_

Yamame, profitant de l'accalmie provoquée par la retraite de son adversaire attitré, engloba le champ de bataille du regard. Il n'y avait aucun son, seulement le murmure des armes qui tranchaient le vide. Grenouille était bloqué contre trois hommes à la carrure identique, Brochet était hors de vus et Truite se faisait lentement, mais sûrement acculer contre un mur. Elle prit une inspiration, cherchant une solution pour sortir ses hommes de ce guêpier quand son instinct lui intima de se jeter en avant. Elle avait servi dans les ANBU depuis l'age de quinze ans et en avait désormais trente, elle avait vu plus de bataille que n'importe lequel de ses hommes, et pourtant rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui était en train de se passer. Son unité, celle là même qui avait été envoyé au près de Konoha car elle avait la confiance de la Mizukage, avait échoué avant même de s'enfoncer dans le village adverse.

La déchirure emplit la rue, semblant résonner contre les battisses en ruines et Yamame se sentit partir alors que la voix à la radio se transformait en cri de détresse. Tous les clones disparurent d'un coup, laissant place à une épaisse fumée blanche qui se teinta rapidement de rouge alors que l'homme qui l'avait tranché en deux se déportait au centre de la tourmente, une épée géante à la main. La Jounin de Kiri resta bloqué sur le sang qui coulait le long de la lame, elle ne vit pas l'arme s'abaisser et mettre fin à la vie de Grenouille, pénétrant son épaule et sectionnant sa poitrine proprement, séparant les cotes et arrachant les poumons, éclatant le cœur et distordant les artères. Sans même se retourner, le combattant de Konoha lança sa lame, entouré de chakra Futon, elle traversa sans mal le béton et le toit sur lequel se trouvait Brochet.

Le bruit écœurant de la rencontre entre la chaire et le morceau d'acier vrilla les oreilles de Yamame, elle put voir Truite s'extirper du nuage, s'éloignant vers les murailles dans une retraite stratégique. Elle tenta de l'avertir mais ses poumons se refusaient à aspirer l'air, c'est incapable de bouger qu'elle observa son ami se précipiter vers une épée courte qui s'enfonça dans son torse, mettant fin à sa vie. Couché sur le ventre et suffocante, la capitaine vit l'homme retirer sa lame et rejeter le cadavre en arrière, essuyant le sang sur sa manche avant de se diriger vers elle.

— Pas mort ? Demanda-t-il pour lui même, surpris de la voir cligner des yeux en réponse.

Il leva son arme, lui adressa un signe de la tête, puis l'abaissa.

oOo

Anko et Kakashi patientèrent devant la salle d'opération pendant plus de trois heures, attendant que Tsunade en sorte pour leur donner des nouvelles de Konohamaru. Sasuke les avait rapidement briefé sur les circonstances de sa découverte : il était en train d'extraire les corps des sous-sols, il avait refusé l'aide de quiconque pour se dévouer seul à cette tâche, estimant qu'il était de son devoir de ramener à la surface ses propres victimes. Il avait fait un petit tour dans l'abri numéro dix pour voir s'il y avait des survivants, c'est en fouillant parmi les cadavres qu'il avait trouvé Konohamaru, à moitié mort, mi haletant, mi respirant, la gorge brûlé par une technique Katon afin de cautériser l'immense plaie qu'avait laissé son organe arraché.

— Une telle volonté de vivre, ça relève presque de la folie...

— Tu ne l'as jamais vécu, n'est-ce pas ? S'intéressa Kakashi, regardant fixement la porte qui conduisait à la chambre stérile où Tsunade officiait. Tu n'as jamais été confronté à un adversaire si fort que tu n'avais aucune chance de le vaincre, un homme si puissant que tu en perdrais toute volonté de te battre. Pain t'as paru invincible, mais il a été vaincu par Shinobi-san et Itachi, mais qu'en a-t-il été d'Hidan ? Il a tué l'oncle de Konohamaru il y a un an, on l'a annoncé mort et on l'a fêté, puis il est revenu, enfermant avec lui des centaines de civils dans une tombe... Konohamaru n'a pas abandonné d'après ce qu'en a dit Sasuke, son corps était à l'entrée de la pièce, il a fait face à un criminel de rang S, il a été balayé, humilié et laissé mourant, mais malgré cela, il a continué à se battre, il s'est auto-mutilé pour se préserver de l'hémorragie, il a condamné sa carrière en essayant de survivre, pour se traîner jusqu'à ses coéquipiers... Il n'est pas fou, il est courageux.

— Le courage est la folie des perdants, il serait de bon ton de ne pas l'encenser.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, il aimait bien Anko, il l'adorait même. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec sa vision du monde, et se battre avec une amie n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui, alors même qu'il avait frôlé la mort. Il se sentait fatigué, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une éternité, mais il était heureux au fond de lui, heureux d'avoir survécu et heureux que Konohamaru s'en soit tiré à si bon compte. L'enfant mettrait du temps à se remettre du choc, c'était certain, mais au moins avait-il une chance de s'en remettre, s'il s'était laissé saigner dans les souterrains, personne n'aurait jamais pris conscience de son dévouement envers Konoha.

— Le bilan n'est pas si sombre finalement, renifla la Jounin. Des deux abris, on sort trois survivants, Konohamaru, Kurenai et sa fille, Sasuke a bien travaillé, tu pourras le féliciter de ma part.

— Je n'en ai pas envie, contra Kakashi. Je ne le ferais pas, je lui avait ordonné de rester sur place, de défendre les enfants et il a fui pour sauver Kurenai, il a abandonné son camarade... Il a abandonné son ami pour se sauver, je ne pourrais pas le complimenter la dessus.

— Et qu'aurais-tu voulu ? Que ton élève meurt en affrontant des adversaires plus forts que lui ? Dans un terrain qui n'était clairement pas à son avantage, entouré de centaines d'otages ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, en emmenant Kurenai et Mirai avec lui, il a montré à tous qu'il était capable de faire les bons choix.

— Va dire ça aux parents des victimes, répliqua Kakashi avec amertume. Va dire ça à Shikaku, va lui dire que laisser son fils crever était la seule solution... J'ai donné l'ordre à Sasuke de rester, de se battre avec Shikamaru et au lieu de ça, il a préféré fuir ! C'est plus mon élève.

— Il le sera toujours, répondit doucement Anko avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaule, son visage changeant d'expression. Si tu veux, je peux aussi être ton élève, j'suis sûr que tu as plein de chose à m'apprendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment où Anko commençait à glisser ses main sous la blouse de Kakashi, s'attirant l'attention de Tsunade. Un froncement de sourcil plus tard, Konohamaru sortit de la salle d'opération à son tour, sur un fauteuil roulant et éveillé, alerte et manifestement en pleine forme. On avait bandé le bas de son visage, cachant sa bouche et sa gorge, et on l'avait lavé, lui retirant ses habits couverts de sang.

— Il va bien, souffla Tsunade avant de tapoter la tête de l'adolescent. Il est résistant, on ne pourra rien faire pour sa langue, aussi devra-t-il manger de la soupe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais il est vivant.

Konohamaru leur fit un clin d'œil, il était triste mais pas anéantit, aujourd'hui, il avait vu plus d'horreur qu'il aurait cru possible d'en voir, mais il s'en était sortit. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, mais il savait qu'Asuma ne le voudrait pas, que son grand père ne lui pardonnerait pas de gaspiller cette seconde chance qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Il va devoir raccrocher son bandeau frontal, ses poumons ont été trop endommagés pour que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il ira bien tant qu'il ne fera pas d'effort démesuré. Kakashi, je peux te laisser t'occuper de lui ? De la nourriture froide pour débuter, je viendrais te voir demain ou après-demain, fonction des autres patients que j'ai à voir. Tu dois encore avoir pas mal de place chez toi, vu que t'as maison est proche des remparts, elle n'a pas du être rasée.

— Oui, on va se charger du gamin, sourit Anko sans prendre en compte l'avis du propriétaire légitime de la demeure qu'ils allaient occuper. Vous avez des nouvelles pour Kushina ? On nous a dit qu'elle avait été poignardée, mais pas moyen de trouver sa chambre.

— Elle est en isolement, d'après Itachi elle a été prise dans un Genjutsu pendant le combat, dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle partira en mission à l'étranger sous la garde de Sasuke. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé, je n'ai pas le droit de donner les détails, mais sachez qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains, le gamin que tu as formé m'a impressionné Kakashi, je suis fière de toi. Tu es devenu un excellent ninja, et un enseignant de valeur, félicitation.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, emplissant le couloir désert du claquement de ses talons, se préparant déjà à sa prochaine intervention, pour elle, la journée était loin d'être finie. Konohamaru tira un calepin de sous sa blouse et commença a écrire quelque chose, Anko poussant son fauteuil en direction de la sortie, décidée à se rendre chez Kakashi et piller ses réserves de nourritures. Itachi avait fait un discours mettant en avant la solidarité, mais elle était une ninja, et partager avec les civils n'était pas dans sa nature, ces insectes la critiquait assez pour qu'elle soit obligée de ne leur prêter aucune attention en temps normal, elle n'allait pas changer maintenant qu'ils allaient crever de faim.

— _Comment ça se passe dehors ?_

— Plutôt bien, sourit-elle en se penchant en avant, captant le regard de l'adolescent qui se concentra sur son décolleté. On a un nouvel Hokage, Itachi Uchiwa, j'suis désolé pour ton grand père, mais faut dire qu'il avait fait son temps le vieux. Y'a rien de mieux pour un ninja que de crever sur le champ de bataille, la mort au calme dans un lit c'est pas fait pour nous, en plus il a démonté Konan, la salope qui a cru qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre à Konoha avec un seul équipier, qu'elle conne celle là...

Elle fit un résumé de tout ce qu'elle savait, tenant Konohamaru en haleine pour qu'il ne remarque pas les regards surpris des civils qui l'avaient cru mort, lui faisant oublier qu'il avait faillit y passer et remplaçant le massacre sanglant par toute une série de petites blagues. Le Sarutobi était un Genin, mais il avait déjà participé à des missions risquées, il connaissait le deuil et savait ce que la guerre signifiait, sûrement mieux que les autres enfants de son âge, il saurait s'en sortir, surtout s'il disposait de l'aide d'une ninja aussi expérimentée qu'elle.

— _Maintenant, est-ce que je suis digne de rentrer dans la Confrérie ?_

— Je pense que oui, tu as payé ton tribu envers Konoha, nous la réunirons ce soir pour faire ton initiation, efface ce mot, personne ne doit jamais savoir pour la Confrérie, personne.

— _Je le jure !_


	23. La Petite Crapule

C'est une douce odeur de viande grillée qui réveilla Itachi, le tirant de la torpeur et des bras du sommeil qui l'enlaçait, il remua contre Yugao avant de se souvenir qu'il était désormais le Hokage de Konoha. L'ombre de la flamme et sans-doute l'homme le plus détesté du village, son dirigeant et son guide, mais aussi son pire ennemi. Profitant de la chaleur rassurante de son lit, l'ancien déserteur fit le point sur tout ce qu'il restait à faire au village, savourant cet instant de calme avant que la journée ne commence, profitant de cette paisible certitude, engoncé dans son lit, qu'il n'était pas condamné à mourir de la main de Pain.

— Debout, ordonna-t-il à Yugao quand elle montra les premiers signes d'éveil.

L'ANBU ne chercha même pas à comprendre, elle se redressa et se mis en garde, observant les alentours et tirant un kunaï de sa longue chevelure. L'Hokage ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, la laissant seule face à ses déboires matinaux et récupéra ses affaires de la veille pour se rhabiller, être déserteur avait tendance à reléguer l'hygiène au second plan.

— Tu iras chercher Tsunade, Kurenai et Sasuke, dans cet ordre. Puis tu feras passer une note à tous les ninjas du village pour la mise en commun des ressources nécessaires à la reconstruction, ensuite tu organiseras les tours de garde aux alentours du village avant d'envoyer un message à Jiraya. Trouves également Mikoto et occupes toi de Shinobi-san, je ne veux pas qu'il soit laissé sans surveillance. Fais rapatrier l'équipe de Gaï Maito au village, on va avoir besoin de sa force de frappe si jamais une autre attaque à lieu, puis tu me chercheras un rapport sur nos effectifs, ainsi que toutes les informations relatives à Kakashi Hatake, qu'elles soient professionnelles comme personnelles...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, étouffée par une crise de toux qui secoua son corps tout entier, le pliant en deux, du sang gouttant dans sa main alors qu'il suffocait presque. Yugao, indifférente, se contenta de lui donner des mouchoirs en dentelle qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

– Va maintenant, cracha-t-il, au prise avec la dégénérescence de son propre corps.

L'ANBU ne se fit pas prier quand Itachi libéra son aura meurtrière pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée. Le Hokage resta à genoux pendant de longues minutes, tentant de calmer les spasmes qui détruisait lentement mais sûrement son corps, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décède. Il avait appris la nouvelle le jour maudit du massacre des Uchiwa, usant du Sharingan et de son évolution plus que de raison, il avait endommagé son cerveau. Et désormais, la malédiction de son clan le rongeait, devenant plus forte et plus invasive après chaque combat, consumant son être avec une lente détermination.

Le plus grand combattant que Konoha n'ait jamais connu ne pourrait bientôt plus livrer bataille, relégué au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, incapable de respirer seul. Au vu de l'expérience qu'avait accumulé Itachi pendant ses divers combats et aux cours de ses voyages, il savait qu'il lui restait moins de trois utilisations du Mangekyô Sharingan. Il était entré dans une colère indescriptible en remarquant que les ninjas du village n'avaient pas levé d'illusions sur l'hôpital, attirant Hidan comme une abeille sur un pot de miel et forçant le soldat mourant à user un peu plus sa vieille carcasse.

— C'est pour quand ? Que je prépare ma candidature pour le poste de Kage, renifla Tsunade sans s'annoncer.

Itachi releva la tête, les yeux troubles et la vue vacillante, tentant d'apercevoir la Sanin dans ce brouillard qui lui était désormais familier, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensés et cherchant à calmer sa voix. Il voulait parler d'un ton mesuré, ne pas se racler la gorge en présence de la femme médecin, elle avait vu juste mais elle ne devait pas savoir pour sa fin prochaine, si elle en parlait au conseil, on lui retirerait le titre de Hokage et personne n'avait la carrure pour endosser les responsabilités qui venaient avec.

— Je ne mourrais pas avant plusieurs années, réussit-il à articuler. J'ai besoin de te parler de plusieurs choses, prends place.

— Tu devrais sortir, Shinobi-san a une petite surprise pour toi.

L'ancienne membre du Trio Légendaire s'installa sur le seul siège de la pièce, celui qu'avait occupé Itachi pendant toute la journée précédente, laissant son regard glissé sur les différents dossiers qui étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle attrapa un rapport et commença à lire, ne prêtant aucune attention au Hokage qui s'essuyait doucement le contour des lèvres, effaçant le sang qui maculait son visage.

— Comment vont Kurenai Yuhi et Kushina Uzumaki ?

— La première est bousculée par les événements, mais elle n'a subit aucune blessure, ton petit frère a fait un excellent travail en la protégeant, respectant par la même les dernières volontés de Shikamaru Nara. La seconde est en phase de réveil, si je n'étais pas intervenue aussi rapidement après l'attaque de Sasuke, elle serait décédée, je pense qu'elle pourra combattre dans quelques semaines, pour ce qui est du choc psychologique dû à la révélation de la survit de son fils, je n'ai aucun moyen de le mesurer.

— Dévastateur, c'est elle qui a tué l'ANBU et elle n'était pas sous l'influence d'un quelconque Genjutsu comme le mentionne ton premier rapport.

— Tu es bien informé pour un homme qui a passé sa nuit à forniquer avec son assistante.

— Est-ce une critique ? Interrogea Itachi en se redressant, mettant de l'ordre dans sa tenu, véirfiant s'il restait des traces de sang et de glaire.

— C'était une excellente décision de ta part, tu n'as ni le soutient des civils, ni celui des ninjas, rentrer dans les grâces de l'ANBU en t'accoquinant avec son dirigeant tacite était un bon calcul politique. Je ne pourrais que te conseiller de te méfier d'elle, elle est loyale à l'image de Konoha qu'avait le Sandaime, si jamais ce que tu fais entre en conflit avec les principes qui lui ont été enseignés, tu risques de ne pas voir l'épée qui te tranchera la gorge.

— A vous entendre, je pourrais penser que vous n'êtes pas en accord avec tous les accomplissement de mon prédécesseur.

Tsunade détailla Itachi, semblant réfléchir à l'intérêt que pouvait représenter ce genre de confidence. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, caressant doucement le sceau qui se trouvait sur son front, il s'était affaibli, luttant pour ne pas disparaître alors que la Sanin utilisait toutes ses réserves d'énergies pour soigner les survivants de l'attaque de Pain.

— Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et de ses erreurs ont découlé de nombreuses morts. Certains de ces sacrifices étaient mes amis, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ses décisions, qu'elles eurent été prises pour garantir la survie du plus grand nombre n'y changera rien. Si tu fais les mêmes choix, je te retirerai mon soutient, mais pour l'instant, tu peux me considérer comme ton amie, à ce titre j'attends de toi que tu me fasses part de tous les petits stratagèmes que tu as préparé dans le cadre d'un hypothétique retour au village.

— Je dois éliminer Kakashi Hatake, confia Itachi en sondant la réaction de sa camarade. Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais je dois le discréditer définitivement, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus jamais vu comme un Hokage potentiel, sinon l'opposition se rassemblera derrière lui et je ne pourrais rester à la place qui est la mienne. Il est heureux qu'il soit tout à fait capable de le faire seul, il a déjà commencé si je ne me trompe pas, le problème est qu'il est très bien entouré. Kushina, Mikoto et Kurenai l'empêcheront de sombrer dans ses anciens travers, je dois donc les éloigner de Konoha ou leurs donner matière à faire afin qu'elles ne s'occupent plus vraiment de lui.

— C'est une nécessite, Kakashi est un ami et je déplore ce que nous allons être obligé de lui faire, mais il ne saurait pas conduire Konoha dans les crises qui s'annoncent. Que comptes tu faire pour supprimer les influences de ces trois femmes ? Elle ne se laisseront pas dicter facilement leurs conduites.

— Kurenai sera la plus facile à faire rentrer dans le rang, elle a commis une erreur hier en accaparant l'attention de Shikamaru et en conduisant Hidan dans les sous-sols. Il est temps de lui rappeler qu'elle est une Kunoichi et pas qu'une simple femme au foyer comme elle semble le croire. Elle va partir en mission sous la surveillance de Sasuke, et en cas de faux pas, nous sanctionnerons sa petite fille.

— C'est cruel, s'assombrit la femme.

Tsunade n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, mais elle imaginait sans peine l'état de détresse dans lequel serait plongé la mère une fois au loin de Konoha, tenue à accomplir sa mission sous risque de perdre sa fille.

— C'est nécessaire, pour Kushina, nous disposons de deux cartes à jouer, le meurtre de l'ANBU et le retour de son fils. Nous avons un bâton et une carotte, tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle obéira nous ne ferons aucune référence à sa perte de contrôle, et si elle se montre satisfaisante dans les tâches qui lui seront confiées, nous lui permettrons de rencontrer Shinobi-san. Mikoto sera de loin la plus problématique, soupira le Hokage. Je ne dispose d'aucun moyen de pression sur elle, c'est une excellente combattante et une illusionniste de talent, la faire taire sera compliqué. J'ai donc envisagé de lui confier la charge de Shinobi-san, pendant qu'elle se cassera les dents à tenter de le contrôler, elle oubliera un peu Kakashi, voyant dans le fils de Kushina un candidat possible pour la fonction de Hokage.

Tsunade opina, confiante dans le plan rapide que tissait le jeune dirigeant. Il lui paraissait désormais évident qu'Itachi Uchiwa n'avait pas fait que voyager pendant son exil, il avait appris à réfléchir comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait en restant un simple capitaine de l'ANBU. Il était devenu un infiltré et un agent double, un criminel et un tacticien qui avait dû cacher aux hommes les plus dangereux de l'histoire son allégeance, préparent sa trahison à l'ombre des regards et mettant en place les prémices de son règne. Il était fatigué et ses yeux portaient les stigmates de nombreux cauchemars, Itachi en plus de devoir faire face à ses nouvelles responsabilités, devait affronter la déchéance de son corps, fondant ses seules armes sur la maîtrise hors pair de son esprit. L'enfant dangereux qu'il était avant de quitter Konoha avait laissé place à un prédateur, calme et patient, la métamorphose de l'ancien ANBU était par bien des aspects plus accomplie que celle de Naruto Uzumaki.

— Cependant, si on ne se contentait que d'éloigner deux de ces femmes loin de Konoha, nous n'obtiendrons pas un véritable effet vis-à-vis de Kakashi. D'après mes informations, il n'entretient aucune relation intime avec elles, mais il me parait évident qu'il y a un désir réciproque de la part de tous les partis, il est question de savoir laquelle réussira à l'attraper. C'est ce scénario que nous devons empêcher, il ne doit en aucun cas avoir l'image respectable d'un homme en couple, ou pire, d'un homme marié. Pour ce faire, nous allons utiliser Sasuke et l'ARC...

La surprise défigura le visage de Tsunade, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à un tel plan. Les pièces se mirent en place d'elles-mêmes dans l'esprit de celle qui aurait fait une excellente candidate pour la place du Hokage. L'ARC, diminutif d'Acte de Restauration des Clans, était une façon poli de se référer à des pratiques réprimées par la morale. C'était l'unique situation où un homme pouvait, en accord avec les lois du pays, côtoyer plusieurs femmes et inversement. Itachi voulait forcer un mariage entre Kushina, Kurenai et Sasuke, et par extension, les forcer à avoir une descendance, ce qui couperait de façon définitive les différentes relations qui unissaient Kakashi à ces Kunoichi, le laissant totalement seul et sans soutien.

— Pourquoi Sasuke ? Tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur lui, il veut te tuer, il ne vit que pour ça depuis le massacre. Il a débloqué le Mangekyô Sharingan pendant l'attaque, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te dépasse.

— Sasuke est encore un nourrisson qui ne connaît rien de ce monde, le temps qu'il maîtrise les pouvoirs que lui apporteront le Sahringan, je serais mort et enterré. Je dois faire brûler sa haine pour qu'elle alimente sa progression, il est mon héritage, mon ultime cadeau à Konoha, un nouveau ninja de rang S. Mais pour ce faire, il doit être entouré, bien entouré. Je veux que les anciens soutiens de Kakashi deviennent sien, afin de le guider dans la découverte de ses nouvelles pupilles. La transition se fera sans douceur, dans la méfiance et probablement dans la douleur, dans la colère et le désespoir, mais elle se fera, et il refondra le clan Uchiwa. Kushina est une Uzumaki, si ce n'était la tendresse du Sandaime à son égard, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'on l'aurait forcé à avoir d'autres enfants. Kurenai est une descendante du clan, elle n'a jamais activé les yeux, mais elle a de nombreux gênes qui pourraient palier à ceux dénaturés de Sasuke une fois qu'il fera usage du Mangekyô Sharingan...

— Et pour Mikoto ? Déglutit difficilement la chirurgienne. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un homme à Konoha que l'on arriverait à lui imposer.

— Nous en avons un, il n'est pas au village à l'heure où nous parlons. Il s'agit de notre meilleur combattant, de notre futur adversaire politique une fois que les ordres auront été donnés.

— Jiraya...

Itachi ne s'expliqua pas plus, dérangé par le bruit que provoquait la foule au dehors de la tente. D'abord négligeable, la rumeur avait enflé à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel, mêlant en son sein surprise et impatience. Le nouvel Hokage quitta le lit sur lequel il s'était assis pendant ses développements pour rejoindre les battants qui avaient accordé de l'intimité aux deux intrigants. Il les ouvrit sans prendre la peine d'en avertir Tsunade qui épluchait une pile de dossier, ceux en lien avec l'hôpital, et il sortit, la lumière du jour éclairant le paysage laiteux qui s'offrait à lui. C'est de simples ombres qu'il découvrit, les villageois relégués à des marionnettes sans formes définies qui s'agitaient autour d'un petit feu de camp sur lequel semblait être posé une casserole, il y mijotait un repas qui était la source de la discorde.

La méfiance ne quitta pas Itachi quand il découvrit à qui appartenait le repas, Shinobi-san était en train de remuer son plat, relativement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, sortant quelques fois une sorte de cuillère faite d'os de son étrange mixture afin de goutter. Yugao était introuvable pour les sens du Hokage et seul trois ANBU étaient présents, ceux qui avaient veillé sur sa tente toute la nuit, ils observaient la scène sans intervenir, ce n'était pas dans leurs attributions de faire régner l'ordre sur le village, ils étaient de simple gardes du corps.

— Pourquoi est-ce que lui peut manger alors que nous on est rationné ? L'alpagua une mère de famille.

Itachi la reconnu mère grâce au ton de sa voix, il y a avait cette note d'inquiétude que seule les parents possédaient, celle qui n'était pas imitable, même pour un ninja chevronné et spécialisé dans l'infiltration. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, il savait qu'il ne verrait qu'une sorte de créature aux cheveux roux qui se confondraient avec la peau de son visage, son corps trouble n'apporterait aucune information à l'ancien déserteur.

— Nous aussi on veut manger ! C'est donc ça maintenant Konoha ? On nourrit les ninjas et on laisse crever les civils ?

— C'est intolérable, du temps du Sandaime rien ne se serait passé comme ça !

C'est en soupirant qu'Itachi prit place face à Naruto Uzumaki, il avait retardé la rencontre le plus possible car il ne savait pas comment l'enfant soldat réagirait en sa présence. Le Hokage nota la présence de quatre corps près de l'homme qui avait résisté à Pain, mais il ne parvint pas à reconnaître leur bandeaux, il dut se fier à son odorat pour découvrir une fine odeur de sel qui lui permis de soupçonner leur origine : Kiri. Son regard croisa celui bleu cyan de Naruto, il n'aurait su définir cette couleur personnellement, mais Yugao lui avait fait une description très précise du sauveur de Konoha. La dirigeante des ANBU était devenue ses yeux, Itachi en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant qu'il se tenait face à un autre ninja de rang S, un ninja qu'il serait incapable d'identifier s'il venait à se retrouver entouré d'une foule compact.

— Où être mon chapeau ? Interrogea l'ancien membre des forces spéciales. J'ai cherché mais pas trouvé, vous avoir volé ?

— Personne à Konoha ne volerait le chapeau d'un autre homme, surtout si celui si est un trophée gagné des suites d'un long et difficile combat, Itachi s'attacha à parler lentement et distinctement, tout en poussant sur sa voix pour que le groupe qui s'était amassé autour de Naruto puisse entendre ses dires. Nous allons partir à la recherche du chapeau tous ensemble et celui qui le trouvera aura une double ration ce soir.

La rumeur, précédemment coléreuse se mua en un murmure intrigué, presque joyeux alors que les enfants qui n'avaient pas été présents dans les abris neuf et dix s'éloignaient de leurs parents, partant à la chasse au « trésor ». Les adultes quand à eux restèrent dubitatifs, cherchant à comprendre la pièce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, le village devait être reconstruit, il restait encore des blessés ensevelis sous les décombres, et Itachi Uchiwa accordait de l'importance à un simple chapeau.

— Alors moi rester jusqu'à chapeau retrouvé, conclut Naruto avant de sourire, attrapant un bol pour se servir une portion de ragoût. Toi faim ?

— Tu pourrais rester au village, nous ne te chasserons pas, répondit cordialement Itachi tout en tendant sa main pour réclamer un récipient quelconque aux personnes présentes. Je suis sûr que tu te plairais au village.

— Pourquoi rester ? Vieil Hokage dire à moi de partir.

— Il n'est plus là, et le jeune Hokage te demande de rester.

— Toi payer moi ?

— Bien sûr, lui sourit Itachi tout en se servant. Que veux-tu recevoir en échange de ce que tu as fais hier pour le village ?

Naruto se mura dans un silence concentré, pensant à ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir en rétribution de la bataille et des blessures dont il avait écopé. Itachi ne chercha pas à le déranger, savourant le petit déjeuner qui lui avait été généreusement offert, il connaissait les rigueurs de la route, seul les enfants et les Genin rêvaient de désertions et d'épopées en dehors d'un village ninja, seuls et traqués de tous. Même pour Itachi Uchiwa, criminel de rang S et ancien capitaine de l'ANBU, voyager perpétuellement s'était révélé une tache complexe et extrêmement dangereuse, aussi profitait-il de la simplicité d'un simple repas offert.

— Je veux écrire et lire. Apprendez moi et je reste.

— C'est d'accord, mais tu demandes deux choses. Nous t'apprendrons à lire, mais pour écrire il va falloir que tu nous paies, comme pour une mission. Est-ce que tu as de l'argent ?

Naruto se gratta la joue, penchant la tête sur le coté alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de proposer Itachi. Le Hokage lui avait offert de rester en échange d'une seule récompense, il n'avait pas dit qu'il en donnerait deux, et lire et écrire semblait être des choses très différentes, mais nécessaire pour comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, ne serait-ce que pour réussir à savoir qui était un ennemi ou pas en fonction de son vieux Bingo-Book tout fripé. C'est en reconnaissant la justesse de l'argument d'Itachi qu'il sortit le rouleau dans lequel il avait scellé la fortune de Gatô et il le tendit au dirigeant de Konoha qui passa lentement sa main illuminé de Chakra sur le document.

— Je pense que ça fera l'affaire, maugréa le Hokage avant de ranger le rouleau dans sa manche, finissant par présenter sa main à Naruto afin de conclure l'accord.

C'est avec un grand sourire que les anciens déserteurs scellèrent leur pacte.


	24. Un bol de ramen

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement après l'attaque de Pain, seuls les bâtiments en ruines et les familles déchirées témoignaient encore de l'horreur qu'avait apporté l'homme qui proclamait être Dieu. Itachi Uchiwa œuvra dans l'ombre pour éloigner chacun de ses adversaires du village, autorisant Kakashi à partir pour Kumo afin de négocier un traité commercial pour importer en masse des téléviseurs. C'est un Sasuke au bord de la crise d'épilepsie qui fut conduit vers le Pays des Neiges par une Kurenai en larme, emmenant avec eux Kushina Uzumaki qui se remettait doucement de sa blessure au cœur. Naruto fut confié à Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère de famille ayant pour mission de lui enseigner les règles de la vie en société, ainsi que l'écriture et la lecture, en cas d'incident avec l'ancien déserteur promu Jounin, elle serait tenue responsable et devrait répondre des actes de son protégé. La sanction prononcée à demi mot par le Hokage ne faisait aucun doute, pour la Kunoichi qui avait vu s'éloigner chacun de ses amis du village, si elle échouait à contrôler le Jinchuriki, elle le payerait de sa vie.

L'ambiance générale était pourtant à la fête, Gaï et son équipe de Jounin étaient rentrés au village, rassurant les habitants qui n'avaient pas confiance en Shinobi-san, Itachi et Tsunade. Le fait de voir arriver une équipe d'élite capable de repousser un duo de criminel de rang S les avaient enchanté. La seule ombre au tableau restait celle des enterrements qui arrivaient à grands pas, le Hokage avait prononcé la tenue d'une unique cérémonie pour les héros qui étaient tombés pour protéger le village, on y mettrait en terre les regrettés Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Iruka Umino ainsi que toutes l'équipe de Jounin qui avait péri en tentant de protéger les enfants de l'académie. Pour les civils et autres anonymes, c'était à la charge des familles de s'occuper des obsèques, Itachi ayant décrété qu'il n'avait que faire de personnes incapables de se cacher quand on leurs en donnait l'ordre.

Malgré ces paroles très dures de la part du nouveau dirigeant, la population n'avait pas cherché à se soulever, comprenant que l'essentielle des pertes civils n'avaient été dues qu'à un manque d'organisation. Pain n'avait pas particulièrement visé les civils, seuls ses missiles et ses invocations avaient tués des non combattants, les écrasants dans les débris ou les piétinants. En tant que ninja, le chef de l'Akatsuki n'avait ciblé que des Chunin et des Jounin, laissant fuir les Genin, Konan suivant une logique relativement similaire. Hidan et Kakuzu avait fait tâche dans ce tableau, le premier cherchant exclusivement le massacre alors que le second l'assistait pour ne pas le laisser seul, de peur de voir Shikamaru Nara le tuer une fois de plus. Une veillé mortuaire avait été organisée à son intention, pour le remercier de son investissement dans la protection du village, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était resté seul dans l'abri pour faire courageusement face aux deux psychopathes, sacrifiant sa vie et son avenir pour tenter de sauver des centaines d'enfants.

A contrario, Sasuke pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir été éloigné de Konoha, tant la haine à son égard grandissait de jour en jour, le qualifiant tantôt de lâche, tantôt de faible. Sa disparition n'avait fait que relancer de l'huile sur le feu, les familles des victimes appelant la justice et réclament que soit organisé un tribunal pour juger le Jounin, l'accusant d'avoir abandonné son poste et ses responsabilités. Itachi s'était montré intransigeant vis-à-vis des contestataires et avait menacé la foule de sanctions disciplinaires en cas d'actes de diffamation, déclarant par la même que Sasuke n'était qu'un débutant incapable de faire front face à des ninjas aussi expérimentés que les deux immortels. Le contre argument général était que Shikamaru avait réussi par deux fois, ce à quoi le Hokage avait répondu qu'il l'avait payé de sa vie, et qu'à son sens, le Nara était loin d'être un héros. Faisant ainsi plané une aura de doute pour les futurs cérémonies, les villageois espérant de tout cœur que le nouvel arrivant ne piétinerait pas la mémoire de l'ancien prodige et stratège de la feuille.

C'est en se massant le nez qu'Itachi reprit le fil de ses pensées, tentant de se concentrer sur le rapport illisible que Yugao lui avait fourni plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il faisait état des dépenses nécessaires à la reconstruction, du salaire des constructeurs venus du Pays des Vagues, et du prix des denrées alimentaires que le village était obligé d'importer en masse, le Daymo refusant de déclarer l'état de guerre pour permettre aux ninjas de récolter ce qui leurs fallait dans les environs.

— Un problème ? Demanda l'assistante en remarquant que le Hokage regardait la même feuille depuis un long moment.

Elle portait une des tenues d'Itachi, ce dernier voyageant avec un rouleau de stockage qui en contenait des dizaines d'exemplaires. L'appartement de la jeune femme avait été détruit par une explosion et elle n'avait pu en récupérer qu'une vieille photo d'elle et d'Hayate, cette dernière reposait dans un des tiroirs du bureau, attendant un cadre qui la protégerait des sévices du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de douche, l'eau manquait pour le village, le Rhinocéros de Pain ayant défoncé le réservoir principal, condamnant des milliers de litres d'eau à se déverser dans les souterrains. Le Hokage n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur l'évacuation de l'eau stagnante, Tsunade craignant la propagation de maladie, mais il avait du opérer à une véritable restriction du peu de réserves qu'il restait au village.

— Mes yeux sont fatigués, lui confia-t-il avant de repousser le rapport, abandonnant ses tentatives de lecture pour se concentrer sur sa camarade.

— Vous devriez consulter Tsunade, peut-être pourra-t-elle faire quelque chose, des lunettes peut-être ?

— Ça ne marchera pas, j'ai déjà rencontré des nombreux opticiens. A chaque utilisation du Sharingan, ma vision se dégrade, de telle sorte qu'il est très difficile de suivre son évolution.

La chef des ANBU opina, sans pour autant se départir de son intérêt pour le Hokage, le détaillant alors qu'il fixait un point invisible sur la toile de la tente. On avait proposé aux deux administrateurs de leur construire un bureau, mais ils avaient refusé, mettant la priorité sur la réparation des diverses conduites d'eau, d'électricité et de gaz qui alimentaient Konoha, ainsi que pour des dortoirs communs et la reconstruction du mur d'enceinte.

— Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la lecture ? Si vous ne connaissez rien à la situation du village et de ses finances, nous fonçons droit dans le mur.

Itachi lui adressa un regard où se mêlait surprise et consternation, tentant de savoir si elle était sérieuse. Il avait passé tant d'années loin des hommes, à infiltrer divers repères d'Orochimaru et tromper la vigilance de Pain qu'il avait oublié les bases des interactions humaines. Il ne put voir le doux sourire que lui offrit l'ANBU, mais il n'opposa aucune résistance quand elle lui prit le rapport des mains, rapprochant sa chaise de son fauteuil pour pouvoir baisser d'un ton.

oOo

Ayame remua la sauce qui accompagnerait les ramen que son père était en train de préparer à coté d'elle, distraite par la présence de Naruto Uzumaki qui la regardait depuis plusieurs heures. L'enfant soldat dont le passé avait fait à plusieurs reprises le tour du village, s'était installé à l'aurore sur le toit voisin à la petite échoppe fraîchement reconstruite, et n'avait pas quitté des yeux la grosse casserole dans laquelle mijotait les légumes et la viande qui recouvriraient les nouilles. Par intermittence, la cuisinière appréciée et renommée du village lui glissait quelques œillades, vérifiant s'il était toujours là, se demandant ce qu'il voulait et luttant pour ne pas afficher sa peur. Son père, Teuchi Ichiraku, n'avait pas remarqué la présence du nouveau Jounin, tout occupé qu'il était à fêter la reconstruction à titre gratuit du restaurant.

Une longue queue s'étendait devant l'échoppe, les rescapés de l'attaque venant avec leurs bols et leurs couverts, attendant leur tour de service dans le calme. Les premiers jours, ça n'avait pas été facile, certaines personnes se donnant le droit d'en dépasser d'autres, faisant naître divers conflits qui avaient épuisé la restauratrice. Mais depuis le matin, un silence de mort régnait sur la place, tout le monde ayant perçu la présence du dangereux ninja, plus aucun trouble-fête n'était désireux de se faire entendre.

— C'est calme aujourd'hui, commenta le propriétaire du restaurant en lui tendant un bol qui contenait déjà une dose de nouille. Le Hokage a été prompt à réagir à nos demandes, peut être qu'il fera un bon dirigeant.

— Je ne crois pas que le calme soit de sa faute, répliqua gentiment Ayame en observant une fois de plus Naruto qui lui rendit son regard, intéressé par ses faits et gestes. De ce que j'en sais, les Jounin ne sont pas chargés de la sécurité, encore moins ceux de l'acabit de Shinobi-san...

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai pas vu de Jounin dans le coin moi, se récria le vieil homme avant de faire un clin d'œil à un enfant qui tendait ses petits bras pour recevoir son bol de nourriture journalier.

Gaï et Lee qui étaient confortablement assis sur les deux dernières chaises du restaurant se raclèrent la gorge, signalant par la même leurs présences. Ils avaient troqué leurs uniformes habituels contre de simples shorts et T-shirts noirs, ils étaient couverts de crasse tant les deux hommes se démenaient pour aider à la reconstruction, raison pour laquelle ils profitaient de ce petit traitement de faveur : le droit de s'asseoir au comptoir pour manger.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous deux ? Questionna Ayame en remarquant que leurs bols étaient vides. Au travail, et que ça saute, sinon pas de repas pour vous ce soir.

— On fait une petite pause, signala tranquillement Gaï sans se formaliser du ton qu'avait pris la civil à son égard. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Teuchi-san, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Lee tu peux partir, si je ne réussis pas à rattraper le nombre de sac de ciment que tu auras déplacé avant mon arrivé, je ferais le poirier devant le restaurant pendant deux heures !

L'élève du maître de Taijutsu, pourtant Jounin depuis l'attaque, s'éloigna en courant, jurant à qui pouvait l'entendre qu'il allait se surpasser pour aider à la reconstruction. Les gens le regardèrent passer, partagés entre le rire et la honte, Lee étant un ninja très apprécié dans le village, pour sa bonne humeur permanente et son humour parfois rafraîchissant. Une fois le jeune adulte éloigné, l'expression qu'abordait le visage de Gaï se changea, laissant place à un sérieux qu'il ne présentait que rarement.

— Comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez encore de la nourriture à proposer ? Le conseil se démène avec les dirigeants du pays pour que l'on bénéficie d'un plan d'aide, et vous vous sortez des marmites entières de ramen gratuites...

Teuchi Ichiraku haussa les épaule, peu concerné par les affaires de politiques et signala à sa fille de prendre sa pause pour répondre aux questions du Jounin pendant qu'il ferait le service. La jeune femme, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes, prit place sur la chaise laissée vacante par Lee et commença à engloutir le repas que son père déposa devant elle. Gaï la regarda faire sans chercher à la presser, il savait que tout le monde avait sa façon de lutter contre le stress qu'avait provoqué l'attaque. Lee s'enfermait dans un entraînement de plus en plus violents, Tenten passait son temps à la forge de son père pour vérifier son armement et Neji ne quittait quasiment plus le clan Hyuga qui avait été décimé par Pain.

— C'est le Hokage qui faut remercier, il est venu le lendemain de l'attaque avec une mallette pleine d'argent... Elle déglutit bruyamment alors qu'elle enfournait une autre portion de nouille, sans se soucier de l'image peu glamour qu'elle pouvait renvoyer à l'enseignant. Y'avait écrit Gatô Industry dessus si ça vous parle, elle nous a permis de prendre contact avec nos fournisseurs habituelles et on fais des ramen gratuitement depuis, en attendant que tout redevienne en ordre. Moi j'voulais faire payer les gens, pas le prix habituel bien sûr, mais Papa veut pas. Il dit que ce serait immoral de faire ça, alors que c'est le Hokage qui est venu nous voir et qui nous a donné de l'argent, mais au train où ça va y'en aura bientôt plus.

Gaï arrêta d'écouter la laïus d'Ayame en entendant le nom de Gatô, il était suffisamment proche de Kakashi Hatake pour avoir eu accès à ses résumés de ses missions. Le Jounin au Sharingan avait autrefois été confronté à un homme qui était suffisamment narcissique pour nommer sa société à son image, Kakashi avait engagé un groupe de déserteur pour mettre fin à ses exactions, était-ce Shinobi-san ? Ça semblait logique pour l'expert en Taijutsu, Kakashi avait fait appel à l'aide d'un déserteur de la feuille qui était en fait un ninja sous couverture, comme Itachi Uchiwa. Ce qui voulait dire que Konoha avait mis son grain de sel dans beaucoup d'histoires en dehors de ses frontières, l'affaire de Gatô avait été réglée et présentait encore des bénéfices aujourd'hui, mais qu'en était-il des autres actions menées par les deux déserteurs ? L'attaque de Kiri fit son chemin dans la réflexion du Jounin et il sentit l'anxiété monter, le Pays de l'Eau ne resterait pas sans réponse face à l'attaque de Shinobi-san, plusieurs années plus tôt.

— Tu sais ce qu'il fait là haut depuis ce matin ? Le Jounin désigna vaguement la position de Naruto, sans se tourner pour le regarder, tentant d'être discret.

— J'sais pas, il surveille tout le village il parait. D'après Anko et Konohamaru, il y a un clone tous les cinq cents mètres près des remparts, selon les Hyuga, y'en a des dizaines embusquées dans la forêt. Mais bon, j'y crois pas trop, j'me souviens d'une conversation entre Kushina et Kakashi sur l'utilisation en continue des clones et tout le tralala, c'était grave compliqué et j'me souviens plus de grand chose, mais d'après Kushina, utiliser des clones ça divise l'énergie en autant de clones, donc si le mec fait cinquante clones, il divise son énergie en autant de parts... grosse galère quand on sait qu'il a juste été bon à se faire taper dessus par Pain.

— Le multiclonnage est une technique interdite, la rassura-t-il. Seule une poignée de ninja la maîtrise à Konoha et ils sont tous conscients des risques, Shinobi-san est manifestement un expert en la matière donc je ne me ferais pas de soucis à son sujet si j'étais toi. Et puis, connaissant sa mère, je ne serais pas surpris que la seule chose qu'il veuille soit un bol de ramen.

— Sa mère ? Demanda Ayame avec surprise. Je l'ai jamais vu ici avant, alors comment vous voudriez que je connaisse sa mère ?

— Votre plus fidèle cliente, si tu le regardes de plus près tout à l'heure, quand tu lui apporteras une portion. Tu devrais le reconnaître, malgré toute cette saleté qui cache ses traits. Enfin, soupira le Jounin en se relevant. N'en parle à personne, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais il vaut mieux garder ça sous silence jusqu'à ce que le conseil se décide à faire une annonce. A plus gamine !

Il partit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, se frayant un chemin dans la foule compact qui attendait d'être servie. Le regard d'Ayame resta encré sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis elle finit son plat, se demandant qui pouvait bien être Shinobi-san.

— Papa, remets moi un bol !

— Encore ? S'étonna le cuisinier avant de froncer les sourcilles. Tu vas encore grossir si tu manges trop...

— C'est pas pour moi, soupira-t-elle, en montrant l'emplacement d'où l'observait Naruto. C'est pour lui, ça fait un moment qu'il attend, peut être qu'il est trop timide pour venir demander ?

Cela n'enchantait guère Ayame de se rendre auprès de l'ancien déserteur, des rumeurs relayaient à son sujet, qu'il avait été la cause de nombreuses batailles, et pire encore, l'architecte de terribles massacres. Elle se savait maligne sans être particulièrement intelligente, aussi avait elle compris ce que lui avait ordonné Gaï même s'il n'y avait pas mis les formes : elle devrait désormais s'occuper de la mascotte de Konoha. Elle ronchonna quand son père déposa un nouveau bol devant elle, pourvu d'une paire de baguette et elle l'emmena, traînant les pieds comme une condamnée.

— Tu as faim ? Héla-t-elle en direction de Naruto.

Il se laissa glisser de son toit, atterrissant en douceur devant elle, ses genoux se pliant sous le poids de l'immense arme qu'il portait sur le dos. Pendant sa descente, il avait posé sa main droite sur la poignée de l'épée, effectuant une pression qui avait permis à la lame de se poser à la perpendiculaire de son dos, lui évitant de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il la relâcha en se redressant, le tranchoir reprenant sa position habituelle et le déserteur la toisa droit dans les yeux. Il était plus grand qu'elle, aussi Ayame se sentit impressionnée quand il fit un pas en avant, c'est par instinct qu'elle recula, soutenant difficilement la pression. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que Naruto n'était pas n'importe quel ninja, à contrario de Gaï, Kakashi et Kushina qui n'exprimaient rien par leurs présences, le déserteur semblait régner. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et elle sentit son corps trembler quand il arriva finalement à son niveau, l'emprisonnant par sa présence.

C'est les bras lourds et vacillants qu'elle tendit finalement le bol de ramen, le Jounin ne cessant de la dévisager au fur et à mesure que la lutte dans son esprit se magnifiait. Une part d'Ayame désirait partir en courant, s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, et l'autre était incapable de réfléchir, happée par la profondeur du regard de Naruto. Elle sursauta quand la main de l'homme caressa la sienne, saisissant le bol et la soulageant de sa charge, ses membres retombèrent le long de son corps et elle se retourna mécaniquement, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le bond du ninja. L'ancien déserteur venait de la laisser, il était parti après avoir reçu ce qu'il avait attendu toute la journée, et la seule chose que parvint à dire Ayame avant de reprendre sa marche fut :

— Monstre...

Naruto se déplaça rapidement dans Konoha, se glissant entre les passants et évoluant par intermittences sur les quelques toitures qui n'avaient pas été fauchées par les invocations de Pain. Il arriva au centre du village et ne descellera pas, dépassant la tente de l'Hokage qui était presque collé à la femme aux cheveux violets. Il amorça un autre saut et se propulsa au quart du Monts des Hokage, profitant des crevasses creusées par les différents Shinra Tensei qui l'avaient endommagé. Il finit par arriver au sommet, essoufflé par sa course et déposa le bol aux pieds de l'original, avant de se dissoudre dans un nuage de fumé. L'Uzumaki véritable sortit de sa transe, se saisit des baguettes sans se départir de son calme avant de les plonger dans le récipient, humant avec délice l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Trois clones sortirent du couvert des arbres, se positionnant chacun sur la tête d'un Hokage, laissant Naruto seul sur celle du Sandaime. Ils surveillèrent les environs pendant que le déserteur savourait la première bouchée, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum du goûts des ingrédients. Il mangea doucement, profitant de la quiétude de l'altitude alors qu'au loin la guerre se préparait. Ses clones gardant les frontières du pays se détruisaient les uns après les autres pour lui annoncer l'arrivé d'une immense armée originaire du Pays de l'Eau.


	25. Le rire de Kyubi

_Une explosion illumina la plaine alors qu'un arbre de glace se dressait vers le ciel, cherchant à emprisonner le Mizulage dans une prison qui se révélerait mortelle. Mei Terumi observa le spectacle avec fascination, admirant la précision de la sculpture et les mouvements de ce champ floral qui semblait doué de vie tant il était réaliste. L'air se raréfia quand un immense cétacé fit son apparition sur le champ de bataille, écrasant tout de part sa stature imposante. Un puissant jet d'eau cingla l'air, fouettant l'atmosphère elle même tant sa taille et sa vitesse défiait toute logique, puis l'enfer se déchaîna. Une lumière brûlante frappa la rétine de la jeune Jounin quand le Démon à forme de tortue ouvrit la gueule, laissant apparaître un faisceau d'énergie qui balaya tout sur son chemin, anéantissant les espoirs et les prouesses des deux ninjas qui avaient osé se dresser sur son chemin._

 _Le calme revint sur le paysage saccagé qu'avait été autrefois l'île de Kiri, faisant planer un silence pesant alors qu'une douce brise nocturne chassait les derniers fantômes de l'affrontement titanesque. Tout du moins, c'est ce que ressentit Mei en admirant le ciel étoilé, serein et doux par rapport à la violence indescriptible dont venait de faire preuve son Kage pour chasser les impudents qui avaient défié son autorité. Elle ignorait alors que ce n'était que l'aube d'une très longue nuit, un hurlement la déchirant, grave et rauque, porteur de milles menaces. L'affrontement reprit, dans des proportions plus respectables, la jeune femme ne pouvant que distinguer les chocs des épées et des kunaï ainsi que le ballet sans fin des étincelles qui les accompagnaient, aveugle aux expressions concentrées des deux titans qui livraient bataille._

 _Un autre cri atteint le village, ordre apeuré d'un homme dépassé, puis le Sang fut sur Mei. De l'ombre jaillit une vingtaine d'adversaires, se mouvant avec grâce et célérité. L'air siffla sous les détonations et les lames brillèrent au claire de lune, traçant leurs froides besognes sur les corps, qu'ils soient civils ou militaires. La futur Mizukage se retrouva aux prises avec trois adversaires, ces derniers l'entourant, lui échappant, revenant, la bombardant sous un feu perpétuel de Shuriken, l'abrutissant pour mieux l'égorger. Shinobi-san perça sa garde à plusieurs reprises, marquant son corps de plaies profondes et handicapantes, jouant de sa compassion pour l'empêcher de riposter. Il se cachait derrière des enfants apeurés, les utilisant comme boucliers contre ses techniques destructrices, sapant la confiance que la combattante avait en ses capacités et fragilisant rapidement sa concentration._

La main de Mei se crispa, chiffonnant la note que lui avait envoyé le Hokage, et sa mâchoire se serra sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'elle repensait à ce que cet assassin avait osé lui proposer. La rédhibition sans condition, Mei Terumi devant se constituer prisonnière pendant que ses troupes seraient reconduites à la frontière, sous la garde de l'ANBU.

— Mizukage-sama ? Demanda un de ses conseillers. Que veut le Uchiwa ?

— Il veut qu'on rende les armes, il dit qu'il dispose des moyens de nous anéantir sans mettre en péril la sécurité de Konoha.

— C'est un mensonge, s'outra Ao en repoussant son siège, claquant ses mains sur la table. L'Akatsuki a frappé de plein fouet le village, d'après les rapports de l'équipe de Yamame, il y a eu des centaines voir des milliers de morts... Au vu des événements, affirmer qu'il pourrait repousser notre expédition sans pertes serait une pure fabulation !

— Nous ne reculerons devant rien, tempéra la Mizukage, cachant sa colère derrière une attitude qui se voulait rassurante. Nous attaquerons Konoha dans deux jours, les supplications de son Hokage n'y changeront rien, à moins qu'il ne nous livre de lui même Shinobi-san. S'il nous faut retourner chaque pierre de ce village d'assassin, nous les retournerons, s'il faut éventrer chaque enfants pour obtenir justice, nous le ferons également. Maintenant, sortez, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ses hommes quittèrent la tente en silence, se lançant des regards lourds de sens, chacun partant de sa petite hypothèse sur ce que ressentait actuellement la dirigeante. Mei observa le ciel sans nuage du Pays du Feu, fascinée par ce temps chaud et sec qu'offrait les grandes plaines. Elle avait grandi à Kiri, ne connaissant que la pluie et les orages, bercée par le grondement des vagues, alors se retrouver loin de l'océan la perturbait. Elle se sentait exposée, seule au milieu de ce pays étranger, loin des cours d'eau rassurant de son archipel, loin de la mer déchaînée et des embruns salés.

 _L'enfant se tordit dans une pirouette étrange et Kubikiribôchô apparut dans le champ de vision de la combattante, le mouvement leste ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule, ne ratant sa gorge que d'un cheveu. C'est en raclant contre l'os de sa clavicule que l'épée se retira, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de détresse alors que le monde se troublait._

— _Mei-sama ! Ao s'étrangla avant de s'interposer, luttant désespérément pour repousser le déserteur de Konoha._

 _Le Jounin, membre des forces de spéciales de Kiri, avait été un ami et un frère d'arme pour la jeune prodige, l'accompagnant et la guidant par devers les crises et les rébellions. Lui apprenant le calme et la patience, lui intiment la discrétion et l'obéissance face à la folie de Yagura, lui faisant attendre le bon moment pour révéler son vrai potentiel. Cet homme qu'elle admirait, se jeta à corps perdu dans un combat qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Ao portait pull rayé et un bandeau sur l'œil, il se retrouva face à un ouragan, Shinobi-san ne restant jamais statique, tourbillonnant sur lui même et emportant dans son sillage l'épée de Zabuza, un véritable hachoir qui grava dans l'esprit de Mei Terumi l'image d'un bouché. Alors que l'inconscience resserrait ses griffes sur la combattante, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait échoué face à de simples clones._

Mei se retira dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle de réunion, celle où on avait installé un lit et le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse faire sa toilette. Ses ninjas dormaient dans de petites tentes voir sur le sol en fonction de leurs préférences, mais en tant que Kage, elle recevait une attention dont on ne lui avait jamais fait montre quand elle était Jounin. La Mizukage retira sa veste, dévoilant une robe de combat bleue, ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur son épaule gauche, camouflant l'une des nombreuses cicatrices que Naruto avait laissé sur son corps. Elle les repoussa et laissa ses doigts fins filer sur la marque rosâtre, tirée et déchirée, sensible au touché, elle courrait de son omoplate jusqu'à la base de son sein, dévorant sa chaire et avalisant son être.

 _Les vertiges prirent Mei quand elle reprit conscience, groggy et fatiguée, étendue sur le sol dur des souterrains de Kiri. Le grognement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle se releva attira l'attention d'Ao qui surveillait les portes du complexe, il encourageait les réfugiés à se dépêcher pour échapper au massacre qui régnait à la surface._

— _Bon retour parmi nous, Mei-sama, lui sourit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau, afin de faire passer le goût immonde des anti-douleurs qu'on lui avait administré. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer tous les deux, ce type est un monstre._

— _C'est le nouveau déserteur de Konoha, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce village pour qu'il produise de telles machines de guerre ? Bordel, ils sont sensés tenir à la paix plus que quiconque sur ce foutu continent, et il sorte des connards de rang S tous les dix ans..._

— _Les ninjas ne sont pas fait pour vivre en paix, sinon on serait des gentils fleuristes ou des restaurateurs, et on se livrerait juste la guerre de qui aurait le plus beau bouquet de l'année. A coté de ça, on a préféré le chemin des armes, celui de la douleur et de l'horreur... Il faut se dire que ce sont nos choix qui ont conduit ce gamin là où il en est aujourd'hui, un bouché qui massacre notre village._

— _Ne me dis pas que tu cherches à excuser ses actes, cracha-t-elle en serrant les points, prête à lui remettre les idées en place._

— _Je ne l'excuse pas, soupira Ao en indiquant la direction à prendre pour l'abri le plus proche à une petite fillette blonde. Je dis juste que je le comprends, et que je me sens en partie responsable de la tournure que prenne les événements de ce soir._

 _Elle ne fit que grogner pour lui répondre, elle n'avait pas le cœur de se lancer dans un débat sur qui était à l'origine de quoi, ou de chercher des excuses à l'enfant qui venait de la massacrer purement et simplement. Elle caressa le bandage que l'on avait installé sur son épaule, cherchant à sonder la gravité de la blessure et tenta de bouger le bras, sans succès. Elle ne pourrait plus combattre dans cette bataille, incapable de concentrer son chakra et déséquilibrée par le fardeau que représentait désormais ce membre inerte._

— _Ca me rappel quelque chose que m'avait dit Kakashi Hatake il y a des années, je me me souviens plus de ces mots exacts, mais dans l'ensemble ça racontait : « Il existe en ce monde des enfants qui sont bien plus forts que moi... » Ça me blesse de donner raison à un ninja de Konoha, mais je suis obligé aujourd'hui de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Ce gosse, Shinobi-san, il a tenu face à Yagura-sama, lui a échappé et maintenant il est en train de détruire notre village, comme si nous n'étions que des insectes qu'il peut écraser du pied._

— _Attends que Yagura lui retombe dessus, il fera moins son malin, il a pas gagné son combat contre le Kage, sinon il ne serait pas venu à Kiri... Il a peur, il est terrorisé à l'idée de se battre contre notre Mizukage, alors il se retourne face à plus faible que lui pour tenter de se cacher. On n'est pas face à un génie ou quelque chose du genre Ao, on est face à un lâche qui n'a pas le courage de se battre contre Yagura._

— _Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais pareil, je ne peux pas lui cracher dessus pour ça..._

 _La conversation prit une nouvelle fois fin, les deux adultes attendant dans un silence tendu alors que de nombreux cris de détresse de faisaient entendre au dehors. Une fille d'une dizaine d'année se présenta devant l'entrée du souterrains, observant l'obscurité avec frayeur avant de faire un pas, bousculée par un adulte terrorisé. Mei admira pendant un bref instant les deux nattes qui retenaient les cheveux de la gamine, s'attardant sur ses magnifiques yeux bleues._

— _J'ai déjà vu cette môme, bordel ! S'énerva Ao avant de se retourner et de partir en courant vers l'abri._

— _Infiltration échouée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en regardant la Jounin, cherchant son avis._

 _C'est quand une odeur de brûlée se fit sentir, que Mei comprit ce qui se passait, le petit ange qui se tenait devant elle commençant à sourire. Il murmura un petit « Au revoir » et tout explosa._

La robe bleue que portait la Mizukage glissa sur le sol quand elle eut fini de délasser son corset, révélant son ventre gravement brûlé et ses bras déchirés, elle n'avait réchappé à l'explosion du clone Kamikaze que par miracle. Mei avait été plongée dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines, les rares médecins ayant survécu à la destruction de l'hôpital rivalisant de prouesses pour garder en elle l'étincelle de la vie. C'est à son réveil qu'on lui avait proposé la place de Mizukage, charge qu'elle avait accepté avec appréhension et honneur, se jurant d'apporter la vengeance à son village pour cette nuit de cauchemars que lui avait fait vivre Naruto.

Malgré son corps brûlé et marqué par les attaques de Shinobi-san, elle se savait chanceuse, Ao n'ayant pas réussi à rejoindre la salle dans laquelle s'entassait plusieurs centaines de civils apeurés. C'est son compagnon qui avait procédé lui même à l'identification de chacun des corps, qui avait prononcé ses excuses à chaque survivants, qui avaient rencontré les familles des victimes, s'obligeant à souffrir pour tenter de faire amende honorable. Pour Ao, l'échec avait eu un goût de cendre lors de l'attaque du déserteur, un goût de désespoir et d'impuissance, il n'avait pas tenu rigueur à Konoha des actes d'un de ces enfants perdus. Mais maintenant que la nouvelle se répandait de part le monde, qu'Itachi Uchiwa et Shinobi-san n'avait été que des infiltrés, que le village caché du Pays du Feu les avait utilisé pour faire régner sa politique en dehors de ses frontières, une colère sans nom l'habitait. Et elle était commune à tous les citadins du Pays de l'Eau, commune à tous ceux qui avait connu l'attaque du Bouché de Kiri.

Mei se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits et finit de se déshabiller, ne prêtant plus attention aux multiples traces qui marbraient son corps autrefois parfait. Shinobi-san ayant été le premier adversaire réussissant à la blessé et le dernier depuis lors, c'est sur la peau pure de la Mizukage qu'il avait gravé sa peur, et cela, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle passa prestement un pyjama et se coucha, incapable de s'endormir dans la chaleur sèche du Pays du Feu, elle qui était habituée à la fraîcheur du littorale, mais elle veilla, écoutant les bruits et analysant le chakra qui entourait le camp, attentive à la moindre présence hostile. Ce ne serait que le lendemain que viendraient les combats...

oOo

Naruto s'enfonça dans la méditation, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Atteignant les limites de sa conscience, là où la pensé prenait forme et se retrouva subitement dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, de l'eau stagnante perçant le tissus de ses chaussettes et mordant sa peau. Le bruit régulier de l'écoulement de multiples gouttes rythma sa marche alors qu'il allait toujours plus avant dans l'inconscience, s'approchant lentement du fond de son être, là où était enfermé le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.

C'est confiant qu'il traversa l'obscure tunnel qui le guiderait vers son Sacrifice, ne prêtant pas d'attention à l'humidité ambiante qui s'infiltrait son esprit, son entière concentration dirigée vers la présence qui tentait de l'écraser. Il ne cessa sa marche qu'en arrivant devant une imposante porte, faite de fer forgé et verrouillé par un sceau de papier, derrière ses multiples barreaux la lumière semblait disparaître, ne laissant place qu'au vide. Le souffle régulier qui en échappait ainsi que l'impression de puissance qui y était lié ne concordait cependant pas avec cette impression qu'offrait ce spectacle éphémère. L'eau se mua en vaguelette quand un impressionnant tremblement de terre secoua la pièce, Kyubi se levant paresseusement pour s'approcher de son visiteur.

— Heureux fut le jour où ton prédécesseur se vida de ton sang sur mes griffes, salua-t-il doucement, les yeux encore fermés et se délectant à l'avance de cette conversation tant attendue. Que veux-tu vermisseau ?

— Ta puissance.

Les dents blanches du Renard resplendirent dans l'obscurité quand un rire le secoua, la bave luisant à la commissure de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en une expression sadique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, vermeils vifs et braqués sur Naruto, le détaillant de ce regard carmin en proie à la folie.

— Quel en sera le prix ? Interrogea la divinité, incapable de contenir la joie malsaine qui l'habitait.

— Un grand feu, répondit calmement l'Uzumaki qui s'était longuement interrogé sur la façon de repousser l'armée de Kiri.

Un silence glacial s'installa alors que le Démon entortillait ses queues, réfléchissant à ce qu'était venu lui proposer son hôte. Il s'approcha lentement de la grille, son museau venant frotter contre elle alors que sa gueule se plaçait de biais, son œil immense se retrouvant face à Naruto. Le ninja ne détourna pas le regard, plongeant le sien dans l'orbite écarlate et cramoisie de la créature, subissant le jugement du Monstre sans se départir de son assurance.

— La plaine de Hondo sera le théâtre de cette bataille... Souffla le Renard alors qu'il se déplaçait dans les souvenirs du garçon, analysant les informations qu'avait amassé son Jinchuriki. Un peu moins de sept cents combattants, tous ivres de vengeances, volontaires et entraînés dans le seul but de te tuer.

Kyubi se retira, libérant Naruto de son envoûtement et se dressa de tout sa hauteur, ses oreilles venant frôler le plafond invisible de la cage. Il fit trembler le corps entier de son hôte par son rire jubilatoire, insufflant en lui une rage de vaincre qu'il n'avait jamais connu. D'un mouvement de ses queues, il renvoya l'Uzumaki à la surface, le reconnectant avec le monde par la force, face au soleil couchant de Konoha, installé sur la tête du Yondaime.

Mikoto Uchiwa lui secouait l'épaule pour le réveiller, elle se recula quand elle remarqua que l'ancien déserteur était de retour. Elle était effrayée, elle avait sentit, par son bref contact avec l'enfant, la force et les sentiments du Démon Renard qui s'était éveillé en lui.

— Le Hokage est aux portes du village, il vous attend pour partir à Hondo.

C'est avec une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne que Naruto répondit :

— Donnez nous une étincelle et on en fera un brasier.

En cet instant, Mikoto regretta d'avoir commencé à apprendre le Japonais à ce ninja. A chaque début de cours, il revenait plus instruit, plus mûr, elle sentait croître en cet homme une impression de danger qui ne la quittait plus quand elle le côtoyait. Elle ne perçut pas le sourire imperceptible du Jinchuriki, reliquat de sa rencontre avec le Démon quand il se jeta dans le vide, impatient de se rendre au combat.


	26. Pour un monde nouveau

La peur enserra le cœur de la Mizukage quand elle sentit neuf présences s'approcher du camp de Kiri, restant distantes et observant froidement cet amas de ninja. Le Kunoichi quitta sa couche, l'esprit en proie au doute et se prépara, ne revêtant pas son manteau de Kage, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour ce qui s'en venait. C'est en faisant le vide dans son esprit qu'elle sortie de la tente bleue marine qui était la sienne depuis qu'elle était dirigeante du village caché du Pays de l'Eau, son apparition alertant ses gardes qui comprirent que l'heure était grave en voyant l'expression de la Godaime.

— Réveillez les autres, Konoha vient à nous ce matin.

L'aube caressait la plaine de ses timides rayons, agrandissant les ombres et faisant miroiter sa douce lumière sur les milliers de gouttes qu'avait apporté la rosé du matin. La Mizukage traversa le camp d'un pas conquérant, se rendant à la rencontre des deux hommes qui s'étaient le plus approchés, les autres se tenant à la bordure de la montagne, spectateurs passifs de la bataille qui allait s'engager. Mei les estimaient tous de rang A, mais la distance pouvait se révéler trompeuse, Konoha n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle disposait des moyens de détruire l'armée de son pays. Cependant l'utilisatrice de Yôton ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres, Itachi Uchiwa l'avait clairement sous-estimé et il en paierait le prix en voyant les cercueils afflués devant les portes de son village. Elle arriva près des limites de l'amoncellement de tente, marqué par des murs de terre élevés à l'aide de Doton, renforcés de longues lances pour empêcher toute attaque adverse.

Les gardiens la laissèrent passer, se mettant au garde à vous sur son passage, elle fit alors face au soleil levant, distinguant deux taches sombres qui avançaient au loin. Une nué d'oiseaux fit son entrée au dessus des deux hommes, survolant la plaine dans un ballet de forme géométrique, attachés aux pas de leurs invocateurs. Mei s'avança, quittant le petit pont qui enjambait les douves, à moins de cinquante mètres de ses futurs adversaires, elle peinait à distinguer leurs caractéristiques physiques. La plaine était silencieuse, contraste saisissant avec la fiévre qui avait pris le camp, la tension étant à son comble alors que les ninjas se préparaient, échangeant quelques recommandations et des bénédictions.

Les oiseaux furent sur elle en un éclair, l'entourant dans un nuage compact et ne la laissant plus respirer, elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, son regard rivé vers les deux ombres noires qui s'approchaient. Les corbeaux se désintéressèrent d'elle, remarquant son flegme et agressèrent les autres ninjas de Kiri de leurs caquètements, leurs yeux virant au rouge quand ils passèrent derrière la Mizukage, semant la panique et l'incompréhension. L'appréhension laissa place à la terreur et l'immobilisme, les hommes et les femmes tombant en transe les uns après les autres, vaincu par la toute puissance du Genjutsu d'Itachi.

La Godaime ne se retourna pas, fixant les êtres qui prenaient forme dans la lueur orangée, distinguant enfin leurs apparences. Tous deux portaient des chapeau à larges bords, camouflant leurs visages, mais Mei n'avait pas besoin de les voire pour reconnaître les ninjas qui lui faisaient face. L'équipe s'arrêta à quelque pas de l'Ombre de l'Eau, la détaillant alors qu'elle souffrait de la luminosité croissante.

— Donne moi un étincelle, murmura le bouché de Kiri.

L'ancien déserteur qui avait détruit son village s'était métamorphosé avec les années, abandonnant les bandages qui dissimulait sa gorge. Il portait toujours l'épée de Zabuza dans son dos, trophée reçut des suites d'une lutte acharnée, le chapeau de Yagura camouflait ses yeux bleues. Mei se rappela leurs éclats de glace, se souvenant de leur expression victorieuse quand les abris avaient explosé. L'enfant s'était mué en homme, désormais plus grand qu'elle, d'une carrure respectable, si elle ne l'avait tant haï, elle l'aurait reconnu séduisant. A ses cotés se tenait le Hokage de Konoha, fière déserteur de la feuille lui aussi, abordant une manteau long qui camouflait son corps affaiblit, ses yeux d'onyx braqué dans les siens, attendant un mot de sa part.

— Bienvenue au Pays du Feu Mizukage-chan, êtes vous venue pour vous rendre ?

Itachi commença la conversation, comprenant que Mei ne prononcerait rien, devinant avant de parler qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la rédhibition de Kiri. C'est en souriant narquoisement qu'il prononça ses propos, appuyant sur l'appellation de sa compatriote, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. La colère traversa subitement l'âme de la dirigeante, ses mains se mouvant d'elles même dans la composition de son jutsu, son esprit s'affûtant et laissant place à la guerrière de renommée mondiale. Itachi se recula d'un pas, son regard tourbillonnant pour laisser place à une étoile à trois branches, du sang coula le long de ses joues alors que le Mangekyô Sharingan s'éveillait. Les Mizukage se trompa dans les signes de son jutsu, prises de tremblements et de tournis alors que la puissance de l'attaque mentale du Hokage s'accentuait, tentant de l'emporter dans les troubles de sa conscience.

L'Uchiwa entama sa propre technique, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel, amenant Mei dans la tourmente alors qu'il lançait une boule de feu, héritage de son clan. C'est avec peine que la Terumi rompit le Genjutsu de son adversaire, profitant de l'approche de l'immense Katon pour se cacher du Hokage, s'assurant une tranquillité relative. C'était le plus puissant Katon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, Itachi n'ayant pas usurper son titre de rang S, il disposait de réserve de chakra colossale.

— Suiton - Suijin Heki !

Elle détourna l'eau des douves pour alimenter sa technique, puissant dans la rivière qui lui était rattaché, la barrière d'eau se dressa sur le chemin de l'attaque enflammée. Colossale et imposante, les flammes d'Itachi se brisèrent sur cet obstacle naturel, apportant avec elle un nuage de vapeur qui noya le champ de vision de tous les protagonistes. La Mizukage ne relâcha pas son contrôle après le choc initial, épousant la forme de la technique de son opposant pour plus de sécurité, Itachi continuant à alimenter son feu, poussant sur la protection aqueuse. Les croassements des corbeaux se firent à nouveaux entendre, ils s'étaient installés partout dans le camp de Kiri, soumettant quiconque encore éveillé à leurs terribles Genjutsu, faisant sombrer tout le monde dans un sommeil sans rêve. C'est époustouflé par les compétences d'Itachi que Mei raffermit son désir de le vaincre et de protéger son village, lançant toutes ses forces dans l'affrontement élémentaire.

Pas après pas, le mur d'eau pris l'ascendant sur les flammes, les noyant dans des sifflements aigus, les vagues crachant leur fureur faces aux agressions brûlantes. La fatigue rattrapa les protagonistes alors que le raz de marée menaçait d'engloutir le ninja de Konoha, la rivière quittant complètement son lit pour affluer au travers du camp, coulant le long des corps inconscients, baignant la terre sèche et craquelée. Une force nouvelle fit son apparitions sur le champ de bataille, grandissant rapidement, exsudant une aura pernicieuse et froide, porteuse de menaces et de promesses funestes. Dans la brume ardente se mêla la corrosion d'un chakra rouge comme le sang, teintant le camp d'une douceur accablante. Un hurlement se répercuta dans le brouillard, semblant venir de partout, sans source distincte mais apportant la peur à la Mizukage alors qu'elle jetait tous son chakra dans l'affrontement, renforçant le mur et créant un véritable dôme sur ses ninjas, se préparant au pire.

Les oiseaux disparurent, laissant aux hommes le loisir de reprendre conscience, hébétés et déstabilisés. Ils réagirent rapidement, mêlant leurs forces à celle de la Godaime, attendant le choc qui se préparait, serrant les dents d'appréhension face au déchaînement de chakra. L'énergie du Kyubi se magnifiant, Naruto était entouré des Neufs Queue qui battaient l'air, les yeux fendus tels ceux d'un renard alors qu'Itachi maintenait son feu nourri, s'essoufflant doucement. Le Jinchuriki dirigea sa main vers le ciel, les appendices de chakras s'y réunirent pour former une boule condensée, les doigts de la main libre de l'Uzumaki formant un unique mudra alors que la boule s'insinuait dans son corps. Le vent se leva, battant ses vêtements et fouettant son visage, un cratère se creusa sous lui, des fissures lardant la surface de la terre qui se condensait sous la pression du Démon Renard.

— Donnez nous une étincelle, gronda la créature du fond de sa cage. Et on en fera un brasier.

Mei impulsa un mouvement de rotation dans la demie sphère d'eau qui couvrait le camp de Kiri, afin de la tenir à une température supportable, de peur de voir ses combattants bouillir quand le Jinchuriki joindrait sa force au jutsu du Hokage. Ses bras se mirent à trembler alors que ses muscles se serraient, l'adrénaline courant dans son corps et ses yeux s'écarquillant à mesure que l'heure du jugement approchait. La tension qui l'habitait se mua en elle tel un torrent, irradiant son corps et c'est avec impatience qu'elle attendit l'attaque de Shinobi-san, parcourue de frissons et retenant son souffle pour ne pas se noyer. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle ressentit une envie pressante de se rendre au toilette, elle la relégua au second plan, quand la voix chargé de pouvoir du déserteur incanta.

— Fūton - Shinkū gyōku !

Un éclat assourdissant frappa la plaine, sifflement et implosion mêlés quand le feu d'Itachi se purifia, supporté par Naruto. Les flammes virèrent au bleu, traversant le dôme et réchauffant l'eau, crissant avec folie, conquérant le domaine de la Mizukage avec impétuosité. Une partie de la structure aqueuse s'effondra, accompagnée des cris de détresses et de douleurs de dizaines d'âmes qui furent calcinées dans les instants qui suivirent, d'abord soumises à la morsure de l'eau bouillante avant celle du feu. Mei recula, tenant difficilement la distance face à l'assaut brutal du Démon Renard, la peur installa son règne esprit, effaçant avec elle tout espoir de victoire. Le chakra de Naruto se concentrait pour une nouvelle attaque.

Le maelstrom tangua dangereusement, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment, la faiblesse de l'Ombre de l'Eau fragilisant sa rotation. Itachi coula un regard vers son équipier qui avait fermé les yeux, reprenant une grande goulée d'air alors qu'il se relançait dans la composition d'une technique Futon, s'apprêtant à achever toutes résistances de la part de la Godaime. Le Hokage se sentit épuisé en cet instant, observant au travers de ses flammes le spectacle atroce que produisait l'union de leurs forces. Au milieu de l'enfer, il distingua le corps d'une femme à l'âge difficilement identifiable, sa peau cloquée se décollant rapidement de son visage, ses yeux révulsés et éclatés pendaient de leurs orbites.

— Fūton - Shinkū gyōku !

Une nouvelle explosion secoua Mei quand le vent de Naruto sapa les fondations de son dôme, la chaleur venant chatouiller ses jambes alors que l'impossible se produisait autour d'elle. Elle vit ses hommes s'agripper la gorge, l'eau s'animant sur leurs corps alors que des milliers de bulles jaillissaient de partout. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, plus de sept cents combattants hurlèrent silencieusement leurs douleurs, incapables de respirer, en proies à des brûlures mortelles. Les corps ébouillantés s'effondrèrent sur le sol à mesure que l'eau disparaissait, chassée par les nués de vent qui se déchaînaient, défonçant les restes du mur. Le chakra de la Mizukage se rassembla malgré elle en un cocon protecteur, lui assurant une sécurité relative alors que la vapeur jaillissait de toute part, remplacée par la noirceur de la suie, l'eau s'évaporant devant les flammes blanches du duo de Konoha.

Le feu lécha la plaine et le sol, déformant les cadavres et donnant d'étranges postures à ce qu'il restait des ninjas de Kiri, consumant les tentes et le matériel, avalisant la terre elle même. C'est vaincu que Mei relâcha toute forme de contrôle, offrant aux rares survivants une mort rapide, désireuse de leur épargner la souffrance des brûlures. Les langues de feu se transformèrent en véritables tornades qui s'affrontèrent dans une course à la destruction, anéantissent le campement et effaçant les cadavres, dévorant chaque escarpement, lissant le sol et purifiant l'atmosphère.

La Mizukage tomba à genoux, elle avait été repoussé tout au long de ce combat volonté au cœur même du cimetière, jambes buttèrent sur un amas de cendre. Le dernier rempart qui l'avait protégé se désenchanta et s'effondra à ses pieds, s'évaporant sur le sol chauffé à blanc, rajoutant un peu de vapeur à l'océan de brume. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se courbait pour vomir, éclaboussant son propre visage d'un mélange de bile et de sang, l'horreur lui tordant les entrailles. Une odeur de chaire grillée imprégnant ses sens alors que son regard courrait d'un corps tordus à l'autre, tentant de reconnaître les victimes.

Une douce brise chassa les volutes de vapeur, accompagnée de Naruto et d'Itachi qui se placèrent de part et d'autre de Mei, observant la déchéance de la combattante en silence. Les longs cheveux roux d'habitude si soignés de la Godaime pendaient lamentablement, se mélangeant à la boue noire qui recouvrait le sol autour d'elle. L'Uzumaki dégaina Kubikiribôchô et la teint droite au dessus de la tête de la Mizukage, la jeune femme resta son réaction son front appuyé sur l'amalgame immonde que formait la cendre, la terre et l'eau. La larme silencieuse avait laissé place à des pleurs sans fin, elle gisait prostrée à terre, incapable de réagir à la présence des hommes qui venaient d'anéantir la fine fleure de Kiri.

— C'était de la folie d'attaquer Konoha, commença Itachi avec indifférence.

Le Hokage fit un signe à son soldat, lui interdisant d'achever la combattante, lui refusant une mort honorable par devers le massacre de son armée. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés, attrapant ses cheveux avec force et redressa son visage, la toisant avec colère et rage.

— Personne n'attaque ma maison sans en payer le prix, que ce soit un autre village où une organisation criminelle.

Son Sharingan se plongea dans l'esprit de la Godaime, traquant la présence de son adversaire qu'il dénicha au fond des pensées les plus intimes de Mei. C'est en évoluant entre les peurs de la Mizukage qu'Itachi découvrit le visage de son véritable opposant, il ne portait qu'un masque orange marqué d'un étrange tourbillon, il ne disposait que d'une seule ouverture où luisait le Mangekyô. Les deux manipulateurs s'observèrent un bref instant avant que Tobi ne disparaisse, aspiré par l'orifice du masque qui dissimulait son identité au monde, libérant l'esprit de Mei Terumi de son emprise maladive. Le Uchiwa se reconnecta avec la réalité et relâcha sa prise, laissant le corps de la Mizukage choir dans la boue.

— Ta haine pour Naruto et Konoha est véritable, Tobi n'a fait qu'encourager cette révolte qui grondait au fond de toi... Je ne le tiens en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, condamna le Hokage. En tant que dirigeante de l'armée d'invasion, prisonnière de Konoha et sous surveillance de Naruto Uzumaki, tu seras jugée selon nos lois et condamnée après la tenue d'un tribunal d'exception qui comprendra la présence du conseil de Konoha et du Daimyo du Pays du Feu. Je proclame dès aujourd'hui l'annexion de tous les territoires se trouvant sous l'ancienne juridiction du village de Kiri, celui ci étant dissout pas la présente déclaration.

Le Hokage se détourna pendant que Naruto sortait un fil de sa sacoche, emprisonnant les bras de Mei et bloquant ses jambes. Il déchira sa robe de combat pour lui apposer divers sceaux de restrictions, la privant de son chakra et de sa force, ne faisant aucun cas de la dignité qu'elle avait perdu en s'effondrant dans la boue. Il eut des gestes doux malgré la situation, il n'était pas de nature à profiter de sa puissance, en aucun moment il ne la brusqua. Quand il eu finit, il se permit même de lui tapoter la tête avant de lui sourire gentiment :

— Je dirais un gentil mot au tribunal, j'ai vu Tobi influencer Yagura et je comprends ce qu'être.

Pour toute réponse, Mei se racla la gorge avant de cracher au visage de son geôlier, la haine et la hargne refaisant leurs apparitions en voyant le visage ce celui qui avait détruit par deux fois son monde. Le voir se tenir, au dessus d'elle, souriant et tentant de la rassurer lui donna envie de l'égorger, elle s'en aurait mordue jusqu'au sang pour avoir une chance de le tuer, mais dans son état de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer cette souffrance à défaut de lui infliger. Naruto s'essuya le visage, la gentillesse désertant son expression alors qu'il soulevait sa nouvelle charge qui se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui assène un coup sur la nuque, se dirigeant vers Itachi qui tenait dans sa main deux petits tubes.

— Comment vont tes réserves de chakra ? Demanda le Uchiwa, le Mangekyô toujours présent dans ses pupilles.

— Pleines, c'était la force de Kyubi.

— Bien, nous en aurons besoin pour nous occuper de nos invités.

Il lui tendit un des récipients qui contenaient trois pilules, Naruto les reconnu comme étant celles utilisées par les gros ninjas de Konoha. Dans son enfance, on lui avait fait un briefing sur l'utilité de ces petits dragées, lui interdisant de s'en servir à moins d'être engagé dans un combat sans issues. Itachi ouvrit la capsule et attrapa la première pilule, la glissant entre ses lèvres et la croquant avec dégoûts, déglutissant difficilement.

— Je déteste les épinards...

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené des brochettes, commenta une voix froide dans le dos de Naruto.

Le Jinchuriki se retourna avec empressement, attrapant son épée tout en étant gêné par le corps inerte de Mei. Il se mit en garde face à un homme à la stature imposante, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, la peau bleue et les dents pointues comme celle d'un requin. Il portait le manteau rouge caractéristiques des membres de l'Akatsuki et saisit lui aussi une immense épée.

— C'est tout grillé, marmonna une plante en sortant du sol.

Elle manchonnait le bras d'un des ninjas de Kiri, suçant la moelle et tentant de se débarrasser des parties détruites par les flammes. Son corps s'ouvrit en deux, révélant deux corps cousus l'un à l'autre, tous deux se battant pour croquer en premier les doigts cassés de leur repas. Derrière elle apparut Tobi qui semblait fatigué, il courrait partout, se moquant des cadavres en les accusant d'être morts, les traitants de poissons frits. Kisame fut rapidement rejoint par deux autres ninjas, tous deux portants des bandeaux rayés, un à l'effigie d'Iwa et l'autre de Suna, Naruto se recula en reconnaissant l'ensemble des membres de l'Akatsuki encore en vie, craignant de voir apparaître Pain.

— Je t'avais promis de t'attraper petit renard, gronda un ninja qui se tenait derrière lui, à une distance qui frisait l'insulte.

— Je peux la manger ? Demanda la partie blanche de Zetsu en désignant Mei. Elle a pas l'air trop cuite, moi j'aime quand c'est encore juteux.

— Tobi te souhaite bon appétit car Tobi est un bon garçon, s'exclama le ninja qui avait manipulé la Mizukage pour la pousser à l'attaque.

Itachi se porta calmement entre Naruto et le groupe de déserteur de rang S, ignorant les pitreries de Tobi et de Zetsu alors que Kisame, Sasori et Deidara le suivait du regard avec attention, chacun adoptant une pose de combat. L'Uzumaki se place dos à lui, faisant face à Kakuzu qui l'observait avec indifférence, la peau déjà durcie par un Doton, il était prêt à se faire attaquer à tout moment. Quatre créatures faites de fil se séparèrent de son dos, Sasori révélant à son tour une marionnette pendant que les bandages qui entouraient Samehada se déchiraient, révélant l'épée faite de dents.

— C'est donc vous qu'envoie Pain ? N'a-t-il plus la force de venir terminer le combat que nous avions engagé ?

— L'homme tient à la femme bleue, il ne veut pas que tu exploses sa petite cervelle avec du Genjutsu, cancana Zetsu. Moi j'aimerais bien la manger sa petite cervelle, surtout si tu la fais griller, une bonne bouillie de Konan, ça doit être bon.

— Vous venez donc faire le sale boulot, six contre un, je suis flatté.

— En fait, remarqua Sasori de sa voix grave. On est pas là juste pour toi, on en a après la belle au bois dormant et le Sacrifice... On a chacun nos raisons si on peut dire.

— Lesquelles ? Questionna Naruto en resserrant sa prise sur son épée, basculant Mei sur son épaule et se l'attachant avec un câble.

— Tobi veut tuer Tachi ! S'esclaffa le manipulateur. Deidara veut faire sauter tonton, Kisame veut bouffer ton chat, Kaku veut argent sur vos tête, Marionette-chan te veut dans sa collection de Jinchuriki marionnettes et Zetsu il veut tout manger car il est égoïste. Ca fait beaucoup veut, non ?

— Et moi, répondit avec assurance Itachi. Je vais tous vous tuer.

Il se jeta au combat, aveugle mais alerte, imprécis et pourtant terrifiant.

oOo

Pain se traça un chemin dans les décombres de Kumo, évoluant par devers la destruction qu'il venait de semer, indifférent à la misère des survivants estropiées qui s'empressaient de décamper à son approche. C'est après une longue marche qu'il arriva finalement auprès de ce qui avait été la Tour de Raikage, il n'en restait plus qu'une ruine, la poussière encore suspendue dans les airs tant l'attaque qui avait tout fauchée avait été violente. Il se dirigea vers un homme imposant, de lourds bracelets entouraient ses bras, son visage était tuméfié et ses jambes ensevelies sous le bétons, il respirait avec difficulté.

— Voilà donc le visage de l'homme qui court sans succès après mon frère depuis des années, parvint-il à grogner quand Tendô se porta à sa rencontre, une lame obscure jaillissant de sa manche.

— Je vous imaginais plus combatif Raikage-san, se désola Pain en arrêtant sa marche à quelques mètres.

Le corps brisé du dirigeant du village Caché du Pays de la Foudre fut secoué d'une quinte de toux, mélange de crachement et de rire, ses larges épaules raclant contre les débris de son ancienne baie vitrée. A moins de cinq pas, on devinait la chevelure blonde de son assistante, de son crane défoncé s'écoulait un liquide pourpre, amalgame de cervelle écrasée et de sang veineux.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas ?

— Je contemple ta souffrance, je contemple mon œuvre et ma victoire... L'avènement d'une ère de paix et de calme, réjouis toi Raikage-san, ton village et son sang cimentent les fondations de ce monde nouveau.

— T'es complètement fou, déplora le Yondaime. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki dévisagea le Kage en silence, se demandant s'il devait répondre, prendre le temps de s'étaler pour faire comprendre à cet homme qui avait dirigé le monde qu'il allait le changer. C'est en prenant sa décision qu'il s'installa sur un bloc de roche, près de A ? Le toisant avec déception et peine, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

— J'ai connu la guerre dans ma jeunesse, mes parents et ceux de mes amis ont été tués par des ninjas de Konoha, ces mêmes hommes qui ont instauré la paix. Mais ce n'était pas une vrai paix, mon peuple continuait de souffrir de la misère, sous l'ombre constante des grandes nations, ces dernières utilisant notre territoire pour faire passer leurs différents trafics, utilisant nos vallées pour se combattre, décimant les villages et les familles. J'ai juré à cette époque d'apporter la paix véritable, une paix incontestable dont je serais le seul instigateur, pour cela, je détruirai tous ceux qui s'opposeront à moi, j'apporterai une souffrance tel à ce monde que les hommes perdront le goût de la guerre.

— Une paix apporter par la guerre n'est que le prémisse d'un nouveau conflit, pauvre idéaliste, tu ne sais rien de la misère humaine et de la haine...

— Tes propos seraient-ils différents si je t'annonçais qu'en cet instant, ton frère cadet se précipite à Hondo où il devra faire face, non pas à un duo de criminel de rang S, mais à toute l'organisation ?

— Il survivra, il te trouvera et il te tuera... Le Raikage manqua d'air pour finir sa menace, son visage se crispant sous la douleur. Tes hommes vont mourir, ils ont vaincu les Démons mineurs, mais ils n'ont jamais vu le Hachibi et encore moins le Kyubi... Vous ne faites pas le poids, surtout s'ils unissent leurs puissances.

— Je sais, avoua Pain sans douceur. Je les ai envoyé à la mort, ce monde nouveau n'aura pas de place pour des criminels de leurs envergures, je préfères les tuer tant qu'il en est encore temps, plutôt que de risquer une coalition qui s'avérerait plus puissante que n'importe quel village ninja. Avec un peu de chance, ils me ramèneront un Démon, sinon, ils mourront en essayant, libérant le monde de leurs abjectes présences.

— T'es un bel enfoiré, sourit le Raikage. Je t'imaginais différemment, plus grand peut être, plus fort aussi... Et tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est un petit être faiblard qui se cache je ne sais où, incapable de montrer son véritable corps. Bee va t'éclater mon pauvre, tu vas le sentir passer, je te le garantis.

— C'est tout de même étrange, confia le dirigeant d'Âme en se grattant le menton. J'ai toujours imaginé que je vivrai cet instant de triomphe au coté de Konan, mais elle est au loin, accomplissant une mission qu'elle seule pourra mener à bien.

— Et quelle est-elle ? Cette fameuse mission ? Questionna A, avec intérêt.

— Capturer le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, au moment où il ne s'y attendra le moins. Bon voyage, Raikage-san.

Pain se laissa tomber près du Kage et enfonça sa lame dans le torse de l'homme, brisant ses côtes et empalant son cœur. C'est en crachant du sang que la tête de A se tourna vers la petite grenouille qui attendait, dissimulée sous les restes d'un bureau, porteuse des dernières informations que l'homme avait réussi à arracher à son adversaire.

— La vrai souffrance, reprit calmement Nagato. C'est la disparation de l'espoir sous nos yeux impuissants.

Il lança son arme, tuant le crapaud espion alors que la vie du Raikage ne l'avait pas encore quitté, étreignant sa conscience dans la douceur de l'échec.


	27. Sortir de l'ombre

Deidara fut le premier à réagir au bond du Hokage, il se précipita sur lui, ses mains frémissantes de bonheur à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à l'utilisateur de Sharingan. Il n'eut que le temps de façonner une petite bombe avant que le contact n'ait lieu, Itachi le dépassant sans lui prêter une réelle attention. C'est avec horreur que le déserteur vit un des yeux de son adversaire le suivre alors que de la chitine l'envahissait, troublant l'orbite et détruisant la pupille. Un éclair traversa l'esprit du déserteur d'Iwa et il s'effondra sans vie, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son oreille droite.

— L'art est explosion, entama le dirigeant de la feuille alors qu'il évitait le cadavre.

Un murmure d'aversion traversa le rang des criminels et ils se reculèrent tous, évitant le contact alors qu'Itachi se glissait entre eux, ses doigts se mouvant dans l'incantation d'un Katon de petite envergure. Kisame, concentré sur les pieds du Hokage, ne vit pas l'attaque venir et fut englouti par les flammes, serrant les dents pour ne par hurler de douleur alors que Tobi éclatait de rire.

— Qui veut du saumon fumé ce midi ?

Naruto se déplaça derrière lui, frappant son angle mort d'un large mouvement de Kubikiribôchô. La réalité se distordit et l'épée passa au travers du détraqué sans le blesser, l'homme au masque s'agrippant le ventre en mimant de terribles chatouilles. Le meilleur combattant de Kiri se dégagea des flammes et chargea l'Uzumaki, Samehada venant frapper l'arme de ce dernier avec force, produisant une myriade d'étincelles. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans un combat d'escrime, la force brute prenant le pas sur la finesse et la technique, le jeu de jambe ayant une importance fondamentale alors qu'ils puisaient dans leurs musculatures imposantes pour se déséquilibrer l'un l'autre. C'est le visage rougit par l'effort que Naruto opposa une résistance égale à l'agressivité du requin, rendant coup pour coup, ne laissant aucune ouverture et ne cédant jamais de terrain.

— Tu vas mourir, s'esclaffa Kisame alors que la fureur du combat gonflait son orgueil. Je vais te découper en mille morceaux.

Sassori se décala silencieusement sur la droite de l'adolescent qui portait la Mizukage, la marionnette du Sandaime Kazekage le contournant. Un épieu de sable gris le prit pour cible, forçant le Jounin à se dévisser sur lui même pour esquiver l'attaque, il dut dégainer sa seconde lame pour contre le coup de taille que porta Kisame à cet instant. Le sol se déroba et une main agrippa le pied de Naruto alors que Zetsu en sortait son horrible tête, tentant de mordre le mollet du garçon. Itachi intervint, coupant les fils de la marionnette à l'aide de son katana, il avait abandonné son manteau, révélant la tenue officielle des ANBU de Konoha.

Le cannibale s'excava de lui même, révélant un corps à mi-chemin entre une plante et un zombi, sa peau se putréfiait alors que des bourgeons verdâtres exsudaient une muqueuse odorante. Sa langue se mit à pendre, alléchée par l'odeur du sang et ses yeux toisèrent Naruto avec concupiscence, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui. Kisame frappa une fois de plus, sa lame rencontrant le tranchoir avec force, repoussant celui-ci sur un Zetsu surprit. Kubikiribôchô sectionna le criminel en deux, à la base du torse, entraînant avec elle un jet de sève qui se mit à ronger l'acier. L'estoque que porta l'épéiste du brouillard brisa l'épée de Zabuza, Samehada venant arracher à lambeau de chair à Naruto.

Le Jinchuriki se recula, impuissant face à la force destructrice de Kisame, dépassé par ses adversaires. Les deux parties du corps de Zetsu se mirent en marche, des bras de différentes couleurs jaillissant de partout pour se précipiter sur le combattant en détresse, sautant sur lui et tentant de l'attraper alors que le rire de Tobi raisonnait sur la plaine. Kisame frappa un des tronçons de toute ses forces, l'éclatant sur le sol et révélant la partie noire du déserteur qui s'enfonça dans le sol, disparaissant du champ de bataille.

— Il est à moi, bande de rats.

C'est à regret que Naruto retourna sa propre larme à son encontre, l'enfonçant profondément dans la cuisse de Mei. La douleur réveilla la Mizukage qui s'agita, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, attachée au dos de son pire ennemi alors qu'un festival de monstre produisait autour d'elle. Kisame se relança au corps à corps, un sourire terrifiant illuminant son sombre visage, comprenant ce qui allait se passer. L'Uzumaki arracha l'épée du corps de la Godaime avec force, la lame se reforgeant dans une gerbe de sang, juste à temps pour couper la route à celle du Requin. Le ninja de Konoha lança son épée courte sur le seul Zetsu qui affleurait encore à la surface, l'empalant avec force, avant de saisir Kubikiribôchô à deux mains. Le tintement des armes rythma la course à la mort que se livrait les deux combattants, leurs muscles gonflants sous l'effort alors que la sueur maculait leurs uniformes.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Itachi était aux prises avec Kakuzu et Sasori, esquivant les dards empoisonnés tout en visualisant la position des invocations de l'immortel, préparant une contre attaque dévastatrice. La tâche n'était pas aisée depuis la disparition de son œil, son champ de vision se réduisant de moitié, son ouïe n'étant pas d'une grande aide en raison du crissement des lames que produisaient l'affrontement titanesque que livrait Kisame et Naruto. En voyant les colosses se déplacer, même réduit à de simples ombres indistinctes, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ces films qu'il regardait en étant plus jeune.

— C'est une bataille que tu ne peux gagner Itachi, commenta doucement Sasori.

Kakuzu opina alors que ses monstres déchaînaient les éléments sur le Hokage, le ninja savait se montrer insaisissable et chaque fois qu'un coup lui était porté, il disparaissait en un nuage de corbeau. Itachi dégaina une dizaine de kunaï qu'il lança dans toutes les directions, ses lames s'entrechoquant en plein vol pour décrire des trajectoires aléatoires. Deux marionnettes s'effondrèrent, détruites par l'attaque et les monstres de Kakuzu se désagrégèrent tous, la surprise se gravant sur les traits de leur invocateur.

— C'est une bataille dont je ne vous laisserai pas la victoire.

— Je vais faire usage du sommet de mon art, le panthéon de ma collection. J'espère que tu sauras t'en montrer digne, Itachi Uchiwa...

oOo

Quelque jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'équipe de Sasuke avait quitté Konoha avec pour ordre de libérer Koyuki Kazahana, la princesse du Pays des Neiges. Le voyage avait été silencieux jusqu'alors, le dernier des Uchiwa se murant dans un mutisme sombre, Kurenai le regardant avec froideur et Kushina ne se réveillant pas, ballottée dans tous les sens par la marche rapide de ses collègues. Le soleil se levait à peine, apportant aux deux ninjas en état de combattre l'opportunité de quitter la terre ferme par voie maritime afin de rejoindre l'île isolée qui serait le théâtre de leur mission. La Yuhi remua tranquillement le thé qu'elle venait de se faire, observant comme à son habitude Sasuke, jouant avec ses nerfs et son mental. La main de l'adolescent était crispée sur son sabre qu'il ne cessait d'aiguiser, rendant la lame cassante sans s'en rendre compte tant elle était devenue fine et acérée.

— Tu ne parles pas, commença Kurenai avant de boire une petite gorgée.

La pierre que Sasuke utilisait pour affûter sa lame ripa et il s'écorcha la paume de la main, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le sol avant que le Uchiwa ne relève la tête, son regard fuyant celui de la Jounin. La colère étreignait son ventre, elle lui donnait envie de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, de détruire Itachi et d'abolir le conseil de Konoha qui avait entériné les ordres de missions et l'ARC. Mais il avait peur également, peur de son frère aîné qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite à son pouvoir, qui semblait capable de repousser à lui seul les membres de l'Akatsuki alors que lui même ne pouvait que fuir. Ne sachant que faire, l'adolescent attendait le moment opportun pour décharger cette tension, il attendait un exutoire qu'il pourrait anéantir, un adversaire à sa taille ou même plus faible que lui. Sasuke avait soif de sang, il voulait passer sa rage et son incompréhension, mais il ne pouvait le faire sous le regard froid et calculateur de Kurenai.

— Si tel est ton choix, je parlerais pour nous deux. Je peux ? Tu ne risques pas de me sauter à la gorge si je dis quelque chose de déplacer ?

Sasuke émit un grognement d'approbation en cherchant dans son sac un bandage pour soigner sa main, la coupure était profonde et elle risquait de le déranger si jamais la petite expédition venait essuyer une attaque surprise.

— Je ne te connais pas, je ne te respecte pas, je ne te considère même pas comme un ninja. J'accomplirai cependant la mission, je coucherai avec toi autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que nous ayons autant d'enfants que le voudra le conseil avant de nous laisser tranquille.

— Salope, répliqua Sasuke avec hargne.

Kurenai se contenta de lever un sourcil, toisant l'homme qui lui faisait face avec ironie.

— Ça je le sais petit enfant, je suis une Kunoichi depuis bien plus longtemps que toi...

— Je vois pas le rapport, je suis un ninja mais j'ai pas envie d'écarter les fesses dès qu'on me demande de le faire.

Kurenai cacha son rire dans sa main, posant sa tasse de thé alors que ses épaules tressautaient, elle ne voulait pas renverser son infusion matinale sous le joug d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Après quelques instants, elle abandonna tout sens des convenances et se laissa franchement aller, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que Sasuke serrait les dents, peu habitué à être l'objet de la risée, fut-ce accidentel.

— Quelle a été ta pire mission ? Questionna la Jounin quand elle eu repris un semblant de calme. A quel âge ? Qui étaient tes coéquipiers ? Combien de temps elle a duré ?

— Je sais pas, sûrement la mission de traque d'Hidan et de Kakuzu, j'avais quinze ans et je me battais avec Izumo et Kotetsu.

Un sourire sans joie effleura les lèvres de l'illusionniste alors que ses mains se tordaient, s'enlaçant et se serrant, ses doigts virant au blanc sous la pression.

— La mienne ça a été à l'âge de douze ans, je devais récupérer des informations que Jiraya-sama avait assemblé sur une possible attaque d'Iwa. Il n'avait pas le temps de les faire parvenir à Konoha par le moyen habituel, aussi le Hokage a envoyé une centaine de Genins et de Chunins dans tous les bordels du Pays de la Terre. Le Sanin avait été repéré et était traqué, les frontières étaient fermées et il tournait comme un lion en cage, se cherchant une échappatoire et un contact pour faire parvenir ses informations au village.

Elle fit une pause, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se remémorait de cette époque sombre de son passé. La vie de ninja n'était pas composée que de combat épique comme pouvait le croire les aspirants, seuls quelques rares élus disposaient de ce droit.

— Pendant des semaines, je me suis fait sautée par tous les gros porcs du coin qui passaient. Ils étaient contents de voir qu'il y avait une petite nouvelle et s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient dans leurs vies pathétiques. J'ai attendu que le Sanin vienne, qu'il trouve un déguisement assez subtile pour s'approcher d'une d'entre nous, qu'il nous fasse part de ses informations pour que l'on en finisse avec cette mission infernale. Il n'est jamais venu, l'ordre de retour non plus. Je suis restée à Iwa, à vivre dans un bordel pendant plus de trois ans, car c'était ma mission.

Du sang fit son apparition alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les chairs tendres de ses mains, la révolte grondant en elle.

— C'est après trois ans qu'est venu un autre ninja du village, un homme des services de renseignements qui nous cherchaient pour savoir comment nous étions mortes... Les ninjas d'Iwa connaissaient le mode opératoire de Jiraya, ils ont fait le tour de tous les bars, de tous les bordels et ils ont éliminé toutes les femmes qui avaient été engagées peu de temps après l'échec de son infiltration. Je n'ai échappé à cette purge que parce que j'étais une gamine, Iwa n'imaginant pas que le Sandaime serait assez froid pour sacrifier des enfants dans sa guerre.

Sa voix se cassa alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, regardant Sasuke sans le voir.

— Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris l'objectif de cette mission. Nous n'avions par pour but de rencontrer Jiraya, mais d'offrir une distraction suffisamment solide pour qu'il puisse en profiter pour s'échapper. J'ai fais, alors même que je ne faisais que débuter ma carrière de Kunoichi, partie d'une mission suicide dont le seule but était d'attirer le regard des pervers d'Iwa le temps qu'un ninja de rang S de Konoha puisse s'exfiltrer.

Elle concentra son attention sur le garçon qui la regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'horreur, il commençait à comprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait.

— Quand je suis enfin rentrée au village, je n'ai reçu aucune excuse, juste un petit « Félicitation » et une tape sur l'épaule, trois jours après, on m'envoyait à Kiri pour servir de contact à un autre espion de Konoha. Bienvenue du coté des anonymes, ces ninjas qui n'ont pas vraiment de talent, qui ne descendent pas d'un grand clan réputé et qui n'ont pas de réserve de chakra à faire pâlir un Démon. Je te présente les hommes et les femmes dont le nom n'est même pas inscrit sur la stèle des héros, ceux que les rapports de Konoha passent sous silence, ceux que personne ne connaît et ne remarque, les seuls et les vrais ninjas...

— Tu n'en n'es plus une aujourd'hui, remarqua Sasuke avec sagacité. Tu es une Jounin de Konoha, ce qui signifie que tu as du passer au dessus de tout ça, tu es reconnue comme une maîtresse en Genjutsu.

— Donne moi la liste des personnes qui s'y connaissent en Genjutsu au village...

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que Sasuke réfléchissait, utilisant les doigts de sa main blessée pour compter. Seul deux d'entre eux étaient tendus, les autres demeuraient repliés sur la bandage prit de tremblement.

— Je ne t'ai rien appris et mère non plus, le majeur de Sasuke commença à bouger à son tour. Il ne reste qu'Itachi, mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Un petit rire secoua Kurenai, un de plus depuis le début de cette longue conversation qui avait perturbé les croyances du garçon. Il admira pendant un bref instant les reflets de la lumière du soleil qui illuminait les dents de cette femme qui avait traversé tant de choses, mettant de coté la colère sourde qui se muait au fond de lui. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et oublia la haine dévorante qu'il éprouvait pour Itachi Uchiwa, l'homme qui avait massacré son clan et risqué de tuer sa mère dans un combat à sens unique. La peur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses propres yeux s'effaça à son tour, ne gardant, un bref instant, que l'image d'une Jounin qui avait su quitter l'anonymat des forces armées du village de Konoha. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva la réponse à sa question, sans même avoir besoin d'écouter une autre histoire glauque de l'ancienne amie de Shikamaru.

Kurenai avait du faire office d'agent de liaison entre le village et Itachi, après de multiples rencontres intimes, elle avait du instaurer une sorte de dialogue avec le génie de la feuille. Le déserteur lui avait alors enseigné les préludes de son art, la base et le fondement de ses dangereuses illusions, le secret de son pouvoir. Pendant une période inconnue à Sasule, Kurenai avait été l'amante de ce frère honni, lui prodiguant un endroit sûr où se retirer du monde, l'étreignant avec un semblant d'amour afin de préserver l'équilibre bouleversé de cet assassin promit au poste de Hokage. La colère embrasa le calme apparent de Sasuke, ses yeux virant au rouge derrière ses paupières closes, six lames faisant leurs apparitions.

Il n'osa pas regarder la Jounin, de peur de la détruire mentalement en ne contrôlant pas son pouvoir, aussi Sasuke garda obstinément les yeux baissés. Le sang se mettant à couler abondamment de la blessure qu'il avait pansé précédemment alors que la rage faisait trembler son corps.

— Sasuke ? Appela faiblement Kushina, sans réussir à attirer son attention.

La femme du Yondaime avait ouvert les yeux, son corps sensible à l'aura de danger que produisait l'activation du Sharingan. Elle toisait désormais le fils de sa meilleure amie avec compassion et tendresse, comprenant les affres de l'échec. Kushina connaissait les prérequis nécessaires à l'activation de la pupille tant redoutée, on apprenait un grand nombre de secrets en partageant l'intimité d'un Hokage, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à raisonner le ninja perdu qui s'offrait à elle.

— Va te promener, le temps de réfléchir.

Sasuke obéit malgré lui, son corps se soustrayant à sa volonté, lui refusant un retour à Konoha dans l'optique de défier et de tuer Itachi. Au lieu de ça, il ramassa son arme et se détourna des deux femmes, les épaules basses et les yeux endolories. C'est le murmure de Kushina qui le convainquit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en s'éloignant.

— J'ai quelques mots à dire à notre petite garce de coéquipière.

oOo

— J'entends les clairons du tocsin, alors que je sens venir ma fin...

Bee griffonna quelques notes dans un petit cahier rouge, à l'image de celui que tenaient Izumo et Kotetsu avant l'attaque dévastatrice de Pain sur Konoha. C'était un homme baraqué, la peau tannée par le soleil et ses cheveux blancs étaient rabattus en arrière avec du gel. Il était vêtu d'un ample manteau gris qui cachait l'ensemble de ses traits distinctifs, il y avait fait huit trous afin de permettre aux poignées de ses épées de dépasser.

— On est parti pour une dernière danse, pourvu que les générations futures l'encense.

— Elle était belle celle-là, remarqua le Jinchuriki alors qu'il toisait son Démon au fond de lui. Après tant d'année, ton talent a enfin été révélé.

— Je trouvais de bon ton, de nous offrir une dernière citation, maintenant qu'il est venu l'heure de clore ce chapitre. J'espère juste que notre histoire fera les gros titres.

Le ninja se reconnecta à la réalité, faisant disparaître l'image mentale de ce taureau gigantesque et il fit ses premiers pas, quittant l'ombre rassurante d'un pommier. L'arbre ne portait pas encore les couleurs de l'automne, mais déjà ces branches coulaient sous le poids des fruits, le dernier combattant de Kumo n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour en cueillir un.

— C'est une bonne place pour reposer, tu ne trouves pas ? Interrogea le Bijuu en admirant la plaine dévasté. Un dernier champ de bataille pour graver dans les mémoires, notre force conjointe face à des résistances dérisoires.

— Un dernier lieux où se livrer à tous les déboires...

Killer-Bee déposa son carnet de note au creux d'une branche avant de croquer dans la pomme encore verte, son visage n'exprima en rien l'amertume du fruit pas encore mûr. Son âme et son corps étaient entièrement tournés vers la chute de son village et le combat qu'il allait mener pour le venger.

— Idiot de grand frère, moi qui aurait tant voulu le rendre fière.

— Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais autant été qu'en cet instant, confia l'Esprit de la Nature. Nous n'avions aucune chance face à Pain, même si nous nous étions entraînés jusqu'à la fin du temps.

— J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y en avait plusieurs...

— Non, nous vivons et ne mourrons qu'une fois, il serait regrettable de voir les erreurs des hommes se reproduire sans fins.

L'homme et le Démon se mirent à courir d'un même pas, ensemble dans cette dernière épreuve qui serait la leur. Bee ne dégaina aucune épée en arrivant au contact, laissant son corps se transformer alors que la surprise et l'horreur scindait l'opposition en deux camps distincts. Pendant un bref instant, le Jinchuriki qui avait dompté l'un des plus grands Démons, admira son alter-ego qui luttait désespérément contre plusieurs adversaires. Il vit Sasori qui encerclait Itachi Uchiwa avec six marionnettes humaines, l'une à l'effigie de son ancienne amie, Yugito. C'est en réalisant la profanation de ce corps anciennement si beau, que Hachibi choisit son dernier combat, se détournant de son frère de fardeau pour faire face au marionnettiste qui avait eu l'impudence de s'élever au rang de Rikudo.

La gueule désormais colossale du monstre marin s'illumina d'une lueur dangereuse alors que Sassori s'éloignait. Six créatures faites de chakra barrèrent la route au taureau enragé, cherchant à mettre fin à sa charge avec leurs forces combinées. Elles furent balayées par l'éclat divin du Bijuudama.


	28. Le début des emmerdes ?

L'explosion dévasta la plaine, assainissant le champ de bataille et faisant trembler l'atmosphère elle même. Naruto fut pris dans son souffle et ne put que perdre de pied, assaillit par les réminiscences de son combat contre Yagura, souffrant une fois de plus de la mort de son ancien ami, Haku. La douleur vrilla ses yeux et ses oreilles, alors que le monde s'illuminait devant la puissance sacrée du Hachibi, les éléments se soumettant à sa majestueuse présence. Le monstre au corps de chimère se déplaça rapidement, fracassant le sol et brisant la terre, creusant de profonds sillons à chaque pas, laissant derrière lui un cratère fumant et vitrifié. Pendant l'espace d'un battement de cœur, la peur figea le cœur de ces hommes d'exception voués à gouverner le monde, l'envie de combattra désertant les esprits pour se muer en cri de survie.

Le premier à réagir fut Kakuzu, lui qui s'était illustré pendant la bataille de Konoha par l'abandon rapide des combats, surprit l'ancien ANBU en se jetant corps et âme vers le mastodonte. Jouant de sa petite taille et de son agilité, le déserteur et tueur de masse perça sa défense, tourbillonnant entre ses tentacules, se jouant de ses queues et de ses coups de pattes, s'approchant intolérablement du front de la créature. L'immortel bondissait tel une puce sur un chien décidé à la tuer, ses mains s'illuminèrent du sceau qu'il avait apposé au Kyubi et il frappa avec force, enfonçant ses bras dans les chairs devenues tendres du monstre de Chakra. Seul un hurlement s'arracha à la gueule abattue du Poulpe Géant alors qu'il s'effondrait, aspiré dans un tourbillon d'énergie, réintégrant le corps de son porteur.

Killer Bee se révéla, démuni de son long manteau et épées dégainées, près à se battre et à vendre chèrement sa vie. Il n'en eut jamais l'occasion, happé de plein fouet par la technique qui avait mis Naruto à genoux, un océan de fils se rua sur le Jinchuriki, immobilisant son corps et le livrant au supplice. Le déserteur fit courir de l'électricité de long du dôme et l'homme de Kiri eu un dernier soubresaut avant de s'avouer vaincu.

Pendant ce temps, Kisame continua à abrutir Naruto sous la puissante Samehada, gagnant du terrain alors que l'ancien ANBU se remémorait son combat contre le Sambi. Les frappes, de plus en plus puissantes du déserteur de la Brume arrachèrent un grognement à l'Uzumaki alors qu'il reculait, acculé par la force sans limite de son adversaire. Feintant et s'esquivant, le plus grand combattant de Konoha réussit à surprendre l'ancien épéiste et lui trancha le bras droit, celui que Kisame utilisait pour manier sa lourde épée. Seul une grimace de douleur et de surprise fut visible sur le visage glabre du ninja de rang Kage, alors qu'il ramassait Samehada de l'autre main, refusant d'abandonner le duel. Un sourie sauvage tordit ses traits, alors que ses yeux se remplissait de la folie caractéristique des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée par le criminel avant qu'il ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur Naruto, se plongeant dans une transe guerrière. Cette fois, l'ancien enfant soldat ne se déroba pas, il se précipita sur son adversaire, fière de ses années de combats et d'entraînements, comblant la différence de force grâce à son calme, anticipant les frappes dangereuses et aveugles de Kisame.

Itachi, par contre, ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. Il était pris entre deux feux, Tobi s'ingéniait à apparaître pour mieux disparaître, surprenant et fondant sur les moindres ouvertures qu'offraient le Hokage, alors que Zetsu, ensevelit, sortait à intervalles irréguliers ses membres difformes pour tenter d'emprisonner son ancien compagnon. Le Uchiwa en était réduit à danser entre les assauts coordonnées des deux déserteurs, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat s'il ne lui venait pas rapidement un éclair de lucidité. A moitié aveuglé, affaiblit par le chakra qu'avait ponctionné l'activation de la bombe placée dans l'esprit de Deidara. Il sentait son cerveau se liquéfier alors que son dernier Sharingan commençait à s'épuiser, malmener par des années d'utilisation excessive.

Son échec fut signé quand Kakuzu se jeta à son tour dans l'escarmouche, le corps du Jinchuriki de Kumo porté disparu. L'arracheur de cœur prenait un soin particularité à n'envoyer au contact que ces créatures filaires, se tenant toujours hors de porté de la moindre attaque, s'esquivant dès qu'Itachi tentait de s'approcher, se dérobant au moindre kunaï lancé. Concentrant les restes de son chakra et sentant enfin venir les prémices de sa fin, Itachi activa Susanô, ne se fiant plus qu'à l'instinct primal qu'il avait développé au long de sa courte vie de combats. Zetsu profita de l'instant d'inattention que nécessitait l'activation de cette défense ultime, pour s'excaver, son corps à nouveau réuni, dans un mélange difforme de membres et d'aberrations, pour se saisir de ses pieds. En un même temps, les cinq masques de Kakuzu s'ouvrirent pour libérer un déferlement d'éléments qui fondirent sur Itachi, s'unissant tout en se renforçant, se transformant en tempête élémentaire létale.

Tobi s'arrêta finalement, préférant se retirer afin d'admirer le spectacle de ses amis en train de se livrer à leurs plus puissantes techniques. L'ombre mauve de la suprématie des Uchiwa absorba la décharge d'énergie et repoussa Zetsu, déchirant son corps et affaiblissant son chakra, le vouant à une douleur sans nom. Se dispersant et s'enflammant, les particules du cannibales tentèrent dans un sursaut d'orgueil de se rassembler, mais la croissance implacable de la technique d'Itachi ne leur laissa aucune chance, les écrasant et les distordant, les annihilant et les vouant à la disparition. Un éclair fulgurant traversa l'esprit d'Itachi, et son second œil se gangrena, écalant dans son orbite, laissant coulé du sang et un liquide blanchâtre. Une toux le secoua et le Susanô vacilla alors que Kakuzu s'éloignait, abasourdit par la quantité phénoménale de chakra que le Hokage venait de délivrer, se refusant de croire, qu'un de ses compagnons de l'Akatsuki avait pu garder pareils techniques secrètes.

L'arc de l'entité se tendit alors qu'il encochait une flèche, visant Tobi qui quitta rapidement sa position assise, se méfiant de ce qui s'en venait. L'éclat sanguin du Mangekyô Sharingan dansant dans l'interstice de son masque, alors qu'il se concentrait, abandonnant les rires et la fanfaronnade, se transformant, pour la première fois de l'histoire de l'Akatsuki, en la machine à tuer qui lui avait valu sa place en son sein. Les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu fusèrent à l'encontre d'Itachi et emprisonnèrent son armure dans un cocon de chaleur et de mort, rongeant la fine pellicule de Chakra qui le préservait de son immolation. Aucun discours, aucune parole perdue ne précéda cet acte de mise à mort, tous les ninjas rassemblés dans la pleine avaient atteint le rang S, ils ne s'offriraient aucune ouverture.

La flèche fusa et transperça Tobi avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une grognement fut étouffé par son masque, puis il commença à se faire absorber, inexorablement, son corps se dissipait. Il se retourna pris de panique, pour implorer l'aide de Kakuzu qui si connaissait bien en Fûinjutsu, mais le chasseur de primes se contenta de regarder, ses masques braqués en direction de l'arbalète, se rassurant en se disant qu'Itachi ne survivrait plus assez longtemps pour tirer un second coup. Le Kage se retourna dans sa bulle, afin de prendre des nouvelles de son compagnon, et pour lui ordonner la retraite : Naruto n'avait désormais plus aucune chance d'emporter la victoire, seul contre Kakuzu et Kisame.

L'Uzumaki, ferraillait toujours avec le requin, s'éloignant doucement mais certainement de la position de son dirigeant, mettant de la distance entre lui et Kakuzu, des fois qu'ils désireraient se joindre une fois de plus à la bataille.

— Naruto ! Itachi l'appela par son véritable prénom, ne réfléchissant plus aux conséquences de ses actes, une migraine lui déchirant l'esprit. Retires toi, emmène la Godaime !

L'ancien déserteur contra une dernière fois la lame de Kisame avant de se désengager, l'épéiste ne le prenant pas en chasse, harassé par le long combat qu'il venait de mener. Ils se regardèrent tout deux pendant un long instant, puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. L'enfant soldat n'adressa pas le moindre signe à son Kage quand il quitta le champ de bataille en tout quiétude, le vouant à la crémation, il n'avait été formé que pour obéir aux ordres. Itachi relâcha Susanô quand il fut certain que Tobi avait été entièrement absorbé et scellé, et les flammes l'entourèrent, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de penser à tout ce qu'il abandonnait en ce monde. Sa fin, fut horrible et douloureuse, à l'image de celle d'Hidan, bien qu'il ne put se tenir debout aussi longtemps.

Le calme revint enfin sur la plaine, Naruto se dirigeant en courant vers le Nord alors que Kisame et Kakuzu observaient silencieusement la dépouille d'Itachi brûler. L'amputé avait ramassé son bras tranché et regarda avec tristesse les restes fumants de son ancien coéquipier.

— Je n'avais jamais rencontré pareil ninja... On n'en fait plus des comme lui de nos jours.

Kakuzu acquiesça en douceur, pris de mélancolie alors que l'adrénaline du combat quittait ses veines, ne laissant derrière elle que le vieille homme fatigué qu'il était devenu.

— Hidan, Deidara, Tobi et Zetsu, tant d'hommes que je croyais invincibles ou immortels, ils ont gravés leurs noms dans l'histoire de part leurs techniques et leurs actes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un seul les mettrait à terre. Itachi était mourant, affaibli, et pourtant il a tué trois d'entre nous, penses-tu que Pain ne nous ai envoyé que parce qu'il craignait de tomber lui aussi ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit Kisame, s'aménageant une pause pour réfléchir, un exercice qui ne lui était plus guère familier depuis qu'il avait quitté son village. J'ai un goût de cendre dans la bouche, un sentiment de trahison, comme si nous n'étions pas censé survivre à ce combat.

Kakuzu opina, puis ses fils remontèrent Killer Bee à la surface, ligoté, couvert de sceaux de rétention et assommé, sali par la terre et la suie, malmené par le rapide affrontement qui l'avait opposé à l'ancien combattant. Kisame tendit son bras sectionné à son alter-ego et dégaina Samehada, se portant à la hauteur du dernier grand ninja de Kumo, il leva son hachoir fait d'écailles puis l'abattit, tuant le Jinchuriki sur le coup.

— Personne, ne m'envoie à la mort sans en payer les conséquences.

C'est couverte de sang et de viscères qu'il ressortie la lame, envoyant un regard d'avertissement à Kakuzu.

— Tu es avec moi, ou contre moi ?

— Son corps devrait rapporter une fortune... pareil pour celui de Pain.

oOo

Naruto ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après s'être éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres du lieu des combats et s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas suivi pas l'un de membres de l'Akatsuki. Il laissa tomber sa charge qui résidait en la personne de la Godaime Mizukage, toujours bâillonnée et ligotée et s'assit contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffles épuisé et courbaturé. Il soupira et s'étira les jambes, respirant doucement afin de faire passer les nombreux poing de cotés irradiant dans son ventre

— Ton Kage, commença Mei, qui s'était défait de son bâillon. C'était un grand combattant...

Shinobi-san lui lança un regard surpris, devant cette prise de parole qu'il jugea intempestive de la part d'une prisonnière, puis se décida à répondre, jugeant que ça ne provoquerait rien de terrible.

— Je sais, il était plus fort que moi, maintenant, ce sera moi le Hokage de Konoha.

Une grimace agita le beau visage de la combattante aux paroles de Naruto, mais elle n'en dit rien, se contenta d'affirmer, reconnaissant tacitement la valeur de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Enfant, il avait semé la mort dans son visage, avait brisé son corps et mis à mal sa confiance, et aujourd'hui, il avait exterminé le peu d'hommes qui restaient sous son commandement avant de livrer un duel d'anthologie face aux plus grands combattants de l'histoire du monde moderne. Malgré tout sa haine pour l'homme que Naruto incarnait, elle ne pouvait que respecter le guerrier qu'il était, il en allait de même pour Itachi Uchiwa qui venait de tomber.

— Nous rentrerons à Konoha demain, je suis trop fatiguer pour voyager de nuit, déclara Naruto avant de desceller deux couvertures d'un rouleau qu'il avait rangé dans sa veste.

Il jeta la première sur Mei sans ménagement, puis s'enroula dans la seconde, s'endormant sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la Mizukage en proie aux doutes. Elle n'avait pas peur, depuis qu'elle avait pressentit l'attaque de Naruto aux travers de sa barrière aqueuse, elle savait son destin écrit : elle serait jugée à Konoha, puis condamnée à mort et son village serait contraint de se rendre ou de périr. Elle envoya aux étoiles une prière, espérant que ses habitants auraient le courage de déposer les armes, afin d'éviter un génocide inutile, elle avait vu assez de morts aujourd'hui, plus qu'il ne fallait en voir en toute une vie.

oOo

La découverte de la mort d'Itachi ne fut pas amenée à Konoha par Naruto, mais par Mikoto, qui gardait chez elle un rouleau actualisant le nom de tous les Uchiwa en vie. Ce matin la, alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner avec le parchemin pour seule compagnie, s'interrogeant sur le devenir de Sasuke, parti en mission au Pays des Neiges pour venir en aide à une princesse emprisonnée, véritable compte de fée s'il en était, elle vit le nom de Tobi disparaître. Ce Uchiwa inconnu au bataillon, qui avait semé la déraison et la panique dans le monde pendant des dizaines de générations, s'effaça en douceur du parchemin, ne laissant plus que les noms de Mikoto, Sasuke et Itachi.

Retenant difficilement un soupir de joie, Mikoto s'était dépêchée de finir son petit déjeuner avant de partir prévenir les autorités compétentes de Konoha en cette période troublée. C'est d'un pas joyeux qu'elle se dirigea vers la tante de commandement, la reconstruction du village avançait doucement, un certain Tenzo maîtrisait le Mokuton et avait rebattit les murailles qui sécurisaient le pourtour de Konoha. Construction que Mikoto ne voyait pas réellement dans l'ordre des priorités, quand on savait que Pain ou qu'un quelconque autre membre de l'Akatsuki était en capacité de les franchir sans un efforts, cependant, la présence rassurante des hauts murs de défense avait le don de rasséréné les craintes du peuple.

Quelques maisons avaient été réparées, de moins en moins de tentes parsemaient le village et la circulation s'était fluidifiée, des chariots entiers de vivres arrivaient des villes et villages voisins. Yugao, de l'avis de Mikoto, travaillait de façon admirable à la reconstruction, prenant les bonnes décisions et conciliants les avis divergeant du conseil, partagé entre fronde sécuritaire et militariste. Les premiers partisans étaient pour la fermeture totale des frontières et les seconds pour un départ en guerre sur le champ, Yugao calmait le jeu comme elle pouvait, avec l'aide de l'ANBU, mais même dans ce corps d'élites, des divergences étaient en train d'apparaître.

Le départ précipité du Hokage et de Shinobi-san n'avait pas été accepté de tous, un sentiment de malaise flottait à l'encontre des deux hommes, et peu de ninjas leurs faisaient confiances. Certains mettaient l'accent sur leurs passés nébuleux, sur le rôle qu'ils avaient tous deux joué dans des massacres unilatéraux qui s'étaient révélés nuisible pour la réputation du village, et d'autres se refusaient à obéir à des hommes absents. Pourtant, malgré ces récriminations de plus en plus nombreuses, les anciens du conseil et Yugao restaient de fer, ne tolérant aucun écart ou aucune insubordination, seule une discipline strict sauverait le village. Mikoto ne comptait plus le nombre de punitions publiques, flagellations ou peines de mort qui avaient été déclarées depuis l'attaque sur le village, une chasse au traître s'était lancée et rien ne l'arrêtait.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Mikoto était heureuse de savoir Sasuke au loin du village, car d'après la rumeur, il était houspillé et tourné en dérision. Le massacre des étudiants de l'académie lui avait été entièrement attribué, comme s'il avait été le seul ninja sur les lieux, Iruka et son équipe étaient passés aux oubliettes, malgré leur haut niveau de maîtrise et de combat, Shikamaru faisait l'objet d'un micro-culte locale, mais Sasuke était devenu un bouc émissaire et un tueur d'enfants. Bien évidement, elle ne savait rien des ordres qu'Itachi avait donné, aussi se contentait-elle de voir le départ de son fils comme le début d'une longue mission diplomatique, dans l'ignorance totale de ses véritables enjeux.

Elle arriva au centre du village rapidement, les ANBU qui gardaient la tente de commandement ne s'interposèrent même pas à son passage, la laissant entrer sans lui poser de question. Ce simple fait montrait tout le respect qui lui était voué à Konoha, après tout, elle était la seule Uchiwa à ne pas avoir déraillé sur les chemins de la Haine et du Massacre. Elle représentait pour beaucoup, l'espoir de se sortir enfin de cette amer situation, où l'exception et les règlements strict avaient pris le pas sur la douce vie que menait autrefois les habitants du village.

Yugao était assise à la place du Kage, devant elle se trouvait une carte du pays, elle débattait avec les deux anciens du village et Shikaku Nara qui avait actuellement la parole :

— Je ne pense pas qu'envoyer un escadron entier près de la frontière de Suna soit une bonne idée, ils ont des espions dans cette région du continent, rien de bien surprenant évidement, et faire montre de ce genre de mouvement de troupe pourrait provoquer une remilitarisation rapide de la zone. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à nous enliser dans une guerre avec le Pays des Sables, je crains déjà pour l'échec de Shinobi-san et Itachi-san.

— Et que proposeriez vous ? Question Homura avec lassitude. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Suna a toujours nourri des ressentiments à l'égard de Konoha, le moment est opportun pour nous attaquer, nous n'avons même pas encore fini les recensement, de nombreux combattants sont morts, beaucoup sont encore en fuite, et certains ont même profiter de la situation pour déserter. Affronter des ninjas, je ne sais même pas si on peut encore les appeler ainsi, de l'acabit de Pain est trop pour eux !

— Ne rien faire, proposa le Nara avec précaution. Le monde entier sait pour l'attaque qu'a subit Konoha, Shinobi-san a écrasé l'équipe venue de Kiri pour juger les pertes mais leur village à quand même envoyé une armée, les autres ont sans doutes mûrement réfléchi à la question... Et force est de constater que nos propres systèmes d'espionnages n'ont décelés aucun mouvement de troupes étrange de la part de Suna, Kumo et, plus étonnant encore, d'Iwa. Donc, ça veut sans doute dire que leurs gouvernements attendent de juger de l'état véritable du village, ils ne sont pas près à s'embarquer dans une guerre direct avec Konoha sur la seule foi de quelques rapports qui auraient très bien pu être interceptés et truqués.

Il remarqua l'entrée de Mikoto et lui adressa un signe de tête avant de l'inviter à s'approcher et reprendre :

— Konoha était le plus puissant village de la péninsule, nous avions notre Hokage, Jiraya et de nombreux Jounins. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jiraya est seulement porté disparu, il n'est pas décédé. La perte du troisième Hokage a été contrebalancée par le retour d'Itachi, le nom des Uchiwa a longtemps fait planer le spectre de la mort à quiconque attaquerait Konoha, la rédemption de son plus grand représentant sèmera la terreur dans les rangs adverses. Je n'ai pas envie d'être à la place du chef de section qui dira à ses hommes : « Bon les gars, aujourd'hui on attaque Konoha, ne vous en faites pas, ils sont seulement dirigés par Itachi Uchiwa, le mec qui vous tuera en un regard... »

Shikaku adressa un petit regard d'excuse à Mikoto, il connaissait la nature de ses relations avec son fils.

— On devra répondre des crimes de nos deux nouvelles recrues, il n'en fait aucun doute, mais je pense que de justes compensations monétaires feront l'affaire. Si je ne me trompe pas, Shinobi-san a apporté avec lui une véritable fortune, en plus d'aider à la reconstruction de Konoha, je propose de la diviser pour nous acheter quelques pactes temporaires, le temps que nous nous redressions, ensuite, on fera à nouveau régner la paix par l'équilibre des puissances. La meilleur chose à faire pour l'heure, est de ne rien faire, ne donnons pas aux rapaces le moindre signe de faiblesse, poursuivons notre vie comme si tout était normale. Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, Mikoto ? D'habitude tu ne nous rejoins que pour les conseils de l'après-midi.

— J'ai une excellente nouvelle, l'inconnu Tobi est mort ce matin.

A titre de preuve elle montra le rouleau qu'elle avait ramené avec elle, se retenant de sourire. Homura lui réclama d'un geste de la main, prenant l'artefact avec douceur et révérence, connaisseur, au contraire de Mikoto, du rôle qu'avait joué ce simple morceaux de parchemin dans le massacre des Uchiwa. Sans lui, Itachi n'aurait jamais pu éliminer un à un tous les membres de son clan, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques rares élus. Ce qui avait toujours fait dire, aux deux anciens, qu'Itachi avait fait exprès d'épargner sa mère, sans doute avait-il fermé le rouleau avant de s'attaquer à la demeure principale et qu'il n'avait plus eu le courage de le rouvrir.

Yugao se pencha par dessus l'épaule d'Homura, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle pourrait bien y découvrir, elle resta pour son compte quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux noms : Sasuke et Mikoto. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit alors qu'elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et c'est Shikaku qui la rattrapa, la main d'Homura se mit à trembler et le rouleau qui tomba sur le sol, se déroulant rapidement devant le regard mortifié de Mikoto.

— Que Kami nous vienne en aide, murmura Shikaku quand il réalisa de quoi il en retournait.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue de Mikoto et tomba sur le sol, tachant le parchemin vierge, la prise de conscience fut cruelle et sans appel.

Itachi était mort.

* * *

Voilà, ça allait faire un bout de temps, je m'en rends bien compte. J'me suis pris un râteau il y a quelques mois alors que je cherchais à sortir avec une fille, donc ça m'a un peu démotivé, et aujourd'hui j'suis stressé car je sors demain soir avec une autre, donc j'ai peur de m'en reprendre un énième. Ce qui a fait que j'étais tellement stressé que j'ai eu besoin de penser à autre chose, et ajouté à une review que j'ai reçu hier soir, ça a donné ce chapitre.

En esperant que ça vous aura plus,

Un Lapin.


End file.
